A New Breed
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: A dark new vigilante is tearing through New York City for an unknown reason. Spidey, Tiger, and the others soon dwell into something they can't understand while trying to uncover the truth, hoping for something that can fix the damn mess. But the essence of the plot is truly something truly sinister and twisted in nature.
1. Prologue

**A New Breed**

 ** _(I'm going to now try to write three stories. I really want to write this story now, because if I wait till later I'll probably forget some of the ideas I have for it right now. I hope y'all will like my OC, though I'm still going to have to figure out a name for him. Also, before y'all ask: this will be SpideyxTiger too. I hope you like this story (and perhaps saga…if it works out and y'all like it).)_**

 **Prologue**

 _(Unknown location)_

 _A skinny man in a lab coat is looking through a screen. He's bald, a few gray hairs on the sides of his head. His gloved hands are behind his backs, clutching each other. His large round glasses hide his eyes. The old scientist watches as the test begins. He watched keenly as he heard the sounds of slashing, pounding, smashing, and growling._

'The newly heightened strength is what I was hoping for. Speed and agility are also performing nicely as well.' The man mused in his mind.

 _He watched as suddenly what looked like a fast moving dark blur rushed across the room on the other side of the screen. The sounds of shots being fired, and flashes of light spread across in the test room._

'Very nice…very nice indeed. This new weapon shall do nicely. I'm glad that came all wrapped up as a present for us.' The man sinisterly chuckled in his mind.

 _Soon the test ended. The man then picked up a radio comm link._

"Security squad one, take the weapon back to the containment unit." The man said over the radio.

"Understood sir." A voice replied.

 _The man watched a squad of about a dozen men in black ops-like uniforms with high powered machines guns strapped around their shoulders, and a baton held on their waists by belts. The scientist smiled and walked to another location._

 _(Unknown location, minutes later)_

 _The scientist walks into another room, the armed men standing around a stasis pod. He looks at the…weapon…in the pod._

"It seems testing is continuing to go better than expected. With the extra additions to the weapon through our resources and special trips to gain them." The scientist chuckled.

"Sir…how much longer are we going to keep it here? We've been testing it since it arrived years ago. When will it be deployed for missions?" The leader of the squad asked.

"There are more test to be done. We've tested its strength, speed, agility, and regenerative capabilities." The scientist answered.

"Of course sir…but the freak who gave the weapon to us might be in your employ…but what did the freak gain from it?" The man grunted.

"You do not need to concern yourself with such matters soldier. All you have to worry about is keeping the weapon here, under my control." The scientist replied.

 _The scientist started to leave._

"Do not tamper with it." The scientist ordered, then left the room.

 _The leader of the squad of men glared in the direction the scientist left. He turned to look at the weapon in its pod._

"I really hate this…why just not send it out and slaughter all the freaks? Or at least some of them?" One of the men growled, a fist tightening.

"You know we can't do that." Another trooper hissed.

"But we shouldn't just be here guarding another freak." Another man snarled.

"Maybe we can toy with it? Wake it up and let it know who's in charge." The leader chuckled, sinisterly.

"But…The Professor…he said." One of the men gasped.

"The Professor should know we need to keep this thing in check. How better to do that than by beating the truth into it?" The leader replied.

 _The men grinned. One of them walked over to the stasis pod's control panel. He moved his gun to sit on his back while he began pushing buttons._

 _(Within the stasis pod)_

'…H-Huh?...*Growls*…What are they going to do this time?' The 'weapon' gasped in 'its' mind.

 _Outside the stasis pod are a group of men in combat uniform. The tallest of the group approached the pod._

"You receive such good care freak. You must think you're so special." The man growled.

'Hardly.' The 'weapon' thought.

"Show him who's in charge." The leader hissed.

 _The man at the control panel started pushing some buttons. Soon surges of electric shocks attacked the 'weapon'. It growled in pain as the shocks continued to increase in power. The men outside the pod laughed at the sight. The man at the control panel continued to raise the level of the shocks. All the men continued to laugh so much and so loudly that they didn't hear the danger beeping of the machine. Suddenly the stasis pod suddenly burst open, glass flying everywhere. The all covered their masked faces, then gasped as they quickly raised their weapons. But they saw what they are supposed to guard is lying on the ground, the machines that were locked on it were lying elsewhere. The broken machines still shock the 'weapon' as they were lying in the water. The men cautiously approached what laid before them._

"It's unconscious. Contact the Professor. We need-AAHHH!" The leader ordered then screamed, as he felt a horrific pain.

 _The men gasped at the sight: their leader on the ground with his throat torn out. The rest of the men screamed as they fired their weapons, but the dark blur that the Professor had been watching earlier rushed through the men. Blood flew as did the screams of the slaughtered men. Suddenly an alarm went off. The dark blur soon rushed out of the room and through the facility. It saw a light and made a beeline for it. More armed squads rushed towards it, but were soon slashed apart with blood flying in the air. Then a piece of the wall was suddenly torn off then throw out. The light of the moon outside shone in the facility and the dark blur quickly rushed outside…into the night. Not long after the Professor with several more armed men approached the scene of carnage. They looked at something in a pool of blood: a footprint._

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**_(After this chapter I don't when the next update will be, sorry guys.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: You'll see. Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks, yeah things will get…interesting (I hope).**

 **Cabera1234: You'll see.**

 **Death Fury: You'll see.**

 **Chapter 1: The Mission**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, SHIELD Academy, a month later)_

 _Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova are walking in the hallway._

 **(Hey guys, it's your favorite wall crawler here. Fury's called us to his office about a mission. I've got a bad feeling about this one guys…really bad.)**

 _The group entered the SHIELD Director's office._

"Hey Nick, what's this about? I was about to head home and school Nova in video games again." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Dream on Web Head." Nova scoffed.

"Cut it out you two. What do you have for us sir?" White Tiger hissed.

"Thank you Ms. Ayala…I believe the five of you have heard of the recent…reports of the attacks here in the city?" Nick Fury asked.

 _The group gasped._

"You mean…the men…the men who died?" Spider-Man gasped.

"Yes." Fury answered.

 **(You see, for the last week or so there have reports of men across the city being butchered, beaten, or both by someone or something. Some rumors are going around it's some kind of animal. Some experts have studied some of the remains, but they can't figure out what did it. But they think it's some kind of big cat, like a lion or tiger. All the attacks have been at night.)**

"What are you wanting us to do? Go look for it! It might kill us!" Nova cried out.

"I'm not sure." Fury replied calmly.

"Huh? Why is that?" Spider-Man asked.

"I've been having agents look up their connections and pasts…there's something odd…they're involved in criminal activities: illegal selling and trade of weapons, human trafficking, murder, etc." Nick Fury answered.

"If that's true, that was no reason to kill some of them." Spider-Man said.

"If it is an animal as the reports say it might be, than I don't think it will care for 'ethics' Mr. Parker…though we can't be sure what it is. The most recent attacks are near Manhattan's southern docks. Check around that area, but stay clear of people in that area. They maybe linked with the criminals that have been attacked. If you find it, engage and capture. We need to know why those men were attacked. Tonight you five need to head to the southern docks, there is apparently more of those men in the area. Some of those who weren't killed talked." Nick Fury explained.

"But what about the men at the docks? Whatever they're doing, we have to stop them." Spider-Man said.

"We will, but not yet. There are to many pieces that need to be put into place before SHIELD goes after them. Just stop whatever's responsible for these attacks. Understood?" Nick Fury replied.

"Yes sir." The group said.

 _They then walked outside and head to the exit._

"So what are we thinking guys?" Power Man asked.

"I say we let it eat Web Head, then tag it and bag it." Nova chuckled, pointing his right thumb to Spider-Man.

 _The others laughed, except for Spider-Man._

"Hilarious, but I was thinking White Tiger could talk to it." Spider-Man said.

"WHAT?!" White Tiger growled, forcing Spider-Man against a wall with both hands wrapped around his throat.

 _She growled at him, eyes narrowing in disgust._

 **(*Gulps*)**

"What I meant was…if it is some kind of rogue big cat…you could get it to calm down…" Spider-Man said.

"Do you seriously think some dumb ole' cat is behind this?" Nova scoffed.

 _White Tiger turned her head and glared at Nova, who just started whistling nervously and looked away. She then turned to look at Spider-Man._

"If we survive this, I'm going to kill you." White Tiger growled.

 _She then let go of him and walked off._

 **(*Rubs throat* Why did I have to open my big mouth?)**

"Bro when are you going to learn that you shouldn't try to make things unclear with her?" Power Man chuckled, putting an arm on Spidey's shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't need another rib broken." Spider-Man said.

'When is he going to learn the real truth about her?' Power Man sighed in his mind.

"Come on." Spider-Man said.

 _(Southern Manhattan Docks, hours later)_

 _The team waited on nearby rooftop. On the docks with a few lights lit are several men, about two dozen or so carrying firearms of different kinds. There is an approaching ship with more armed men. They flashed flashlights to one another in a specific manner._

"Who are these guys?" Spider-Man whispered.

"Really Web Head? Don't ask stupid questions." White Tiger snarled.

 **(I'm sorry I asked.)**

"A little touchy aren't we?" Spidey asked.

 _White Tiger snarled. Spider-Man shivered, the others chuckled. They then saw the ship arrived. Then a crane began to lower a crate. But suddenly a dark blur raced across the ground, and the heroes heard & saw as the men on the docks were attacked._

"There it is! Let's go!" Spider-Man ordered.

"Right!" The others replied, then all five of them rushed towards the docks.

 _One of the men screamed as he felt his arm being broken, then was thrown against a crate, a resounding crack being heard. The dark figure then slashed at another man, a gun falling to the ground while the man screamed in pain._

"Stop!" A voice said.

 _The figure then turned to see five colorfully dressed people were sitting, kneeling, or standing on crates surrounding the figure._

"You men get out of here!" The one with the red & blue pajamas shouted.

 _The men began to run away, and the figure started to run after them. But suddenly a bluish-white blast hit the ground in front of the figure. It then turned to face them._

"He said stop." The with a dark helmet with a star encrusted on it grunted, a clenched fist leveled towards the dark figure.

 _The figure leveled it head to look at them, and the heroes gasped at seeing a pair of glowing fiery orange eyes. It let out a low growling._

"So you aren't an animal." The black guy with the sunglasses said, arms crossed.

"I wouldn't go that far. This guy's killed a lot of people." The one with the red & blue pajamas said.

"My friends, perhaps we can solve this peacefully." The one with the green suit and the yellow bandana said.

"I'd rather just roundhouse kick him unconscious." The girl with the tiger suit growled, eyes narrowing.

"Come on man, there's no way you can win this." The one with the red & blue pajamas said.

 _The figure growled, glowing eyes narrowing._

"Oh well. Let's do this like ping pong! Heh haha!" Spider-Man laughed as he leapt at the figure.

 _Spider-Man threw a punch, but was suddenly caught by a strong hand. Spider-Man gasped, eyes widening in shock. The figure growled then threw Spider-Man against a crate._

"Get him!" White Tiger snarled, leaping at the figure with the others.

 _The figure dodged the glowing fist from Iron Fist. It then grabbed him by his chest then threw him against a crate as well. Power Man shouted as he threw one of his fists at him, but just smashed the ground below him instead. He turned to see the figure quickly punch him, and Power Man actually grunted in pain at the hit. The teen hit the ground with a thud. Nova and White Tiger gasped at the sight._

"Whoa…did…did it just knock out our big gun with one hit?" Nova stammered.

"Yup…" White Tiger grunted, fists clenching.

 _The figure turned to look at Nova, glowing eyes narrowing. Nova's eyes widened in fear. It then turned to White Tiger, whom was tense yet still ready to lunge at any moment. The figure then leapt over them and started to run off._

"After him!" White Tiger growled, pursuing him with Nova.

 _But the figure then leapt between a few crates. The two then followed, but the figure was gone._

"WHAT?!" White Tiger snarled.

 _The figure is running in the direction where the men who had fled left. Suddenly the figure turned and caught a sticky white substance and looked in the direction of its origin. Spider-Man is standing against a wall._

"Whoa! How'd you do that!" Spider-Man gasped.

 _The figure then pulled the web line towards him. Spider-Man cried out as he flew unwillingly towards the figure and was met by a quick yet devastating punch. Spider-Man heard and felt the crack of his nose break instantly. The teen cried out in pain._

"Sorry about that. But you don't know what you're getting into." A voice said.

 _Spider-Man's looked up at the figure who is walking away._

"SPIDER-MAN!" A voice cried out.

 _The figure turned to see the girl in the tiger suit running towards the one in the red & blue pajamas. She quickly knelt down, both of her hands carefully holding Spider-Man._

"Spidey? Are you ok?" White Tiger gasped, her voice full of concern.

"Just…a broken nose…ow…It…It didn't hurt you did it?" Spider-Man groaned.

"No, I'm fine. But it isn't." White Tiger snarled.

"No, don't…the mission's a failure. When didn't know enough…But we will go back after it." Spider-Man groaned.

 _They both then turned to see the figure walking away. White Tiger growled loudly. The figure then stepped into a lit air under a street lamp. The figure is about six feet tall wearing a long black trench coat and a black almost fedora looking hat you would see in a detective movie. It then turned. Both Spider-Man and White Tiger gasped at the sight. The wearer is a teenager, about 18 or 19 years old. He's has tanned caucasian skin, shaggy black hair, and stubble facial hair that looks like it took a few weeks to grow._

"Sorry about the mess." The teen said.

"You'll regret this." White Tiger growled.

"For your own safety, stay out of this." The teen replied.

"Safety?!" Tiger snarled.

 _The teen sighed and tipped his hat to them with his clawed fingers._

"Have a goodnight." The teen said, then walked away and disappeared when he stepped out of the light.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**_(Here's the next chapter guys, I hope the next one will be soon. Also, Matthew Gemm has been talking to me about someone working on a fic for Y: The Last Man comics I believe.)_**

 **Guest: My character…well…you'll see.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks. There you go, the message has been sent. Again, sorry.**

 **Sport21: Thanks, I've tried to make the start interesting.**

 **Carbera1234: You will.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Haha, thanks. You'll find out.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yeah, it didn't end well.**

 **Chapter 2: Back To Normal?**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, the next morning)_

 _White Tiger had called for a medical unit from S.H.I.E.L.D. after they went after whatever had been attacking criminals in Manhattan for the past few weeks. They had found it…or him…and quickly dispatched Power Man, Iron Fist, and Spider-Man. The medical unit had arrived and brought them back to the academy where they rested the remainder of the night till now. The three members of the team that had been injured were lying on beds, being over seen by the doctors. Spider-Man had gotten the worst of it, his nose having been completely broken. White Tiger and Nova had been asked to wait outside the medical center of the academy while the doctors saw to Spider-Man, Iron Fist, and Power Man. Soon Nick Fury is walking up to the group._

"Director Fury! The guys! Have the doctors..." White Tiger gasped, quickly standing up.

"They're fine Ms. Ayala. Just minor injuries." Director Fury replied calmly.

"I know Danny and Luke didn't get really hurt…but Peter…he…" White Tiger started to say.

"Just a broken nose, it will be healed in a few days." Director Fury said, trying to calm Tiger.

"A few days? I saw how Parker looked, his nose is completely broken. It looks like it had been smashed with a wrecking ball." Nova said, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

 _White Tiger turned and gave him a furious look, both eyes blazing with anger. Nova just smiled nervously and looked another way. She then turned back to the Director._

"Once the doctors fix them up, I need you all come to my office and give me your reports on what happened." Nick Fury said.

 _White Tiger sighed and nodded._

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Fury's office, an hour or so later)_

 _After Spider-Man, Iron Fist, and Power Man had been treated then rested for a little bit, all of the team entered Fury's office._

"What happened?" Fury asked.

 **(Geez, doesn't even ask if we're alright.)**

"We…encountered the guy who…had been behind the attacks…" Power Man answered.

"And?" Fury asked.

"We got our asses handed to us, that's what happened." Power Man answered.

 _Fury's one eyebrow raised in curiosity._

"Details." Fury simply said.

"He moved so fast…he hit me with one punch and I didn't even see him coming. With one punch I was out like a light." Power Man said.

"He just grabbed me and threw me against one of the crates. I didn't even get a chance to hit him." Iron Fist added.

"He outran both me and Nova, then disappeared in the shadows." White Tiger said.

"He caught my punch, he threw me against a crate. When I got back up and chased after him…he caught the web line I sent at him, pulled me towards him, then broke my nose with one punch." Spider-Man added.

 _Fury rubbed the hairs of his beard, contemplating his words._

"What did he look like?" Fury asked.

"At first, it was one a black figure…but then we saw his eyes: a pair of glowing fiery orange eyes. Then he stepped under a street lamp's light. He was wearing a long black trench coat like yours…also…this black…hat you'd think you see like in a detective movie or show or something." Spider-Man answered.

"He had tanned caucasian skin, shaggy dark black…brown…or blackish-brown hair that hid his ears and the back of his neck…he also had facial hair…it looked like it took about a few weeks to grow." White Tiger added.

"Anything else?" Fury asked.

"Wait…he…had…he had claws…when he tipped his hat…his fingers…didn't have nails…they had claws…and when he talked to us…I thought I saw…*Gasps*" White Tiger stammered.

"What? What did you see?" Nick Fury asked.

"In his mouth…I thought I saw…fangs…sharp fangs." White Tiger answered.

 _The memory came back to her. When the young man talked, she didn't pay much attention to at first…not giving it much significance at first…but she remembered a little afterwards that in his mouth that he had sharp teeth._

"He also said…he said to stay out of whatever is going on…for our own safety…" White Tiger asked.

"Hmmm…" Fury murmured.

"Sir?" White Tiger grunted.

"That will be all." Fury replied.

"But, sir…" White Tiger started to say.

"That will be all…I'll alert you if your assistance is needed. For now, return to training…Parker…get you nose healed up. Go." Nick Fury ordered assertively.

 _The group then exited the Director's office._

 **(Well that was great…)**

"So what now?" Nova sighed.

"Do as the Director told us: back to our normal schedule." White Tiger replied.

"Well I have to go back to the house for a few days. The doctors say my healing factor will take that long to fix my nose. Why can't I have Wolverine's healing factor? Or…hell…Deadpool's?!" Spider-Man groaned.

"At least you have a healing factor." Power Man scoffed.

"Yes…I guess it seems whomever he was, he didn't intend to hurt us." Iron Fist said.

 **(Really?! He broke my nose!)**

"Whatever, I'm going to wait and let my nose get fixed up. Aunt May isn't going to be happy." Spider-Man sighed.

"Just feel better. Because we don't need you hurt if we go back after him." White Tiger said.

"He's probably hoping we don't. Web Head's fearing something else might get broken." Nova laughed.

 _Nova's mouth then got covered in webbing, he tried to rip it off as he muttered angrily with the sounds muffled by the webbing. White Tiger chuckled softly. Spider-Man's eyes wide with surprise and a grin spread under his mask._

"Did I just make you laugh?! I just made Ava laugh! YES! Hahaha!" Spider-Man proclaimed triumphantly.

"Don't get use to it Web Head." White Tiger scoffed, but had a hint of a smile under her mask.

 _The others laughed. They then walked to the outside of the academy._

"Go get some rest Parker. I'll take care of everyone else." White Tiger said.

"Have fun guys! Hahaha!" Spider-Man laughed as he web-slinged away.

"You little…WWWEEEBBB-HHEEEAAADDD!" White Tiger roared angrily.

 _(Aunt May's house, hours later)_

 _It's night and Peter is in civilian clothing now, sitting on a couch. May had been fussing about him, getting him tons of things like Tylenol and an ice pack._

 **(Well…I guess things are alright…they can't get much worse.)**

 _A few houses a few a familiar dark figure is standing on top of a house looking into May's house, glowing orange eyes locked on Peter._

'Interesting.' The figure thought.

 _Peter got this odd feeling and turned to his right to look out the window. But he didn't see anything and turned his head back then fell asleep._

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**_(Here's the next chapter, I hope the next one's soon.)_**

 **Guest: Hmmm…not sure…**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: You'll find out.**

 **Sport21: Stalking?**

 **Chapter 3: One Favor**

 _(New York City, a bar in Manhattan, a few days later, evening)_

 _A bartender, a young redhead woman, is cleaning a glass behind the 'bar' itself. A man is sitting there with bottle in his hand. The door then opens and the bartender turns to see a group of men in walking inside laughing._

"Evening boys, what can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"We'll take all take a scotch sexy." One of the men said, winking to the attractive bartender.

 _The others chuckled, but the redheaded woman just rolled her yes in annoyance. She then looked under the bar and grabbed several glasses & a bottle of scotch. As she walked over to the table to where the men are sitting, they were looking her up and down with hungry eyes._

"Here you go boys, scotches all around." The bartender said, handing out the glasses and filled them up.

"Thanks sweetheart." Another said, winking at her.

 _The woman gave them a fake smile. She turned around with the bottle and frowned._

'Pigs.' The woman growled in her mind.

"Mm, what I wouldn't do to hit that." One of the men chuckled.

"Yeah, same here. Think she takes cash?" Another added.

 _The woman is behind the bar when she heard what they said, and the other man there did too. Both frowned at their comments. The other man approached the bar and sat on one of the chairs in front of it._

"Don't let those assholes get to you. If it ever came to it, they probably can't pack it in the sack." The short man said in his growling yet calm voice.

 _The woman chuckled, but the men also heard what he had said._

"Funny coming from a pathetic little…" One of the men started to growl.

 _But the door opened and they all turned to see an odd individual walk in. He wore a black fedora-like hat, black trench coat, black shirt, and pants._

"Hey no socks, no shoes, no service." The bartender grunted.

"I'll only be a minute. I just want a glass of water then I'll be out of your hair." The unknown individual said, the edge of his hat covering his face.

"It's ok, I'll buy it for him." The short man said, motioning his cowboy-like hat to cover his face.

"…Fine." The woman said, then went below the bar to get a glass.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." The coated individual said.

"Heh heh, then maybe you could do something for me. A favor one day." The short man said.

"Fair enough. One favor for another." The dark figure said.

 _The woman poured the glass and put it down in front of the figure._

"Thank you." The dark figure said, then grabbed the glass.

 _The men looked at the figure's hand, their eyes widening in shock at the sight of his clawed fingers. The figure was drinking when he heard the men behind him whispering under their breaths. The men revealed pistols in as they almost pulled them out fully, but there was suddenly a distinctive chung chung sound. All the men froze at seeing the double-action pump shotgun in the bartender's hands._

"I don't think so boys." The woman growled, eyes narrowed.

"Look hot stuff, you're getting into something you don't understand." One of the men said.

"I don't care. Get the hell outta my bar." The woman snarled, her hazel eyes narrowing.

"First we've gotta have a little chat with our…odd friend here." The tallest man said.

"We've got a lady in here boys, an angry lady with a shotgun. Take it outside. Got that bub?" The short man growled, turning to face then men.

"You!" The tallest man gasped.

"Get out of my bar! Now!" The bartender hissed, pointing her shotgun at the men.

 _The men almost completely pulled out their pistols when the dark figure leapt at them. He tackled them through the window behind them. The men groaned on the ground, but quickly tried to aim their guns at the figure. However, the weapons were knocked out of their hands. The dark figure loomed over them, orange eyes blazing through his shadow hidden face. They could hear the growling, it sounded like the snarls of an angry lion._

"Tell me where the local leader is, and I may just let you walk away from this." The figure growled.

"No way freak." One of the men hissed, a hint of fear in his voice.

 _The figure quickly grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air with a single clawed hand._

"I'm gonna ask you again, or you're not going to have a throat!" The figure snarled.

"F-Fuck…y-you…" The man groaned.

 _The dark figure's eyes narrowed angrily, as did his growling intensify and his grip tighten as well._

"O-Ok! There's a meeting…a meeting near the Brooklyn Bridge…an abandoned warehouse…please!" The man whimpered.

 _The figure snarled as he punched the man, then let him drop to the ground unconscious. The others tried to run, but the figure suddenly appeared in front of them then knocked them all out with one blow. There was a clapping sound. The figure turned to see the short man approaching him, clapping his hands._

"Nicely done, though I'm not sure why you let them live." The short man asked.

"I don't know…I'm probably going to regret it later." The figure snarled.

"You're making quite the job out of hunting down these guys. You are good kid." The short man said.

 _The figure nodded then started to walk away._

"Just be careful out there. There are some people that won't like what you're doing." The short man said.

"I already know that." The figure sighed.

"Name's Logan. What's yours kid?" Logan said.

"I don't have one. Thanks again. I'll do you that favor one day…but now…I've got some things to take care of." The figure sighed, then disappeared in a dark alley.

 _Logan walked back inside the bar and placed a load of cash on the bar._

"For the repairs." Logan said, winking at the woman.

 _The bartender smiled and winked back. Logan turned around to look at the way the figure left._

"Good luck kid." Logan said.

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, Fury's office, the next day)_

 _Fury is not happy with he's hearing._

"He's a threat to my operation! I can't let him blow this! He could've killed Spider-Man and his team!" Fury growled.

"Huh! Should've thought of that before sending them out there without more knowledge of the kid. Also, you never told me he was his son. There's more you're not telling me to Fury. I don't remember everything…but I know he smells more than just like him…he smells like something I should know…but can't…you'll be lucky if I don't end up joining him. Leave him alone, I'm warning you. You have your big picture sure…but I could tell: what he's doing is personal business. Do not get in his way." Wolverine in his civilian attire, Logan, snarled back then left.

 _Fury's one good eye closed. He then walked to the med bay._

"How are you feeling agent?" Fury asked.

 _On a bed lied one of the men the figure knocked out._

"Ugh…doc says I'll be here for a little while…I can't go back to spy on the operations here anymore Director…I'm sorry…but I do have something you'll want to here…I know where whatever your vigilante problem is heading." The hurt undercover agent answered, pain thick in his voice.

"I have a good feeling that won't be a problem anymore." Fury said.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**_(Here's the next chapter, hope the next one's soon too.)_**

 **Man285: What now?**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: He doesn't sugarcoat or bullshit anything. Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 4: Bad For Business**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, the next day)_

 _Spider-Man is walking through the hall towards Fury's office._

 **(Hey guys, I finally healed up from the hit I got. It's still kind of sore. I can't let the guy keep walking around and killing people, no matter what they're doing. Besides, I can't let him get away with sucker punching me and not being able to be taken down by me. It's my rep we're talking about here.)**

 _He saw the looks the New Warriors are giving him as he walked by them, which made his eyes widen in surprise._

"Something wrong guys?" Spider-Man asked.

"No…it's just…are you ok Spidey? That…guy, took you and the others out without breaking a sweat." Dagger answered.

"Hey, he didn't take out all of us." Spider-Man grunted.

"He knocked out Luke with one punch, slung Danny like a rag doll, broke your nose, and outmaneuvered Nova & Tiger." Dagger replied.

 **(Yeah, that does sound bad.)**

"We underestimated him, we won't next time." Spider-Man said.

"What makes you think you'll be going after him again?" Iron Spider scoffed.

"Now, now junior no need to get yourself involved in the grown ups' affairs. Just go play on your seesaw, the adult has things to do." Spider-Man mocked.

 _The others laughed at Iron Spider, whom is muttering angrily under his breath. Spider-Man then walks into Director Fury's office._

"Hello Mr. Parker. I have a mission for you." Fury said.

"Let me guess, our little mystery vigilante?" Spider-Man replied.

"Yes, I know where he's going to be." Director Fury said.

"Good, tell me where and we'll take him down." Spider-Man said, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"No, the team isn't going with you. But you won't be going alone." Director Fury said.

 **(What now?)**

 _(Warehouse near the Brooklyn Bridge, hours later)_

 _A group of men in street clothing stand around a table, at the head of it is a blonde man in a gray suit. An individual in what looks like a black ops uniform except with armor plating around his arms, chest, and legs is standing behind the man. On his waist is a military belt with gun holsters with packs for other tools. On his back is an attached satchel holding some kind of firearm._

"Gentlemen, the time of being fearful of the freak that's been hunting us is over. He's bad for business. So, the boss has sent us some backup." The blonde man said, gesturing to the individual behind him.

"Whoa…is that…?" One of the thugs gasped.

"Yup, one of the boss's best men. He's going to capture our little pest problem." The blonde man replied.

"Capture?! But that freak…" One of the thugs started to say.

"Is more valuable to the boss's plans alive. But he will suffer for what he's done." The blonde man said.

 _The thugs muttered under their breaths angrily, but didn't challenge the man's word._

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do…" The blonde man started to say.

 _The guy in the black ops squad pulled out his pistols._

"What's wrong?" One of the thugs gasped.

"He's here." The mystery man said.

 _The men gasped, pulling out their guns. They looked around, but they didn't detect anything._

"You're slipping, there's nothing here." One of the thugs said.

"Yeah, you'd think we'd hear him coming roaring in." Another thug scoffed.

"I appreciate your alertness, but we're safe here." The blonde man said.

 _Suddenly the dark figure landed on the table. All the men screamed as they tried to aim their weapons. However, the figure quickly leapt off the table then grabbed it and slung it in a circle, hitting all the thugs and the blonde man with it. The men groaned in pain as they clutched their bloody faces._

"You…You freak…You broke my nose!" One of the thugs growled in pain, his nose broken and bloodied.

 _The man grabbed his gun, but soon felt this horrific pain in his throat. He looked down to see blood gushing down his torso. The man gurgled in horror as he fell to the floor dead. When the other men tried to run, they were quickly knocked out by a dark blur. The figure turned to the blonde man and the mystery man. His glowing eyes narrowed angrily._

"Do something!" The blonde man cried out fearfully.

 _The mystery man raised both his pistols towards the figure, however, the figure appeared suddenly in front of him. In an instant, both pistols were crushed by the figure's hands. The mystery man dropped both broken guns, then was thrown against a wall from a kick from the figure. He landed with a thud then dropped to the ground hard. The blonde man tried to crawl away, but his throat was then held in a vice-like grip. He whimpered as his face was raised to look into the glowing eyes of the figure before him._

"What are the plans your boss has given to the group here in Manhattan?! Tell me! Now! Tell me or you look like your friend over there!" The figure threatened, motioning towards the man with his throat torn out.

 _The blonde man whimpered, but the figure's eyes narrowed while letting out an annoyed tiger-like growl. But then from within his hidden face came the sound of the figure sniffing. The figure then let out a fierce snarl then tossed the man away and then ran into the darkness. Suddenly from the doors and windows a group of a dozen or so armored & armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran into the room. On the edges of one of the windows leapt Spider-Man._

"Where is he?!" Spider-Man shouted.

"No where! But he's been here! We've got wounded and one…oh god." One of the agents gasped.

"What?! What is it?!" Spider-Man called out.

"We've got one dead…his throat's been torn out." The same agent explained.

"No…Are you sure he isn't here?!" Spider-Man gulped.

"Yes, he's not here. He's gone, our night vision can't pick him up anywhere in the warehouse. You might as well as go Spider-Man, we can take it from here." The same agent once again explained.

"Great…I'm heading home…we'll catch that murderer another day." Spider-Man said, then leapt out the window.

 _Spider-Man is web-slinging away, thinking about what just happened._

"I can't believe he got away! But how?!" Spider-Man growled.

 _His spidey sense went off, and suddenly found his web line slashed into pieces. He quickly landed on a rooftop._

"What the?..." Spider-Man gasped.

"Stay out of this!" A voice growled.

 _Spider-Man quickly turned around to see the figure standing behind him, glowing eyes narrowing in anger._

"You! You murderer! You killed that man!" Spider-Man snarled as he got into a fighting position.

"You don't know what's going on. I don't care what you think of me, but don't get involved in this!" The figure growled.

"Sorry, but you've got a date with a padded cell." Spider-Man snarled.

"This is for your own good, stay out of it!" The figure grunted.

"I'd love to hear the classic supervillain speech, but it's time to go to jail now." Spider-Man mocked.

 _The figure snarled, a deep lion-like growl._

"Uhhh, nice kitty." Spider-Man gulped nervously.

"Believe me or not, but I don't want to hurt you. But the ones I'm hunting won't mind hurting you if you get involved…and the ones you care about." The figure scoffed.

 **(Is this guy for real?)**

"What those men are doing, you have no idea what horror they conflict." The figure growled.

"Funny, considering what I saw you do to that man…you're no better than them." Spider-Man scoffed.

 _The figure let out a fierce tiger-like roar, both eyes blazing in fury. Spider-Man stumbled back, terrified at the sound and shaking at feeling the power of the roar._

"Grrrahh! Don't you dare say that! You're lucky I'm not one of them!" The figure growled angrily.

"Well it doesn't matter! I have to take you down!" Spider-Man retorted, yet with fear in his voice.

"I didn't want it to come to this…but I will fight you if I have to save you and those you care about from getting into something you don't understand. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I have to do this, Peter Parker." The figure sighed, getting into a fighting position.

 **(WHAT?!)**

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**_(Here's the next update guys. I'm thinking the next one will be later this week perhaps.)_**

 **Man285: Hope you like what's next.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks, I hope you like what's next.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Heh heh, you could say that.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks, I appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 5: Stalking The Spider**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, moments later)_

 _Spider-Man is facing off with the dark dressed teen in front of him._

 **(Hey guys, I just want to let everyone know that I'm completely freaking out. Whoever the hell this guy is, he knows my secret identity! I have to be calm, be cool. Try to act like he's wrong.)**

"I-I don't k-know what you mean. Peter Parker? Who is that?" Spider-Man stammered nervously.

 **(Smooth Spidey, real smooth.)**

"I tracked your scent to your aunt's house Pete. I know it's you." The teen said.

"You leave her out of this!" Spider-Man growled, pointing a damning finger at the teen.

"I'm not going to hurt her or anyone you care about. I just want you to get out of this. You don't want to get caught up in this." The figure said.

"You've killed people! That's a big no no in my book. And you can't just keep going around scaring the people of this city!" Spider-Man added.

"You have no idea what those men have done! You apparently have no idea what the world's like do you?! I'm warning you: Stay out of this…or you and possibly those you care for won't make it out alive!" The teen growled.

"You won't get away this. I don't care what you're doing, but killing is under no circumstances the right thing to do." Spider-Man retorted.

"Last warning: stay out of this." The teen growled.

 **(I'm probably gonna regret this.)**

"Not happening kitten." Spider-Man said.

 _The teen's eyes suddenly glew a bright burning orange. His opened his mouth revealing a mouth with sharp fangs with four distinct canines. He also flexed his hands, his clawed fingers flexing with deadly anticipation. The growling that came from him sounded like the low throaty growls from a Bengal tiger._

"H-Hey…maybe we can talk about this…no need for anyone to get hurt here…specifically me." Spider-Man stammered.

"Too late." The snarling youth retorted.

 _The dark dressed teen then rushed at him while throwing forth an open palm. Spider-Man squeaked like a scared mouse as he barely managed to leap over the attack. His eyes widened in shock at seeing the attack cracked the concrete wall where the odd teen had hit._

 **(That was gonna be my head!)**

"Hey easy there Pussycat." Spider-Man said as he clung to the wall.

 _The dark youth growled as he leapt at Spider-Man, whom barely was able to dodge again. Spider-Man's eyes widened with surprise at seeing how this teen clung to the wall with the claws on his hands and feet._

"Ok, those things are gross you've got the nails of a bag lady." Spider-Man scoffed.

 _The unknown teen growled as he leapt at him again, claws slashing. Spider-Man ducked under, but quickly another claw hand was thrown out. The masked teen cried out as he felt the claws scrape his chest. Spider-Man looked down to see five cuts on his chest, blood dripping down his chest below his outfit. Spidey groaned as he rolled on the ground._

"Hey! Do you know how hard it is to fix this thing?!" Spider-Man hissed, glaring at the teen.

"That's going to be the least of your problems!" The teen snarled, facing Spidey, whom is now on his feet.

"Look as much as I love fighting angry cat people, I'd prefer to keep my skin on my body…so…please, I'd rather not…" Spider-Man stuttered.

"I'm not going to kill you, just stay out of this!" The youth growled angrily, sharp teeth bared.

"I can't stay out of this! You've killed people!" Spider-Man cried out, hand on the scratches.

 _The dark dressed teen growled as he leapt at Spider-Man, whom jumped then clung to the same concrete wall._

"I don't want to do this Peter, but you're not really leaving me much of a choice." The teen growled.

"People's blood is on your hands! You're a monster! You're no better than them!" Spider-Man shouted.

 _The dark dressed teen roared as he leapt at Spider-Man. The masked teen yelped as he ran away. Spidey saw the figure running at him through a dark corner, eyes blazing with rage. The teen quickly leapt at him with a fierce roar._

"AAHHH!" Spider-Man screamed as he quickly web slinged away.

 _As Spider-Man slung away he could hear the aggravated roar from his pursuer. Spider-Man quickly began pressing a few buttons on his communicator as he began to fall after letting go of his web line. When he got a link he shot another web line._

"How did it go Spider-Man?" Nick Fury asked over the comm link.

"Fury I need help! The maniac's hunting me!" Spider-Man cried out.

"Ok, I'll track your location and send backup. Just stay in one piece." Nick Fury replied.

 **(Man I hope whoever they are that they get here soon!)**

 _Spider-Man continued to swing till he reached Central Park. As he let go of a web line he landed on a tree branch. He looked around, but didn't see anything. However, he could hear the low growling all around him._

 **(Great now I know how Mowgli felt when he was being hunted by Shere Khan!)**

"Here kitty kitty. I wish I was playing hide and seek with White Tiger. I so prefer my felines female. Wait, did I just say that?" Spider-Man murmured.

 _His spidey sense suddenly went off, and looked up to see the dark dressed figure roar at him as he leapt at Spider-Man. Spider-Man ran up another branch of the tree as the teen landed where Spidey was, the wood cracking under him. Spidey gasped as he turned to see the teen pursuing him as he ran through the trees._

"Humnah, humnah, humnah, humnah, humnah!" Spider-Man nervously stammered as he leapt from branch to branch.

 _Spider-Man could hear the roaring and snarling getting closer as his pursuer began to gain on him. He turned around when his spidey sense went off to see a fist slam into his face, a distinct crack was heard again. Spider-Man cried out as he fell of tree and hit the ground with a thud._

"Ohhhhohhh…I gonna need to see a chiropractor…And you broke my damn nose again!" Spider-Man groaned.

 _He then saw the one hunting him land beside him on both of his feet. The teen stood with his back against the tree._

"Sorry about that, but I warned you. I really hope you don't…*Sniff, sniff*…Great…" The teen started to say.

 _Spider-Man saw the figure leap up in the air, dodging a bluish-white blast that incinerated the grass beneath where his feet were._

"Get him!" A familiar angry voice shouted.

 _The dark dressed teen looked down from the tree to see the others Spider-Man was with when he first encountered the wall crawler._

"Get down here and fight like a man!" Power Man shouted.

"Forget that! You're gonna pay for what you did to Spidey! Rrraaggh!" White Tiger growled as she raced up the tree towards the teen.

 _Before she could reach him, the teen jumped off the tree. Power Man rushed towards the teen and aimed to grab him. However, the teen grabbed Power Man's wrists then slung him across the ground. Iron Fist shouted as he threw forth his right glowing fist, but the teen moved his head in an instant then grabbed the kung fu hero by his throat. Fist gasped as he was lifted in the air with one hand._

"Get away from him!" Nova shouted as he flew towards the teen.

 _He then slammed into the teen which instantly released his grip on Iron Fist. Nova slammed the teen onto the ground and aimed to throw a punch. However, the teen slammed one open palm against Nova whom dropped to the ground groaning in pain. The teen quickly stood up and found Power Man slamming a fist into his chest. Which followed up by a punch to the face._

"How'd that feel fool?" Power Man hissed.

"Kind of like THIS!" The teen growled and uppercutted Power Man at the last word, sending him falling to the ground like a great oak.

 _The teen growled in pain and started to walk away._

"Hey! We're not done here!" Another voice growled.

 _The teen turned around to see White Tiger glaring at him with all of her claws twitching in deadly anticipation._

"I'm not gonna fight you." The teen said.

"Good, makes my job easier. Hiyah!" White Tiger snarled, then leapt at him with a kick.

 _The teen grunted as her foot slammed into his chest which knocked him onto his knees. He looked up to see White Tiger land a flurry of blows with a final uppercut to the face. She snarled as he hit the ground. Tiger then pressed some buttons on her communicator._

"Director Fury we need a medical team here for Spider-Man now! And sir…we got him…you might want to hurry." White Tiger said as she saw the wounds on the teen's face healing.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Winner123: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Man285: That's part of her character. Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks. I don't think it was really a fight.**

 **Noble Six: I hope so.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Good eye.**

 **Sport21: Perhaps.**

 **Chapter 6: The Interrogation**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, an hour later)_

 _The vigilante woke up, growling in an annoyed tone. He then saw he is in a room, a small room. The vigilante hissed when he felt the locks on his wrists, ankles, and neck. But that isn't the only thing…he caught a whiff of a few scents. His eyes narrowed as he locked his eyes on two men in uniforms and another man with an eye patch standing before him._

"Who are you?" The vigilante asked.

"I'm going to be the one asking the questions here. Do you know what you've been doing the last few weeks?" The man in the eye patch scoffed.

 _The vigilante remained quiet, eyes narrowing on the man._

"You have made of mess of things in my city, slaughtered several men, and put everyone into a complete panic. Talk right now." The man growled.

 _The vigilante didn't say a word. The man with the eye patch then pulled a device out of his long black coat._

"You're going to talk…one way…or…another." The man said, then pushed one of the buttons on the device.

 _The vigilante then felt several shots of electricity surge through him from the restraints holding him. And then the shocks stopped._

"Start talking, or I'll amp up the juice." The man hissed.

 _The man pushed the same button again. Again the vigilante then felt the shocks again, but they were stronger this time. Once again the shocks stopped._

"Talk…now." The man repeated.

 _The vigilante just stayed quiet, to which received the same response and end._

"You will talk; I'll do this as long as it takes." The man snarled.

 _The vigilante bared his teeth, a mouthful of feline fangs and growled at him._

"Agent, work him over some." Nick said, looking at one of the other men in the room.

 _The man nodded and approached the vigilante while the man with the eye patch stepped back._

"Please don't say anything, I've been itching to throw a beat down on you." The man said cracking his knuckles.

 _The agent then punched the vigilante, to which he made no noise and just stared at the man._

"Can I tell him about my friend sir?" The agent asked.

"Sure, he's not going anywhere." The man answered.

"You see, one of those men you attacked in and outside the bar…was an undercover agent…a friend of mine." The agent explained, then punched the vigilante.

 _The vigilante just growled at the man, eyes narrowed and teeth bared._

"Freak." The man said, about to throw a punch.

 _However, when the fist came down, the man felt a horrific feeling. The agent screamed when he saw that the vigilante had clamped his fangs onto his fist hard. Blood slithered from where the teeth had sunk in. The agent continued to cry out as he tried to pry off the teeth off his bloodied and broken fist._

"Let him go! Let him go now!" The man with the eye patch pushing the button.

 _The shocks surged, and the agent cried out even more when the electricity came into contact with his blood. The vigilante released the man, hissing in slight pain._

"Go to the med bay. Take him there agent." The man said.

"Yes sir." The other agent said, then led the hurt man out of the room.

 _The man pushed the button again with the same results. The vigilante opened his mouth, fangs covered with blood, and let out a savage growl as he tried to lunge at the man._

"Those men you've been killing…they work for the Weapon X program. I recognize one of its experiments. They've been spreading throughout this borough of New York. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know the full expense of their plans, but I know they want weapons." The man said.

 _The vigilante growled at him, blood coated fangs bared before him._

"That's cute." The man scoffed.

 _He saw the claws, the vigilante dark feline claws, tried to get to the man._

"Those are titanium reinforced restraints with electricity cases that can unleash pulses of varying magnitudes. You've been feeling a few magnitudes so far." The man said.

 _The vigilante yawned._

"You getting tired? Well too bad." The man scoffed.

 _The vigilante scoffed._

"My agents have been infiltrating their organization, trying to uncover their secrets…find the big man on campus. We're trying to stop them, bring them down. I could use someone like you…someone like you has hunted several outposts of theirs throughout this borough and taken down many of the thugs in their employ…A hunter like you…you'll be a great asset in bringing them down." The man said.

 _The vigilante looked at him with glaring eyes._

"To be your assassin? Your weapon? Your pawn?...Fuck you…I don't give a rat's ass about what you have to say…So you can take those prideful lies or your manipulations or whatever…and shove it up your ass." The vigilante growled.

 _The man stood up and stared at him really hard with his one good eye._

"Well…I suggest you reconsider my offer…or you won't be leaving here…ever…I have several trained professionals outside who have orders to subdue you. I still want answers. Also, those teenagers you attacked…their one of my teams…loyal, strong…and you nearly killed them." The man snarled.

"They attacked me first…and the one…Spider-Man if I'm correct…I saved him…did you check my shirt?" The vigilante hissed.

"Yeah, bullet holes. So someone was gunning for Spider-Man?" The man asked.

"Yes and I saved him…even though he thought I threatened his aunt." The vigilante answered.

"What did you just say?" The man growled.

"I know his real name is Peter Parker. I know he has an aunt. I said I didn't want him or the others involved…but of course…they didn't listen. I have no intention of hurting them…But the ones I was hunting…won't care if they get involved…Especially since one of them is not only after me…but him as well…" The vigilante said.

 _The man narrowed his one good eye._

"I'll be in touch." The man said, then left.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yeah, things will be…difficult…Wolverine has been included and will reappear, I do want to add Deadpool as well.**

 **Man285: Here it is.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 7: Some Information**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, a few days later)_

 _Spider-Man is walking to the conference room._

 **(Hey guys, Nick called about some information he's found about our killer kitty friend. Man, that jerk broke my nose twice! Well, I'm glad Fury sent the cavalry. I'm gonna have to give a huge thank you to Tiger for knocking him out. I just find it odd he didn't fight her.)**

 _He entered the room where all his teammates sat in front of Director Fury._

"Glad you could make it Mr. Parker. You all need to be debriefed about our prisoner." Director Fury said.

"Yeah, I just had to pretty myself up. Heh ha." Spider-Man chuckled.

 _White Tiger rolled her eyes._

"Take a seat. We have something to discuss." Fury said.

"Yeah, that crazy, killer cat guy." Spider-Man said.

 _He sat down with the others. Nick Fury pulled a device from his coat pocket and pushed one of the buttons on it. Before him appeared a holographic screen with the unknown vigilante on it._

"So that's him, huh? He doesn't look that tough." Agent Venom said.

"He was able to defeat Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova apparently without even trying. He also sent Spider-Man running for the hills." Nick Fury said.

 _Agent Venom quieted down, but some of the others snickered at how Spider-Man fled from this new vigilante. Fury narrowed his one good eye. The group quieted down then turned their attention to the Director._

"From genetic tests Doctor Conners has completed we have learned at least most of his genetic code." Nick Fury said.

"Umm…ok…want to share with the class?" Spider-Man asked.

"We're looking at a new breed one would say." Nick Fury answered.

 **(Any of you get that?)**

"Uh, what now?" Spider-Man grunted.

"Our captive here is part mutant, part animal…well, quite a few animals." Nick Fury said.

"Mutant? As in: like Wolverine?" Spider-Man grunted.

 _White Tiger face-palmed herself._

"Yes, Mr. Parker…like Wolverine…" Fury groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, you said he is part animal...a few animals?" White Tiger asked.

"Yes, apparently he has genetic strands of different big cats: tiger, jaguar, leopard, cheetah, snow leopard, mountain lion, but the most thorough genetic strand found in his DNA is lion." Director Fury said.

"Great, we got our asses kicked by some super cat!" Power Man groaned.

"Ahem! We?" White Tiger scoffed.

"Ok, so how'd he get all that extra juice?" Spider-Man asked.

"…Weapon X…" Director Fury answered.

"What's Weapon X? Have any of you heard of it?" Spider-Man grunted.

 _The others looked at one another in confusion, then turned and shook their heads at Spider-Man._

"Weapon X…as far as our intel can detect, is a genetic experimental facility…a series of project to create weapons…those weapons are captured mutants. Wolverine was one of them." Director Fury explained.

 _The group gasped in complete surprise._

"Does he know about this?" Spider-Man asked.

"As far as I'm aware, no. And I'd like it to keep it that way. If Logan were to remember everything about them he'd set off to hunt them down and kill them all…like our new prisoner." Director Fury answered.

 **(He…he was…)**

"I…I can't believe it…he…no…that's still no reason to do what he did. I doubt those men he killed were the ones whom experimented on his DNA. But even those who did don't deserve to die." Spider-Man said.

"I doubt he'd agree with you, Mr. Parker. He hasn't exactly had a life like yours. But nonetheless he is getting in the way of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plans to bring down the entirety of Weapon X." Director Fury replied.

"Did you get any information from him?" White Tiger asked.

"No, he isn't responding the way we hoped he would. Our interrogations aren't going well. Normally this is when I'd call Black Widow, but she's currently away on a mission with the Avengers." Director Fury answered.

"Perhaps we could talk to him? Reason with him?" Iron Fist proposed.

"Working with a killer? No! We can't trust him! He'll just slaughter the everyone we try involved with the organization!" Spider-Man retorted.

"My friend, have you never felt vengeful? To feel such rage, pain, and hatred?" Iron Fist asked.

"Yes, but I didn't use it as an excuse to murder." Spider-Man grunted.

"We do not wish to kill either my friend…but our lives…have been…as far as we know…more luxurious than his." Iron Fist calmly replied.

"His past doesn't matter. What's he done is wrong." Spider-Man argued.

"We agree with you my friend, but we need answers. He's the only one who has them." Iron Fist sighed.

 **(I hate it when I'm not always right…)**

"Fine…but don't expect me to bring him a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers." Spider-Man scoffed.

"Mr. Parker, take Ms. Ayala, Mr. Cage, Mr. Rand, and Mr. Alexander to meet him on the Tri-Carrier we have just outside Manhattan. I'll have a jet waiting to take you there. The rest of you, as you were." Director Fury said.

 _The group nodded, and separated._

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, several minutes later)_

 _The imprisoned vigilante began sniffing as he picked up a few familiar scents._

"Come to gloat?" The vigilante asked, not raising his head up to look at his 'visitors'.

"We are only here to talk. Despite you being a murdering psychopath." Spider-Man grunted.

"I wasn't talking to you Peter. I was talking to the lady." The vigilante scoffed.

"Thanks, you make a girl feel so special." White Tiger sarcastically replied.

"Mock me if you want, it doesn't matter. I'm a prisoner…again. *Lowly growls*" The vigilante sighed.

"We know about what happened to you. It was horrible and we are sorry." Iron Fist said.

"But that didn't give you the right to murder those men." Spider-Man added.

"You have no idea what those men did." The vigilante growled.

"We know they work for Weapon X, kidnapping mutants to create soldiers out of them. Was that what happened to you? Were you kidnapped?" White Tiger said.

"Does it matter?" The vigilante grunted.

"Tell us what you know. We can stop them." White Tiger replied.

"By throwing them in jail? They can't be stopped like that." The vigilante scoffed.

"Better than murdering them." Spider-Man grunted.

"Than just leave if you can't stand to be around a monster like me." The vigilante growled.

"With pleasure. Come on guys, we don't need him." Spider-Man grunted, then walked away.

 _The others hesitated, well really Iron Fist and White Tiger, but left._

"I'm not convinced this is the best course of action. I fear we are making a mistake." Iron Fist said.

"It was wrong of him to kill those men, but you might by right Danny…I know it would be hard for Spider-Man to work with someone who does the vary thing he's sworn to never do…but…" White Tiger sighed.

"It is alright, perhaps there is another way." Iron Fist said.

'Let's hope so…let's hope the Director's plans aren't met with more difficulty…' White Tiger sighed in her mind.

 _(Central Park)_

 _Where the group had captured the vigilante, a man is walking around. He knelt to the ground and sniffed around._

"*Growls* He was caught here…that wall crawler was here too…Fury…you idiot. Your damn plans are just causing more…more…grah! If it's what I think it is, you won't enjoy me crashing your party." Logan growled.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Oh, since no seemed to have paid attention to my question, I'll repeat it: I am not getting any emails from this site for anything (author alerts, messages on private messaging, alerts to reviews on my stories, etc.) So I'll ask again: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR DAYS NOW! I'VE SENT THREE DAMN EMAILS TO THE SUPPORT EMAIL FOR THIS SITE AND I'VE HAD NO REPLY! (Also, I hope you enjoy the story.).)_**

 **Winner123: Sorry, but what now?**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yeah.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks. Do you find my OC…odd?**

 **Death Fury: Thanks. I'm ignoring season 4, so this is happening after season 3.**

 **Man285: You'll find out.**

 **Chapter 8: An Intruder**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, mess hall, the next day)_

 _Spider-Man and the others were sitting around at different tables, just a normal lunch. The New Warriors were chatty and upbeat like usual…but the A Team…well…they weren't so casual. They had been thinking about the 'talk' they had with the captured vigilante, the mutant/big cat hybrid. Spider-Man, uncharacteristically, hadn't said anything since they went to see the chained killer kitty, as Spidey put it earlier._

"So…what do you think the boss man is going to do with him?" Power Man asked, twisting his fork in some spaghetti.

"Hopefully put him behind bars for the rest of his life. It's fitting." Spider-Man scoffed, taking a bite of a burger with the lower half of his mask lifted up.

"My friend, he's a killer yes…but he didn't ask to be one." Iron Fist said.

"Well he's still a killer." Spider-Man grunted.

"Isn't Wolverine?" Nova asked.

"No one asked you Bucket Head." Spider-Man grunted.

"Why do you hate him so much? I mean sure, it was uncool of him to get our asses handed to us. But we don't even know him. Sure we disagree with his methods, but it doesn't mean he can't be reasoned with." Power Man asked.

"Killing makes us no better than the bad guys. How does killing inspire hope?" Spider-Man answered.

"Perhaps he has never felt hope before?" Iron Fist said.

"I'm really reconsidering inviting you guys to my birthday party." Spider-Man half-joked.

"Enough! I'm tired of listening to you bitches bicker!" White Tiger hissed, before taking a bite of sirloin steak, the bottom part of her mask lifted up.

 **(Sheesh, who peed in her cheerios?)**

"Can we not talk about him? He's just a rabid animal. Why are you guys so key on defending him? He, as you said Luke: "Hand your asses to you."." White Tiger grunted.

"You got a point there." Power Man said.

"But remember my friends: we try to help everyone." Iron Fist said.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it." Spider-Man grunted.

 _There was suddenly a chorus of panicking voices outside the mess hall._

"Guys!" Spider-Man shouted.

 _The heroes in the mess hall fixed themselves up and rushed to other side of the doors to the mess hall. Spider-Man then began to countdown with his fingers. When he closed his hand into a fist, they quickly leapt into the hallway ready for anything. But all they found were several men on the floor, groaning in pain. They rushed over to them._

"What happened?" Spider-Man asked.

"He…He wanted…the…prisoner…We…We told him…where…he is…" The agent groaned before blacking out.

 _White Tiger knelt down and pressed a few fingers to his throat._

"He's alive, just unconscious." White Tiger said.

"What did he mean by…oh no…" Spider-Man gulped.

"You don't mean…" Agent Venom gasped.

"Flash, get the New Warriors to take these agents out of here. Cloak, teleport me, Tiger, Power Man, Fist, and Nova to the Tri-Carrier! Come back here to help the others once you're done." Spider-Man said.

 _Cloak nodded then his robes opened up, swallowing the group Spidey ordered him to transport._

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, moments later)_

 _The group then found themselves on the landing pad of the floating fortress._

"Thanks Cloak. Go!" Spider-Man ordered.

 _Cloak nodded then teleported back. Spider-Man and his tea raced through the Tri-Carrier. White Tiger contacted Director Fury._

"Sir! Someone is…" White Tiger started to say.

"I know…don't go to the cell, I stop the intruder myself. Do not get involved in this." Director Fury said.

"We're not going to let whoever it is get to that monster Fury. Sorry, we'll have tea time later." Spider-Man shouted, then cut off the link to Fury on Tiger's comm himself.

"What the hell Web Head?" Tiger grunted.

"We have to get there before whoever this guy is coming." Spider-Man grunted.

 _A few minutes later they arrived at the cell. The vigilante raised his head up._

"You looked worried. Is something wrong?" The vigilante said.

"Oh we just wanted come see if we want your litterbox cleaned." Spider-Man mocked angrily.

 _The vigilante rolled his eyes, fangs slightly bared in annoyance. The group stood ready on either side of the halls leading to the cell. The group heard footsteps and what sounded like…sniffing._

"Grah! Web Head, you and your friends get the hell out of here! Now!" A familiar voice snarled, voice thick with annoyance.

 **(Oh no…)**

 _Spider-Man hesitantly walked into view as did the others. Standing before them is Wolverine._

"Wolverine?! What?! You're here for this psycho?!" Spider-Man cried out.

"What did you say kid? Do you have any idea what this is about?" Wolverine growled.

"Umm…ah…" Spider-Man stuttered.

"I've just recently learned the kid in there locked up against his will might have gone through the same thing I have. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows more than it's telling me, and I intend to find out. I knew he smelled like something I should've known. Even though my memories aren't all with me, I intend to get them all back. Now get out of the way." Wolverine growled.

"He's a monster." Spider-Man retorted.

"So am I, Web Head. Get out of the way…now…our you'll find out how much of a monster I can be." Wolverine growled, claws extruding.

 _Most of the group gasped._

"Now!" Wolverine growled.

"Logan enough!" Another voice said from behind him.

"Fury, put that goddamn gun…now. Let the kid go." Wolverine snarled.

 _Director Fury stood behind him with a gun raised to the mutant's head._

"He's been getting in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s way of operations. He's…" Fury started to say.

"I don't give a shit! Let him go!" Wolverine hissed.

 **(This isn't going to end well.)**

"Logan…" Fury started to say.

"Shut up." Wolverine growled.

 _He turned and headed towards the cell door. Fury prepared to pull the trigger, but quickly found that it had been cut into pieces by the mutant's claws. He growled in the Director's face then went to the cell. Spider-Man and his team stood in his way_.

"Open the damn door." Wolverine snarled.

"We can't do that…he…" Spider-Man started to say.

"Open it! Or I'll open it!" Wolverine growled, raising his right claws in front of his face.

"He's killed…" Spider-Man tried to say.

"I've killed too. Doesn't mean we like it. Now out of the way." Wolverine growled.

"No…" Spider-Man said.

 _Wolverine retracted his claws then grabbed Spider-Man and forced him against the cell door._

"Listen to me you little shit. You have no fucking idea what he's gone through or what's he's had to do to survive. So don't you dare say he's a monster for whatever happened to him. I have some of my memories, and they've been coming back after I met the kid in there. Now get the hell out of my way." Wolverine snarled, then threw Spider-Man aside.

 **(I think I just filled my underwear. Hope no one smells it. *Gulps*)**

"You ok kid?" Wolverine asked as he entered the room.

"Not yet." The vigilante answered.

 _Wolverine then sunk his right claws into the machine holding the vigilante, then a powerful surge of electricity attacked both Wolverine and the vigilante. Both growled then stopped once they blacked out. The team looked in shock and then turned to see Director Fury holding a device with his thumb on a button._

"They need to be secured. They won't be happy when they wake up." Fury said.

"You think?!" Spider-Man cried out in shock.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. I'm guessing you all have heard the news? USM is ending next year in January. Seriously?! Oh give me a fucking break. Well…I guess we decide it's path now…Still, I hope you like the chapter guys.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Things will be…changing.**

 **Man285: It's understandable that you think like that.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks, and sorry about that.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks, there will be some quarrels to come. Oh, my bad.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Winner123: Thanks, and what?**

 **Chapter 9: A Deal?**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, conference hall, an hour later)_

 _The entire academy had gathered on the Tri-Carrier. Fury had Wolverine and the vigilante in chained up in the same cell. The young heroes are in room where Fury normally addresses his agents._

"So what exactly did you hit them with?" Agent Venom asked.

"The control to the lock holding our prisoner. I cranked up the electric output to shock them, it is strong enough to knock an elephant unconscious." Fury answered.

"Whoa…so…how long do you think they'll be out?" Agent Venom replied.

"With their healing factors, not long." Fury sighed.

"What are we going to do with them?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm not sure. Possibly keeping them locked up won't do any good." Fury answered.

"Huh? What are you talking about? They're locked up, they can't get out." Spider-Man grunted.

"Our enemies have before." Power Man said.

"But…" Spider-Man started to say.

"Whatever happens, I have to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. is in control of the situation." Director Fury said.

"And if those two get out, all hell will break loose." White Tiger said.

"Exactly." Fury said.

"Well it won't be easy, though since they've both broken laws…" Director Fury started to say.

 _Then his comm link suddenly went off. He pressed one of the buttons on it, and an agent's face appeared on screen._

"What is it?" Director Fury asked.

"Sir, the mutants…they've woken up…and they're not happy. The restraints we've used are barely containing them." The man replied, worry on his face.

"Come on guys!" Spider-Man said.

"You all stay behind me though. And stay back unless I tell you to!" Director Fury ordered.

 _The group nodded. They walked to the cell which now contained both the vigilante and a very upset Wolverine._

"FFFUURRRYYY!" Wolverine roared.

"You left me no choice Logan. We can't afford to allow you, either of you, to keep getting involved." Fury said.

"You goddamn son of a bitch!" Wolverine snarled.

 _Fury's one good eye narrowed in annoyance. He looked to see the vigilante growling, his feline fangs bared._

"Guys, what you've done…what you plan to do…it's not justice…it's murder." Spider-Man said.

"What is justice? Huh? How can you be so sure your definition of justice is the actual thing?" The vigilante growled.

 **(Seriously?)**

"With great power comes great responsibility. I live by those words, everyday of my life." Spider-Man grunted.

"You must feel so proud of yourself don't you? You've lived a good life. Your life hasn't been a state of torture, agony, and fear." The vigilante hissed.

"Nothing justifies what you've done." Spider-Man replied.

"You really believe that?" The vigilante asked.

"I do." Spider-Man answered, chest puffing out in pride.

 **(That'll show him.)**

"You're a fool." The vigilante growled.

 **(Maybe not.)**

 _The other heroes looked at each other with various expressions._

"I've been called that before, doesn't chip away my charming personality." Spider-Man chuckled.

 _White Tiger rolled her eyes. The vigilante growled as his clawed fingers twitched._

"How do you know the Web Head?" Wolverine asked.

"Stopped me from killing a few of the men I was hunting, and I chased him across the city while also still…" The vigilante started to answer.

 _Suddenly the lock holding the vigilante shocked him again. He growled in both pain and anger, his teeth bared before everyone. Fury had pressed the same button the same device again._

"Kid! Fury! Shut it off! Shut if off or I'm going to cut your fucking head off!" Wolverine snarled.

 _Fury then pressed it again, and the shock stopped. The vigilante glared at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D._

"Getting your kicks dick bag?" The vigilante snarled.

 **(Listen to the mouths on these guys.)**

"Name calling isn't going to get you anywhere." Director Fury calmly replied.

 _The vigilante snarled, fangs bared and hands trying to claw at Fury. Some of the young heroes gasped at the sight: claws and fangs one would see on a lion, tiger, or any other big cat on a teenager like them._

"Hey, easy there. You're not getting out of here." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Bub, if you think these shock collars are going to hold us then apparently you've lost your goddamn mind. RAAHH!" Wolverine snarled, then bellowed as he thrashed around.

 **(This is funny.)**

 _The vigilante snarled at the sight of some of the group laughing. He then let out a loud growl as he broke the chains holding the lock. Wolverine did the same._

 **(Uh oh.)**

 _Wolverine growled as he managed to extrude his adamantium claws then slashed apart the lock holding the vigilante, whom slashed apart the lock holding Wolverine with his own claws._

 **(Umm…his claws aren't made of adamantium…so…*Gulps*)**

 _The vigilante panted lightly, the interrogations and 'methods' used to question him had taken some toll on him. Wolverine helped him up. Fury's one eye narrowed, and some of the heroes readied themselves for a fight. The vigilante looked up at the heroes, his eyes widened some._

 **(Umm…what's he looking at?)**

 _Zabu, Ka-Zar's sabertooth companion, walks up towards the vigilante._

"What's your cat doing?" Nova hissed.

"He is not mine. Zabu acts on his own accord, and I believe he is studying the taller prisoner." Ka-Zar replied.

 _The big cat raised its head to the vigilante, whom got on his knees. They then rubbed their heads against one another._

"Ummm…what's going on?" Power Man grunted.

"They're greeting one another." White Tiger explained.

"Oh…ok." Power Man replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _Zabu made what sounded like purring as he rubbed his large muscular body against the vigilante, whom petted and scratched the sabertooth's head. The large feline made a grunting sound. Ka-Zar nodded._

"Zabu says he's good." Ka-Zar translated.

 **(SAY WHAT?!)**

"You can't be serious?! The guy's a killer!" Spider-Man barked.

"Zabu is…what is the saying?...A good judge of character." Ka-Zar replied.

"So we're trusting the cat? Wow, I'm starting to sound like Nova!" Spider-Man whined.

"Hey!" Nova growled.

 _Zabu growled him, which sent shivers down Spider-Man's back._

"Uh…sorry Zabu." Spider-Man gulped nervously.

 _Fury narrowed his one eye, then closed it in what seemed defeat. Then he opened it._

"Is Zabu sure Ka-Zar?" Fury asked.

"Yes Director, I put faith in Zabu's judgments any day." Ka-Zar answered.

"Sir, you can't be seriously…" Spider-Man started to say.

"So…how'd you feel about working for S.H.I.E.L.D.? You can go after Weapon X if you so choose to. Do we have a deal?" Director Fury said.

"Sir?..." Spider-Man gasped.

 _The vigilante stood up, and looked to Wolverine. He shrugged his shoulders. The vigilante turned to the Director._

"I come with you, I'm coming for blood. No law, no code of conduct. You point me in the right direction, you get the hell out of my way." The vigilante growled.

 _Fury rubbed his beard in contemplation._

"Sir?..." Spider-Man gasped.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. I think from what I've heard the show they're replacing USM with is apparently a prequel to it, though I'm not sure. I think I'll watch it, maybe. Just out of curiosity, though they're making a big mistake.)_**

 **Winner123: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Well he's none to thrilled.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 10: Important Information**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, the next day)_

 _The vigilante had reluctantly agreed to 'work' with S.H.I.E.L.D. Currently he's staying in a bunker, not a very big one either. Today he was going to discuss plan for the hunt for Weapon X with the Director. He has just exited his 'room' and is walking in the directions the Director gave him. While he walked through the halls the agents walking by gave him different looks, but usually not very friendly ones. The vigilante did his best not to react angrily. He then found his way into the conference room. Director Fury and Logan stood waiting for him._

"Get some sleep kid?" Logan asked.

"No, I never do." The vigilante answered, taking a seat.

"Gotta work on that." Logan chuckled.

"Are those the only clothes you have?" Director Fury asked.

"Don't act like you care, and yes they are. I got them off the street." The vigilante answered.

"I see. So…what can you tell us about Weapon X?" Fury asked.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? You just take the information I have then lock me up where your favorite pet can mock me again?" The vigilante snarled.

"You really don't like Spider-Man do you?" Director Fury asked.

"I admire his conviction, but he's had the apple pie life. So he just goes around telling everyone what they can and cannot do." The vigilante answered.

"Web Head can be a pain in the ass like you said. Though he wants to help people, he has it easy." Logan said.

"I wouldn't say that." Director Fury replied.

"He's lost someone. That's gotta be bad." The vigilante said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fury asked.

"I've never had anyone. I feel bad for him, I do. But at least he had someone." The vigilante answered.

 _Director Fury rubbed his beard._

"But you didn't answer my question…how do I know you won't just lock him and I up once I give you the information I know?" The vigilante asked.

"If I am, you can kill me." Director Fury answered.

"Why would I do that? I'm not evil, despite what Peter thinks." The vigilante replied.

"Peter?" Logan grunted.

"Spider-Man's real name." The vigilante said.

"Oh." Logan replied.

 _Director Fury eyed the vigilante._

"So?" Fury said.

 _The vigilante began to open his mouth, but he turned his head to the door. In walked Spider-Man._

"What are you doing here?" Director Fury asked.

 _Spider-Man turned to look at the vigilante, eyes narrowing._

 **(Oh great, the killer kitty is in here.)**

"Just came to see if there was a movie playing in here. Hoping to see the latest cinema films." Spider-Man joked.

 _The vigilante tapped the table with his dark claws and raised an eyebrow._

"Well bub, we were…" Logan started to say.

 _The vigilante raised his hand to the mutant and shook his head. Logan started to growl slightly, but stopped._

 **(Ahh, isn't that sweet.)**

"*Sighs* Please just wait outside." Fury said.

"He can stay. I've got a feeling you want him in here." The vigilante said.

 **(Huh? What?)**

 _Director Fury nodded. Spider-Man's eyes widened a bit, then walked and sat in a chair away from the vigilante._

"Please tell me what you know." The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. said.

"*Sighs* I was experimented on…I can't remember everything. But I remember being in a tank, being experimented on by this man…he was skinny, bald, an older man, and wearing glasses." The vigilante replied.

 _Wolverine gasped, he grabbed his head. Suddenly his mind was then bombarded with a few memories. He saw a man the vigilante described picking and prodding at Logan's body. He saw him standing on a platform as he was lowered into a tank with containers on either side. Logan could hear bubbling in the containers, and could actually smell the hot metal in them. Logan growled as he could remember seeing the smile on the man's face. The others in the room saw his pained face covered in sweat, they saw him growling as his eyes were closed. His eyes opened suddenly and he let out a furious snarl as his claws extruded suddenly._

"Logan! Easy!" Fury said.

 _Logan grunted and panted, but he was able to calm down then retracted his claws._

 **(Uhh, what the hell just happened?)**

"I remember him…he was there…he was there when adamantium was crafted o my bones." Logan panted, fists clenching as he stared at them.

"Do either of you know his name or what he's called?" Director Fury asked.

"The Professor." Both Logan and the vigilante answered in unison.

 **(Ok that's not creepy at all.)**

"Ok, that's something. I'll see if any of my agents can dig anything up on this 'Professor'." Fury said.

 _The others nodded. The vigilante scratched his chin with his dark claws. Spider-Man gawked at the claws._

"Ever consider a manicure?" Spider-Man quipped.

"They've pulled my claws out before, they just healed back." The vigilante grunted.

 **(Ugh.)**

"Ok, you've gotten your information. Now tell us where these sons of bitches are." Logan grunted.

"Lately we've been trying to find any specific locations for facilities or meeting places for higher ranking members of the organization. So far, we've only gotten bits and pieces of information. My agents going undercover have been doing what they can." Director Fury replied.

"But it's not enough." Logan grunted.

"What about where you were held at? Do you remember its location?" Fury asked.

"Not the exact one…it's in the middle of the wilderness…" The vigilante answered.

"The U.S. has several wildernesses. That's not going to be easy to find. I need more." Director Fury replied.

"In Africa." The vigilante added.

 _The group's eyes widened in surprise._

"Well that's just freaking fantastic." Spider-Man groaned.

"I need a country at the very least…" Director Fury grunted.

"…After several days of wandering I was able to…make it here by stowing away on a plane…from Jomo Kenyatta International Airport…I had to hide in the city and in the airport to get on a plane." The vigilante replied.

"Kenya." Director Fury said.

"But even then, I had no idea where I was walking around. I was lost the whole time. But somehow I made it to that airport." The vigilante replied.

"But why come to Manhattan?" Logan asked.

"Because I heard every now and then there were 'targets' the Professor wanted that are here in New York." The vigilante answered.

 **(Oh no.)**

"Those sons of bitches aren't going to get the chance." Logan growled.

"First we need to find the facility. I'll have some agents head to Kenya and dig up anything, covertly and undercover." Fury said.

"That means we're going to have to wait." Spider-Man said.

"We?" Logan grunted.

"There's a condition to this. Spider-Man, and whoever he wants works with you two." Director Fury said.

"No way in hell!" Logan snarled.

"Fine…but he's not going to like what he's gonna see." The vigilante said.

 _Logan growled, but just sat down and muttered to himself. Fury nodded._

"We'll be waiting." The vigilante said, then started to walk to the door.

"I think we've all forgotten to ask…what's your name?" Fury said.

"I don't have one." The vigilante said, then left.

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry for the late update, homework's been a real pain for me.)_**

 **Sport21: Thanks, I really appreciate that. Though I wouldn't say a top author, but thank you.**

 **Man285: You'll see what happens. The show messed up…but oh well.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Thanks, yeah I'm gonna miss it too (though I wished they'd fixed their mistakes).**

 **Noble Six: It might. Well, you'll find out why he has no name.**

 **Winner123: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 11: A Friendly Chat**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, a few days later)_

 _Spider-Man sat in a chair, with his mask off. He watched as the New Warriors spared with one another._

 **(Oh hey guys…um…I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about…well…our new 'house guest'…I haven't seen him since that meeting with Fury and Wolverine.)**

 _Peter's team walks into the room. They were talking, but then stopped once they saw their friend._

"What's wrong Web Head?" Nova chuckled.

 _Power Man elbowed his friend lightly, but it felt like Nova was hit by a bowling ball. Nova grunted in pain, rubbing his arm while glaring at his friend._

"It's…you know…him…" Peter said, every word dripping with venom.

"My friend, we don't agree with what he's done…but he is a victim of horrible torment…for who knows how long?" Iron Fist said.

"I know…but…" Peter grunted.

"My friend, you told us about your time with Deadpool. You tried to help him, why can't you do it with him?" Iron Fist replied.

 _Peter muttered something under his breath._

"Huh?" Power Man grunted.

 _Peter repeated what he said, but still inaudible…except for White Tiger, whom did her best not to laugh._

"Come again?" Nova said.

"I'm afraid of him." Peter said.

 _The group laughed._

"Didn't he say he kicked your ass?" Peter growled.

 _All but White Tiger stopped laughing._

"Thanks guys…" Peter grunted.

"I'm sorry...but…hahaha!" White Tiger laughed.

"That's easy for you to say: he didn't attack you." Peter grunted.

 _White Tiger scoffed, rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips in a mocking tone._

 **(Really Tiger?)**

"My friend, how would you feel if you were trapped?…made to be a weapon?...forced to become a killer?..." Iron Fist asked.

 _Peter rubbed his forehead._

 **(Damn it, Danny.)**

 _Peter put his mask on and walked with his friends to Fury's office._

 _(Fury's office)_

 _Director Fury is going over the documents he has on Weapon X, and the data on the unnamed vigilante._

'What the hell am I going to do with you?' Fury sighed in his mind.

 _There was a knocking at his door._

"Come in." Fury said.

 _In walked his first young recruits. Fury put down the papers._

"What is it?" Director Fury asked.

"We…we…We want to talk to…him…" Spider-Man stuttered.

"Bro, you can at least say his name." Power Man sighed.

"He doesn't have a name…he told us." Director Fury stated.

 _The others looked at one another in surprise._

"Seriously?" The other four asked.

"It seems so." Fury answered.

 _Spidey rolled his eyes, but then sighed._

"So?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'll get you a transport." Fury sighed.

 _(Tri-Carrier, the vigilante's 'room', several minutes later)_

 _The vigilante laid on the bed he was given. It's in the style of an army bunk bed. It is long and wide enough to hold him. He tried to sleep, but ever since he escaped he couldn't sleep. The vigilante ears twitched as he picked up a sound. There was then a knock at the door._

"Come in." The vigilante said

 _The door opened and in walked in Spidey and Nova, for White Tiger, Power an, and Iron Fist couldn't get in. The room is barely big enough to hold the bed._

"This is a surprise." The vigilante said.

"Well we didn't bring a chocolate cake to welcome you to the neighborhood." Spider-Man said.

"What's that taste like?" The vigilante asked.

 **(…That's…that's…wow…)**

 _The group's eyes widened in surprise, and looked at one another in shock._

"Um, they're delicious…anyway…umm…so…I…I just wanted to talk to you about…" Spider-Man stammered.

"My kills…" The vigilante interjected.

"How…?" Spider-Man gasped.

"I heard you talking about it while walking here." The vigilante explained.

 _The others gave varying glances to one another, but then returned their attention to the vigilante._

"Well…you're right…I'd like to talk to you about it." Spidey said.

 _The vigilante turned his gaze to the masked teen. Spider-Man moved his gaze away slightly from the piercing gaze of the vigilante. His fiery orange eyes seemed as if he was staring through Spidey._

 **(Geez that look he's giving me is creepy.)**

"You know it's wrong to kill them." Spider-Man said.

"Why is that?" The vigilante asked.

"Because you're repeating their crime, you're not proving you're better than them." Spider-Man answered.

"I just kill them: they don't come back to hurt people once I tear their throats out." The vigilante countered.

"But how does that make you look? A cold blooded killer? You're being the killer they wanted you to be." Spider-Man said.

 _The vigilante, in what felt like a heartbeat, stood up and was face to face with Spider-Man. He bared his teeth and growled like an annoyed lion. His eyes, earlier calm, were now aggressive._

"Fine, I'll give you that one. I am a killer…but instead of killing whoever the hell they would've sent me to kill…I'm killing them. So be lucky I wasn't under their control…because if they had sent me to kill you…you'd be in pieces right now." The vigilante grunted with a jaguar like growl.

 **(*Gulps*)**

 _The others looked at one another in surprise and fear, except for White Tiger, whom looked impressed._

"Your choice not to kill anyone is understandable. You don't want to end a life, it's not pretty. I get it. What I do…I don't enjoy…but it's the only way I know that will make sure they don't hurt anyone again." The vigilante said, walking back then laid back on the bed again.

"That's not true…there's always another way." Spider-Man said.

"Locking them up?...Yeah, that won't work with these guys…" The vigilante half chuckled.

"How do you know?" Spider-Man asked.

"Because of what I've heard them say…they have connections…government connections." The vigilante answered.

 _The others' eyes widened in shock._

"T-That can't be true." Spider-Man gasped.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" The vigilante replied.

 _Spider-Man gulped._

"B-But the Director…" Power Man gasped.

"Probably already knows…but has no damn idea what to do about it." The vigilante said.

 _Spider-Man turned to the others in shock._

"Like I said before: You're getting into something you don't understand." The vigilante added.

 _The group looked at one another in fear, confusion, and shock…they didn't know what to do or say next._

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

**_(Sorry for the delay guys, work's been a real pain my ass the last couple of weeks. Here's the next chapter. Again, sorry.)_**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Joey? Huh? You'll find out what happens, though I don't know if you'll like it.**

 **Noble Six: Heh heh. Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: Umm…I don't know about Spidey seeing my OC's viewpoint. Thanks, I really appreciate the support.**

 **Winner123: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 12: Cheering Up**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Director Fury's office, the next day)_

 _Spider-Man and the others went to talk to Director Fury about what they had learned from the vigilante. The Director explained that S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered unidentified funding from an unknown funder. They weren't sure it was the government, or even a government. But Fury warned that it wouldn't be the first time of government corruption, event though he did it regretfully. The group didn't know what to think. Director Fury asked how the conversation went, but he didn't really need to. After they came in and started asking him those questions he realized they were shook up. Though the group asked what was going to happen with the vigilante._

"With Logan away for the time being I'll keep him in the Tri-Carrier. You all are too nervous and hostile around him. With him not in the best mood and hesitant to be around S.H.I.E.L.D. let alone work with it, it's best he's isolated." Director Fury explained.

"Ok, but what else about him? You could at least get him some new clothes. He does have more clothes…right?" White Tiger asked.

"I'm afraid not. He took those off the streets, and that's all he has." Director Fury answered.

 _The others looked at one another with varying glances. They then turned back to Fury._

"I'll see to it that he gets some clothes. Why are you showing such concern for him? I thought you hated him as much as Mr. Parker?" Fury replied.

"I don't like him. But if he's around us, I don't want those smelly rags on him when he's around us. I've got a mystically enhanced sense of smell, his clothes smelled awful. It took a lot just not to gag." White Tiger explained.

 _Spider-Man covered the part of his mask over his mouth, muffling his laughing. White Tiger rolled her eyes, but then smiled slightly under her mask._

 **(I know she was being serious, but that was still funny! Haha!)**

"Is that all?" Fury asked.

 _They nodded, then he motioned for them to leave. The group then exited his office._

"So, what do you think we're going to do about him? Since you said we'll be working with him and Wolverine, how do we go about this?" Power Man said.

"Keep an eye on them, and make sure they don't kill anyone." Spider-Man replied.

"You sure we'll be able to stop them? We were barely able to bring him down, and we only now realize he wasn't even really trying to hurt us." Power Man said.

"I know the poison of vengeance, but if he lets it propel him to doing what it desires…he'll…well…you know." Spider-Man replied.

 _Power Man nodded._

"True, and I also don't want to anyone else to fall prey to whatever horrors of what happened to him, so they don't become killers as well." Spider-Man added.

 _The others nodded._

"So…are you guys gonna be ok working with him?" Spider-Man asked.

 _The others were caught off guard by the question, despite having the idea in the back of their minds since Spider-Man told them about the deal._

"I'm not sure what to think. Just be glad S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping an eye on him. Cheer up Spidey, it's gonna be ok." Power Man said.

"I just don't want him to eat us." Nova gulped.

"Don't worry about that, you're to scrawny and have little meat." Spider-Man joked.

"Phew I thought I was, huh? HEY!" Nova sighed then barked.

 _The group, except for Nova chuckled._

"Well I'm gonna go watch some TV, all this heavy stuff is making me dizzy." Power Man said.

"I must meditate on the recent events of late. I shall speak to you all soon." Iron Fist added.

"I'm gonna go for a joy fly." Nova said.

 _The others all nodded to one another then left._

"You gonna be ok, Spidey?" White Tiger asked.

"Yeah, totally!" Spidey answered a little too quickly.

 _White Tiger crossed her arms and gave him the expression that she wasn't convinced._

 **(I'm not gonna convince her, am I guys?)**

"*Sighs* Look, we both have felt the allure of vengeance. We cannot allow anyone else to die. He's killed too many already." Spider-Man said.

"I know. Let's focus on what we do best, and make sure no one else is hurt or gets captured by Weapon X." White Tiger said, putting a reassuring hand on Spider-Man's shoulder.

"Thanks Tiger." Spider-Man said.

"Someone has to get your head in the game. Besides, I don't want to have to clean up any mess that you make if you get into a scuffle with him." White Tiger added then started to walk away when saying the second sentence.

"Oh whoa, whoa! Me? You have to bail out me? Puhlease girl!" Spider-Man joked, jogging towards her.

 _White Tiger chuckled as she turned to face him._

"I don't know Spidey; you have the habit of getting into trouble." White Tiger joked.

"Did you just make a joke? And it was good?" Spider-Man joked in an astonished manner.

"Shut up Web Head." White Tiger chuckled, punching his arm playfully.

"Heh heh, you're awfully in a good mood. Not that I'm complaining." Spider-Man chuckled.

"I don't know…just…you know…what's it to you wall crawler?" White Tiger said, playfully pushing Spider-Man with her right hand.

"Ohhohoh! A little frisky are we? Mrroww!" Spider-Man playfully mimicked a cat's purr, his hands opening then made a playful scratching motion.

"Really?" White Tiger grunted, but with a smile under her mask.

"Oh come on! Can't I have a little fun?" Spider-Man whined.

"Yeah, but don't get flirty with me." White Tiger said.

"I-I wasn't getting flirty! H-Honest!" Spider-Man stuttered.

 _White Tiger eyed him in what looked like suspicion. She then started to chuckle._

 **(Huh? What's gotten into her?)**

"I'm just playing with you Spidey. But seriously, we should be focusing on whatever comes ahead." White Tiger said.

"Umm…you got it…" Spider-Man replied, confused.

 _There was then a call on their communicators. Their attention went to them._

"Mr. Parker, Ms. Ayala. I need to talk to both of you." Director Fury said over the communicators.

"Yes sir." White Tiger said.

"G-Got it." Spider-Man stammered.

"Something wrong Parker?" Director Fury asked.

"No sir!" Spider-Man answered.

 _Fury sighed then nodded._

"Come on." White Tiger said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Spider-Man said.

 _She nodded then left._

 **(Why did she do that? I mean, it was fun…but why?)**

'Hopefully you feel better now Peter.' White Tiger said in her mind, with a worried yet satisfied smile under her mask.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: I wanted it to be a nice moment. You'll see what happens.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Princesadelinvierno: Thanks**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 13: The Plan**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, a few days later)_

 _The vigilante had continued to stay secluded to S.H.I.E.L.D. Even though he decided to take S.H.I.E.L.D.'s 'offer' from the Director, he knew he wasn't welcome. Everyday meals were brought to his little 'room'. Though he wouldn't eat the food sometimes because occasionally there was spit in it. He just laid on his small bed, continually thinking about how he'd find Weapon X. He originally wanted to hunt them down alone, but things got complicated. When Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. came in they made an even bigger mess then before. Spider-Man…he came to appreciate the wall crawler's ideals, but he realized that they were…not equipped for the situation at hand. Despite what he saw as someone who wanted to help people, the vigilante saw within him a self-righteous, egotistical, no it all individual. Though he admitted to himself that he was far from perfect himself. He stared into nothingness, just completely unsure of what was next. But he could hear footsteps approaching, and he caught a familiar scent. Then the door opened. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. walked in with a large bag in hand._

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The vigilante asked.

"Got you something, something you really need." The Director answered, putting the bag down.

"…Thanks…" The vigilante said.

 _The Director nodded._

"I need you to come with me to the Academy. Logan is there…we need to talk." The Director said, then started to walk towards the door.

 _The vigilante got off his bed and began to walk to the door._

"Whoa, whoa. Open the bag, see what's inside." Director Fury said.

 _The vigilante walked over and opened the bag. His eyes opened with genuine surprise._

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, conference room, several minutes later)_

 _Spider-Man, his team, the New Warriors, and Wolverine sat around the conference room table. Phil Coulson stood at the front of the room. There is a screen pulled down, but nothing has been shown on it yet._

"So when is the boss man supposed to show up?" Nova asked.

"Relax Nova, he will be here soon." Mr. Coulson said.

 _The door opened. Director Fury walked in and so did the vigilante, though he looked a little different now. He is wearing a dark brown leather jacket, black hoodie jacket, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He's wearing the hoodie, but his eyes glew in the shadowed part of his face._

 **(Does this scream thug to anyone else?)**

 _The vigilante growled softly, his mouth slightly open with his prominent canines partly visible._

"Nice outfit kid. Heh heh, it suits you." Wolverine chuckled.

"So this is him? Doesn't look like much." Agent Venom said.

 _The vigilante's gaze turned his gaze to the symbiotic young hero. His narrowed his eyes, growling louder with annoyance. Agent Venom's eyes widened in surprise and fear._

 **(That's a nice way to say hi.)**

 _The others stared in nervousness, annoyance, and uncertainty at the vigilante. His orange eyes stared at everyone in the room, his gaze caused a wave of unfriendly emotions through everyone present besides Wolverine._

"Easy kid." Wolverine said.

 _The vigilante sighed and nodded. He sat down beside Wolverine. His claws tapped the table, the dark black claws unnerved some of the group._

"If you would please not do that." Director Fury said.

 _The vigilante sighed then crossed his arms. Director Fury nodded. The room then went dark and the screen lit up. On it is a map of Kenya._

"As you've made us aware, the location where you were experimented on was in Kenya. I've had some agents searching by different means. As you all know Weapon X has in the past used mutants as experiments to mold them into weapons." Director Fury said.

 _The vigilante and Wolverine growled the memories they had flooded back into their minds._

"We have been searching for that location ever since you told us. It has taken us some time, but we've found it." Director Fury said.

 _The vigilante glared at the site, the image coming up on the screen._

"As you can see the site is deep within the Hell's Gate National Park. Despite the park being a popular place for tourism, the site was located in a hidden piece of the land. Because of some of the rock formations there, they were able to hide the facility within a piece of the land. Though this part was interesting." Director Fury said as he displayed a few images of the park then changed to one image.

 _It displayed the building with a rather large hole in it._

"It appears as if someone tore open that place to get in…or out." Director Fury said.

 _The vigilante remembered tearing that part of the wall off in order to escape. His hands closed into fists, the bones in his hands cracking. He growled loudly, his fangs being bared in anger. The memories he had of that place, all the torture and experimentation came flooding back. The others quickly turned their nervous gazes to him._

 **(Geez, easy dude.)**

"I'm sending in a team in a few days. I'm having agents scouting out the location for a little longer to make sure we are able to infiltrate the facility with no surprises." Director Fury said.

"How about me and the kid just go in then cut down every asshole in there?" Wolverine scoffed.

"No! We're not killing anyone! No exceptions!" Spider-Man growled.

 _Wolverine growled in annoyance, standing up and glaring at the wall crawler._

"Killing…" Spider-Man started to say.

 _The vigilante then turned his gaze to Spider-Man, though it was now glaring. His burning eyes lit with both annoyance and fury. The shrieking monkey sound went off in Spidey's mind. He gulped nervously as the vigilante growled at him._

"Easy now." Spider-Man gulped.

 _White Tiger face palmed herself._

"Enough! I shall send a team out when as much of the information about the facility can be gathered. That's the plan. We need more intel before we strike." Director Fury said.

"Huh? I thought he was…" Iron Spider started to say.

"He ran out of there like a bat out of hell. He didn't stay to sight see. For obvious reasons, and I'm guessing those jackasses kept him unfamiliar with the site." Wolverine grunted.

"But, he should've…" Iron Spider started to say.

 _The vigilante growled in annoyance._

"We have the location though, and we need to prepare for the infiltration. In order to search for the heads of Weapon X, we need to search every possible location they are known to have a facility in." Director Fury said.

"Spider-Man, you can choose three of your friends to join our friends here." Phil Coulson said.

 **(Hmm…who would be best?...)**

 _Spider-Man continued to think on whom would be best in this mission._

"Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Spider." Spider-Man said

 _The three nodded in agreement. The vigilante eyed them with suspicion, but then turned his attention to the Director._

"The agents told me they should have enough information, as I said, in a few days. Get some rest, and prepare." Director Fury advised.

 _Everyone nodded. The vigilante and Wolverine left._

"Sir, perhaps it's best he should get a suit as well. But since he no doubt has intentions to kill…maybe you should add in some…safety features in order to contain him." Spider-Man said.

 _Director Fury rubbed his beard in contemplation._

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. I will continue The Last Laugh when I can, but I want to do another chapter of A New Breed before I get back to work at school. Should've said this earlier: But Happy Thanksgiving everyone (to those who celebrate it).)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yes, things will get most heated.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 14: A Good Change?**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, the next day)_

 _The vigilante had slept the night at the Academy, but away from everyone. Director Fury wanted the group to keep an eye on him there, which they did yet mostly stayed a distance away from him. However, Zabu would go every now and then to check on him. The young heroes, except for Ka-Zar, were bewildered that the feline would be so accepting of the vigilante. Currently he is in the testing room, watching some of the heroes prepare to battle L.M.D.s while he lays on one of the pipes above the floor. Currently he is in his now cleaned trench coat, shirt, and pants from before, with his hoodie jacket. Though he also wearing his fingerless gloves, his claws gently tapping one of the pipes. The young heroes look up to see the vigilante lounging on the pipe like a panther in a tree. Spider-Man, Iron Spider, Dagger, Agent Venom, and Cloak respond to the situation._

"Geez, that's not creepy at all." Dagger grunted.

"Don't piss him off guys, have you seen the size of his teeth?!" Agent Venom squealed.

"Yeah, he seems rather savage." Iron Spider added nervously.

"Just ignore him, he's of no…wait…hmm…heh heh, I've got an idea." Spider-Man chuckled.

 **(Oh this is going to be fun.)**

 _The L.M.D.s walked into the room, about five of them._

 _(Viewing room)_

 _The other heroes, Phil Coulson, and Director Fury watched._

"Ok, I will now have the L.M.D.s change shape. Any suggestions?" Phil Coulson over the speaker.

 _Spider-Man chuckled._

"One L.M.D. please, we have a special choice." Spider-Man said.

"Oh?" Phil Coulson responded.

"Our…new friend up there." Spider-Man said.

 _The vigilante scoffed with a grunting growl._

 _(Viewing room)_

 _Director Fury's one good eye narrowed in disapproval. Phil Coulson turned to look at the Director._

"Do it…but…increase the difficulty level." Director Fury said.

"Sir?" White Tiger gasped, walking up to the Director.

"Non-lethal…but make sure Mr. Parker learns a lesson. I don't want his emotions to block his mind at the goal at hand." Director Fury said.

'Peter, you idiot.' White Tiger grunted in his mind.

 _The L.M.D. in the middle stayed put while the others retreated. In then morphed into the shape of the vigilante. The machine let out a screaming leopard roar. It faced the five, snarling. Spider-Man chuckled, punching his right fist into his left palm._

 **(This is going to be fun.)**

 _(About 15 minutes later)_

 _The five young heroes laid on the ground groaning in pain. There were no serious injures like claw marks, but the group didn't expect the fight they got. The L.M.D. held Spider-Man in the air by his throat, growling like an annoyed mountain lion at the wall crawler, whom clutched the machine's arm._

 **(This…wasn't the ending I was expecting…)**

 _The vigilante shook his head, growling in annoyance. He leapt off the pipe and landed on the floor on his hands & feet with grace. He stood up._

"I think that's enough Director." The vigilante said.

 _(Viewing room)_

 _Director Fury nodded to Coulson._

 _(Testing room)_

 _The L.M.D. let go of Spidey, whom dropped to the floor hacking up a storm. The machine then returned to its original form. Spider-Man grunted as he rubbed his throat as he coughed. His eyes locked on the leaving figure of the vigilante._

"Great job, Spidey. Thanks a lot!" Iron Spider hissed, then groaned.

"Shut up, Cho." Spider-Man groaned.

 _(Rec Room)_

 _The vigilante sat in one of the chairs as he watched a show, Mountain Monsters. It was a rerun, Death Cat of Cherokee County. He was enjoying the show, he liked the A.I.M.S. Team. The boys from West Virginia were tough old boys. He was also quite impressed with the feline predator they were hunting. He caught a familiar scent. Zabu walked up beside him and laid down beside him. The vigilante gently scratched the big cat's head, to which it responded in kindly by purring. The other heroes stood at the back of the rec room, confused and irritated…most of them._

"My brother is most comfortable with him, perhaps you are being too harsh on him Spider-Man?" Ka-Zar said.

"You're…brother might like him Ka-Zar, but I don't. He's a killer, but hopefully he'll soon learn what he's doing is wrong." Spider-Man sighed, then walked away with the others.

 _The vigilante growled lowly under his breath, having heard what Spider-Man said._

'He still won't be prepared for what he'll find out…if he still believes…' The vigilante thought, then he verbally growled in annoyance.

 _He then sighed when commercials popped up, and he saw something else that caught his intention. Zabu grunted as he heard Zabu call him, he vocalized his farewell to the vigilante then left. The vigilante thought of what was to come, and he believed what was to come regardless._

"There have been some changes in my life recently…hopefully this might be a good one." The vigilante sighed to himself.

 _(Conference Room, the next day)_

 _The young heroes were sitting around the table as was the vigilante. Only Zabu was near him, his head getting rubbed by his new friend. Director Fury and Agent Coulson stood at the front of the room. On a table behind the direction is a metal suitcase._

"Wolverine will be here soon. While we wait for him, let us go over the objectives of this mission." Director Fury said.

 _The group nodded._

"Despite that only a select few are going, all of you need to be aware of this incase we need to send in reinforcements. Who have you chosen, Spider-Man, for backup?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Cloak, Dagger, Agent Venom, and Iron Fist." Spider-Man answered.

 _The four named nodded in agreement._

"Very well." Director Fury said.

"This is a search and retrieve mission. You are to discover any information on the Weapon X infrastructure. Try to see if you can find any locations of other facilities, or the identities and positions of their agents or targets. Since the facility is most likely abandoned, you hopefully shouldn't face any opposition." Phil Coulson explained.

"I don't know…he might want some opposition. If he had a name I'd…" Spider-Man said, his voice tinted with venom, gesturing towards the vigilante.

"Lucas." The vigilante, now Lucas, said.

 _Everyone looked to one another to see their reactions._

"Alright, you know what to do everyone. Lucas, I have something you'll need." Director Fury said.

 _Lucas raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Fury walked over to him and placed the suitcase in front of him. The man opened it. Lucas pulled the item within it out. It is a blue and gray suit with the S.H.I.E.L.D. crest on it. Lucas wasn't sure what to think. Part of him was grateful, but something didn't seem right about it. Spider-Man grinned with satisfaction under his mask._

 **(Heh heh, there's his new suit…and in the likely case things go to far…his…containment. We can't have him killing anyone.)**

"I…don't know what to say…" Lucas grunted.

"How about no thanks?" A familiar gruff voice chuckled.

 _Everyone turned to see Wolverine chuckling at the sight, with his own metal suitcase in his hand._

"Go ahead kid, you'll look funny in that." Wolverine teased.

"What do you have there, Logan?" Director Fury asked.

"A gift from a friend." Wolverine said, putting the suitcase on the table then opened it.

 _Everyone in the room looked in it, then looked at Lucas, whom had a smile on his face._

 **(No…no, no, no, no, no.)**

 _Wolverine grinned. Director Fury sighed in defeat._

 _(A hallway outside a door, Several minutes later)_

"How's it look, kid?" Wolverine asked from outside with everyone else.

 _The door opened. Lucas walked out in an entirely black outfit. The suit outfitted to his athletic build. Yet he found it comfortable and easy to move around in, it didn't cling to him and wasn't uncomfortable like spandex. It seemed to be very similar to Wolverine's in several aspects. There was an opening from the tip of Lucas's nose to below his chin, his nostrils and mouth not covered. There are also protective lenses covering his eyes, but don't take away from his sight. Where Logan's look white, his is still the same burning orange. For a decorative addition, around his head & neck, extending to just below his shoulders on his back and down to below to the center of his chest, is a mane of fake dark black fur (darker than the rest of the suit), which actually separates the face mask from the ears which are similar to White Tiger's, which are placed at the top of his head. This design makes it look like a lion's mane. He also has a belt, with the buckle which has a dark gray X. The tips of his fingers & toes are open which allow his claws freedom as well. On his lower back, shoulders, arms, and legs are a few dark gray stripes. On his sides and the rest of his torso are patches of dark gray spots of similarity to different big cats. On his face mask around the eyes are a few dark gray stripes, and around the mouth and nose are dark gray spots. _

"Good…and call me: Death Cat." Death Cat said, his fangs gleaming in a predatory smile.

 _Death Cat then let out a loud, fierce lion like roar._

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 15

**_(Sorry for the wait guys. Here's the next chapter.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks, I hope so.**

 **Noble Six: Yup. Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks, I hoped they'd be ok. Peter doesn't know when to close his mouth sadly. Zabu is a little different than White Tiger. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 15: Haunting Halls**

 _(Kenya, the next day)_

 _The assigned team are in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Quinjets heading towards Hell's Gate National Park. The backup team are awaiting orders for if they are needed. They will be stationed in Nairobi. Death Cat is gently tapping the right arm of his chair with his claws. He is seated in the back on the right side, Wolverine directly opposite. White Tiger and Power Man are in the row in front of them. At the front is the pilot and Spider-Man. In the back are two armed men sitting at the back by the cargo door._

 **(Hey guys, we're almost at the location. The pilot says we should be there in about 10 or so minutes. Are new 'ally' Death Cat, lame name by the way, has led us here. This facility by Weapon X…I wonder what secrets it holds. Since he won't tell us, we have to find out for ourselves.)**

 _White Tiger leaned up to whisper to Spider-Man._

"Are you sure everything will be alright? We don't know what we'll find in there. And if they go mad…are you sure we'll be able to keep them from killing anyone?" White Tiger whispered.

"They maybe killers, but we're not. Why do you think I have the backup team waiting?" Spider-Man replied.

 _Death Cat and Wolverine did their best not to growl, having heard every word._

"We're going to land here. The facility is just north of here. The directions are in your wrist device. We'll wait here for you. Good luck." The pilot said.

 _The pilot slowly landed the jet behind a wall of rocks. The group unbuckled their seatbelts. The cargo door opened and the group exited. Spider-Man began pressing a few buttons on his wrist communicator which revealed a holographic map, with the directions to the facility._

"Sweet." Spider-Man chuckled.

"I can smell the damn hellhole from here." Death Cat growled, walking north with Wolverine beside him.

 **(Oh brother.)**

 _Spider-Man and his friends caught up with them._

"Hey, we're a part of this mission so don't try…" Spider-Man started to say.

"Kid, don't even start." Wolverine growled.

 _Power Man put a hand on his friend's shoulder, shaking his head at Spidey. The wall crawler groaned, but nodded. They headed north for several minutes. Until they finally came upon it, Death Cat growled softly, claws twitching anxiously. Spidey, Tiger, and Power Man noticed this._

 **(God that's unsettling.)**

"I know kid. Let's do this." Wolverine grunted.

 _The group walked and found an entrance: the exit Death Cat made when he escaped. The other young heroes had seen this before, but not up close._

"Damn dude." Power Man gasped.

"Keep moving." Wolverine said.

 _The mutant began to walk in, Death Cat followed him, the others behind them. The halls were dusty._

"No one's been here for awhile." Spider-Man said.

"Obviously." Wolverine grunted.

 _They continued to walk through the halls. Soon enough they saw a pair of doors. Wolverine pushed open the doors. The group walked in, but found nothing…except a shattered pod about ten feet tall and five feet in diameter. There was some kind a panel that had by it. Death Cat's eyes widened in shock. He fell to his knees and bellowed in pain. He clutched his masked head with both hands._

"Kid?!" Wolverine gasped running over to him.

 _The other young heroes were unsure of what to do. Death Cat's mind was racing with emerging memories: him being in the tube, several tubes with injections in his body as he roared in pain as they injected him with something; being poked and prodded with different utensils as he laid chained to a table, etc. Death Cat's eyes suddenly flew opened, he let out a pained roar._

"Kid?!" Wolverine shouted.

 _Death Cat grunted as he stood up, shaking his head as if to shake of the painful memories._

 **(Uh what?)**

"Someone want to tell us what happened?" Spider-Man grunted.

"Some of his forgotten memories came flooding back. Didn't they?" Wolverine said.

"Yes…" Death Cat grunted.

"I know it hurts kid. But we gotta keep moving. The faster we find something to lead us to those sons of bitches, the faster we'll get to gutting them." Wolverine said.

"We're not killing anyone!" Spider-Man growled.

 _Wolverine and Death Cat looked at one another in annoyance. They then walked off. The group continued to search through the abandoned facility. Death Cat was on edge the entire time. The facility stunk with the smell of blood, so much blood…some of it his own. Wolverine could smell it too. White Tiger too, she did her best not to throw up. She'd been in many fights, some terribly gruesome. But this place…was horrifically more awful than any battle just by its smell alone._

"God…this place…" White Tiger gasped.

"What's wrong girl?" Power Man asked.

"The smell…it…" White Tiger started to say.

"We didn't expect it to smell like roses." Spider-Man scoffed.

"This isn't funny. You might not have an enhanced sense of smell, but I do! This place…it's drenched with the smell of blood. I can barely keep myself from retching!" White Tiger hissed.

"I'm sorry…I…" Spider-Man started to say.

"It doesn't matter. Come on." White Tiger grunted.

 _The group continued to walk through the facility, Spider-Man talking nonstop._

"So are you sure you don't remember the way around here? Because one time I saw in this movie where…" Spider-Man started to say.

"My god, do you ever shut up pal?" Death Cat groaned in annoyance.

"No, not when I'm awake." Spider-Man replied.

 _Death Cat's eyes rolled up, shaking his head in annoyance. They soon found themselves in an office. They search every crack and crevice of the room, but they didn't find anything of major significance. Death Cat growled softly._

"Nothing?! Damn it!" Wolverine growled, smashing the table in the center of the room with his right fist.

"Whoa! Easy!" Spider-Man gasped.

"Those bastards cleaned house!" Wolverine bellowed.

"No…No…No, no, no, no, no, NNOO!" Death Cat cried out, then smashed his fist into one of the walls at his last word, cracks spreading out from the impact.

 **(Wow he's pissed.)**

 _Death Cat growled in anger, but then pulled away his fist._

"Come on…we'll keep searching…" Death Cat sighed.

 _The mutant and the hybrid walked off._

"God…he must be…" White Tiger gasped.

"Tiger…" Spider-Man started to say.

"Hey! Move your asses!" Wolverine called out.

"Jeez." Spider-Man grunted.

 _After searching through the facility they found no documents, maps, or anything leading to where they could find more of the Weapon X organization. The group were walking to the exit, their hopes ruined._

"I'm sorry, Lucas." White Tiger said, putting a hand on the mutant's shoulder in pass for comfort.

"It's ok, I…*Sniffing* Do you smell that?" Death Cat replied, catching a smell.

 _Wolverine and White Tiger began sniffing the air. Spider-Man and Power Man looked at one another in confusion._

"Something's wrong…what is that?" White Tiger gasped.

"Come on!" Wolverine ordered.

 _The group raced through the halls, the three that had caught the scent tracked it. Soon they found themselves before the 'entrance'…with a shocking, horrifying sight._

"Oh god." White Tiger gasped, both hands over the area where her mouth lies under her mask.

"Sweet Christmas…" Power Man gasped, his voice shaking.

 **(No…no…god…no…)**

 _Before them slowly walked a mangled, horrifically deformed figure. They soon realized it is a teenager, around the age of the young heroes. He is bald, his skin is gray and bruised. Across his arms, chest, neck, and below his right eye they can see his veins which are muddy brown. His left hand is five times the size it should be, the same with his left foot. There was not a hair on his body. On his neck and arms there are a few places where there is no skin, but bare muscle. They could hear him…he made an awful sound…he was crying and groaning in complete, unbearable pain. He walked in broken steps, his movements unbalanced and threatening to make him fall at any moment._

"Another mutant victim. Those sick…" Wolverine started to growl.

"It…It hurts! It hurts! Agghh! Aaahhgh!" The victim cried out, his voice thick with agonizing pain, interrupting Wolverine.

"We're here to help! Please, we will…" Spider-Man began to say.

"Please! It hurts! Please! Agghh! Aaggh! Please! Kill me! KILL ME!" The victim begged in his pained voice with tears rolling down his face, continuing to walk towards the group.

"We're not going to kill you! We're here to help you!" Spider-Man said.

"No! I can't bear it! Please! PLEASE!" The victim cried, his voice filled with desperation.

"I'm sorry, but we're not going to kill you." Spider-Man said, shaking his head.

"Y-You're Spider-Man! You're supposed to help people! Aggh! Please! Help me! KILL ME!" The victim begged.

 _Death Cat walked forward._

"What are you…" Spider-Man started to say.

 _Death Cat's right hand flew forward, his claws going deep into the victim's chest. The tormented mutant gagged, then dropped to the ground on his back._

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU…" Spider-Man started to scream in rage.

 _He looked down to see one of the shaking hands from the tormented victim._

"Don't be mad at him…he did the right thing…thank you...who ever…you are." The victim said, in a calm voice.

 _His eyes then closed, then he stopped moving…his body going limp._

"How could you…" Spider-Man started to say.

 _He saw Death Cat drop to his knees, his hands on the ground. His body began to shake, and could hear him sobbing. The group slowly gathered around him, they could see his tears falling to the floor._

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Death Cat cried, his voice full of despair.

 _Before anyone could move or say anything, his upper body rose up. He opened his mouth and cried out. It was unlike anything any of the group had ever heard before. He made a roar yes, but not of rage, strength, or pride…but it was one despair & grief. Tears rolled down the exposed part of his face as he cried out his pained roar. It echoed through the building and outside of the abandoned facility. Wolverine walked over to Spider-Man whom stood with his two friends._

"Still think these bastards are worth saving?" Wolverine hissed in a low, whispering voice.

 _Spider-Man and his friends were lost for words, as Death Cat continued to bellow his pained, sorrowful, despair filled roar._

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Oh, I forgot to mention a few chapters ago: Mountain Monsters is an actual show (and I highly recommend it). Also, sorry about forgetting to bring in Iron Spider in the previous chapter, that's my bad. I'll try to fix something up for that.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: It was a heartbreaking scene.**

 **Adamh619: Too graphic?**

 **Noble Six: Hmm.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Yeah.**

 **Chapter 16: Life Lessons**

 _(Kenya, Abandoned Weapon X facility, moments later)_

 _Spider-Man stood there in shock and utter disbelief._

 **(This…I…I…god…god that was awful to see. I'm actually glad Iron Spider got sick, if he was here…god…)**

 _Death Cat's roar of despair eventually faded. He continued to sob as he moved to kneel beside the dead victim. He moved his right hand across the dead youth's face, closing his eyes. The hybrid then saw something under the non-deformed hand of the corpse. He gently lifted the hand and saw it is a crumbled up piece of paper, which he took, then lowered the hand. Death Cat stood up and began to uncrumble the paper, he saw what was on it and growled softly._

"What do you have kid?" Wolverine asked.

 _Death Cat turned the paper to the group. In jagged yet clear letters is: Canada. Wolverine's eyes narrowed, the mutant hero snarling in anger._

"Is that where…" Power Man gasped.

"The goddamn Weapon X base is!" Wolverine snarled.

 _Death Cat snarled, his teeth bared before them. Spider-Man's spine shivered every time he saw his teeth. His canines are large, sharp, and the prominent. Though his incisors are quite visible too, though unlike big cats his are larger in comparison/proportion to how the wild cats' teeth are 'styled' yet still not as large as the canines, obviously. The fangs of a beast like a lion, tiger, or jaguar are quite menacing, and every time Death Cat bares his teeth Spidey shivers._

"We got the information we needed. You can report back to your commander. But first we have to get this poor soul a proper burial." Death Cat said, sad eyes upon the ill mutant he mercy killed.

"I didn't know you had a heart." Spider-Man grunted.

 _Death Cat slightly turned his head, growling softly, but turned it back._

"Oh wait, you would have one if you had let him live. You know nothing of the value of life!" Spider-Man grunted.

"That's not what he wanted. He was in unbearable pain, being twisted and misshapen by Weapon X…he couldn't live like that anymore." Death Cat grunted.

"All lives are worth and are capable of saving! You can't just end lives however you want! Killing him was the wrong thing! How could you possibly believe what you did was right?!" Spider-Man.

"Because that's what I wan…that's because what I would've wanted…to be put out of my misery." The hybrid hissed.

 **(Wait…did he just say…?)**

 _Power Man and White Tiger looked to one another in surprise. Death Cat growled softly._

"Come on. Time to go." Wolverine said, walking over and picking up the corpse.

 _The group soon left. They made it back to the Quinjet, the body was ready for transport._

"Everything ready?" Power Man asked.

 _Wolverine, White Tiger, and Death Cat's heads turned. Spider-Man and Power Man saw this._

"What is it?" Power Man asked.

 _Death Cat's eyes widened in surprise._

"Stay here." Death Cat said, then walked off.

"Kid? Kid?!" Wolverine grunted, following him.

 _The two walked off._

 **(Oh for the love of…)**

 _Spider-Man grumbled under his breath as he followed them, Power Man and White Tiger on either side of him. They walked over a hill. Several yards away is a rock formation extending from another hill, the sun shining behind it. Wolverine stood a bit of a distance away, and Death Cat at the foot of the hill._

 **(Now what is he doing?)**

 _Spider-Man then heard a familiar growling sound._

"You're not the only one who's mad Lucas." Spider-Man grunted.

"That's not him, Spidey." White Tiger said.

"Huh?" Spider-Man grunted.

 _He soon glowing in the dark edges of the land around him, shadows in between the rock formations, in the high hidden grasses, or in the darkness within the space between the rocks Spider-Man suddenly saw piercing, fiery eyes. The shrieking monkey sound went off in his mind. From these dark areas came several animals. They all looked quite familiar. From the hidden areas came a large pride of lions. Most of the group are lionesses, though there are a few smaller, younger males, and several cubs with the lionesses._

"Uh…h-hi." Spider-Man stammered nervously.

 _There was a sudden, powerful, bellowing roar. The group looked up. Atop the rock formation that protruded from the other hill walked a large, fearsome looking male lion. His wild, shaggy mane is black as night. His fur is a dark tawny color. There are scars on his face, old scars that had healed over time. The sun gleamed behind him. His roar shook Spider-Man's chest, the power of the sound echoed for miles around. The great beast slowly approached the edge of the rock, its mouth open as he growled, it huge teeth visible to all. His fiery, powerful eyes locked on Spider-Man._

 **(*Gulps nervously*)**

 _Spider-Man nervously waved his hand. The lion's eyes shifted to Death Cat, and the beast stopped growling. The lion leapt off the edge of the rock and landed easily. Its eyes are locked on the hybrid as it approaches him. Death Cat takes off his mask and lowers to the ground, the same way he did with Zabu several days ago._

 **(Oh god what's going to happen now?)**

 _The lion pride watched with great interest as their leader approached the mutant. Lucas looked calmly at the lion, and bowed his head in respect. The lion rubbed his head against the hybrid, purring as it dead._

"Tell me I'm not seeing this." Spider-Man gasped, his voice filled with complete shock and disbelief.

"Heh heh, you're seeing it." Wolverine chuckled, coming to stand beside the wall crawler.

 _The great lion purred as he rubbed his great head against Lucas. There was then a soft growling sound, which Lucas & the lion turn their heads. A large lioness with dark fur similar to the male, her eyes just as or even more intense than the male. She walked with confidence, and the male lowered his head in respect. The lioness rubbed her head against her mate's and purred affectionately. Her attention turned to Lucas, and she immediately rubbed her head against Lucas's head. She purred affectionately. The Alpha pair made each a bellowing sound, and the rest of the pride walked over. All of the pride gathered to greet Lucas._

"Sweet Christmas." Power Man said in complete awe.

 _Lucas rubbed the lions' heads, gently scratching them. The Alpha pair stayed close Lucas, laying next to him._

"A reunion I'm guessing?" Wolverine chuckled.

"Yeah, I met this pride a few days after I escaped. I was starving and exhausted…these two found me and brought me to their den…took care of me." Death Cat said, rubbing the heads of the Alpha pair.

 _The female purred as she lounged against the hybrid. The male grunted as he rubbed his head against Lucas's._

"This is Heshima. He found me on one of his patrols through his territory here. His name means: Honor. When he found me he let out a call." Lucas said, scratched Heshima's dark mane.

 _The female licked the hybrid's face, actually cleaning him._

"Haha, this is Hekima. She answered Heshima's call. She immediately had him take me to their pride, and cared for me. Her name means Wisdom. Heshima is strong and protective of his family, but Hekima is honestly the dominant one amongst the pair. They are great leaders for the pride." Lucas said, laughing from the licking.

"I see where you get your charming personality." Spider-Man grunted.

 _The pride growled, all eyes angrily locked on Spider-Man. The shrieking monkey sound went off in his mind. Spidey raised his shaking hands up, in an odd attempt to show he wasn't being well…Spider-Man just didn't want the pride to eat him._

"I stayed with them for about a week or so. Learned from them…Heshima gave me lessons in fighting and the strength for standing strong in defense of something…or someone you care about. Hekima tutored me in hunting and the value of life…how it works, the connection between all living things. Sometimes for things to live, others might have to die." Lucas said.

 **(You've gotta be joking.)**

"I owe them my life. They've been the only family I've ever known." Lucas said, rubbing the head of one of the cubs as it lounged in his lap.

 _The cubs playfully growled as they piled onto Lucas. White Tiger smiled under her mask, and she couldn't help at say something._

"Awww, they're so cute." White Tiger said, overcome by the cubs' cuteness.

 _One of the cubs actually approached her and mewed as it rubbed against her like a housecat. She picked up the cub and rubbed her against against its._

"But why not stay with them?" White Tiger asked, holding the cub in her right arm and scratching its head with her left hand.

"Because of Weapon X…I knew they'd come looking for me…and I also knew they wouldn't care what they'd do to get me under their thrall…I know the pride is strong…but I couldn't take the chance of them being attacked by Weapon X to just get me back…but I promised I'd return." Lucas answered.

 _Hekima purred as she rubbed her head against Lucas. Heshima grunted as he laid peacefully beside Lucas, happy to see him again._

"This pride is my family, and I won't see them come to harm. I'll die before I see any of them hurt or killed." Lucas said.

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 17

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. I wish everyone have Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: I tried to make it touching.**

 **Adamh619: He wasn't raised by lions, more like saved by them. Well…I guess you can say they taught him some of their ways.**

 **Man285: You'll find that out in time.**

 **Death Fury: I will try to…meet your hopes.**

 **Noble Six: Hmm.**

 **Chapter 17: Price Of A Life**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, the next day)_

 _The groups had left Kenya, after Lucas told the pride something. No one could really understand what he said, though one had an idea of what was told. Currently Lucas is walking to the conference room, in his casual attire (the same he had on during the time Spidey decided to fight a L.M.D. version of him). He could hear the group talking, and walked inside. Everyone got quiet when he entered, though Logan (in his civilian attire) smiled._

"Get some rest kid?" Logan chuckled.

"Some…it was good to see them again." Lucas said.

"The pride? Yeah, you were really happy." White Tiger said.

"Oh yeah! They told us about that! So you can talk to lions?!" Squirrel Girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it was a shock to me when it first happened." Lucas answered.

"What are they like?" Squirrel Girl added.

"Each member of the pride has their own unique personality, but they are all strong and noble." Lucas replied.

 _Squirrel Girl nodded. The young mutate talked to squirrels (obviously) and enjoyed their company very much. Someone being able to talk to lions greatly intrigued her._

 **(Oh brother.)**

 _Lucas could sense the annoyance from Spider-Man._

"Mad that you're not the center of attention, Spider-Man?" Lucas asked, his voice calm yet on the edge of aggression.

 **(Seriously?)**

"Oh please, you think I…" Spider-Man started to say.

"Enough, let's start on what you discovered from the victim." Director Fury said.

 **(He could have let me finish…What?)**

"First, did you find out who he was?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, a teenager went missing about a three weeks ago. From what gathered about him he was a mutant. His parents tried to hide it, but apparently I think from local reports said he possibly had a form of physical manipulation that could enhance his strength or allow him to use a form of extreme flexibility…not much. His funeral is tomorrow…but apparently his parents…would prefer it to be kept out of the public's knowledge." Director Fury answered.

"There son is dead. He was tortured! Surely they would want some kind of condolence." Spider-Man said.

"That's not what the report says." Director Fury replied.

"Why? Didn't he have friends?" White Tiger asked.

"From his school reports, no…it seemed he was…" Director Fury started to say, though couldn't find the 'right' words.

"Tell them Fury." Logan grunted.

"Logan…" Director Fury sighed.

"Tell…them." Logan grunted again.

"What's he talking about?" Cloak asked.

 _Director Fury was silent._

"It's because he was a mutant." Logan answered.

 **(Huh?)**

"What do you mean? *Coughs*" Iron Spider asked in his sickly voice.

"Mutants are…'second class citizens'. A lot of humans hate us…just for being what we are…mutants. The kid's parents were ashamed their son became a mutant. The other kids at school believed him a freak of nature…as did his neighbors." Logan answered.

"Wait…what?" Spider-Man gasped.

"Oh, you didn't know? People target our kind just for not being fucking human!" Logan growled, his demeanor quickly becoming more and more hostile.

 _Several of the young heroes flinched in surprise, many of their faces showed fear._

"None of you are mutants! Only me and the kid are! So you don't get what kind of hatred will make humans do!" Logan snarled.

"Not all humans!" Spider-Man said.

 _Logan growled lowly, his head slowly turning to Spider-Man. His eyes are narrowed with rage, and everyone in the room could feel his anger burning like a wildfire._

"Just some humans are enough for major hatred. Why do you think mutants try to hide! We are feared! That fear leads to hate! Many mutants have died because of it! So many lives! What is the price of a life?!" Logan growled.

"But that doesn't mean there aren't some who think they're monsters!" Spider-Man argued.

"DON'T TRY TO PLACE YOUR FOOLISH IDEAS ON ME KID!" Logan roared, his right fist slamming on the table.

 _He lifted his fist, the area of impact could be seen by the immediate dent and cracks. Logan's other hand clenched into a fist, the bones cracking in his hand._

"We can discuss the matter of Weapon X later. Right now, you need to calm down." Director Fury said.

 _Logan growled at him, fists clenching even harder._

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING THAT CAN BE GODDAMN WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE!" Logan bellowed, his growling a thundering roar.

 _Everyone in the room was quiet. Lucas's eyes were locked on Director Fury; the man could see the hybrid's claws tap the table repeatedly._

"You told me yourself Director…mutants are the chosen by Weapon X…they are using mutants to hunt mutants…they altered me…made me what I am…and now I know why: to kill mutants…as many as possible. I may not know much of mutant suffering…but I will not let Weapon X do this any longer." Lucas hissed, his burning.

 _Everyone around him was silent. Logan looked to Lucas and nodded in support. The two turned their attention and gazes to Director Fury. Director Fury sighed._

"What did you find?" Director Fury asked.

 _Lucas pulled the piece of paper and handed it to Fury._

"So that's where their base of operations is…no wonder I've had difficulty finding them. Part of the Canadian government must be funding them…but since there are…rumors of some possible members within America's chain of command supporting the organization…this makes it even more difficult." Director Fury sighed, rubbing his forehead in stress.

"Point us the right way, and we'll take care of them." Lucas said.

 _Spider-Man was starting to stand up. Lucas turned his gaze, now a glare, to him. The wall crawler saw the same look on the Alpha male lion's face when they first crossed paths. Spider-Man gulped nervously. White Tiger stood up placing a calming hand on Spidey's shoulder, having been sitting next to him. The wall crawler looked to her in confusion. The feline heroine nodded in assurance to her friend. Spidey sighed, but nodded._

"We know you both seek vengeance…but you two can't do this alone. Both of you are strong, there's no denying that…but the level of depth that this organization runs…doing this alone…is not wise to go through without aid." White Tiger said.

 _Lucas scratched his stubbled chin in contemplation, considering her words._

"I suppose…it couldn't hurt." Lucas said.

"You sure kid?" Logan grunted.

"I might regret this…but I believe she speaks genuinely." Lucas said.

 _Logan sighed, but then nodded._

 **(Phew, thank you Tiger.)**

"Well kid, we need to get some training done. Tomorrow we'll start, bright and early." Logan chuckled.

"If you are going to work with my agents, then you'll need to train with them as well. I'll call for some help." Director Fury said.

 **(Oh no.)**

 _Lucas softly growled, curious to who Director Fury's 'help' is. He then walked out of the room. White Tiger walked to catch up with him, Spider-Man following._

"Lucas! Wait!" White Tiger said.

 _The hybrid turned, orange eyes staring curiously at her._

"Yes?" Lucas said.

"I want to thank you…for umm…" White Tiger struggled to say.

 _Lucas raised a clawed, gloved hand._

"It's alright. But I must warn you…blood will be spilled…whether you like it or not." Lucas said.

 _Spider-Man had hidden behind a corner, listening._

 **(Not if I can help it.)**

 _Lucas began to walk off._

"Even yours?" White Tiger asked.

"Most likely." Lucas answered, still walking.

"What about by your own claws?" White Tiger asked.

 **(What?)**

 _Lucas stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around, facing White Tiger._

"I heard you say it…back in Kenya…you were talking about wanting to be put out of your misery." White Tiger said.

 _Lucas was quiet._

"You don't plan to live through this…do you?" White Tiger asked.

 **(Wait…what? He…oh my god…)**

"…This is a one-way trip…all I hope for is to end Weapon X…and the pride…I told them I hoped to see them again…but I couldn't promise them I'd make it through this…I'm not like you guys…if that answers your questions…so you guys won't have to worry about any one else important dying after this…just one insignificant, twisted, horrible life will end at the end of this…only that one's blood will be the last to be spilt…just don't be around to see it…my life…unlike other mutants…the price is nothing…" Lucas said, then walked off.

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 18

**_(Hope everyone had Happy Holidays. Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Man285: Haha.**

 **Death Fury: Surprised?**

 **Sport21: I guess you could call what he saw humanity, though I'm not sure if Lucas would agree. Thank you, I've tried to make this as good as possible.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 18: Slag 'Em!**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, the next day)_

 _Wolverine had gotten Fury to set up a simulation. He and Death Cat stood against about a dozen L.M.D.s. The young heroes watched from the observation room with Director Fury and Agent Coulson. Death Cat watched as the machines took to forms of an all too familiar sight: Weapon X guards armed with batons. Death Cat's eyes glared in rage, his fangs bared as he snarled menacingly. Even though they were machines, the sight of those uniforms enraged him. Wolverine snarled as well, eyes narrowed in hatred._

 _(Observation room)_

"Remember, training with Death Cat partnered with everyone individually will be lined up in a specific order. Mr. Parker, you'll be the first to work with him after Logan." Director Fury said.

 **(*Gulps nervously*)**

"Oh boy…" Spider-Man whimpered.

"Gee Web Head, you've been acting all tough around him lately when you're with us…but when you'll be just with him, you're scared shitless." Nova laughed.

 _A familiar thwip sound was heard, and Nova's mouth was covered in webbing. Nova muffled screeching and frantic clawing at the webbing made most of the group laugh. White Tiger, however, was still in shock from what Death Cat had told her yesterday._

'Why would he want that? Just…just wanting to die after…why?' White Tiger stammered in her mind.

 _She couldn't wrap the reality of what she had been told in her mind. Him being so desperate to die was just utterly confusing…and possibly even terrifying._

'Why?...Just…why?' White Tiger growled in her mind.

 _(Training room)_

 _Wolverine's claws extruded, the familiar snikt sound. Death Cat's clawed gingers twitched I deadly anticipation. His fangs bared, growling softly._

"Simulation Start." An A.I. voice said.

 _The two charged forward._

"Let's slag 'em!" Wolverine growled.

 _Wolverine grunted as he slashed away one's gun with his right claws then jabbed his left claws into the machine's 'face'. He kicked it away with his left foot, then lunged at another with his claws flying forward. The bladed claws slashed through the machine's head, before it could swing the weapon. Wolverine growled as he tackled another to the ground, then quickly stood up and repeatedly jabbed it with his claws._

 _(Observation room)_

 _Some of the young heroes looked away at the sight of Wolverine's attack._

"He really needs to get a hobby." Spider-Man said.

"What about Death Cat?" White Tiger asked.

"There." Iron Fist said, pointing to the hybrid.

 _(Training room)_

 _Several more of the machines in their new forms rushed forward. Death Cat snarled, eyes narrowed in anger. One machine swung a baton, but a firm clawed hand grabbed it instantly. Death Cat snarled as he punched through the chest of the machine, holding a large piece of the circuitry in his clawed hand. The hybrid dropped the piece then pushed away the broken machine. He growled as he quickly turned, his claws swiftly slashing off the head of another machine, which promptly dropped to the ground. Death Cat let out a screaming leopard roar as he leapt at another machine and tackled it to the ground, claws instantly jabbing into the metal of the machine._

 _(Observation room)_

 _The students were uncomfortable watching._

"It's like watching a damn nature documentary." Nova said

 _He watched Death Cat slash off the head of another machine, the claws cutting at the throat. Nova gulped as he rubbed his neck._

 **(Yeah…this isn't easy to watch.)**

 _White Tiger and Zabu watched with great interest._

 _(Training room)_

"Kid! Let's finish this!" Wolverine shouted.

 _Death Cat let out a fierce growl in confirmation. There were two more machines left._

"Now!" Wolverine grunted.

 _Death Cat slammed his fist into one machine's head, knocking it off its feet. Then Wolverine swiftly slashed with his right claws instantly after Death Cat's attack._

"Throw me kid!" Wolverine grunted.

 _Death Cat grabbed Wolverine by his neck and tossed him at the last machine. Wolverine growled as he instantly slashed with his claws in a x formation, cutting the machine into four pieces. Wolverine rolled forward then quickly stood up._

"Not bad kid." Wolverine chuckled as he retracted his claws and looked around the room, the machines now heaps of scrap.

 _Death Cat growled softly as he looked around. His claws had easily cut through the metal, he always wondered why he could that. Wolverine chuckled._

"You don't even need Adamantium. Heh heh." Wolverine chuckled, patting Death Cat's shoulder.

"I suppose not." Death Cat replied.

"Well, that went quicker then I previously thought…" Fury said over the intercom.

 _Wolverine chuckled, happy with his work. Death Cat was quiet, just crossing his arms._

 _(Observation room)_

"They work well together." Agent Coulson said.

"Yeah, Wolverine is one of the two here Death Cat is comfortable being around. The other being Zabu." Director Fury replied.

 _The students were discussing what they had witnessed as well._

"How could he just cut through metal with his claws? They're not made of Adamantium like Wolverine's." Nova asked.

"Enhancements?" Iron Spider suggested.

"Most likely." Spider-Man said.

"He definitely learned from the lions. That takedown technique earlier…that's a big cat's way to bring down its prey." White Tiger said, rubbing her chin in contemplation.

"That was kind of scary." Dagger said.

"Well, at least he's not going after us." Cloak replied.

"Yeah." Dagger sighed, fear still in her voice.

 _Director Fury received a call on his communicator. An agent's face appeared._

"The request you assisted has arrived. Headed to where you are." The agent said.

"Affirmative." Director Fury said.

 _The agent nodded, then the screen went to black._

"Mr. Parker, you're next. Follow me into the training room." Director Fury said.

 **(Oh great…)**

 _(Training room)_

 _Wolverine stood in silence when the Director and Spider-Man walked in._

"Alright, here's your next training partner." Director Fury said.

 _Spider-Man waved nervously. Death Cat growled softly, but nodded. He and Wolverine began sniffing the air._

"But with the L.M.D.s scrapped for now, what are we going to fight?" Spider-Man asked.

"Not what, who." Director Fury answered.

"Who?" Spider-Man grunted, confused.

"Me." A familiar voice chuckled.

 _Spider-Man recognized the voice, and the rumble of foot steps. They all turned to see a familiar face._

"What's up Bug Man?" The Incredible Hulk chuckled with a smile on his face, arms crossed.

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 19

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Hope everyone had a Happy New Year.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: Death Cat…well…I'll let you find out. Go back to chapter 7 (8 on the site), it lists what added DNA he has.**

 **BestCrossoverMovies: You'll see.**

 **Sport21: Heh heh, you'll find out.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Their match will be interesting.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Yup. Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: You'll see.**

 **Man285: Here it is.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 19: Anger Management**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, moments later)_

 **(Hey guys…it seems me and Litter Box now umm…in our…training session…we have to face…*Gulps*…Hulk!)**

"What's up Bug Man?" Hulk chuckled, fist bumping Spider-Man.

"Good to see you. But…why do we have to fight you?..." Spider-Man gulped.

"I heard that some anger management was needed. That's why Fury called me. I have plenty experience with anger, so he knew I'd be the best one to call for help." Hulk explained.

 _Spider-Man just gulped nervously. Hulk's gaze turned to the mutant hybrid._

"So you're the one Spidey's been having problems with?" Hulk asked.

"Yeah…problems…" Death Cat simply answered.

 _Hulk's right eyebrow raised in curiosity._

"You're not scared of me, kid?" Hulk asked curiously.

"Why would I be?" Death Cat answered with a question.

"Odd…" Hulk replied.

"Good luck kid, Hulk's not a softie." Wolverine said, patting the young hybrid's shoulder.

 _Death Cat growled softly yet nodded. Wolverine walked to the sidelines to watch. Director Fury walked back to the observation room. Hulk stood at one end of the room and Death Cat with Spider-Man at the other._

"Ready for this Web Head?" Hulk chuckled, punching his right fist into his left open palm.

"Umm…not really." Spider-Man gulped nervously.

"What about you…Death Cat is it? Are you ready for this?" Hulk asked.

 _Death Cat let out a bellowing tiger-like roar, eye glaring in focused fury._

"Haha! I like the energy kid! Let's do this! RAAHH!" Hulk bellowed and charged forward.

 _Death Cat raced forward, as swift as an arrow. He let out a snarl as he lunged forward. Hulk threw a punch, but Death Cat literally leapt over the strike then lashed out with his right claws. Hulk grunted in pain. Hulk put his left hand on his shoulder, he took it off and looked at it. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight: small puddles of blood._

"Ok kid, I didn't expect that." Hulk grunted, his voice evident with slight pain.

"What did you do to him?!" Spider-Man growled angrily.

"We're sparring. When you've trained did you ever come out unscarred?" Death Cat grunted.

"No, but…that isn't the point!" Spider-Man grunted.

"You two are supposed to be fighting me, not each other. Come on." Hulk said.

 **(Oh no…)**

"*Sighs* Fine." Spider-Man sighed.

 _Spider-Man raced forward. He shot his webbing, encasing both of Hulk's arms. Death Cat bellowed as he lunged forward, throwing forth a punch with a growl. Hulk turned to see the dark gloved fist fly towards him. The green giant grunted as the blow hit its mark. Death Cat landed on his feet in front of the Hulk, then swiftly lunged again. His right claws struck out, leaving five thin red lines across Hulk's muscular chest._

'Hmm, seems this kid's claws are sharper than I thought.' Wolverine curiously thought to himself.

 _Hulk grunted as he moved his arms in an x formation. Spider-Man cried out in panic as he was slung around in the air by the Hulk's motion. Death Cat grunted as he swiftly slashed with his claws, cutting apart the webbing. Spider-Man cried out as he landed on the floor face first._

"That look like it hurt. You've gotta be careful, sometimes you can endanger your teammates when not paying attention." Hulk grunted, almost as if he felt Spidey's pain.

 _Spider-Man growled as he stood up._

"Hey what was that?!" Spider-Man growled angrily.

"I cut you loose!" Death cat snarled back.

 _They then heard a bellowing roar. Both turned to see Hulk charging towards them, free of the webbing._

"Don't think we're done with this." Spider-Man threatened.

"I won't." Death Cat hissed.

 _Both raced forward. Hulk slammed down with his fists, but both young men dodged out of the way. Spidey webbed Hulk's face. The green goliath ripped it off only to see the same dark gloved fist hit him again. Hulk grunted as he fell back. Death Cat bared his fangs, growling lowly as Hulk got up on his feet. Both of stood ready as Hulk growled under his breath. He let out a fierce bellow. Spidey shivered in fear while Death Cat growled in response._

"Come on!" Death Cat said.

 _Hulk lunged forward, throwing his right fist forward. Death Cat leapt over the strike, both fists slamming into Hulk's face. The green goliath grunted in pain. The mutant hybrid landed behind him only to see the Hulk falling on top of him._

 **(Heh heh, this'll be funny.)**

 _Hulk then landed on Death Cat. Spider-Man began laughing. Wolverine growled under his breath. But then everyone saw Hulk gasp. Suddenly everyone saw Hulk being lifted in the air, Death Cat holding up the green goliath with both hands. Spider-Man's eyes widened in surprise, while Wolverine grinned. Death Cat snarled, teeth bared and eyes glaring._

"Uhh…hi." Spider-Man gulped nervously.

"Uhh, kid?" Hulk gasped.

 _Death Cat roared, throwing Hulk at Spider-Man. The wall crawler cried out in panic as he leapt out of the way._

"Hey! I was just laughing!" Spider-Man grunted.

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing everything coming out of your idiotic mouth!" Death Cat hissed back, teeth clenching.

 _Hulk grunted as he got onto his knees. He looked up to see the vigilante arguing with the young agent._

"Oh please! You think I ever wanted you around here! You're just a criminal!" Spider-Man growled.

"Like I give a damn!" Death Cat snarled back.

"Ok you two…" Hulk started to say.

"You're a mindless, bloodthirsty beast!" Spider-Man bellowed.

"I don't give a fucking shit about what you say about me! I'm trying to stop Weapon X, but you're too upset that I ended those slavers!" Death Cat roared.

"They were human beings!" Spider-Man growled back.

"Oh is that it! So just because one is human means they aren't…" Death Cat started to hiss.

"Don't give me that! You're no better than them! If you…" Spider-Man started to say.

"Ok, please you two are letting your anger control…" Hulk tried to say.

"I'm sorry if I want to see the corpses of those GODDAMN SONS OF BITCHES BLEEDING ON THE FUCKING GROUND! But you can't stand the sight of blood" Death Cat roared, eyes blazing with fury.

"Oh yeah! Well at least blood smells better than your breath, CHOMPER FACE!" Spider-Man hissed back.

"Errah! *Growls* You'll get use to it, when I bite your USELESS HEAD OFF!" Death Cat snarled.

 _Both leaned forward, glaring eyes inches from each other._

"Hey that's quite enough!" Hulk grunted, just a foot away from them yet still on his knees.

"SSHHUUTT UUPP!" Both young masked men growled as they quickly turned their glares to Hulk and punched him in the face in unison.

 _Hulk grunted and fell on his back with a thud._

'Ok, didn't see that one coming.' Wolverine admitted to himself mentally.

 _(Observation room)_

 _Everyone except for Fury stared in complete shock._

"Tell me I didn't just…did I just…" Nova stammered.

"Sweet Christmas." Power Man gasped.

 _(Training room)_

"Uhh…oops." Spider-Man gulped.

 _Death Cat groaned in annoyance while face palming himself._

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 20

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: That did get messy.**

 **Sport21: Thanks, I tried to make it tense and funny. Not sure about the boxing gloves, that might end uglier. Odd, I'm not getting notifications for when you review yet I'm getting them for everyone else. Odd…oh well.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Here's the next part.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 20: Cat Got Your Tongue?**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, several minutes later)_

 _Almost everyone was staring in shock._

 **(Guys…um…I seriously think me and Chomper Face just screwed ourselves over. *Gulps*)**

 _Hulk grunted in pain, rubbing his face._

"I'm so sorry big guy! I…he…we…Please don't smash us." Spider-Man whimpered.

 _Death Cat rolled his eyes, growling softly in annoyance. Hulk stood up, shaking his head to remove his…discomfort. He opened his eyes, which narrowed at Spider-Man and Death Cat._

"E-Easy now, b-big guy! No need to act rashly!" Spider-Man stammered, fearfully.

"It's alright…this was a sparring session to work out your anger, I didn't expect this to be pretty. You already know what happens when I get angry." Hulk chuckled.

"Yeah." Spider-Man squeaked.

 _Hulk turned to Death Cat._

"You can really throw a punch, kid." Hulk said.

"Thanks." The mutant hybrid replied.

"I should be heading out. I think it would be best if you worked this out with one eye. Good to see ya, Bug Man. Good meeting you too, kid." Hulk said, then walked out.

 _Hulk began walking out the door, Wolverine standing by it._

"Not bad for a kid, isn't he?" Wolverine chuckled.

"Which one?" Hulk asked.

"The one with claws. You already know Web Head…this kid…he's something else. The poor kid, his…well…I won't bother you with the details." Wolverine answered.

"They call him a monster? Well, they use to call me one too, same as you." Hulk said.

"Look at us now." Wolverine chuckled.

"Yeah…look at us now. The jolly, green giant and the little, hairy man." Hulk chuckled.

 _Wolverine chuckled with his old friend. They had fought in the past sometimes, some of those times the fights were violent in nature._

"I'd like to talk to you, if you wouldn't mind." Logan said.

"I guess I could spare a moment or two." Hulk replied.

 _Wolverine nodded. They walked outside of the Academy._

"So what's this about?" Hulk asked.

"The kid…he's…well…I'm not sure about it…" Wolverine said.

"He reminds me of someone…" Hulk said.

 _Wolverine looked at him grimly at Hulk._

"…Same here…I just don't know if I should tell him…and if I do…I wouldn't know how to tell him…" Wolverine said.

"Who?" Hulk asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know." Wolverine answered.

 _Hulk sighed and nodded._

"The kid is in a rough spot…when this shit show is done…I…we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. I just hope we get our vengeance. But things are getting worse than we'd hoped." Wolverine said.

 _Hulk looked at him in sympathy, having gone through fights with those who had hunted him in the past._

"I'm just worried about the kid. Both of us have been through so much shit we both know and don't know about…we're still well…you…the kid is just in the goddamn middle of this, and he's not getting a break…and if he does…it isn't long enough." Wolverine said.

"I don't know about him staying here." Hulk said.

"Director Fury has already tried to cage us up, it didn't work out. We have…a deal with him currently. But I don't know how long it will last." Wolverine said.

"Hopefully long enough for you guys to deal with whatever you're dealing with." Hulk said.

"We could use your help big guy, have the biggest big gun would be most appreciated." Wolverine chuckled.

"Sounds fun, but I've got other things to do. Maybe next time." Hulk said.

"Thanks for nothing, bub." Wolverine chuckled.

"See ya." Hulk said, then leapt away.

 _Wolverine scoffed, shook his head, and walked back inside. He walked back into the training room seeing Director Fury talking to both Death Cat and Spider-Man with the other students standing behind the Director. The man with the eye patch was not pleased with how things were happening, but he said the beginning of the sparring match was acceptable._

"Despite the fact no blood was needed to be drawn, the Hulk will heal. He's had much worse." Director Fury said.

"But that doesn't excuse…" Spider-Man started to say.

"Enough! I don't care if you don't like him! You are working together! You worked with Logan! So you will work with him!" Director Fury grunted.

 _Spider-Man turned to glare at Death Cat, but he was already walking away._

"Where are you going?" Spider-Man grunted.

"I know when and where I'm not wanted." Death Cat said, not even turning to look back at them while walking away.

 _Wolverine's eyes narrowed at the group._

"I'll catch up with you in a moment, kid." Wolverine said.

 _Death Cat nodded then walked out. Wolverine approached the S.H.I.E.L.D. group. Almost everyone looked nervous or even fearful._

"Trainings done for today." Wolverine grunted.

"It's done when I say it's done, Logan." Director Fury replied.

"We don't take orders from you. We're only here so we don't have to fight each other while we both go after Weapon X." Wolverine said.

 _Director Fury's one good eye narrowed in annoyance._

"Both of us are victims to those sick fucks. We will not let them get away with this!" Wolverine growled.

"By killing them?" Spider-Man said.

"For what they've done! They don't deserve to live!" Wolverine hissed.

"What about you two?" Spider-Man retorted.

"We don't enjoy what we do…but we know it's the only way of stopping them and all those allied with them!" Wolverine snarled.

"But you still do it." Spider-Man scoffed.

"if you think letting these pieces of shit deserve to live after to these other mutants! They've manipulated so many lives! To kill any who stand in the way of their sadistic goals! I will not let them get a damn slap on the wrist for what they've done!" Wolverine growled.

 _Wolverine growled, almost wanting to extrude his claws…but he didn't._

"Conversation's over." Wolverine grunted, then walked off to find Death Cat.

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 21

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Despite USM now being done on TV, we still can continue it in our own ways. Odd that it didn't end with MJxPeter, it was implying that earlier in Season 4. Still pissed about no AvaxPeter, but that's just me.)_**

 **Man285: Sorry if it's getting boring/stupid, it's just a part of the story.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Wanted to give them a different dynamic.**

 **Chapter 21: Bonding Time**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Mess Hall, the next day)_

 _Lucas sat at a table by himself, no one would go near him at the moment, though there weren't many there currently. He slowly chewed a piece of shrimp. He'd gotten a bowl of heated, seasoned shrimp. Lucas quickly found himself being a carnivore. Lucas wasn't using a fork, he just picked up each shrimp with his claws. He then took a sip of water. Then he picked several familiar scents. The students walked into the mess hall, having just come out of classes. He didn't turn to look at them, but he could hear their whispers. Then he picked up another scent. Lucas saw Logan walking over to him, a bag in one with some food and in the other a beer with a bag. The mutant sat with mutant hybrid._

"You gotta try some beer sometime, kid. Steady the nerves." Logan said.

"With our healing factors? Besides, I doubt it'd work on me…I also don't like the smell. Nothing against you drinking it." Lucas replied.

 _Logan chuckled then took a swig. Lucas's eyes wandered to see the students taking several glances at him, out of fear and disgust._

"Why did we even agree to 'work' with them?" Lucas asked.

"Because even though I love a good scrap, I'd prefer not to have to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. while we hunt those bastards." Logan answered.

"But you do realize that they'll…well…some of them will try to stop us from gutting them?" Lucas said.

"Web Head? He's stubborn like us in his own way, but are you going to let him stop us from avenging ourselves and everyone whom have suffered at their hands?" Logan replied.

 _Lucas took a moment to think on that. Logan took a bite of his burger. The mutant hybrid finished his meal while he thought._

"You talked to Fury? I really need a good distraction if there isn't any of Weapon X to hunt." Lucas grunted.

"Well then maybe it's time to keep your training going soon. Meet me in the training room in 30 minutes in uniform." Logan said.

 _Lucas raised his right eyebrow in curiosity._

 _(Training room, 30 minutes later)_

 _Death Cat stood in the training room, arms crossed, waiting for Logan. Wolverine walked in, uniform on._

"Alright kid, let's get some sparring done." Wolverine chuckled, cracking his right knuckles in his left palm.

 _Death Cat nodded. Wolverine then snapped his fingers. The room then changed into a jungle-esque area. The mutant hybrid looked around, eyes carefully studying the hologram._

"Interesting." Death Cat said to himself.

"Let's do this." Wolverine chuckled, claws extruding.

 _Death Cat's eyes narrowed and locked on Wolverine. Wolverine grunted as he rushed forward. He growled as he slashed with his right claws, but Death Cat grabbed his arm with his left hand. The hybrid growled as he uppercutted with his right claws. Wolverine growled and yelled in panic as he flew through the air. Death Cat leapt up, snatching the mutant hero with his right hand. Wolverine grunted in surprise as he grabbed the hybrid's arm in panic, they then fell to the floor with Death Cat slamming Wolverine down as they landed._

"Gah! Ok…kid…that was a good move." Wolverine grunted in pain.

 _Death Cat growled as he lifted his opponent in the air and slung him. Wolverine grunted as he slammed into one of the 'trees' then fell to the floor on his hands and knees._

"Alright kid, let's go. Raahrr!" Wolverine growled as he rushed at him, claws forward.

 _Death Cat snarled as he raced forward, both found themselves instantly slamming into one another. They wrestled on the ground, claws slashing and tearing at one another. Blood flew in the air and splattered on their uniforms. The area filled with Wolverine's growls and Death Cat's roars. They then suddenly leapt away from one another. Wolverine grunted as he skidded back across the floor. Death Cat flipped backwards high into the air, and landed on a tree branch. He slowly stalked across it like a leopard. Wolverine's eyes locked onto Death Cat, watching the hybrid move through the trees just like a jungle cat._

"Heh heh, alright. Hhaa!" Wolverine grunted as he rushed forward.

 _Death Cat dropped to the ground on his hands and feet, then lunged at his opponent. The mutant grunted as they rolled on the ground. But then Wolverine growled as he quickly slammed his elbow into they hybrid's face. Death Cat hissed in pain, then Wolverine head butted him. Death Cat grunted as he skidded across the floor. The hybrid hissed and groaned in pain, clutching his aching and bleeding head. But he quickly healed and shook head to relieve himself of the rest of the pain._

"*Growls* That didn't tickle…" Death Cat grunted.

 _Death Cat growled as he swiftly raced at Wolverine and dragged him up a tree. Wolverine grunted in shock at the movement. He then swiftly slashed upwards with his left claws, quickly cutting his opponent's arm. Death Cat growled in pain as he dropped Wolverine. He dropped to the ground, growling. Wolverine growled back, claws before him. Both lunged forward. Wolverine grunted as he quickly swiped with his right claws, tearing across his chest. Death cat instantly responded by slashed across Wolverine's chest with his left claws. They growled as they ripped, slashed, and tore at one another. Blood flew in the air as they tore into one another._

"*Pants* Well kid. You've gotta do better…than that." Wolverine grunted, pain in his voice.

 _Death Cat's head was down, but he was growling. His growling progressively got louder as his head was raised up. His eyes were closed than they opened, his eyes took a reddish hue._

"Uh oh." Wolverine gasped.

 _Death Cat let out a bellowing roar._

 _(Mess hall)_

 _The students heard a loud roar. It unnerved everyone and made them rush out of the mess hall. They ran to the training room. Each of them saw a shocking sight: Wolverine and Death Cat growling & roaring as they hacked and slashed at one another, though Death Cat's attacks were more brutal than any of them had seen them do before. _

"So…are we going to stop them?" Agent Venom asked.

"Do you want to get in the middle of that?" Iron Spider grunted.

"No thanks…" Agent Venom gulped, voice thick with fear while continuing to watch the scene.

 _They found it odd his eyes had reddish tints to them. His growls sounded even more angry than usual. All of his movements were filled with explosion and brutality in nature._

"Guh! Get back kids! I've got this handled!" Wolverine called out.

"What's going on?!" Dagger yelped fearfully.

"He's in his ber-gah!" Wolverine started to explained.

 _Death Cat grunted as he quickly swung his right hand, the punch slugged into Wolverine's face and stopping his sentence instantly. Death cat panted, his tongue lying out over his bottom incisors with his bottom canines on either side. The group's eyes widened in fear and shock at seeing the hybrid's fangs dripping with blood. They all then turned their attention to Wolverine who is lying on the ground, beaten and cut up. Blood painted on him._

"Kid…if…*Spits out blood*…you're done beatin' the hell outta me…calm down…before someone else gets hurt…" Wolverine groaned, his voice pained.

 _Death Cat growled softly, blood stained teeth bared. He grunted as he closed his eyes then opened them, their normal orange hue back. The hybrid grunted as he fell to his knees, panting and coughing._

"What the hell is going on here?" Director Fury grunted, walking in.

"Oh…you know…just the kid and me…bonding." Wolverine grunted sarcastically.

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 22

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Hey everyone, I'm back at college, and classes start Tuesday (tomorrow or today, whenever this is uploaded). I don't know how often I'll be able to update any of my stories after this. I tried to update as much as possible during Winter Break. Forgot to put this in my True Heroes update as well, but: MLK Day, honor his hope & vision, now more than ever.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yeah…**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks. Indeed.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: Not exactly.**

 **Chapter 22: Emotional Aftermath**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, training room, moments later)_

 _Director Fury's right eyes narrowed at Wolverine seriously. The mutant grunted as his scars healed, as did the hybrid's._

"The kid was in what I call a berserker rage." Wolverine explained.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Power Man grunted in confusion.

"The berserker rage is a state when one is in a sense of complete fury and anger, pain is absent yet the one can release a ferocious attack of intensity & aggression." Wolverine replied.

"Why didn't he…you know…do that before?" Dagger asked, fear in her voice.

"Weapon X…they must have some hidden layer of programming that would have him go into that state if he were ever to fight me." Wolverine growled in realization.

 _Director Fury scratched his beard in contemplation. The students looked at one another fearfully._

 **(Oh man, it wasn't as if he wasn't dangerous enough. Oh wait, he was!)**

 _Death Cat rubbed his head, recovering from what he just experienced. He looked at his claws, all of them coated in blood. The scent overloaded his sense of smell, making him want to retch. He turned to see the students take a step back when his gaze turned to them. Death Cat walked towards the door, the students gasping as they made way for him._

'Best if I'm not here.' Death Cat sighed in his mind.

 _He walked off, everyone in the training room looking to where he left._

"This is not good." Director Fury sighed.

"The kid said he was electrocuted when he got out of that fucking pod. So it must have shorted out part of his programming, or we'd still be fighting." Wolverine said.

"At least you didn't damage anything." Director Fury sighed.

"Thanks, we're fine you know." Wolverine scoffed.

"At least you can heal." White Tiger said scoffingly.

 _Wolverine glared at her, but she didn't flinch. The mutant chuckled._

"I like you, at least you've got some backbone." Wolverine chuckled, nodding his head in respect.

 _White Tiger's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Wolverine pulled his mask off from the back and let it hang from the back of his neck._

"Well we know now that you two can't spar. It's too dangerous for anyone who gets caught near them." Director Fury said.

"It ain't exactly a joyride for us." Logan scoffed.

"You two have enhanced healing factors." Spider-Man said.

"It still hurts smartass." Logan grunted, unamused by Spidey's remark.

"So Fury, you got anything? Anything new on those bastards?" Logan asked.

"We think we have gotten news of a transport for a Weapon X facility, or perhaps even two." Director Fury answered.

"Great, so tell us where and we'll crack some skulls." Logan chuckled, cracking his right knuckles in his left hand.

 _Spider-Man glared at him, shaking his head in disapproval._

"We still don't know the exact time and place of the meet, but my spies tell me it will be in a few days." Director Fury said.

"Give me some time to get my and the kid's costumes fixed." Logan said.

"They can be fixed here." Spider-Man said a little too quickly.

"Nah, I know someone." Logan said.

 **(Damn it.)**

"Plans might change to where we'll track them. So be prepared." Director Fury said.

 _Logan's eyes narrowed seriously._

"Bub, we'll see what happens. We don't know what will happen, so let's hope we find where the main bastards are at." Logan grunted, no nonsense in his voice.

"This is my operation Logan, I'm in command." Director Fury stated.

"In command of them, yes. But me and the kid? No. We agreed to work alongside you only to avoid senseless fighting. This is personal for both of us, don't mistake our generosity for us kissing your boots." Logan grunted, standing up to glare at Fury.

"As much as I feel like I should restrain the two of you for not following my command…I'm not foolish enough to think it would go well. But don't forget that I can make this unpleasant if I choose." Director Fury grunted.

"So can I, bub." Logan grunted, extruding his right claws.

 _The students of the Academy were fearful, not wishing to possibly fight the mutant combat veteran. Director Fury's good eyes narrowed, but the man nodded. He then walked away. Logan's angry glare turned calm. He looked to the students, whom still looked fearfully, well some of them anyways._

"Umm…can we…help you?" Iron Spider asked, stammering.

"Are any of you a beer?" Logan grunted gruffly.

 _The students turned to one another, unsure of what to say or think._

 **(Oh god…)**

 _(Another hallways)_

 _Death Cat pulled slid down and sat on the floor. He breathed heavily, still in shock of what happened. He looked at his hands, still covered in blood. The hybrid groaned as he got up and walked into a bathroom. As he washed his hands, blood dripped continuously down. Death Cat looked into the mirror and he sighed. There was still blood on his mouth._

"Those pieces of…I'm gonna…they…they'll…RRRRRAAAAAHHHHRRRRGGHHH!" Death Cat roared in fury as what happened overcame him emotionally.

 _His raging bellow echoed through the Academy. The students gasped in shock at hearing the sound._

"The kid…Weapon X messed us both up…he's not trying to keep it in." Logan sighed.

 **(He's not even in his berserker rage…god…)**

"He's filled with rage…pain…if we find Weapon X…the heads who experimented on us and those jackasses who support them…he'll go ballistic…and the blood will flow." Logan said.

 **(*Gulps*)**

 _Spider-Man begins to stumble as he walks away. The group look at him in surprise and concern. Nova just laughs at the sight. White Tiger follows him. She catches him in the hallway._

"Will we able to bring actual justice, Tiger? Or will he get his revenge…and slaughter them?" Spider-Man asked her, his voice thick with worry.

"We will do what is right, we always do." White Tiger said reassuringly.

"I hope so…how can we call ourselves heroes if we don't?" Spider-Man replied.

 _(Bathroom)_

 _Death Cat began to walk out, but then stopped. His mind was racing with the thoughts of what has happened, what could have happened, and what might happen. The mutant hybrid growled angrily and punched the wall on the other side of the door. His fist goes through the wall, the bricks clattering around on the floor._

'I will not let them get away with what they've done.' Death Cat hissed in his mind.

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 23

**_(I am so sorry for the late update guys. College has continued to keep me busy. Here's the next updates guys. Again, I'm sorry for the late update.)_**

 **GuestinyourStory: Gwen Stacey will not be a part of it.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Wait, what?**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Spidey is a bit…impulsive…thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 23: Cargo Shipment**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, conference room, a few days later)_

 _Lucas tapped his right claws on the table one after another as they the meeting was almost ready to begin. Some of the others stared at him nervously. The hybrid's recent discovery of his berserker rage terrified several of the students. However, for now, Fury had called them about a mission. Everyone else sat around the table, waiting for the Director._

"Anyone got an idea why he called us?" Dagger asked.

"No clue, but I'm thinking it's going to be really nutty." Squirrel Girl answered in her own way.

 _Some of the group chuckled. Logan looked grimly at Lucas, whom gave him a similar look in return. Director Fury then walked into the room._

"So what do you have for us today Chief?" Spider-Man chuckled.

"Don't call me Chief. I've received word from my spies about an important shipment to one of Weapon X's major facilities." Director Fury said.

"What's the plan, sir?" White Tiger asked.

"There are about two dozen or so armed men at the transport location. My spies have stationed themselves as sentries. They know to look for you and aid you in your mission. You'll be follow them to this specific facility. My spies told me these men have their transport ship ready by the time of the shipment, protected by several more men. Once both parties leave, the shipment guard will be apprehended by a group of armed soldiers." Director Fury answered.

"What's the shipment?" Logan grunted.

"My spies didn't specify, just focus on finding the facility." Director Fury said.

 _Lucas and Logan narrowed their eyes in suspicion. They felt uneasy about his words, but were more than eager to find another facility of Weapon X._

"Only a small group will go, for we must have another group ready in the background just in case things turn bad. Spider-Man will lead this team, it consists of Mr. Rand, Mr. Thompson, Mr. Cage, and Mr. Cho. Ms. Ayala shall lead the reinforcements if need, Mr. Alexander, Ms. Bowen, Mr. Johnson, and Ms. Green. The rest will stay here." Director Fury explained.

 _The young heroes nodded._

"The cargo will arrive tonight. Stay hidden as you spy on the meeting. Once the retrievers take hold of the cargo, follow them to the facility. Ms. Ayala's team will follow from a distance from yours while making the way to the facility." Director Fury said.

 _Lucas scratched his stubbled chin in suspicion, his instincts warned him there was something more to it. Director Fury marked a spot on the map of Manhattan._

"This is where the cargo collection will take place. Make sure they cannot find you or know you there. This is a major step in our fight against Weapon X, do not fail." Director Fury said.

 _The young heroes nodded. Lucas growled softly under his breath._

 _(Manhattan Cruise Terminal Dock, several hours later)_

 _Death Cat, Wolverine, and Spider-Man's group waited in their concealed locations. Guarding the area were about two dozen men armed with rifles with a medium size cargo ship docked in the harbor. A 18 wheeler with a few SUVs pulled up suddenly. Out of the vehicles came more men, but any weapons they had were concealed._

"Everything's prepared, all wrapped and ready for the boss." A man said.

"Good." One of the armed men replied.

"Your sentries posted?" The first man asked.

"Indeed, they're in place guarding the cargo transport. How many have of them been prepared?" The second man answered.

"About a dozen, the fucking things were hard to load. But we were able to do it." The first man said.

 _(From the hiding spots)_

"What do you think they mean by 'things'?" Agent Venom whispered.

"Not sure, perhaps some kind of advanced weaponry. Or some new form of technology for armor? Can't say for sure." Iron Spider replied.

"I've gotta bad feeling about this." Power Man whispered.

"Quiet down, listen." Wolverine hissed softly.

 _(The dock)_

"Are you sure your men can handle that fucking animal that escaped? He fucking slaughtered dozens of our men." The first men grunted.

"Heh heh, from what I hear he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. We'll have to thank them someday for capturing him. Well, that is once we take him back to the boss by force. One of his best men was sent to hunt him down and recapture him, but managed to escape…right before falling into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands." The second man laughed.

 _(From the hiding spots)_

 _Death Cat growled lowly under his breath, the men's words striking a nerve in the hybrid. His fangs slightly bared, eyes flickering in slow boiling anger. Some of the young heroes looked at him nervously._

 _(The docks)_

 _The men's chuckling stopped._

"So are you sure the weapons are ready? They don't have kick in them?" The second man asked.

"Don't you think we took care of it if they did?" The first man grunted.

"So a dozen you say? Hopefully it won't take as long to break them as it did the boss's main two…well…one really, but you know the other was getting closer to completion." The second man said.

 _(From the hiding spots)_

 _Death Cat's eyes widened in shock and fear, then narrowed to anger and hatred._

"Why would anyone break weapons? It doesn't make any sense." Spider-Man grunted.

"Lucas, what did he mean by…? Lucas?" Iron Fist started to say.

"Yeah, what did he…what? Where is he?" Power Man gasped.

 _The group turned to see Death Cat had disappeared. Spider-Man's eyes widened in fear._

 **(No…)**

 _Suddenly a fearsome roar shook the night air. Death Cat bellowed as he lunged from the shadows at all the men. The men screamed in fear at the sight. The hybrid's wide eyes lit with fury and rage. Death Cat's right claws swiftly slashed open the throat of the first man he lunged at. Another man rushed forward with his right hand reaching into his coat. Death Cat leapt at him, his hands instantlly snapping the man's neck with both of his hands in a single flexion. He grunted as he turned quickly, his right claws slashing across another man's chest and digging deep gouges into him._

 _(From the hiding spots)_

"Fucking hell kid, what the hell are you doing?" Wolverine grunted, then leapt from his spot.

 _The other young heroes stared in shock and fear at the sight of the two fearsome fighters slashing their way through the men who opened fire on them._

"Come on! We have to save as many of them as we can! Hurry!" Spider-Man frantically ordered.

 _The young heroes leapt from the hiding spots. Spider-Man webbed two armed men together after punching both in unison, knocking them out instantly. Power Man raced towards a line of three men who unloaded their clips into him, each bulled flying harmlessly off him. The other following him after the young bulletproof hero battered through them. Iron Spider flew into the air, firing off three repulsor blasts knocking out a man with each shot. Iron Fist let out a cry as he shot out a kick at a man, knocking out the wind from his chest then swiftly kicked him in his face knocking him out. Agent Venom growled as his tendrils wrapped around five men and slammed them into one another._

"Fucking shoot these monsters!" One of them men cried out.

 _About five men lined up with him, their rifles readied. The young heroes looked at them in surprise._

 **(Oh no…)**

"HEY!" A snarling voice bellowed.

 _The men looked up in shock to see the lunging figure of Wolverine leapt at them from the top of the 18 wheeler, his claws out to either side of him. His left and right claws killed a man each as he landed on the ground. He swiftly jabbed with his right claws into another man's chest, who cried out in pain and horror. The other two men unloaded into the mutant. Wolverine growled in pain as the bullets pierce into his fleshed then popped out. He lunged at both of them, growling in fury. Both men cried out in fear, but were suddenly wrapped in something strange then pulled away. Spider-Man's webbing incased both men from knees to shoulders, disabling any movement. Wolverine shook his head in annoyance, whilst the web slinger narrowed his eyes in anger. The heroes looked to see the last man at the docks cry out in pain and fear as Death Cat slashed open his throat with his left claws. The docks had become covered in pools of blood._

 **(That murdering…)**

"What the hell was that?! We were supposed to follow them to the next facility! You murdering, sadistic…!" Spider-Man growled as he swiftly approached Death Cat.

 _But the hybrid grunted as he swiftly turned and punched Spider-Man, a crack resounded, knocking him to the ground. Death Cat growled softly, staring in annoyance at Spider-Man then walked to the back of the 18 wheeler. Wolverine retracted his claws then followed the hybrid. The young heroes helped up their leader then followed Death Cat and Wolverine who they saw open the back of the truck forcefully. Both men growled lowly under their breaths and climbed in._

"Guys! Why would you attack them? We had orders to follow them! Why? What was so impor…tant…no…" Power Man grunted, then gasped when he and the other young heroes looked into the back of the truck.

 **(No…oh god no…)**

 _The young heroes looked in horror at the sight: about a dozen young children were being freed from their bindings and gags by an unmasked Logan and Lucas. Once the girls and boys were freed they began to cry as they instantly hugged to the two who had freed them, tears racing down their faces like rivers as they sobbed. About half of them clung to Logan and the other half to Lucas. Logan was a bit awkward in trying to comfort them, but they felt safe. Lucas made a purring sound, doing his best to calm them like an affectionate house cat, which worked. While the children were still frightened, they felt much safer with the two. The young heroes outside still looked in horror._

"Those…fucking…evil…" Power Man grunted, trying to contain his rage.

"I am a pacifist by nature…but this…this cannot be answered with peaceful means." Iron Fist growled.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…." Agent Venom growled, his words stammering as anger filled his mind.

"I…even I did not think…" Iron Spider whimpered, complete despair filling his voice.

"No…please…this can't be…" Spider-Man gasped fearfully.

 _Lucas then turned to see Spider-Man look at the scene in utter disbelief. His eyes narrowed in annoyance and then put on his mask back on. He gently nudged them to go to Logan, promising them he'd back in a moment. The hybrid growled under his breath as he walked to the agents. He stepped out of the truck and approached Spider-Man. He saw the odd shape on the mask, knowing he'd broken the young man's nose again. He hissed as he snatched his throat, a firm grip held him as Spider-Man quickly grabbed the strong arm holding him, his eyes wide in fear._

"If you try to spare any of those fucking bastards, I'll strangle you with your own guts." Death Cat threatened menacingly, his eyes filled with focused fury and his voice was a low growl.

 _He then climbed back into the truck to see to the children._

 **To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 24

**_(Guys I'm so sorry about the late update. College…well…hasn't been easy…I tried to do what I could, but couldn't find the time to write. Since I'm on Spring Break, I hope things will be better with my stories. Again, I apologize for the delay.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: Understandable, Lucas is just…well…I know you can guess.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 24: Paternal Instinct**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, several minutes later)_

 _Director Fury had just gotten word from his young agents about the mission and he was not happy. They told him they had gotten back to the Academy. Before they could explain everything he was marching out of his office to where he knew they'd be. Every agent that saw him walk past knew he was furious, from the way he walked to the disturbingly large vein on his forward, they could tell he was going to explode and got out of his way. The groups were just outside the mess hall as they made their way to the conference room._

 _(Mess Hall)_

 _The agents could hear Director Fury footsteps, for the knew who had gotten back and they guessed who his anger was aimed towards, which put grins on their faces. They despised the murdering, marauding mutant hybrid. They would enjoy seeing him court marshalled by the Director._

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU MAY HAVE JUST RUINED THIS WHOLE…" Director Fury bellowed angrily.

 _Suddenly there was a bloodcurdling roar that made every agent's blood run cold and Director Fury's flying into the Mess Hall with the doors literally ripping off from their hinges as he flew through the air and fell onto an empty table with a thud. Death Cat growled fiercely as he stalked into the room, both his eyes blazing with fury and his right gloved handy bloodied…with the Director's blood. Fury had a broken jaw that had shattered as soon as the hybrid hit him. Every agent in their pulled out their guns. Death Cat let out a bellowing lion-like roar that shook the room and all the chests of the agents._

"Did you know?...Did you know?!...Did you KNOW?! DID YOU KNOW?!" Death Cat growled as he approached the Director and then snatched the man's throat with his right hand in a vice-like grip with his right hand at the last question.

 _The Director grunted in pain as he gripped Death Cat's arm, gasping and gagging._

"N-N…No…N-Now…Let…me…go…" Director Fury gagged, his voice and eyes filled with pain.

"L-Let him go!" An agent cried out, his gun aimed at the mutant hybrid's head.

"What the hell is going on?!" Another agent cried out.

 _Every agent aimed their weapons at the mutant hybrid, but Death Cat's attention is only with the Director._

"Is the scary man gone?" A small voice asked.

 _Everyone in the room looked to see a group of frightened children at the entrance with those that had been sent on the mission and Wolverine around them. Death Cat growled at the agents lowly then lowered his head down to Fury's face._

"If I have find out that something like this happens and you know the cargo is another group of children…and decide for it to be followed and not have them rescued…possibly leaving them to a fate worse than death…I'll rip you in half." Death Cat growled, venom in every word.

 _Death Cat growled and let go of the bloodied Director and walked back to the children. He motioned for them to keep going._

"D-Did…Did you just threaten Director Fury?" Power Man gasped, utter shock in his voice.

"No, that was a promise." Death Cat grunted, his head turned to the young agent.

"Those are some big brass ones you got sporting kid, heh heh." Wolverine chuckled.

 _The two led the children away to the conference room. Spider-Man is clutching his bleeding nose as he watches the scene._

 **(Yeah…that just happened…I'm…I…I don't even know what to say…)**

 _The young heroes were at a loss for words. They had no idea that the cargo at the exchange was a group of children, mutant children. Wolverine at first was unhappy that Death Cat slaughtered a number of the men at the harbor…but once he learned what was truly happened…he was all for the massacre. The Academy was against bloodshed (except Zabu for obvious reasons), their leader hated it. When they learned the children were the cargo were completely horrified at the revelation. They walked to see the Director. There are some doctors amongst the agents so they immediately went to helping Fury._

"Sir…did…did you…?" Power Man gasped.

"No, I did not know the cargo my spies told me about was children. They just told me it was weapons…I guess they didn't realize what Weapon X's version of weapons is…" Director Fury replied as the doctors tended to his wounds.

"Sir, please don't try to talk. It will help us with the jaw." One of the doctors said.

 _Director Fury motioned for something to write with and on. An agent had a handbag with them which had pencils and paper. He took one of each and wrote for the Academy trainees to get to the children and not leave them with Death Cat and Wolverine, they would see to them later. Before leaving the trainees informed him that they had captured the men that were alive and readied to be interrogated. The Director said they would be questioned later._

 _(Outside the Conference Room, a few minutes later)_

 _The students talked about what they had seen and learned. Despite that Death Cat and Wolverine had rescued the children, the nature of how they killed those men at the site made some of them even vomit. They walk into the room to find a surprise. The children were laughing as they played with Lucas. Some were awed by his teeth and claws while others pulled his long, thick dark hair. Others laughed as they just watched this. When the children saw Zabu, some of them ran over and mobbed him. Their tiny limbs and hands were all over the big cat who was shocked by the behavior. He grunted as they actually tackled him to the ground, but the children scratched and rubbed him as if he was a giant house cat._

"Am I…seriously seeing this?" Nova grunted.

"Yeah…you're seeing it…" Power Man said.

"Phenomenal." Triton said.

"That's one word for it." Cloak said.

 _Wolverine sat in a corner, sleeping while one mutant child played with his ear tufts. Eventually some of the students left, unable to be in the same room with the killers, but some stayed. Ava sat a few chairs away from Lucas as some of the children continued to tug at his hair or touched his claws and teeth._

"Uhh…why are you letting them do that?" Ava asked uncomfortably.

"Heshima, despite being a fierce leader, was always calm and kind to the cubs in the pride. Ah! The cubs…gah…played with him similarly to this, biting his tail and pouncing on it…swiping their paws at his face…they did actually chew and pull my hair…so…grah…I'm to use to it…" Lucas replied.

"Quite…the paternal instinct." Ava said.

"You don't have to act pleasant…I know you and the others despise me…besides Zabu over there." Lucas sighed.

 _Zabu growled softly and playfully as thee children played with him. One actually formed an orb of yellow light in her hands which attracted the cat's attention. She moved it around and his eyes followed. The little girl then shot it across the room and Zabu leapt after it. The children laughed as Zabu tried to catch the flying orb with his paws and jaws. Ava watched this, chuckling as she saw the fierce sabertooth chase the ball of light like a house cat does with a laser light. Then she felt someone tapping her arm. She looked down to see another little girl who formed a crystalized diamond in her hands then suddenly took the form of a tiger which she held up to the feline heroine. Ava's eyes stared in wonder at the gift. She gave the little girl a warm smile._

"Thank you, sweetie." Ava said compassionately.

 _The girl smiled and climbed into her lap and curled up as she began to take a nap. Ava put the diamond tiger on the table and gently wrapped her lithe yet strong arms held the girl. She then heard chuckling and looked to see Lucas was the owner. He then grunted as another child pulled a patch of hair from his maned head. Ava couldn't help but giggle. From another part of the room Spider-Man watched as he held his once again broken nose._

 **(*Scoffs* Paternal instinct…)**

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Once again I am sorry about the late update.)_**


	26. Chapter 25

**_(Hey guys, I'm back at college now and I don't know how often I will be able to update after this. I just have enough time to hopefully update this, but I can't make any promises after this. Sorry I didn't get to do much. Hope you enjoy the chapter.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: Really? Hmm…Thanks.**

 **Rex Vong Thrawn: Haha, thanks. Oh it is a Ava/Peter, I'm just trying to develop character relationships, sorry that you thought otherwise.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: It's a sad situation.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 25: Awkward Situations**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, conference room, the next day)_

 _The students, Lucas, Logan, and Agent Phil Coulson are in the room to discuss recent events. Several of the students are nervously looking at Lucas._

"I'm sorry Director Fury couldn't attend; he's still recovering from his…" Agent Phil Coulson started to say.

 _Lucas's claws slowly tapped the table, his fiery eyes locked on the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent._

"…injury, he has asked me to take his place till he believes himself recovered." The man finished.

 _The students nodded._

 **(I'm guessing it's best if we change the subject.)**

"What about the children?" Spider-Man asked.

"We've learned that the children are orphans or abandoned by their parents…they have no where to go but foster care." Agent Coulson answered.

"No damn way!" Logan grunted.

"Mr. Howlett…" Agent Coulson started to say.

"They're mutants for god's sake! You think someone will take them?! You don't think they'll be mistreated or worse just for not being human?! They can't go into foster care!" Logan grunted with disgust.

"We can keep them wit S.H.I.E.L.D., train them to be…" Agent Coulson started to say.

"No! They're terrified of Fury and don't trust him. What do you believe they'll think of your organization if you keep them here?" Logan grunted.

"They can do good here, trained by professionals." Spider-Man said.

"No, they deserve something better than this." Logan said.

"Oh?" Spider-Man grunted.

"I know a place, where they'll be safe." Logan replied.

"From who exactly?" Agent Coulson asked.

 _Logan sneered angrily and growled. The agent gulped nervously._

"The children will go with him. If he knows a safe place, then he will take them there. They need to be as far away from this as possible." Lucas said.

"Agreed, I'll gather them together. I'll see you later." Logan agreed then left.

"So how do we plan to attack Weapon X next? We know another facility is in Canada." White Tiger said.

"From the style of how the African facility was located, we've been creating an algorithm that shall be able to determine the most logical places for their buildings." Agent Coulson explained.

"They'll know of our attack on their old facility. They'll have preparations ready for an attack." Lucas said.

"Indeed, we've been working on possibilities that could be defenses for their facilities." Agent Coulson replied.

 _Lucas's eyes narrowed, eyes as focused and deeply concentrated as a panther's in the dark. Phil began to sweat slightly._

"They abandoned the facility in Africa and yet they had a psychological defense there. I'm guessing the one in Canada won't be so easily left." Lucas said.

"That your primal instincts telling you that?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sure." Lucas simply replied.

 _He then heard footsteps and familiar voices._

"I'm going to see the kids off; we can discuss this later." Lucas said.

 _He walked out of the room. Spider-Man followed him and so did White Tiger. Lucas turned his head to see the pair as he walked to meet with Logan and the children._

'So they're my chaperones now?' Lucas grunted in his mind.

 **(Need to keep an eye on him. And if things get nasty, I'm glad Tiger's by my side. There's no one I'd rather have in a really thick fight than her. No she's not my bodyguard!)**

 _The two young agents were also attempting to change the minds of Logan and Lucas about the children becoming future agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Logan had the children around him, backpacks with them with fresh pairs of clothes and plenty of snacks for their little journey._

"Hey kid, I think everyone's ready. Is everyone ready to go? Logan said.

 _The children all nodded and called out: Yes! Lucas chuckled slightly, glad to see the mutant kids in a better mood. They all turned to see Lucas and they all ran to him. The mutant hybrid laughed as the kids tackled him to the ground. They all laughed as they playfully wrestled with them._

"Ok! Ok! That's enough!" Logan said.

 _The kids got off him, but were still around him as he stood up._

"You all be careful now, stay safe." Lucas said.

"We will! We will!" They all replied.

"Will we see you again?" One of them asked.

 _White Tiger and Spider-Man were listening and watching from a corner._

 **(Hmmm, let's see how he answers this.)**

"I…I don't know…you just be safe…and take care of each other…the bad men won't get to you…I'll take care of them." Lucas answered.

"You're brave. A lot braver than us." One of the kids said.

"No, each of you are far braver than me. You while still scared, held onto hope you would be free…and you are. You are as mighty as lions." Lucas said.

"So are you! Can we hear you roar again?" Another mutant child asked.

"Are you sure? You guys are wearing me out, I might not even able to meow if you keep this up." Lucas answered.

"Oh come on!" One child said.

"Please?" Another added.

"Just one more time?" A third begged.

 _Lucas then let out a loud lion-like roar, which made the children gasp then cry out in excitement and praise._

"Heh heh heh, ok kids let's get going. We've got a bit of a ride ahead of us and I just managed to get the van." Logan said.

 _Lucas's right eyebrow raised up in curiosity. Logan rolled his eyes and walked over._

"Ok I stole it; I don't have enough money on me for even public transportation." Logan grunted.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I had to steal the clothes you saw men in when I first got here. Heh heh. Keep them safe." Lucas replied.

"I will, and when I come back…we'll go after Weapon X…and kill them all." Logan said then left with the children.

"I won't ever see them again…it's for the best…they don't need to see what comes next." Lucas sighed then walked off.

 _White Tiger and Spider-Man stood there in surprise. While they were going to try to do what they originally intended, the events they just saw perplexed them._

 **(Those kids…they really do look up to him…I mean…uh…uh…)**

"Spidey…are you ok?" White Tiger grunted, waving her hand in front of his masked face.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, uh, yeah. Just lost in my thoughts for a moment." Spider-Man replied.

"Peter…are you…are you sure?..." White Tiger stammered nervously.

"Tiger I'm fine…it's just…uhh…" Spider-Man grunted as he turned and found himself in an awkward position.

 _He found his face a few inches from Tiger's, whose back is against the corner of the wall. They stare into one another's eyes for a few moments, unsure of what to do, say, or think. Both of them blush under their masks._

"Uhh…Web Head…could you…let me out of this corner?" White Tiger asked awkwardly.

"…Uh, y-yeah…s-sure…" Spider-Man answered.

 _The two then awkwardly walked in different directions._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, sorry for this last update. I don't know when I'll be able to do it for any of my stories next.)_**


	27. Chapter 26

**_(I'm gonna try to update with this chapter, but I don't think I'll be able to update for a bit after this. But, hopefully I'm wrong.)_**

 **OfficalUSMWriter: Heh heh.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Thanks, haha, Lucas sometimes has that effect.**

 **Man285: Interesting idea. Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 26: Passing the Time**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, the next day)_

 _Lucas walked through the halls, his mind a mess of thoughts. He then heard his stomach growl._

'Of course…' Lucas sighed in his mind.

 _He walked into the mess hall. Everyone in there turned to look at him and most just walked out. The mutant hybrid rolled his eyes in annoyance. He got his food and drink then sat at a table. He sat down and began to chew his steak. He then picked up a familiar scent._

"Peter and Fury order you to keep an eye on me? Make sure I don't break his rules or go off the deep end? To keep me in line?" Lucas asked, not even turning to look at the individual.

"Does it matter?" White Tiger asked.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked then took a sip of water.

 _White Tiger sat down across from him._

"I think that you're dangerous…you've killed dozens of men with your bare hands…and claws. You defeated most of our team…you wounded the Hulk…and your berserker rage could possibly kill everyone in this building." White Tiger answered.

 _Lucas stared at her, his orange eyes unblinking._

"You going to knock me out again?" Lucas asked.

"You said you didn't want us involved in your vendetta. I guess I can see why now." White Tiger said.

"It's messy." Lucas sighed.

 _White Tiger nodded._

"So, any updates?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet, but I think they're getting close to finding another facility." White Tiger answered.

"Good, I'm looking forward to burning any facility of theirs to the ground." Lucas grunted.

"Lucas…have you ever thought about not seeking vengeance?" White Tiger asked.

"You've seen what one possibility can do to mutants…I will not let them live to regret what they've done. You all have made your views about me clear, so don't act like you care for me. Besides, you know how this is going to end." Lucas answered then took a bit of his steak.

 _White Tiger was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to respond to Lucas's accusation._

"Lucas…we…" White Tiger stammered.

"It's nothing to worry about. If this ends, you won't have to deal with me afterwards." Lucas said then took a sip of his water.

"I have to ask you…why didn't you attack me…both times we confronted you?" White Tiger asked.

 _Lucas wasn't sure how to reply at first, his mind was confused._

"There was something about you…something familiar…something I felt I've recognized…I'm not sure exactly. A feeling of respect perhaps." Lucas said, his voice rambling as his mind tried to pinpoint his reasoning for not attacking her.

"Well I know we've never met…but that's interesting…" White Tiger said.

 _Her communicator went off and she saw Spider-Man's face._

"I know, I'm coming." White Tiger said.

"Practice?" Lucas asked.

 _She nodded then left. Lucas for a time thought on why he didn't attack her, it vexed him._

 _(A few days later)_

 _Logan returned after taking the kids to the safe place and made sure they were comfortable. But Fury had called a meeting and everyone gathered in the conference room. They all are sitting around the table, Fury standing before them with his injury still barely healing._

"We've located a facility in the Northwestern Territories of Canada, near Queen Maud Gulf. A team shall be sent in a few days to take the facility." Director Fury explained.

"Have you seen if it's currently occupied?" Spider-Man asked.

"From as far as we can tell, it is. My spies tell me they are heavily armed and have something they want to keep secret and in their possession. We need to find where they're hiding and where their main base of operations is." Director Fury answered.

"Huh? I thought this was it." Spider-Man grunted in confusion.

"No, this was found sooner than I thought. So their main facility is somewhere else, more well hidden and guarded. It will not be easy to find, unless its location is recorded in the discovered facility." Director Fury elaborated.

"Come on Fury! Just send me and the kid in. We've got some unfinished business with those low lives." Logan growled.

"As much as I'd love to unleash the dogs of war, I'm afraid I can't allow that. We've been hunting them for a long time Logan, and we've invested much into this campaign. Besides, I believe reinforcements will be needed." Director Fury replied.

 _Logan grumbled under his breath, his eyes rolling in annoyance._

"Just get everything prepared so we can assault the place. I've been itching to sink my claws into one of those Weapon X bastards. Then, I'm gonna gut the ones in charge." Lucas said.

 **(Will he ever stop saying that?)**

 _Spider-Man shook his head in disapproval._

"The mission shall take place in a few days, prepare yourselves. Spider-Man, Power Man, and Iron Fist shall accompany Logan and Lucas. I will have two dozen armed agents along with a reinforcement squad of Cloak, Nova, and led by White Tiger in case things turn south. That is all for now." Director Fury said.

 **(I was hoping Tiger would be with me…uhh, on the mission I mean...Her help would be most appreciated if the Thing 1 and Thing 2 get out of hand.)**

 _Lucas slightly bared his teeth, growling softly as he clawed fingers twitched in deadly anticipation._

 _(Northwest Territories of Canada near Queen Maud Gulf, a few days later)_

 _Wolverine, Spider-Man, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Death Cat stood on a hill behind some high bushes covered somewhat in snow. They looked at a large facility like the one in Africa, but it looks pristine in its structure. There are high fences with armed guards walking inside and outside of the fence. Death Cat snarled lowly as did Wolverine, they had waited for something like this for a long time._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Sorry, I don't know when the next update will be.)_**


	28. Chapter 27

**_(I'm taking a break to do this update. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. And Happy Easter to those who celebrate it.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: You'll see what happens.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: The story will unfold as time goes on.**

 **Chapter 27: Search and Sabotage**

 _(Northwest Territories of Canada near Queen Maud Gulf, several minutes later)_

 _The group slowly approached the compound. Their eyes had carefully studied the patrolling ranges of the guards and the security camera motions. They had timed their entrance into the facility carefully and took their chance. They quickly made it to the fence. Spider-Man grabbed Iron Fist and Power Man's backs then leapt over the fence with them. Death Cat grabbed Wolverine's back and leapt over the fence with the mutant. They rushed to the facility, quickly climbed up the sides of the building while keeping out of the range of peering eyes._

 _(Inside the facility, several minutes later)_

 _The group had carefully made their way into the building by way of Wolverine's claws making an entrance in a back area of the building. They slowly crept their way through the building, bypassing rooms they had carefully checked thoroughly and found nothing of grave importance. They dragged single or two or three guards patrolling through the halls then snagged them from then into the hidden corners and took them out of commission. They did find the security room with about six guards and a man watching several cameras, luckily enough that one screen didn't alert him to the presence of the group. The guards had been taken out along with the watchman, yet put into place like they hadn't been attacked._

'Where are you, you pieces of shit?' Wolverine hissed in his mind.

 _Death Cat's senses are on high alert and also trying to track anything that would trigger his needed attention. He and Wolverine had been sniffing around, but there were smells of multiple oils masking something. The two of them realized that the people were hiding something. However, their hearing did catch whispers. The origin is coming from downstairs._

"We Ok boys, I'm taking point. You all follow behind me." Wolverine whispered.

"Power Man, you take the back and watch our backs." Spider-Man whispered.

"You got it, boss." Power Man said, moving to the back of the group.

 _The slowly moved downstairs, their senses on high alert. Soon they heard footsteps and saw armed men walking up. Wolverine motioned for the group to hide as best as they could. Soon the men made their way up to their position and Death Cat dropped behind them. They turned and their eyes widened in shock at the sight of the mutant-animal hybrid. Before they could scream or fire their weapons, Death Cat quickly snapped their necks with either hand with a single flexion. Spider-Man wanted to scream in fury, but he couldn't for he'd knew that he would jeopardize the mission. He looked down and saw the looks of complete terror. Spidey closed his eyes in despair, but then he quickly webbed them in hidden places. He stared angrily at Death Cat and they continued downstairs. They all exited the stair well, and carefully studied their immediate surroundings._

 **(Man this wasn't what I was expecting, all we've seen so far is just storage rooms and weapon shacks. Of course most of the men we've found are dead before…*sighs*…hopefully things will change, I can't stand this mass murdering…but we need still need to stop these guys from doing all this experimentation.)**

 _The young S.H.I.E.L.D. agents suddenly felt the hairs on the back of their necks standing up when they heard a bizarre growl that sort of sounded like a scream. Death Cat bared his fangs and kept from growling, his eyes blazing with rage as did Wolverine. The group moved closer to the origin of the sound. They snagged and pulled guards along the way into dark hidden spots in the hallway. They continued to walk through the hallway._

"Every hair on the back of my neck is standing straight up." Spider-Man gulped nervously.

"You ain't the only one brother." Power Man whispered in reply.

 _Death Cat and Wolverine suddenly heard faint, distant chuckling. They tracked the sound to a room to the farthest room in the basement. They saw two men in lab coats and two dozen guards or so. One of the two men with coats is an older man with bald with a goatee and the other is a younger man that has brown hair with a clean shaven face._

"The weapon is showing greater signs of resistance than normal. I believe the good doctor has changing the weapon more and more." The younger man said, his voice dripping with venom.

"I see; we cannot afford to lose this one after the one in Africa was lost." The older man said.

"Let's lay down the law." The younger man said.

"You're the men in charge here." One of the guards said, nodding in understanding.

"You bet your ass." The younger men chuckled, an arrogant smile across his already smug face.

 _Suddenly the door flew off its hinges, a dent clearly evident. The men gasped in surprise, turning to the door. Their eyes widened in shock at seeing a short, muscular, gruff looking man walked into the room._

"Hello assholes." Wolverine grunted, eyes glaring in fury.

 _The young man's eyes twitched in both anger and fear._

"Logan." The young man hissed yet his voice trembling.

"You scared bub? Good, you should be." Wolverine grunted then his claws instantly extruded.

"I've longed for this moment for so long. You killed my father on the original Weapon X program you stupid animal. Put this rabid dog down! NOW!" The younger man bellowed.

 _The guards raised their weapons and prepared to fire. Suddenly a young black man jumped in and instantly jumped in front of the mutant. The guards had fired their guns, but the bullets were useless against Power Man._

"S.H.I.E.L.D.!" The older man cried out.

 _The guards prepared to reload their guns, but Power Man and Wolverine lunged forward. The men cried out as the blows aimed at them connected, bones snap and bloodied limbs flew. Iron Fist quickly lunges in, his right foot knocking into another man's chest._

"Move Zander! Move!" The older man said, pushing the younger man out of the room.

 _They rushed out into the hallway, but instead of going upstairs, they actually opened another door which actually led deeper underground._

 _(Moments earlier)_

 _Spider-Man is on the ceiling, webbing above him with Death Cat caught in it._

"Mmph! Mrrr! Mmph!" Death Cat tried to growl under the webbing, but the webbing muffled the sound.

"Can't have you compromise the mission by killing them all. Ah hell, Wolverine's already…damn it…" Spider-Man grunted.

 **(We need them alive for interrogation and I'm sick of lives being lost by these two. Enough's enough.)**

 _Suddenly they saw two men running out of the room and into another room._

"Stick around, I'll be right back." Spider-Man chuckled then leapt away to follow the men.

 _Death Cat growled to himself as he struggled to get out of the trap and that Spider-Man trapped him in the first place, but his focus on gutting the men had his attention rather than his senses._

 _(Another room, deeper underground in the facility)_

 _Spider-Man rushed into the room and began to run down the stairs. He activated his communicator._

"Tiger!" Spider-Man said.

"What's wrong, Spidey?" White Tiger asked, concern evident in her voice.

"The two men in charge here are making an escape! But they're heading deeper underground!" Spider-Man said.

"Ok, I'll tell Fury's men to spread out around the area to find any possible escape areas. We're heading in!" White Tiger replied.

"Alright, be careful kitty cat." Spider-Man said.

"Don't call me that!...You be careful too, Spidey." White Tiger replied.

"Always." Spider-Man replied then Tiger's image disappeared.

 _Spider-Man found himself after getting out of the stair well and into another hallway. He eyes both men as the run into another room._

 **(No!)**

 _He opens the door and sees the two men, standing in what looks like a dojo._

"You two are under arre…" Spidey started to say, but then his spidey sense went crazy.

 _He turned quickly and only saw a dark gloved fist fly at him. The blow hit him like a ton of bricks and he was sent flying. The wall crawler landed in front of the two men, his vision blurry and his face under his mask drenched with blood. He groaned in pain. The younger man knelt down, a sadistic smile on his face._

"We got another of the targeted freaks, Mr. Sutter." The young man, Zander, chuckled.

"Indeed, we've had our eyes on this once for a little while now. Now our usual type, but we can make adjustments." The older man, Mr. Sutter, replied.

 _(The floor above)_

 _Death Cat snarled as he finally ripped his way out of the webbing. He snarled in anger._

"Kid! What the hell happened?!" Wolverine grunted from in the room.

"He stuck me on the damn ceiling and went after them! I'm gonna track them!" Death Cat answered then raced off.

"Damn it Webs." Wolverine muttered under his breath.

 _Death Cat rushed into the stair well and jumped over a ledge. He fell for a few moments then landed on the bottom floor on his hands and feet. He rushed into the hallway. He tracked Spider-Man's scent into a room that looked like a dojo, he caught a few more familiar scents and another that he couldn't put his finger on. He saw the two men from earlier and something in front of them about to exit another door in the room. The two men turned and stared in surprise at the sight of the mutant-animal hybrid. But then the young man grinned._

"Another stroke of good luck. Heh heh, despite the rude interruption, we have something working for us." The young man chuckled.

"You are quite correct, Zander." The older man said.

"Our first gift has been wrapped up, we now have just to catch this other freak. The good doctor isn't here to interfere at the moment, let's enjoy the show." Zander chuckled.

 _Death Cat growled lowly. His eyes then saw Spider-Man lying behind them on the ground with steel restraints cuffing his arms and legs. Then he saw something lunge towards him. He jumped back and quickly stood up. His claws and fangs were bared before him, but was shocked at what he saw: a young woman in a black outfit. From either clenched, gloved fist extruded two metal claws and in from her eyes a fierce killing glare._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(I don't know when the next update for this story will be, sorry.)_**


	29. Chapter 28

**_(Hey guys, sorry for the late update, apologies I couldn't do anything during the school year after my previous update.)_**

 **jak-jak: It's a bit of a mess.**

 **Daicar: Sorry I didn't.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: You'll find out.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: You'll see.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 28: Reluctant Rumble**

 _(Northwest Territories of Canada near Queen Maud Gulf, inside a Weapon X facility, moments later)_

 _Death Cat stared at the young woman in…well…he wasn't sure what had overcome him. She is a few inches shorter than him and has long flowing dark black hair. She is wearing long black pants, shoes, a black tank top. He clothes fit her hour glass, muscle toned figure. She has high cheek bones and green eyes. Her skin is tanned, which made her seem of Hispanic or Italian descent. Her teeth are bared, her canine and lateral incisor teeth are sharp fangs and gleaming. Despite her ferocious glare, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She also appeared to be at least a few years older than him. Though the claws extruded from her fists, two from each, were still of needed visual direction._

"Always nice to have your own personal attack dog." Dr. Sutter chuckled.

"Indeed, she's an obedient bitch. Isn't that right X-23?" Zander chuckled in agreement.

"Y-Yes…s-sir…" The individual, X-23, growled.

 _Her voice was a strong, feminine voice in essence. However, there was more to it. There is a wild power in it, but it was restrained and locked away. Death Cat's eyes, originally glaring with the fury of a greatly pissed off lion, were now thick with worry…and something else._

"You…the two of you…I'm gonna…" Death Cat started to threaten.

"Oh please, we have the ultimate weapon between you and us, freak. Subdue him X-23, we want him alive too. Oh, he heals like you…so don't be afraid to damage him too much." Zander said.

 _X-23 lunged forward, claws first. Death Cat leapt over the attack and lunged at the two men with a growl. However, he felt something stab him in both his legs. He growled in pain and turned to find X-23 had stabbed his legs with all her claws. She pulled them out and snarled as she swiped with her right claws, the blades nearing his chest. But the mutant hybrid crawled out of the way. He got onto his feet, but X-23 jabbed with her left claws. He ducked under the attack and swiftly rushed around her. He quickly grabbed her wrists with his hands, holding a firm yet gentle grip on them._

"You can fight whatever control they have you under." Death Cat said.

 _She shouted as a claw suddenly extruded from her left foot and then threw it back, the blade jabbing through Death Cat's lower left leg. He gritted his teeth in pain, his grip instantly slackened. X-23 quickly slammed her right elbow into the hybrid's chest then stepped forward and the foot claw retracted. She quickly jabbed with her right claws, instantly impaling him through his left shoulder. He grunted and hissed as she swiftly swept him from under his feet, and he then fell on his back. X-23 swiftly jabbed her fist claws into his torso again. Death Cat looked into her eyes, despite their vicious glow…there was also…sorrow. She stumbled, her mouth having trouble communicating the words, but did manage: I'm…so…sorry._

"You can overcome this…don't let them control you…fight back." Death Cat said.

"Our control over her won't be overcome." Dr. Sutter said.

"Admit defeat you savage…you don't stand a chance." Zander chuckled, a wide cocky grin spread across his face.

 _X-23 growled as she repeatedly jabbed again and again with her claws into his torso. The mutant hybrid grunted as he grabbed her fists and then stood up while still holding them. She growled as she instantly head-butted him. Death Cat grunted as his right hand instantly clutched his aching head. Then she quickly kicked him in the chest with her right foot, knocking him back and sending him flying then hitting the floor. He grunted as he jumped off the floor and over the young woman. He landed in front of the mad scientists. He growled as he brought up his hands, claws ready to strike at them, and their eyes widened with fear. But their faces turned to ones of smug grins. He heard a roar behind him and then turned to see the young woman leaping at him, her right foot slamming into his face. He flew back between the men and hitting a wall. She lunged forward again, pinning him in place with her claws which had pierced through his shoulders._

"Please put an end to this fight, incapacitate him X-23." Dr. Sutter said.

 _The young woman retracted her right claws and then placed her fist under Death Cat's chin. Tears started to emerge from her eyes._

"I-I'm…" She started to say.

"It's alright…those bastards are the ones who are doing it…not you…just get it over with." Death Cat sighed.

 _She closed her eyes, the extruded her right claws. There was a sickening cracking sound, as his claws went through the hybrid's skull. She extruded all her claws and the hybrid slowly dropped to the floor, blood painting the wall behind him._

"Good bitch. Now, tie him up. We've gotta get these two outta here." Zander said.

"Agreed. Let's go." Dr. Sutters said.

"Be a good beast of burden and drag these two out of here." Zander said.

"Not so fast assholes." A voice said.

 _The two turned to see Power Man and Iron Fist rush forward._

"Sic…" Zander started to say.

 _Iron Fist knocked him out with a swift punch, a crack being heard as a result. Dr. Sutters turned to see Power Man back-hand him slowly with his right hand, but instantly knocked him out. Both men fell to the floor. The young woman growled as she lunged forward, but a firm strong hand grabbed her right hand. She grunted as she thrusted a jab with her left claws at whoever grabbed her. However, three claws instantly blocked her two claws. She stared in shock, as did the one who stopped her attack._

"Holy fuck." Wolverine said in sheer shock.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, sorry for the late update.)_**


	30. Chapter 29

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Things got a bit messy.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: I had to, it was a great line.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Thanks.**

 **Man285: No she's a few years older than Lucas and he's I believe about 18 or 19 years old.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 29: Freaky Flashback**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, the next day)_

 _Death Cat groaned in pain as he woke up, his hands clutching his aching head. He remembered that the young woman popped her claws through his skull._

'Ugh…that fucking hurt…damn it…' Death Cat grunted in his mind.

 _His nose picked up the overwhelming smell of his own blood, he knew that the young woman slashed him up to hell. The mutant hybrid slowly stood up, trying to find his balance. Despite his healing factor, the claws going through his skull had a hell of an effect and it hurt like hell. He then looked around and found he is in 'his' room at the Triskelion._

'How the hell did I get back?! What the hell happened?!' Lucas snarled in his mind.

 _(Several minutes later, hallway)_

 _Lucas had changed into his black shirt, pants, hoodie jacket, fingerless gloves, and trench coat. He is stumbling slightly through the hallway, trying to find Logan or someone to talk to about what had happened. Soon his senses came back to him and he could walk without trouble again. However, now he heard arguing. He opened a door and found people hollering at one another. He found Fury having a screaming match with a woman who stood protectively in front of the young woman who popped her claws into his skull. They all turned to see him._

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas grunted.

"You ok, kid?" A voice asked.

 _Lucas turned to see Logan standing against a wall, arms crossed. The hybrid looked out the side of his eye and saw the young woman looking at the mutant hero._

"I survived…nothing to get caught up in. Now, will someone please tell me what happened?" Lucas asked.

"I will." The woman said.

 _Lucas turned to her. She seemed familiar as well. The woman is a foot shorter than Director Fury. She is an attractive woman, she has a slim figure, high cheek bones, caucasian skin, long black hair, and green eyes._

"Forgive me, who are you?" Lucas said.

"Dr. Sarah Kinney…former scientist of the Weapon X program." Sarah said.

 _Lucas's right eye twitched slightly, the name of the organization that tortured him annoyed him to no end. But he was being patient, seeing as how she stood in defense of the young woman._

"I see." Lucas said.

 _She gasped at the sight of seeing his teeth and claws._

"You're familiar with me?" Lucas asked.

"I remember when you were brought to…'train' with Laura." Sarah said.

"Laura?" Director Fury grunted.

"That's her name, she's my daughter." Sarah said.

 _Director Fury's one good eye rolled in annoyance. Lucas growled lowly at the man._

"You were another victim of them…Laura was perplexed to find out she had to fight a boy a few years younger than her." Sarah said.

"You mean someone who was cloned after her?" Director Fury grunted.

"Clone?" Lucas grunted.

"She's Logan's clone." Fury explained.

 _Laura's knuckles clinched into fists._

"It seems she's not fond of that word." Lucas hissed.

 _He looked at Logan, but the mutant hero had his head down. He was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, and highly perplexed._

"We had some of Wolverine's DNA on hand…and…after 22 tries…Laura was the 23rd and successful. I was…'tasked' to bring Laura into the world. Because the DNA was incomplete, I proposed to create a female subject. I was forced to give birth to her, but I raised her as best as I could." Sarah said.

'Those sick…' Lucas hissed in his mind.

"The two men, the 'scientists', were the ones who put the plan into motion. The younger man, Rice, that son of a bitch, tortured Laura from when he was born till he was caught yesterday." Sarah said.

"Did you get enough information from him?" Lucas asked, his question directed to Fury.

"Why?" Director Fury grunted.

"Because I'm gonna skin that bastard the moment I see him." Lucas growled, eyes glowing with fire.

"After what he had you two do, he should lose it." Sarah said.

 _Laura and Lucas growled in pain, clutching their heads with their hands in pain._

 _(Northwest Territories of Canada near Queen Maud Gulf, Weapon X facility, ten years ago)_

 _Dr. Sarah Kinney and a very young Laura Kinney stood at one side of a mat, apparently in the middle of a dojo. Dr. Zander Rice and Dr. Sutters walked into the room with an older bald man with a lab coat on._

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"You may simply call me: The Professor, my dear. How has X-23's progress come?" The Professor replied.

"Her training has come along well…and…the adamantium has been crafted to her skeleton…" Dr. Sarah Kinney explained.

"Excellent." The Professor said, a smile on his face.

"What is this about? She had training with her sensei today. I don't understand this." Sarah said.

"I have been talking with Dr. Sutters and we decided for a test that will help determine the future of Weapon X." The Professor said.

 _A few armed men walked in, one holding a chain in one hand. A few of the men opened a small room for a sight that shocked Dr. Sarah Kinney and her daughter. In chains with a lock around his neck, wrists, and ankles is a little boy with a head full of dark hair. They saw he's in dirty rags and his hands & feet have claws._

'No…not another one…' Sarah gasped in her mind.

 _Laura stared at the boy in surprise, her eyes filled with curiosity…and sadness._

"Unchain him." The Professor said.

 _One of the men hesitantly unchained the little boy. Suddenly the boy lunged at the man, his claws digging into his arms and let out a scream that sounded like the hissing growl of a wildcat. He opened his mouth and revealed a mouth filled with pointed teeth, which shocked Sarah and Laura. He hissed as he bit into the man's shoulder, the man let out a scream of pain. It took the rest of the men to pull the boy off of him then slung him onto the mat then cocked their guns at him. The boy hissed and growled at them, every bit as untamed as any wild cat. The display reminded Sarah of a bobcat when it's cornered._

"Ok, Laura…time for 'sparring practice'. Heh heh, send your pet out, Ms. Kinney. Make sure she doesn't hold back." Zander chuckled, a grin on his face.

"Wait? But Laura will…" Sarah started to say.

"That's an order." Zander growled.

 _Sarah grunted, but nodded._

"Laura…time for another…training session." Sarah said.

 _Laura walked onto the mat. She grunted in pain, her metallic claws extruding out and dripping with her own blood. She had not groaned accustomed to these new claws, and her body wasn't moving as well as it did before. However, she was still swift and deadly. The boy turned to face her, and the girl was surprised by his pair of fiery eyes. The boy looked at her with a sense of deep despair filled emotion. Laura looked at him, he reminded her of pictures she'd of a helpless little kitten._

"Attack X-23! NOW!" Rice bellowed.

 _Laura screeched as she lunged forward, claws forward. The boy gasped then jumped out of the way. He grunted as he landed a few feet away. He backed away slowly._

"Attack her! Now!" The Professor called out.

 _The boy was hesitant, his entire body shaking._

"NOW!" The Professor bellowed.

"You little beasts! FIGHT!" Rice roared angrily.

 _Laura lunged forward, her right claws slashing forward. The boy also lunged, his left hand grabbing her right hand then his right hand caught her left hand. He grunted as he pushed away her hands. He looked at her with sorrow then hissed as he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. The boy snapped his teeth at her, but the girl grunted as she moved her face out of the way of the snapping fangs. She then kicked his right leg, causing him to hiss in pain. Laura cried out as she head-butted him, sending him to the ground and knocking him out. The boy fell to the mat, his forehead bleeding badly. Sarah gasped, both of her hands covering her mouth in shock._

"She indeed has progressed. He will need more time, but not bad for a first time facing against an opponent similar to him. But there needs to be more time for his training to progress." The Professor said.

"It seems you pet did better than the other little beast…heh heh, that was fun. Can't wait for the next time these animals fight one another. Tastes like sweet, sweet justice for everything." Rice chuckled.

 _Sarah walked over to Laura and both gasped at seeing the boy's forehead beginning to heal._

 _(Triskelion, present)_

 _Laura and Lucas gasped, eyes opening. They both look at one another._

"They remember something." Logan grunted.

"The first time they met…ten years ago…when they forced them to fight each other." Sarah said.

 _Laura grunted as her claws popped out. Fury stared at them in shock, his eyes widening then narrowing._

"You." Fury grunted.

 _All eyes turned to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. as he raised a gun to the young woman._

 **To be continued…**


	31. Chapter 30

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Daicar: Weapon X have their sights on him. No, the Web Warriors are not in this fic.**

 **Death Fury: Yeah.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 30: Unwelcoming Party**

 _(New York City, Manhattan Triskelion, moments later)_

 _Director Fury glared at Laura as he leveled his pistol at her head._

"Laura Kinney, you are hereby under arrest by the authority of S.-gagh!" Director Fury started to growl, but then gagged in pain as a vice-like grip held his throat.

 _He looked to see Lucas had rushed in front of him along with tightening his right hand around his throat while his left hand crushed the Director's pistol. He bared his teeth and growled with a great feeling of hated to say the very least. His eyes burned with utter disgust and lifted him in the air, Fury gagging and grasping at the hybrid's arm._

"Lay a finger on her, and you'll lose it." Death Cat hissed then dropped the man.

 _Director Fury coughed as he rubbed his throat, he glared up at the mutant hybrid. Lucas just stared back with his fiery orange eyes, not in the least bit intimidated by the man._

"She's been through enough; she doesn't need you fucking things up as well." Luca grunted.

 _He turned to Laura and Sarah, his expression immediately softening._

"There was no need for that, but thank you." Sarah said.

 _Laura nodded to the hybrid, and Lucas nodded back._

"Let's see if we can find you two a room together." Lucas said then led the mother daughter duo out.

 _Logan approached Fury._

"What the hell was that about, Fury?!" Logan snarled.

"Trying to arrest a wanted assassin." Director Fury grunted.

 _Logan growled under his breath as he grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up._

"What do you mean?" Logan hissed.

"Don't touch me like that again, Logan." Fury growled.

 _The mutant's right claws extruded out, his eyes narrowing in annoyance behind him._

"Talk." Logan snorted.

"Over the past few years there have been dozens of assassinations that S.H.I.E.L.D. has kept under wraps, the attacker was ferocious in their approach, slaughtering countless people with razor sharp weaponry. Our scientists analyzed the compounds of what was left behind from the attacks. They concluded that the weapons used had to have been sharper and stronger than any metal commonly or rarely utilized by any known organization or individual. Eventually we realized your Adamantium claws were a match to what was used. However, the times and locations of the attacks were nowhere near where you were at the time and you couldn't have made it there and back again within such short time frames. When I saw her claws…I was able to match up her unknown status during the times and her cloned traits…to the wounds on the dead. She killed them, Logan…she killed all of them." Director Fury explained.

"And you never bothered to tell me this…so Weapon X sent her after them…under their control…" Logan grunted, frustrated with the man.

"She still killed them all…their blood is on her hands." Director Fury said.

"No…it's on Weapon X's…she was under their thrall…and she has the chance to be free of them…don't do anything stupid…I mean it Fury…or you'll regret it." Logan grunted and mid-sentence started to leave then stopped and said the last part of his warning then left.

 _Director Fury growled under his breath, glaring in the direction they all had left. He lifted himself off the ground and then began pushed a few buttons on his communicator._

"Director Fury, what is the emergency, sir?" A woman's voice asked, matter of fact and serious in tone.

"Director Fury, what's wrong?" A man's voice, thick with concern, asked.

"There's a problem that needs to be dealt with, this is an Alpha Level Alert." Director Fury said.

 _(Triskelion, the next day)_

 _Laura and Sarah are walking through the one of the larger hallways, just looking around the building. However, Laura quickly sniffs the air and growls under her breath._

"Laura, what's wrong?" Sarah gasped.

"Laura Kinney! You are under arrest by the authority of S.H.I.E.L.D.!" A feminine voice shouted.

 _The two turned towards the direction from where the voice came, Sarah's eyes opened in shock while Laura's narrowed in anger. The two before them looked awfully familiar._

"Black Widow and Captain America?!" Sarah gasped, her face a mask of shock and slight fear.

 _Indeed, the two Avengers (and one a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent) stood at the opposite end of the hallway were facing the mother and daughter._

"Mrs. Kinney your daughter is wanted for numerous assassinations and murders over a course of near a decade." Captain America said.

"Fury sent you after her…didn't he?" Sarah hissed, her former fear now replaced with her own fury.

"Make this easy on yourself and stand down." Black Widow ordered.

"Back off. Now." Laura hissed, eyes narrowed in frustration.

"You aren't helping yourself by doing this young lady, stand down." Captain America ordered.

"You can't do this! She was being controlled! She had no choice in what she was doing!" Sarah spat in disgust.

"That doesn't matter, she is still responsible for all the deaths." Black Widow said, not even looking at the woman.

"Mom, get away from here. This won't be pretty." Laura said.

"No, that's what they want." Sarah warned.

"I don't see any other choice, don't worry, I'm not going to kill or maim them." Laura replied, eyes focused.

"You have no idea what you're getting into." Black Widow scoffed.

"Do you?" Laura grunted then extruded her hand claws.

 _Captain America gasped in surprise and Black Widow grunted in frustration._

"Grrr…I don't need my claws for this." Laura grunted, retracting her claws.

"Fury forgot to tell us about this part." Captain America grunted.

 _Black Widow was silent…Captain America gave an unamused stare._

"You knew…and Fury told you not to tell me…we're going to have a long conversation about needed information…he should already know that by now." Captain America grunted then looked back at the duo.

 _Laura hissed, her teeth bared and her fangs gleaming in anger._

"Enough of this." Black Widow grunted then rushed forward.

"Hold on! We need a…strategy…oh boy…" Captain America groaned then followed his fellow Avenger.

"Go Mom! Hhhhrrrrraaaaahhh!" Laura shouted then rushed forward with a bellow.

 _Laura cleared the distance faster than the two Avengers expected, but Black Widow made the first move. The spy swiftly pulled out her batons which instantly charged up and ran with electricity and swung the right one at the young mutant. Laura grunted as she blocked with her left arm and snarled as she jabbed with her right fist. The spy quickly blocked her opponent's arm with her left baton, instantly shocking Laura, who snarled in pain._

"Give up, girl. You're out of your league." Black Widow scoffed.

"Don't…count…on it!" Laura growled as she pushed away the baton then swiftly followed with a roundhouse kick.

 _Black Widow grunted as she slid out of the way. The woman swiftly lunged forward swinging her right baton, but Laura ducked under the attack by falling on her back then kicked out with both of her feet. Natasha grunted in pain as she flew a few feet and hit a wall with a thud. Cap grunted as he threw his shield, but the young woman ran forward and slid on the floor while ducking under the shield as it flew by then flew back to its owner. Cap grunted as he lunged with a kick from his right foot, but Laura grunted as she quickly grabbed his foot then slung him in the very direction he jumped in. The man gasped in grunted in mild panic before he landed on his shield, skidding a few feet. Cap grunted as he got up and raced forward as did Black Widow._

"No! Leave her alone! Please! She's my daughter!" Sarah pleaded.

 _Cap grunted as he swung his shield to the right, but Laura ducked under it. But Black Widow quickly used a sweep kick, knocking her from under her feet. The young woman grunted as she hit the floor. The two Avengers stood over her, but with Cap holding his shield firmly on her stomach._

"Like I said: You're under arrest." Black Widow grunted.

 _Suddenly there was a furious, bellowing roar. The sound shook the area around them. The two Avengers turned and look up on the wall a dark robed figure in a stalking position. They could see hateful, burning orange glowing eyes glaring at them._

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Lucas roared with tremendous fury.

"Did Fury mention anything about him?" Cap grunted.

"He might have said something." Black Widow grunted back.

 _Lucas lunged forward, claws first and fangs within sight with a fierce lion-like roar._

 **To be continued…**


	32. Chapter 31

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Matthew Gemm: I'll try to entertain you.**

 **Death Fury: Logan? In a manner of speaking.**

 **OfficalUSMWriter: Indeed.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Haha. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 31: Furious Fangs Vs Flying Fists**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, moments later)_

 _Lucas roared as he lunged off the wall, but Black Widow and Captain America rolled out of the way of the mutant hybrid's sudden attack. Lucas growled lowly as he stood up, his eyes burning with fury._

"Stay out of this! This is official…" Black Widow started to say.

 _Lucas let out a loud snarl, instantly silencing the woman's statement._

"Ok…rude." Black Widow grunted.

"Leave. NOW." Lucas growled, aggression thick within his voice.

"NO. Not happening." Black Widow grunted.

"Please don't get involved in this, this young woman has to pay for her crimes." Captain America said.

"Did his majesty tell you that she was under the control of a mutant hating organization?" Lucas grunted.

"That doesn't change the weight of the amount of deaths that she is responsible for." Black Widow said.

 _Laura grunted as she stood up then quickly back flipped and landed beside Lucas._

"Get out of here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Find Logan and get the hell out of here." Lucas said.

 _The mutant hybrid snarled as he took a step forward. A hand gripping his shoulder and he turned to see Laura with a deadly serious look on her face._

"Oh no, I'm not running. You've helped me and my mother, now we're not standing aside as you take the hits. Just try and keep up." Laura said.

"I'll do what I can. Now, you two have a choice: give up…or fight." Lucas said turning from Laura to the two Avengers as his sentence progressed.

 _The two former experiments of Weapon X stood before the two Avengers, ready for a fight. Laura and Lucas growled, their sounds as fierce of those of wild beasts. The two Avengers had faced man foes and they were not backing down by the two mutants. Black Widow made the first move by firing off stingers from her wrist gauntlets. The two mutants easily evaded the missiles, but then Cap quickly took the advantage. The man out of time threw his shield, but Lucas lunged forward. He grabbed the shield and charged the super soldier. Swiftly he bashed the man with his own shield, sending him flying with the shield in his hands. Lucas snarled as he raced towards Cap as he got onto his feet._

"Rrrrraaahh!" Laura growled as she lunged forward, kicking out with her right foot.

 _Black Widow slid and ducker under the attack. She quickly turned on her knees and leapt up, swinging her shock batons down. Laura grunted as she quickly kicked out with her left foot, hitting the Avenger square in her torso. Black Widow's grip on her batons was instantly gone as they fell uselessly to the floor. The spy quickly used the Chinese get up technique and was instantly back on her feet. Laura's eyes shot daggers at her attacker and her teeth were bared, her fangs more prominent and visible than the others._

"Need to see a dentist?" Black Widow grunted.

"You'll need one after this is over with. Hrrraaa!" Laura grunted then snarled as she rushed forward.

 _Black Widow ran forward to meet her opponent. The two women rushed forward into an attack. Widow swiftly went for a right jab to he foe's solar plexus, but Laura blocked with her left arm then quickly retaliated with a right open palm strike to Widow's shoulder. Widow pushed aside the younger woman's strike with her left hand. Laura grunted as she quickly turned to the right then swiftly extended her right leg out as she jumped up, using the Jumping Back Kick. Her foot instantly made contact, sending Widow tumbling to the ground._

"You done yet?" Laura grunted, annoyed by her opponent's attack.

 _Black Widow grunted as she got back on her feet, taking a fighting stance with her fists up and eyes glaring. Suddenly their attention was drawn by a panicking cry. They saw Captain America fly through the air with his shield in hand and hit a wall with a thud. The man grunted in pain as he stood up, his uniform tattered and torn with several slash marks. Lucas walked towards him, his jacket and coat having been tossed aside. He cracked his neck to the side, the bruises on his face and arms healing. The hybrid snarled, eyes blazing like wildfire._

"You're not bad…but this is only making things worse. Stand down." Captain America grunted.

 _Lucas growled, fangs bared and claws out to either side ready and waiting. Cap threw his shield, but Lucas leapt over the attack. Widow grunted as she lunged at Laura with a Flying Side Kick, but the young woman slid under the attack. Cap rushed forward and threw a haymaker at Lucas, but the hybrid quickly grabbed the man's arm with his right hand then swiftly jabbed him near his elbow socket with his left fist. Cap grunted in pain once the hit landed. Lucas swiftly grabbed him by his throat then slung him towards his shield. The man popped his arm back into place and grabbed his shield. Widow ran alongside him and they then tried to encircle them. Laura and Lucas then stood back to back, hands up._

"That was a defense technique using Leopard Style Kung Fu…Fury said he'd never seen him use in martial arts skill." Black Widow grunted.

"What other surprises do they have?" Cap added.

 _Laura and Lucas bellowed out roars as they rushed forward. Widow and Cap grunted as they ran forward to meet their opponents. Captain America swung with his shield, but Lucas snarled as he swung forward with his left hand, his hand instantly blocking the shield and pushed it away. Lucas jumped up and swiftly kicked out with his left leg. Cap grunted as he skidded and rolled back, but the man stood up and rushed forward. He shouted as he tossed his shield forward. Lucas growled as he leapt in the air towards the shield, and as he fell to the ground he swung both his hands down instantly slamming the shield to the ground with a clang. Captain America stood in shock as Lucas landed on the ground the rushed forward. The mutant hybrid let out a roar as he swiftly shot his right hand forward, his hand opens with the claws out. Cap grunted in pain as the strike hit home at his chest and sent him flying back, tumbling to the ground._

"Hrraa!" Laura grunted as she grabbed Widow's Sliding Side Kick then tossed her to the ground.

"Grrr, she knows at least Judo, Muay Thai, Jujutsu, Taekwondo, Krav-Maga, and Hapkido…but that's only what I saw here…he just used Tiger Style Kung Fu on you." Black Widow grunted.

"You…don't say?" Cap grunted.

 _They grunted as they picked themselves off the ground. Laura came to stand beside Lucas, both staring at their opponents._

"Fury didn't know enough about these two…but we've seen enough…come on..." Captain America grunted, standing up then helped Widow up.

"Don't think we're done yet." Widow growled.

 _The four stood ready for another fight and were about to rush forward._

"ENOUGH!" A familiar voice bellowed.

 _They turned to see Logan walking towards them, a furious glare painted on his face._

"Logan? Of course…" Widow grunted.

"Logan, what is…oh…" Cap gasped.

"Yeah:…oh…" Logan grunted.

 _He inspected all four of them._

"You all look like shit." Logan grunted.

 _Laura and Lucas's bruises were healing again, but their opponent's would take longer to heal. There was the sound of a crowd running. They turned to see the Academy and Director Fury running to see what had happened._

"We heard some noise, what's…Cap?! Widow?!" Spider-Man gasped, confusion thick in his voice.

 **(Uhhh…what the hell is going on?...)**

 _Cap's narrowed his gaze to Director Fury._

"You tricked us into doing your dirty work, Fury." Captain America grunted as he picked up his shield, his eyes not leaving Fury.

"She's a wanted assassin, you follow orders soldier." Director Fury grunted.

"Not when they're unjust. I've read the file on Logan and his past experimentation, and talked to him in the past…I see that she has the same mark that plagues my old friend. I will not have someone who has been tortured and controlled by an intolerant group of criminals be put into another kind of cage. If she's anything like Logan, she can do a lot of good." Captain America stated.

"Steve…she's…" Widow started to say.

"You went through something familiar, Natasha. Look at who you've become because of a second chance." Cap said, turning to face her.

 _The man's powerful and passionate words could even move the seemingly emotionless spy. Widow nodded in agreement, although with slight hesitation._

"…Fine…but if she…" Director Fury started to say.

"Shut up!" Lucas growled, eyes glaring at the man.

 _Director Fury growled then stormed off._

"Cap, what's going on?" Spidey asked, approaching his friend.

"A setup, Spider-Man. These two young souls were our targets…but Logan came just in time before our fight went to far." Cap said.

 _Spider-Man's gaze turned to the mutants._

"B-But they're murderers! They've killed so many people!" Spider-Man cried out.

"Many of us have killed, son. Widow and I have killed, her during her missions long ago…and I during the war." Captain America said.

"But…but…" Spidey stammered.

"Son…I've seen him fight…and why he did…he maybe a bit…unorthodox…but he fights with great purpose and passion…so does she…they wouldn't have fought so long against us if they didn't." Captain America said, placing a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder.

 **(But they…they…)**

"It's ok…Logan vouches for them, and I trust him. He's a good man. Come on, Natasha and I need some rest after that fight…" Cap grunted.

 _Spidey put a supportive arm around his friend, he turned to look back at the mutants. Lucas was taking a bit of a breather, having his fight with the super soldier cut short. His eyes met with Spider-Man's, both glaring at one another. But the mutant turned to Laura and Logan._

 **(This just makes things worse…)**

 _The Academy walked with the two Avengers away from the fight, as the mutants left in the opposite direction._

 **To be continued…**


	33. Chapter 32

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **gemm1mt: Glad to see you have an account. I don't believe Kimura will show up. And for Lucas being paired with someone, that will be determined if you all want to see if this story is a one-shot or a saga.**

 **Daicar: No, they aren't. Sorry.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Spidey's goal is understandable and he has some good points.**

 **Sport21: Director Fury prefers to be in charge, but not having control over Lucas and the situation itself is pissing him off.**

 **Chapter 32: Confusion and Compassion**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, the next day)_

 _Spider-Man grumbled as he walked around on the ceiling, mumbling curses and confusions about the events that have happened in the past few days._

 **(I can't believe this! Why would Cap side with them?! He's supposed to be the best amongst us! Why?! Why?! Why did he side with them?!)**

 _Spider-Man lost some of his respect for Captain America when the man out of time sided with the killers rather than him. The wall crawler hated to think of how many people had lost their lives to the mutants, each of them being fierce fighters with deadly natural weaponry with enhancements. Spider-Man's mind was filled memories of the mutants growling and roaring as they carved their way through people, their claws and fangs shredding men apart like hot knives through butter._

 **(Cap you're wrong on this. Weapon X has to be stopped, there's no doubt in that, but not the way our 'friends' are doing it.)**

"Web Head!" A familiar voice grunted.

 _He looked down to see White Tiger standing below him, arms crossed in a tense stature._

"Oh, hey Tiger." Spider-Man said.

"Get down here, I don't like talking to people above me." White Tiger grunted.

 _The wall crawler dropped to the ground and landed on his feet._

"What about Fury? He's higher on the chain of command." Spider-Man asked.

"Like you said: he's our commander, so I have to listen to him." White Tiger answered, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Hey! Hey! Just asking!" Spider-Man whimpered, hands up raising in 'defense'.

 _White Tiger grunted under her breath, but nodded._

"Still perplexed by yesterday?" White Tiger asked.

"How about since we met Lucas." Spider-Man answered.

"I see…but you're still thunderstruck by Cap's opinion on the matter?" White Tiger replied.

"I'm not sure if I like that song." Spider-Man said.

 _White Tiger growled in annoyance._

 **(*Gulps* I forgot…it pisses her off when I joke during a serious conversation…I was only partially joking…to lighten the mood…it didn't work…)**

"Ok! Ok! Sorry! Yes…I am. I couldn't believe Cap actually sided with them. WITH THEM!" Spider-Man cried out.

"I know…I was there…but don't you know why?" White Tiger replied.

"Does it matter?" Spider-Man growled defiantly.

 _White Tiger growled in annoyance and irritation. The shrieking monkey sound went off in the wall crawler's mind. He laughed nervously._

"Heh…heh…I-I mean uh…no…" Spider-Man stuttered nervously.

"He said it because of The Winter Soldier." White Tiger explained.

"Huh?" Spider-Man grunted, his voice thick with confusion.

"Bucky Barnes! His friend from World War II!" White Tiger hissed in irritation.

"Ohhhhh…oops…the guy whose mind was taken over by H.Y.D.R.A.?" Spider-Man replied.

"So you have been doing your homework. Yes, Bucky was taken prisoner by them and became the assassin while Cap was frozen in ice." White Tiger continued.

 _Captain America had fought hard to free his friend, the life of being mind-controlled and directed as a tool was not the life Bucky Barnes deserved to live. That's not what Cap's close friend and allied needed. The man fought hard to liberate the man, with trouble obviously._

"But Cap…I…he…" Spider-Man mumbled, confusion thick in his voice.

"I know…he doesn't kill…well not lately…but he did, Peter…he killed during the War…" White Tiger said.

"But killing…it…it isn't justice…" Spider-Man said.

"I agree…but they don't believe that…" White Tiger replied.

 _She walked up and put a comforting hand on Spider-Man's shoulder._

"Their warpath threatens to put too many people in danger. Laura and Lucas could've killed Cap and Black Widow! CAPTAIN AMERICA AND BLACK WIDOW! They are some of the best fighters in the world! And they could've killed them!" Spider-Man cried out, his voice reaching new heights.

 _White Tiger grimly thought back to the scene they had witnessed. Laura and Lucas were fierce fighters, but their martial arts skill made them that much more deadly. The heroine couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that the two fought the two Avengers with such ferocity and capability. Despite the fight not being finished, it appeared as though that Widow and Cap would be defeated. They struck awe in White Tiger, something that rarely happened._

"Peter…I know…I was just as shocked as you to seem them fighting…but they weren't aiming to kill them. If they were, they could've easily done it: a neck break, claws through the heart, etc. I don't agree with what they do either…but it seems they won't let anything stop from taking their revenge. We've fought Lucas before and it wasn't the easiest fight we've ever been in, he's a ferocious combatant with the powers and abilities of several wild cats." White Tiger replied.

"I know…but…you were going to make the same mistake they've been making and plan to make…but you saw the truth. Why can't they do the same?" Spider-Man said.

"Because they don't see things our way…they have their own perspective…Peter…you're a great person…a wonderful leader…you've fought with passion and purpose, inspiring all of us…including me. Lucas and Laura…they've never had that. Just like Danny said so long ago, maybe they've never felt hope…" White Tiger replied, her voice calm and warm and as she held one of his hands.

 _Spider-Man looked at her, his eyes shaking behind his masks and his cheeks blushing._

"T-Tiger…I…" Spider-Man stuttered, so many emotions in his voice.

 _White Tiger's eyes widened in surprise, her own cheeks blushing as she sensed his feeling. She could feel the hand she is holding shaking nervously in her own calm hand. Suddenly their communicators went off, Fury's face appearing. They looked at one another in perhaps disappointment._

"I need you two to come to my office." Director Fury said.

 _The two walked to his office and into the Director's office. Director Fury and a man in a military uniform stood there._

"You two are hear, good, I'd like you to meet someone. He's here to help with our dilemma." Director Fury said.

 _The man turned around. He is a caucasian man who is about six feet tall, with short gray hair, a clean shaven face, and cold blue eyes. He wears an Army officer uniform outfitting his lean figure despite being into around his late 50s or early 60s. He had an unfriendly look on his face despite his smile._

"Hello, my name is Colonel William Stryker. I'm here to help." The man said.

 **To be continued…**


	34. Chapter 33

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: Yeah, things are…complicated.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Man285: I tried to do my best. Yeah, he's here.**

 **Death Fury: Well Peter doesn't agree with killing…at all…**

 **Gemm1mt: Yup.**

 **Chapter 33: Protection Detail**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, same day, hours later)_

 _Logan brought Sarah and Laura Kinney to a hotel. They were walking to a room, with another just beside it._

"This is the best you could find? We are being hunted by Weapon X who have a mass of resources, men, and weapons…and this is where you take us?" Sarah grunted, anxiety thick in her voice.

"Considering S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director wants you two under his control, I thought it would be best if you two stick close to me." Logan said, twirling the keys in his fingers.

 _He turned and handed the keys to Sarah, then put his hands in his leather jacket._

"I don't have a lot of money lady, so this is the best I could get." Logan grunted.

 _Sarah rolled her eyes, but then opened the door. She walked in with her belongings. Laura followed her, but then stopped to look at Logan. The mutant lowered his eyes, still perplexed by the reality of the young woman before her. Laura lowered her eyes in response, in a mix of emotions. She followed her mother inside. The room had two full size beds, a TV, and a bathroom._

"I guess this will be ok…I don't see how we can fortify it in the case that Weapon X comes for us." Sarah said.

"I'm in the room right next to yours alright. I'll be on sentry duty 24/7. I promised I'd protect you and I don't break promises." Logan said.

"I won't let them have my daughter. She's been through too much to have this amount of freedom snatched away." Sarah said.

"Weapon X will pay for what they've done. They'll pay, I'll make sure of that to my last breath." Logan said.

"Thank you." Laura said, her eyes on him.

"You're welcome, kid." Logan said, his face starting to have the makings of a smile.

 _The same was starting to make its way onto Laura's face._

"What about Dr. Sutters and that bastard, Rice?" Sarah grunted after putting her belongings beside one of the beds.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is questioning them, but aren't getting much…I wanted to question them…personally…but Fury isn't letting me get near them." Logan sighed, annoyance thick within his voice.

"What about the boy?" Sarah asked.

"Fury has some of his Academy students standing guard everyday. He knows the kid won't hurt them. Besides, he chose to stay on sentry duty outside the building. Despite the several men Fury has watching this place, he's keeping his senses on alert." Logan answered.

"*Sighs* Alright." Sarah replied, still nervous about the situation.

 _Weapon X had many people that it could call on to hunt them down and Sarah feared the worst. Despite the protection of the fierce Wolverine, she still feared for her daughter's safety and her life. Weapon X would take Laura back alive, she was too 'valuable' to kill…but Sarah…she was a traitor to their efforts…she had a target on her back…one that would send all the hitmen of Weapon X on her trail._

"If those dicks think they have what it takes to get to you and through us, they have another thing coming." Logan grunted.

 _He wanted to go after Weapon X immediately no holds bars, no stops, just complete and utter guns blazing slaughter. He didn't enjoy killing, but he believed if there was ever to relish in the deaths of anyone it was Weapon X. He deeply hated the organization that stole and destroyed his life…and so many other lives. The mutant hating bigots reveled in the domination and destruction of mutantkind, killing countless and/or controlling countless members of the species that had evolved from humanity. Seeing them as not human made it perfectly ok to wipe them out or just have them under the thrall of human masters. Mutants aren't human, but that didn't make them evil, but Weapon X would never see it that way. That made Logan hate them all the more. He wasn't the only one, he'd seen the same rage in Lucas and Laura that he saw in himself. Both are fierce combatants, lethal in close quarters combat and competent in hand to hand battle. Just like Logan, they would use all their powers and skills to destroy Weapon X._

"Will S.H.I.E.L.D. stand in the way of you wiping them out?" Sarah asked.

"I know Fury. He'd put a bullet in their brains if he got the chance…but with the kids…he can't do that…or he'd lose their trust…especially Webs. Despite my anger with him lately, he's still a good kid. Naïve, yes, but still good at heart." Logan sighed, his right hand sliding down his face.

"But he wants to stop them, but not kill them? Doesn't he realize what they've done?" Sarah asked.

"He does…but he chooses not to kill…despite what anyone has done…he lets them live." Logan answered.

"Apparently he doesn't understand." Sarah grunted.

"I agree. Despite seeing what they've done, he cannot comprehend to understand the pain and torture Weapon X's victims have been through. I like the kid, don't get me wrong, but he can be just naïve as all hell…I didn't want him involved in this." Logan sighed, his voice filled with a mix of emotions.

 _Spider-Man and Wolverine didn't hit it off really well upon their first meeting. They butted heads, being very different…yet were quite similar. They are both stubborn and hard head as all hell. However, with the events of late…their relationship had been strained. Their opposite beliefs and philosophies on concerning one's enemies putting them into different corners._

"The kid…he won't understand…and if he did…he still wouldn't kill them." Logan sighed, leaning against one of the walls and crossing his arms.

 _Sarah grumbled under her breath, unhappy with the circumstances greatly. Laura didn't make a sound, unsure of what to think. She looked outside the windows, seeing Lucas patrolling the area. She smiled._

"We'll be standing watch tonight, you two need to get some rest." Logan said, nodding to the two.

 _Sarah sighed, but then nodded. Laura turned her head and shared a brief glance with Logan, unable to read the looks they gave to each other. But Laura then nodded. Logan locked the door before walking out and shutting the door behind him._

 **To be continued…**


	35. Chapter 34

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 34: Unneeded but Appreciated**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, the next day)_

 _Lucas sat in the cafeteria, eating a plate full of steaks as he tore it apart with his fangs. He normally hears whispering when he is around, but their voices were different. He could sense more excitement yet fear with every whisper. The mutant hybrid acted like he was more focused on his food than their words. But what they were talking about gnawed at the back of his mind. Not long after that he left the cafeteria. As he walked through the halls he could feel something was off. From the corner of his eyes he could see the cameras following him._

'Grrr, it seems they're becoming more nervous with me. But this is different.' Lucas grumbled in his mind.

 _Director Fury's anger and disgust with him never ceased to impress him. He was like a trophy hunter stalking a lion, hoping to bring down his quarry in a blaze of glory however he could. But the mutant hybrid wouldn't let this deter him from his course. He needed to see if he could learn more about Weapon X's main facility or any of their movements. With every passing day his desire to choke the life out of the Weapon X organization grew in passion. But with Director Fury constantly hounding him, this was making it difficult for the young mutant._

'Can't let this deter me.' Lucas grumbled in his mind.

 _He checked the newest data reporting anything and everything about Weapon X, but there was nothing that he found useful, except for a report made about a possible hit on another individual. Lucas saw that this file was in a file to be thrown into the trash. This burned the mutant hybrid up, his anger reaching new heights at the inconsiderate choice by Fury. It said that this individual is in the city and the attack would commence in a few hours and he would have some spies watching the kidnapping for further study. Lucas was not going to let that happen._

 _(Central Park, a few hours later)_

 _Several men in black ops like uniforms and high powered rifles rushed behind trees and brush as they approached their target._

"Remember the target is extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Keep your guard up at all times, don't show any fear or hesitation. Bring them down so we can capture it. Get in and get out before S.H.I.E.L.D. or local law enforcement shows up, we don't need them fucking things up." The leader of the group, a red x on his chest.

"We'll get 'em, sir. Just another pathetic freak." One of the men grunted, scoffing at the difficulty of the task ahead.

 _(Several minutes later)_

 _The man scoffing at idea of the task's difficulty screamed hysterically, fearfully, and in pain as he clutched his amputated left hand. More of the men cried out as they lost limbs and massive amounts of blood. A few of the men, including their leader, hid behind brush as they gasped fearfully in panic._

"We…We should've brought more men…" One of the men gulped, panting in panic.

 _Suddenly there was another terrified scream. The men gulped nervously, eyes wide beneath their helmets with fear._

"Set from stun to lethal! They won't kill the bastard, but they'll slow him down! Unleash hell!" The leader ordered.

 _Those hiding swiftly rushed out, firing off a barrage of rounds. Their target dodged out of the way before the bullets could hit their marks._

"Go! Go! Go!" The leader shouted.

 _The men rushed forward, their target scrambling to get back onto his feet. The leader grunted as he smashed the butt end of his gun. The remaining armed men surrounding the target._

"Stay down, freak!" The man growled, his gun's barrel pointing at the target.

 _Suddenly there was a loud, angry snarl. The men screamed as they saw a dark blur lunge at them. There was a sudden crack as one man's neck was broken. A man cried out as he turned to see dark claws lunge forward towards his neck and opening his throat. The other two men, including the leader, found themselves dark gloved fists fly forward. Both of them were knocked out instantly. Death Cat growled under his breath._

'Keep these two alive for questioning…god I hate Weapon X.' Death Cat hissed in his mind.

 _He turned to their target, who is now getting back on to their feet._

"Are you alright?" Death Cat asked.

 _The individual groaned and Death Cat's eyes widened in surprise. They'd been riddled with gunfire, the bullets still in their body…from their legs to their head._

"Ohhhh shit biscuits! I just try to get a damn snow cone and I get lit up like I'm at a mafia wedding!" The individual cried out, their voice hysterical.

"Sorry, I didn't get here sooner." Death Cat said, a little perplexed by their response.

 _He looked at him, studying the individual. The bullets then popped out of his body. He could smell the blood, but his uniform blocked out the blood._

"That's fine bro. I appreciate the help, but I had it handled bro." The individual replied.

"I see that, well done." Death Cat chuckled, his eyes wandering as he studied the bodies that had been slashed apart with…other…things…

"Yeah, the motherfuckers should've worn their brown pants." The individual grunted.

 _He then turned to the mutant hybrid, and cocked his head to the side in curiosity._

"What's your name dude?" The individual asked.

 _After a long conversation and a call, Death Cat heard several sounds. He saw Director Fury with his main Academy agents approaching them and Wolverine, Laura, and Sarah from another side of the park._

"Something wrong, kid?" Wolverine asked.

"This better be very important. I've been extremely busy with…wait…is this? Ah hell no!" Director Fury growled then pulled out one of his guns in irritation.

"What's wrong, Fury?" Spider-Man asked.

"HHHHOOONNNEEYYY III'MMM HHHOOOMMMEEE!" A familiar voice cried out.

 **(Ohhhhh nnnnnoooo.)**

 ** _Suddenly a familiar figure jumps into view and latches an arm around Spider-Man in a friendly manner._**

 ** _(HHHHHEEELLLLLOOOO BOYS AND GIRLS! DEADPOOL IS IN THE BUILDING! HAHAHA!)_**

 **(We're doomed.)**

 **To be continued…**


	36. Chapter 35

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: Heh heh, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Man285: He's arrived alright. I have actually, some compelling stuff.**

 **Death Fury: Yes, Deadpool.**

 **Daicar: Wait, what? Know each other before hand? No, they don't.**

 **Sport21: He's arrived.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 35: Newest Ally**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Central Park, moments later)_

 **(OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNNNOOOOO!)**

"NO! WE'RE NOT HAVING HIM AS A PART OF THIS! NOT HIM!" Spider-Man bellowed angrily.

 ** _(Someone's still really mad about my little get rich quick scheme. Can't he learn to let that go?)_**

"Oh shut up." Death Cat growled, his voice thick with annoyance.

"Like just telling me will work." Spider-Man scoffed.

 _Death Cat opened his right palm, his claws pointing directly at him._

"Shut…Up." The mutant hybrid hissed, teeth bared.

"How about I tell you a wondrous tale of how this idiot nearly sold our identities to who knows who?!" Spider-Man screeched.

 _Death Cat's eyes widened in surprise then turned to Deadpool, who shrugged nervously._

"Did you?" Death Cat asked, walking to the man.

"Well it was a lot of money…and I was curious…" Deadpool stammered.

 _Death Cat nodded, biting his lip. Then he swiftly threw his right fist forward, instantly slamming into Deadpool's face. The merc with a mouth fell to the ground, barely conscious._

 ** _(Ok…I…admit…*groans*…I…deserveddd…tthhat…uuhhhh….sleepy time…)_**

 _Deadpool was now unconscious. Everyone stared in shock and surprise._

 **(Well…um…I didn't expect that…)**

 _(Triskelion, several minutes later)_

"Ohhhhohhhh! Hhuuhhh?" Deadpool groaned as he regained consciousness.

 _He found himself lying on a bed, with everyone at the park staring at him and standing around the room._

"This reminds me of one of those stories where-" Deadpool started to say.

"Bub. Don't." Wolverine grunted in annoyance.

 _The man's eyes then turned to see Death Cat, but with his mask off his face and lowered to behind his back, the same as Wolverine's mask._

"Yeah…I deserved that…" Deadpool muttered.

 _Lucas didn't reply, but the merc with a mouth could see regret in his eyes._

"Gah! I'm gonna feel that tomorrow…yeah…sorry guys…for the…" Deapool stammered, his voice filled with regret and pain.

 _Spider-Man's eyes widened in complete surprise._

 **(What the hell is going on here?)**

 ** _(I'm apologizing numbnuts! What does it fucking look like I'm doing?!)_**

 **(GAH! Crap…forgot you could do that…)**

"So…can someone please fucking explain why I'm fucking here?" Deadpool grunted, his voice thick with confusion and irritation.

"Weapon X, bub." Wolverine simply said.

 _Deadpool suddenly became dead silent and motionless. For what seemed like an eternity he didn't move or make a sound. Most of the people in the room began to become very creeped out._

"Uhhh…bub?" Wolverine grunted, his voice having a hint of what sounded like worry.

 _Deadpool stood up and suddenly pulled out two huge machine guns, twirling in his hands._

"Let's fuck those assholes up." Deadpool said, his voice deadly serious.

 _Lucas, Logan, Laura, and Sarah smiled and nodded._

 **(Ohhhh nnnooo…not him too…)**

"Glad to have you on board." Lucas said.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy skinning those sons of bitches." Deadpool chuckled.

 _Spider-Man groaned as he suddenly fainted and hit the floor with a thud. White Tiger facepalmed herself, shaking her head in her palm. She groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her right pointer finger and thumb._

'Damn it…' White Tiger groaned in her mind.

"Hold on folks! I got this!" Deadpool said then put away his guns somehow.

 _Everyone watched as the merc with a mouth stepped over the the wall crawler who laid on the floor like a sack of rocks._

"Ohhhh Spideeeeyyyy! Time to wake uuuppp!" Deadpool raised his right hand.

"Deadpool." Director Fury grunted.

"Rise and shine, Spidey!" Deadpool said, slapping Spidey's face but not with waking him up.

 _He raised his hand again. Director Fury facepalmed himself._

"Wake up! Up and at 'em!" Deadpool said, slapping him with each statement.

 _Deadpool grumbled under his breath._

"THAT'S for not letting me know your secret identity! THAT'S for not letting me shoot Taskmaster with my blaster! THAT's because I feel like it!" Deadpool continued, slapping him with each sentence.

 _Logan, Laura, Sarah, and Lucas began to chuckle at this. White Tiger was mad at Deadpool's action, but she could feel a smile slowly working on her face and thought she heard herself muffle chuckles._

"WHY?! WON'T?! YOU?! WAKE?! UP?! WAKE-UP!" Deadpool shouted as he slapped Spider-Man with each word.

 _Laura, Logan, Sarah, and Lucas then burst out in a great fit of laughter. Deadpool groaned loudly in annoyance._

"AAAAHHHH! Fine…Mouth to mouth!" Deadpool groaned loudly.

 _Spider-Man's eyes slowly started to open and saw Deadpool peel up the lower part of his mouth, revealing horrific looking skin and his mouth opening._

"AAGHGH! NNNOO! NO NEED FOR THAT! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Spider-Man screamed as he crawled backwards in fear.

"That woke him up." Deadpool said, pulling down his mask.

 _But all noise silenced when everyone saw his visible skin before he covered it. Deadpool looked around to see everyone staring at him, some of them having more shocked gazes than others._

 ** _(Damn it...)_**

 _He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck._

"Yes…not only get my powers…but I got fucking pepperoni flatbread for skin!...Happy?!" Deadpool cried out, his voice hysterical and sad.

"We will make them pay…we won't stop hunting them. They will pay for what they did to us." Lucas said.

 _Deadpool turned to them._

 ** _(So that's this OC's backstory?)_**

 _The merc with a mouth nodded to the group. Spider-Man was at a loss for words, completely shocked at what he had seen._

 **(I…I thought Deadpool…he…he…)**

 ** _(Yeah Webs…I'm more than just the lunatic you think I am…fucking Weapon X…I really, really, really, really going to enjoy cutting off their heads and putting those fucking heads on damn spikes.)_**

"So…what have we got?" Deadpool asked.

 _They all heard footsteps and they saw an agent walk in, a few pieces of paper in their hands._

"Director Fury, sir…we've found another base…it's here…in New York." The agent said.

 **(Crap.)**

 ** _(Oh hell yeah.)_**

 **To be continued…**


	37. Chapter 36

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: It is based off the game, thanks, I wanted a comedic twist.**

 **Man285: Yup. Wait, what? Changed his backstory? Oh, not exactly.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks. Wouldn't you be?**

 **Chapter 36: Rip Off**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, the next day)_

 _S.H.I.E.L.D.'s spies had located the next Weapon X base under an abandoned New York scrapyard. Death Cat, Deadpool, and Wolverine stand outside of the area._

"You ready for this bub?" Wolverine asked.

"Oh yeah." Deadpool chuckled, anxiously awaiting his vengeance.

"How do you want to handle this? We were told your enemy is here, right?" Death Cat grunted.

"Right." The merc with a mouth growled.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. spies reported Deadpool's old enemy, Ajax, is the one running the base in New York. Deadpool drooled at the chance to avenge himself by killing Francis. Spider-Man had objected to the group going to take down Ajax and this Weapon X base. However, because of this man's psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies along with his rumored abilities with his extensive militia at his command. Director Fury, despite having a group of strong, young agents to fight any battle…Ajax's rumored insanity made the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. reluctantly agreed to let the trio take on the madman. They still needed to get the information for the main base, which of course they were going to finish Weapon X._

"So? What's the plan?" Death Cat asked.

"We kill all these assholes and free any victims that are still alive…and still have the will to live." Wolverine answered.

 _They learned the trafficking to and from New York of mutants and those 'altered' by Weapon X is at the base where the trio are about to enter._

"You guys ready?" Deadpool asked.

 _His allies nodded in confirmation._

"Time to make the chimi-fucking-changas!" Deadpool said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

 _(X Gon Give it to Ya plays by DMX)_

 _The three start walking into the scrapyard, Deadpool in the middle with Wolverine on his right and Death Cat on his left. Their motion slows down as each one moves toward their goal. Deadpool's eyes are narrowed and focused, from the way his suit shows. Wolverine chews his lit cigar, cracking his shoulders. Death Cat snarls, baring his fangs as they move forward. Wolverine then turns his head to Deadpool and looks down._

"Bub." Wolverine grunted.

 _(The song pauses)_

 _The three stop walking._

"Where's your explosive and gas grenades?" Wolverine grunted.

 _Deadpool's eyes widen suddenly as he begins moving his hands around his body._

 ** _(No he didn't!)_**

 _(Flashback, Triskelion, several minutes ago)_

 _Deadpool is drawing a picture of himself cutting off various bits of Francis while a grenade explodes under Francis while in a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet. Spider-Man sneaks into the jet and quickly yet quietly grabs Deadpool's satchel of grenades._

'No explosives for you. Now to get your swords…" Spider-Man chuckled smugly in his mind, then reached for the merc's katanas.

 _Suddenly he saw the communicator on Deadpool's wrist go off._

"Deadpool, me and the kid we'll be out there in a second. We made sure the girl and her mother are safe here. The girl isn't happy about not tagging along, but her mother refused to allow her to go." Wolverine said over it.

"Pity, was looking forward to see this universe's version of Logan happen." Deadpool said.

"What?" Wolverine grunted.

"Ah! Nevermind, the writer will hopefully make it happen later." Deadpool said.

"Forget it. I don't want to know. We're about to exit the building." Wolverine said.

'Damn it! I was so close!' Spider-Man growled in his mind as he hurried quietly out of the jet.

 _(Present)_

"GODDAMN IT! We'll do this the old fashioned way with two swords…*cracks neck*…and maximum effort. Cue the music." Deadpool growled angrily, then turns to someone unknown and points at them.

 _(The song continues)_

 _The trio continues to walk to their target. Suddenly they stop, Deadpool's eyes widen for a moment._

 _(The song stops)_

 _Suddenly several men in black ops uniforms appear out from behind crates and damaged cars carrying M16's and have Beretta 92's housed in gun belts with switch blades in packs on those belts. Clapping is heard. The three look on top of a crate to see a tall man with short brown hair wearing a bulletproof vest, shoulder and knees pads, with a tan shirt and tan pants with army boots and military fashioned gloves. His blue eyes lit with sadistic glee as an arrogant, smug smile spread across his clean shaven face._

"Wade Wilson…it's been a long time." The man chuckled.

"Hello Francis." Deadpool hissed.

"It's Ajax." Francis growled in annoyance.

"Nah, I'm sticking with Francis." Deadpool scoffed.

"Well I'd say this was a lovely reunion…but I'd be lying." The man scoffed.

"You and your men lied when I joined the 'program' after I became a mercenary and left S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Deadpool snarled, his voice thick with hatred.

"Poor baby, you still mad at what happened? You should get over it." Francis chuckled sadistically.

"YOU FUCKING MADE MY FACE LOOK LIKE PEPPERONI FLATBREAD!" Deadpool roared angrily.

"Don't take it personally gorgeous, it was just business…ok…it was also pleasure." Francis chuckled, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Well bub, I bet you fucking wish you hadn't done that shit. Because now…he's gonna dismember you. And we're gonna rip these men apart. How does it look now…bub?" Wolverine grunted, unimpressed and irritated by the man's words.

 _Francis reached behind him and picked something off the ground. The trio's eyes widened in shock at seeing a rocket launcher in the man's hands._

"Bye ladies." Francis laughed then fired off a shot.

 _The trio grunted as they leapt out of the way behind different objects, the rocket flying past them and hitting a pile of cars causing an explosion. A few cars flew in the air and landed in burning, broken heaps around the militia who grunted as they raced out of the way of the falling debris._

"Fuck 'em up fellas! Francis is mine! Raagh!" Deadpool bellowed from behind a crate and then as he leapt out from behind it.

 _Wolverine spat out his cigar and extruded his claws. The mutant growled as he leapt on top of the car he was taking cover behind then let out a ferocious snarl as he lunged towards the militia. Death Cat grunted as he raced behind the scrap in the yard and leapt out from behind the junk while letting out a wild tiger-like roar._

"Fire!" Francis ordered.

 _The militia fired their assault rifles at their targets. Deadpool grunted as he unsheathed his katanas. The Merc with a Mouth grunted as he swiftly slashed with his blades, the swords' metal cutting through the bullets as he ran towards his intended target._

"Gonna…kill you." Wolverine growled as a group of five men continued to unleash a barrage of bullets as the mutant ran forward blocking most of them with his claws.

 _Wolverine snarled as he swiftly lunged forward, his claws out to either side of him. He tackled one of them to the ground, all of his claws impaling him. He swiftly leapt to the side, his right claws swiftly slashing into a man's chest through his protection gear. He growled as he picked up the man and tossed him at two men running at him. As the men tumbled to the ground as the body rolled on and off them, Wolverine grunted as he ran forward. The mutant hero roared as he lunged forward, his claws going straight through the men. He grunted as a few bullet peppered him, striking his shoulders. His eyes locked on the men who fired on him, those men stumbled as they backed up._

"Don't worry boys…there's plenty for you too. Hrrrah!" Wolverine chuckled then growled as he raced forward.

"Get back you fr-Aiiee!" One of the men screamed as he suddenly saw and felt one of Death Cat's hands rip through his chest.

 _The mutant hybrid quickly pulled out his hand as he ducked under heavy fire from another militia man. He grunted as he leapt into the air and landed on one of the men. Death Cat growled as he snapped his neck with both of his hands. Swiftly he threw his right hand behind him, its claws slashing open the throat of the man raising his gun to his head. The mutant hybrid growled in pain as a man unleashed a barrage of bullets into his back, but Death Cat swiftly turned and grabbed the man's neck with one hand then swiftly twisted it, sickening crack rang out signifying his neck was broken. Death Cat grunted as his healing factor quickly popped out all the bullets from his body. Death Cat let out a deafening roar as he leapt into the air and towards his neck target._

"It's time to dance tonight! Haha! Yah! Haha!" Deadpool sang as he slashed and jabbed with his swords, cutting off limbs and impaling hearts while their owners' screamed in fear and pain.

 _Deadpool slashed with his right katana, cutting off a head then swiftly jabbed with his left blade, cutting through a man's chest._

"Ohhh Francis! Francis!" Deadpool called out.

 _Francis's right eye twitched angrily. He hated that name, and every time he heard that name it annoyed him without measure._

"Stop them! Bring them down! But don't kill them! Weapon X wants them alive! But you this doesn't have to be boring boys! Light them up!" Francis ordered.

"Hello handsome." A voice said from above him.

 _Francis looked up to see Deadpool in the air, lunging at him with his swords forward. Francis grunted as he jumped back. He reached behind his back and pulled out two batons which instantly lit up with electricity, identifying them as shock batons much like Black Widow's._

"I wish I could kill you, but I know the fate awaiting you shall be so deserving. I'm gonna enjoy what's to come." Francis chuckled.

"Ohhh, even if that's true, you won't live to see it." Deadpool grunted, annoyed by his enemy's taunt.

 _Francis growled as he swung his right shock baton and Deadpool instinctively blocked with his left katana. Deadpool growled in pain as he felt the electricity run through his body._

"I…fucked…up…aaagghhh!" Deadpool growled in pain.

 _Francis laughed sadistically at this. He knew Deadpool well and knew that he'd use swords in close combat, he'd chosen an ideal pair of weapons for this match up. Deadpool growled as he head-butted his enemy then swiftly pulled away his swords. The mutate jumped into the air, turned and swiftly kicked his foe's face with his right foot. Francis hit the crate's top then began picking himself off of it. Deadpool growled as he swung both blades towards his foe's neck, but Francis blocked them with his shock batons with the same result as before. Francis kicked Deadpool's chest with his left foot, sending him flying off the crate and onto the ground with a thud. Francis jumped off the crate and approached his foe, who is picking himself off the ground._

"You know Francis, this maybe a rip off of the movie…but I'm glad the writer allowed me to find you here and have a fight like the one there." Deadpool grunted as he got onto his feet.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Francis scoffed, annoyed and confused by his foe's statement.

"The tale of how you're going to die." Deadpool growled as he suddenly lunged forward and jabbed with his right katana.

 _Francis swung down the baton, but his eyes widened in shock to see it break in two as it hit the sword, which went through his left shoulder. Francis glared at the sight, despite not being able to feel the blade because of the loss of his nerves, he knew the wound would cut off the mobility of his left arm and hand. He grunted as he swung his right shock baton. Deadpool grabbed his arm with his right hand then swiftly turned his body and then quickly slammed his left elbow into his enemy's face, breaking his nose instantly. Deadpool growled as he pulled out his right sword from Francis's shoulder then swiftly slashed won with both swords, cutting his foe's other baton into four pieces. Deadpool sheathed both swords then instantly began to pummel Francis with both fists as the man fell to his knees. Francis didn't feel the punching, but the notion of losing to Deadpool was emotionally and mentally painful enough for him. Deadpool gasped, growled, and panted, glaring at the bloody and broken man at his feet and at his mercy._

"Well fuck face…it's been a hell of a ride…I'm not gonna even ask to fix my face. I know you won't do it even if you could." Deadpool growled.

"What the…fuck…are you talking about?!" Francis growled.

"Oh fucking shut up! Your story's over numbnuts!" Deadpool growled, pulling out a sword.

"You can't stop Weapon X…we will-" Francis started to say.

 _Deadpool swiftly slashed with his sword, instantly cutting off his foe's head, and whose body hit the ground with a thud._

"Go to hell and tell the devil who sent you." Deadpool growled, his hate-filled gaze on his enemy's decapitated head.

 ** _(Well audience, this was one hell of a fucking rip off of the movie…but it was still satisfying.)_**

 _Deadpool turned to see Wolverine and Death Cat, bloodied but not broken approaching him._

"Well bub, how did it feel?" Wolverine asked.

"Fucking amazing." Deadpool answered.

 _The mutant hero patted his ally's shoulder. Death Cat nodded to the merc with a mouth._

"Alright, let's head downstairs…and see what we find." Deadpool said, pointing to a shed a few dozen yards from them then headed to it with his allies.

 **To be continued…**


	38. Chapter 37

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Really? Crap, sorry about that.**

 **Death Fury: Indeed.**

 **Chapter 37: Complicated Conversation**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, a few hours later)_

 _Death Cat, Wolverine, Deadpool, and Director Fury are going over the papers they found in the underground base. They found routes that the men working for Weapon X take when transporting their 'weapons' across the city and where they exit the island with them. There is a list of members of the staff and 'experiments' of the organization._

"I can have squadrons and agents search for these individuals and cover these areas, we should make plenty of arrests which will lead to more questioning. It will take a bit perhaps, but we should be able to find out more information." Director Fury said.

"Alright, we couldn't find anything completely specific. However, we did find something worthwhile." Wolverine said, pulling out a paper.

 _Director Fury took the paper, his one good eye scanning it._

"Canada?" Director Fury gasped.

"Not a specific spot, but that's where the main facility is. All that's need to be done now is to find it. However, it also states there is one more in Canada, that one will need to be hit first." Wolverine said.

"Indeed." Director Fury replied, nodding.

 _The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gaze then turned to Death Cat, who is standing talking to Deadpool. A few thoughts run through his mind before he exits the room._

"Guys, I can't thank you enough for helping me out there." Deadpool said.

"No problem, bub. We all want Weapon X dead, and we're seeing to it together." Wolverine said, putting a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.

 _Death Cat nodded to the Merc with a Mouth._

"Hey! Anybody else hungry?" Deadpool asked.

"Kinda, yeah." Death Cat answered.

"You two head to the mess hall. I've got some other business to take care of." Wolverine said.

"You ok?" Death Cat asked.

"Yeah, just something that needs to be done." Wolverine said.

"Hey! I think it was meatloaf day." Deadpool said, starting to walk away with the mutant hybrid.

"Blah, I don't like the smell of meatloaf. Hopefully they have something else." Death Cat grunted, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

 _Wolverine walked off. Several minutes later he entered a room. He returned to where the trio took Laura and Sarah. The two turned their attention to the mutant hero._

"The base is destroyed and the information taken. That psychotic asshole, Francis, is dead…Deadpool got his vengeance on him. He and the kid are heading to the mess hall." Wolverine said.

"I'm starting to get hungry as well. Come on, Laura, I know you're hungry too." Sarah said as she started to leave the room.

"Ok mom." Laura replied, getting up from her seat to follow her.

"I need to talk to her for a moment. We'll meet up with you three there." Wolverine said.

 _Sarah looked at her daughter, who frowned yet nodded to her. The mother bit her lip for a moment, but nodded to her daughter and left. Wolverine turned to watch Sarah walk away._

"Look, I know you wanted to go, but you needed to-" Wolverine started to say, trying to apologize to the young woman.

 _He didn't get to finish his sentence as a gloved fist knocked him to the ground. He looked up with surprise and anger to see Laura scowling back at him, her teeth bared and her fangs gleaming._

"You promised that I could go help you hunt those assholes!" Laura growled.

"When you're ready! Besides, your mother isn't ready for you to go with us! Gah, damn kid…you hit damn hard." Wolverine grunted, nursing his jaw.

"Damn right." Laura grunted, cracking her knuckles.

 _Wolverine chuckled, picking himself up._

"Look kid, I don't want you in there unless you're fully prepared." Wolverine said.

"I held my own fighting Black Widow!" Laura scoffed.

"I know kid. But Weapon X-" Wolverine started to say.

"I KNOW WHAT THEY"RE LIKE! I"VE BEEN AROUND THEM MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE!" Laura bellowed angrily.

 _Wolverine is quiet for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He stares into her eyes, seeing fire in her eyes. The mutant hero didn't want her in the fight just yet, but he wasn't sure exactly why. He knows she's a fierce fighter and a skilled combatant, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why he didn't want her in the carnage._

"I know kid…and you shouldn't have gone through that. It was hell for me…and it was for the kid…no one should have to go through that, especially a little girl." Wolverine sighed as leaned up against the door.

"I'm not a little girl! I can take care of myself!" Laura snarled, her claws extruding to emphasize her point.

 _Wolverine sighed, running his right hand down his masked face._

"This might not be something you could walk away from kid. You deserve better than what this road will lead you." Wolverine said.

"I don't want to walk another road. I want my vengeance, old man." Laura scoffed, fangs bared.

 _Wolverine raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He chuckled under his breath slightly, amused by being called 'old man'._

"Kid I know you've been through hell…you've been with those monsters far longer than I was, as far as I can remember…but they won't kill you, you'll know what they'll do…something far worse than death." Wolverine said, still trying to persuade her.

"Stop it old man. I will kill them. I won't stop until they're all dead! DO YOU HEAR ME, OLD MAN?!" Laura growled angrily.

 _A smile spread across the mutant hero's face, though slightly forced._

"Alright kid, I hear you. You want to kill those bastards, then you will. But you'll have some rigorous training under my watch. The kid and Wilson will also stand by as well. We'll all need to be ready for whatever hell those sons of bitches have planned for us. Because soon enough, we'll find them…and tear them apart." Wolverine said.

 _Laura nodded, with a slight smile, yet she was still annoyed with his earlier attempts to discourage her from what he himself was doing._

"Come on, I think they're waiting for us in the mess hall." Wolverine said.

"Yeah…alright." Laura replied.

 _The two then headed to the mess hall to join the others for a well earned and needed meal._

 **To be continued…**


	39. Chapter 38

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Something wrong?**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Indeed.**

 **Chapter 38: Mutual Contempt**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, a few days later)_

 _Lucas laid on his bed and slept like a napping cat. He hadn't slept much recently and he wished to have some before he continued on with the hunt for Weapon X. Then his ears perked up and twitched as something caught his sensitive hearing's attention. He growled in annoyance, fangs bared slightly which emphasized his irritation at being woken up. After a few minutes he got off his bed and entered the hallway, rubbing his eyes. He yawned loudly, opening his mouth wide and his tongue laying out between his feline fangs. His nose then began sniffing something, picking up a scent._

'What is that? It smells…familiar.' Lucas grunted in his mind.

 _He felt like he recognized the smell and yet he couldn't put his finger on it. He muttered a snarl, something didn't feel right. He walked through the halls, agents avoiding him as they gave him a wide berth and not daring to say anything derogatory. The mutant hybrid tried tracking the scent, but it had been masked with so many disgusting oils and other disgusting things._

'Grah, horrible smell. But that smell…I should find the source.' Lucas grunted in his mind.

 _He continued to track the scent. Soon he found himself outside of Director Fury's office. The mutant hybrid snarled under his breath. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. suddenly walked out of the room as Lucas approached. The man's one eye narrowed._

"We need to talk. NOW." The man grunted.

 _Lucas's eyes narrowed as well, he was growling lowly under his breath. They walked into his office and they sat on either side of their respected place of the desk._

"It seems you've…been making…progress." Director Fury grunted, no hostility having left his voice.

"Yeah…progress." Lucas grunted.

 _The two glared at one another, not saying anything for several minutes. Their eyes locked, Fury stared into the wild fire that are the mutant hybrid's eyes as Lucas stared back at the one dark void of an eye that is Fury's._

"You're lucky I didn't arrest Deadpool once we arrived. Be glad I found him useful." Director Fury grunted finally.

"Don't act like you control us and the situation." Lucas hissed.

 _Director Fury's hands clenched into fists._

"Yet you had to make a deal with me to keep from being incarcerated." Director Fury replied.

"We made that deal so we wouldn't have had to hurt anyone if we had to fight our way out. It was better to come to an uneasy agreement than a vicious fight." Lucas grunted.

"You're scolding me about being vicious?" Director Fury scoffed.

"I'm vicious when I need to be. What I'm talking about was when it would be when it isn't." Lucas replied, unfazed by the man's comment.

"You have no sense of chain of command." Director Fury grunted.

 _Lucas raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The mutant hybrid tried to keep from laughing._

'Apparently he hasn't been paying attention.' Lucas laughed in his mind.

 _Lucas scoffed at Fury's forgetfulness that he had been taught and cared for by a pride of lions. The alpha pair showed him the importance of strong leadership and loyalty to a leader and a group. Lucas found a strong leader in Wolverine, but not in Fury._

"I'm not here to fight you and your organization Fury. I'm here to hunt Weapon X and wipe them out. You even agreed to keep your agents from fighting us so we could destroy Weapon X." Lucas pointed out.

"Under my-" Director Fury started to say.

"Under our terms. We didn't agree to operate under your thumb. We definitely won't blindly follow since we know that the government has some individuals siding with Weapon X?" Lucas growled.

"Kid, I've been scouring for anyone who has any sketchy connections. But it isn't easy to study those in our government for 'questionable' ties." Director Fury grunted.

 _Lucas bared his teeth, all of his fearsome fangs gleaming. The growl that came from him was of utter annoyance and irritation._

"What do you really want here, director? Do you even care about the horror these assholes are doing?! Despite his inability to see the importance of killing Weapon X, at least Spider-Man believes they're evil for what they're doing! What are you after here, Fury?" Lucas snarled, eyes unblinking and unshifting in emotion.

"I don't have to answer that question. Not to you." Director Fury grunted.

 _Lucas growled, unimpressed and annoyed with the man._

"Of course, 'director'. We 'have' to answer to you, but you don't have to answer to us." Lucas scoffed.

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it." Director Fury scoffed, one eye glaring menacingly.

"Are you threatening me, Director?" Lucas asked.

"You best keep in line. I've already started regretting not listening to Spider-Man about locking you up." Director Fury growled.

"I'll just say this: Don't try to fight a lion, unless you are a lion yourself. And you Director, are no lion." Lucas hissed then walked out of the office.

 _The scent he had tracked faded. The mutant hybrid remained suspicious, but realized he had other things to tend to. He grunted as he walked off to what was next._

 _(Director Fury's office)_

 _Director Fury's teeth threaten to crack under the pressure of grinding against one another. Sweat poured down his face as Director Fury as his head threatened to explode._

'That little punk.' Director Fury growled in his mind.

 _The man wasn't use to being disrespected, and the mutant hybrid did just that. Lucas's blatant contempt for him enraged the man. He tried to control the situation involving Weapon X under his terms, but the mutant hybrid constantly destroyed his hopes for it to become a reality. The man wouldn't stand for it another second. The phone in his office went off. He picked it up._

"Yes? Wait?! What?! You found another?! How?! Hmm, I see. Don't worry, S.H.I.E.L.D. will take care of it. Thank you for alerting me." Director Fury answered the phone.

 _He put the phone down as the call ended. Director Fury rubbed his chin in contemplation for what laid ahead._

 **To be continued…**


	40. Chapter 39

**_(To let you guys know, Friday my folks and I are going on vacation. Unfortunately, where we're going is no Wi-Fi so I won't be able to update any of my stories, see anyone else's stories, be able to check and reply to messages on my inbox, etc. We'll be down there for about five days or so, just wanted to let you all know beforehand. Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Daicar: Time will tell.**

 **The Timeless Writer: It's a difficult position for them.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 39: Rocky Relationships**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, the next day)_

 _Lucas walked through the halls. He then heard grunting and growling. He walked into the training room. He found Laura pummeling a punching bag, which is barely clinging to the wall. She turns around when she hears footsteps and picks up a scent._

"Yeah?" Laura grunted.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you." Lucas replied then started to walk out.

"Wait." Laura said.

 _The mutant hybrid turned to her. Laura sighed and ran her right hand through her dark hair then turned around to face him._

"Do…do you think…he wants me to go with you guys?" Laura asked.

"I can't speak for Logan…part of me knows he realizes you deserve vengeance for what those assholes did to you…but I also think he wants you to be as far away from this as possible," Lucas sighed, rubbing his head.

 _She studied him, eyes scanning his face and eyes._

"He's so hesitant with me…but not with you. Why is that?" Laura asked.

"I…I don't know…" Lucas answered, sitting in a chair.

"Have you been able to 'see' Sutters and Rice?" Laura asked.

"No…Fury has the others guarding the way there. I couldn't get through there. The only way I could is if I forced my way there…but I'm not going to do that to them." Lucas explained.

 _Laura looked at his hands, they were shaking and trembling. She looked up at his face, but his eyes are directed at the ground._

"You seem…nervous." Laura said.

"I've…I've had a few difficult past several weeks. But you know how that is." Lucas sighed.

 _Laura laughed. The mutant hybrid looked up at her, her laughter is rich and pure gold in tone._

"Haha, indeed." Laura chuckled.

 _Lucas smiled and nodded to her._

"You feel like we'll fine those sons of bitches soon?" Laura asked.

"I hope so…we need to find them. We have to." Lucas answered.

 _Laura got onto her knees and looked into his eyes._

"I know. We will kill them, no more experimentation and torture. Their hellish deeds come to an end once we find them." Laura said.

 _Lucas nodded respectfully to her._

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Room)_

 _Sarah is watching footage which showed Laura and Lucas interacting. Logan entered the room and sat beside her. He gave a perplexed look to her._

"What?" Sarah asked unapologetically.

"Spying on her?" Logan replied.

"She's my daughter, I'm keeping an eye on her. I'm trying to keep her safe." Sarah grunted, unfazed by the mutant's statement.

"It looks like spying to me." Logan scoffed.

 _Sarah sighed then turned to Logan. The mutant hero stared at her with a confused look on his face._

"I want her away from the carnage to keep her safe. I love her and I don't want to see her harmed. Why do you want her away from it and why?" Sarah asked.

 _Logan didn't answer, for he wasn't sure how to. He began walking away._

"Logan…she's your daughter too." Sarah said.

 _Logan stopped walking, the words hitting him like a freight train._

"If she was my daughter, I would've been there for her. I would've slaughtered everyone of those asshole before they ever could've hurt her. She shares my DNA…but I'm not a father to her…I don't deserve that." Logan answered, his voice thick with anger and despair.

 _Sarah's face contorted with sadness. She knew he was only mad at himself. Even though he never knew of her existence, she realized the torment he's placing upon himself._

"When I first met her…and on the way here…she couldn't even look at me. I can't blame her…she blames me for all the hell she's been put through. No one deserves to experience what Weapon X does, especially not a child." Logan added.

"She's not a child anymore, she's a strong, powerful young woman." Sarah replied.

"Not all of her. She's still got the sense of fear and despair in her, I can smell it. She's covering it with her rage, trying to put on the face of vengeance. Inside, she's a scared little girl." Logan argued, turning to Sarah.

"It seems like you two share more in common than you think, if what you say is true that is." Sarah replied.

 _Logan snorted, scoffing at her statement._

"I wasn't a child when they took me." Logan replied.

"I know…but you cover any fear and sadness you have with anger." Sarah countered.

 _Logan snarled in annoyance, his fangs bared and gleaming. Sarah didn't budge, she wasn't impressed or intimidated by his growl._

"She is you daughter whether you like it or not." Sarah said.

"What if she doesn't want me to be?" Logan asked.

"She needs her father whether she realizes it or not. Logan, you are a strong man. You've fought countless enemies and emerged victorious even if you bled. Prove to Laura, your daughter, that you can be a father to her with that same conviction and purpose. Show her you are ready to be there for her when you need to be." Sarah stated, her reply almost sounding like a command.

 _Logan raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He stared into her eyes, studying her. But then he eventually walked off. Sarah sighed then turned back to the screen. On it Laura and Lucas are still talking._

'Whether or not you two realize it, you both need each other. Laura needs her father, but Logan also needs his daughter.' Sarah sighed in her mind, hoping for the best to reveal itself eventually.

 _She knew the two needed one another…but even she had to admit…she wasn't sure how this was all going to turn out. Sarah just hoped that everything would work itself out, especially for her beloved daughter._

 **To be continued…**


	41. Chapter 40

**_(Sorry for the late update guys. Here's the next chapter.)_**

 **Death Fury: Logan's in a bit of difficult position to say the least.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 40: Common Belief?**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, holding cells, the next day)_

 _Below the base level of the Triskelion held the cells of varying degrees and strengths of defenses for the various inmates locked away by S.H.I.E.L.D. The Academy students took shifts in guarding two specific prisoners. Today is the first day White Tiger and Spider-Man have been tasked with guarding them. Logan and the others are away currently, so their task with watching them wasn't needed. Fury so decided to have them stand guard nonetheless._

 **(Hey guys. Since the crazy killers are gone. The boss placed us on guard duty.)**

"So we get the head freaks? Wonderful." A familiar voice scoffed.

 _White Tiger scowled, not turning to face the prisoner. Spider-Man rolled his eyes then turned to the prisoners._

"Isn't this nice? Having a conversation? It's so civil that we're talking and not fighting. Though, it's always fun to kick around some bad guys. Heh heh." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Bad guys? Ha! You freaks are delusional!" The same prisoner laughed.

"Oh Mr. Rice, you and your elderly friend must realize how wrong you are." Spider-Man scoffed.

"You all are monsters. Freaks! Abominations! It is just to wipe out or control you all! Letting you run free is an aberration to humans everywhere!" Zander Rice yelled.

 **(Ok, I'm starting to get annoyed.)**

"You've been experimenting on and torturing mutants. That's seriously evil." Spider-Man said, his voice empty of laughter.

 _Zander and Sutters began laughing. They responded to the wall crawler's statement was the funniest joke they ever heard. Their response sent a chill down his spine. White Tiger turned and glared at them._

"You nearly put children in those god forsaken labs! CHILDREN!" White Tiger snarled, voice dripping with venom.

"Spawn of evil. Each and every mutant is a monster! If they can't be controlled, they need to be destroyed. No human will be safe if any walk around free!" Zander growled angrily.

"You can't deny them freedom! The right to be their own individual. They're not monsters!" Spider-Man argued.

"Look who's talking! Normal people can't stick to walls, sniff out things like a beast, carry cars, or any other freakish feat. None of you are human, so you have no 'rights'. You're monsters and are to be treated as such. Just like you, you abomination." Zander hissed.

"You are a threat to humanity. Every mutant has ungodly powers that are capable of untold destruction. You've seen this yourselves. But I'm not going to treat you as human beings, since you're not human." Dr. Sutters grunted, his voice calm yet filled with hatred.

"We are human. Just because we have powers doesn't make us-" Spider-Man started to say.

"You don't share the same genetics as a human being. Our DNA is completely different, so no, none of you aberrations are human." Dr. Sutters scoffed.

 **(Really?)**

"But I must say we agree on something." Dr. Sutters stated.

"What's that?" Spider-Man grunted.

"Spidey, wait." White Tiger said, pulling the wall crawler away.

"What? What's wrong? Does my suit have a tear or-gah!" Spider-Man asked, but was cut off smack to the back of his head, the web slinger immediately grunting in pain in response.

"He's baiting you. Don't listen to him." White Tiger warned, her voice an annoyed hiss.

"Please Tiger, what could we possibly agree on?" Spider-Man scoffed.

"That the ones you're stopping from murdering us are monsters." Dr. Sutters answered.

 _The two turned to face the man._

"They are monsters for-" Spider-Man started to say.

"Even you recognize those animals are aberrations. We are aware that you hate them so passionately, both of you." Dr. Sutters said.

"Ha! You freaks even hate one another. It's beautiful how you, being a freak yourself, see the monsters around you." Zander chuckled, grinning at the recent statements.

"What?" Spider-Man gasped.

"Look at what you're doing: you freaks are protecting us from the monsters who want to murder us. You see them as evil for what they are. You claim to be good, but you wish for them to be caged like the animals that they are. Yet you wish to save us?" Zander Rice chuckled, his words poisonous yet clear in their message.

"We…We don't hate them for what they are, but for what they do! What you made the-" Spider-Man growled.

"Ah! But there's the problem in your savage logic: you claim they are evil for what they do not for what they are. It's a blurred line. They kill, main, eviscerate, etc. Isn't what they do the same as what they are? They're monsters, killers, murderers who aren't human. They are the worst of the worst because of their bestial nature, killing and fighting like beasts." Dr. Sutters interrupted, his voice velvet smooth yet deadly in delivering its point.

"For what you did to them! You tortured them! Brainwashed them! Trained them to be murderers!" White Tiger snarled, her voice bellowing with rage.

"Ah, but you still blame them nonetheless. Yet, in reality. We didn't do anything to them that they weren't already are, we just held up the mirror. Like us, you do see their reflection. With monsters and animals, you control the ones you can and destroy the ones you can't. Those fates will befall all aberrations." Dr. Sutters argued, a chuckle in his voice.

 _Spider-Man's eyes were wide with shock, the young agent also unable to speak as well. White Tiger just hissed under her breath, unable to find the words to berate the two men. Their communicators went off. They looked down to see Director Fury._

"Spider-Man, White Tiger, your shift is over. There is something I must discuss with the two of you. Cloak and Dagger will take your place." Director Fury explained then his image disappeared.

"Go you two, your master is calling. Be good beasts and answer your owner." Zander chuckled.

 _White Tiger's eyes lit with anewed fury, her claws about to extrude. Spider-Man took her by the hand, the feline heroine turning to look at him incredulously._

"Come on, Tiger. We need to go." Spider-Man sighed and then led her away.

"But-" White Tiger grunted.

"Tiger, come on." Spider-Man said.

 _She grumbled under her breath and walked away with him. Zander and Sutters grinned as they walked away. The two young agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were silent as they walked to the elevator._

"Spidey…what if…what if…what if they have a point?" White Tiger asked.

"You can't seriously mean that?" Spider-Man asked, his voice full of shock.

"They targeted why we…'disagree' with Wolverine and the others. They-" White Tiger started to say.

"They're wrong. We're not monsters like them or their creations." Spider-Man grunted, interrupting her.

"Creations?" White Tiger gasped, the word not expected from the wall crawler.

"I meant…'them'…" Spider-Man replied, a mix of emotions filling his voice.

"I'm…I'm confused…I…they…" White Tiger stammered, confusion thick within her voice.

"We…have to keep a clear mind…think about the just course. As…As we always do." Spider-Man replied, trying to sound calm.

 _The feline heroine looked at him with unsurity, but nodded._

 **(Yes…as…we always do.)**

 **To be continued…**


	42. Chapter 41

**_(Sorry for the delay everyone, college has kept me really busy…more so than I wished. Apologies it's been so long. Still, hope you all enjoy the new chapter.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: Indeed. Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Daicar: Huh?**

 **Chapter 41: Ravenous Revelations**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, Director Fury's office, a few days later)_

 _Logan is sitting in a chair, waiting for Fury. He'd been sitting there for some time; he was told that Director Fury had something important to tell him. His patience had run out a long time ago with Fury, but this was different. Logan felt strange about this call. Just a he was about to get out of the chair, the door opened and Director Fury walked in. The man shut the door walked over to and sat at his desk._

"Why did you call me in here for, Fury?" Logan grunted.

"Logan…the main Weapon X base…it's been found." Director Fury explained.

 _Logan was quiet for a moment, a mix of emotions overcoming him._

"Where? Where are those bastards, Fury?" Logan snarled, slowly baring his teeth.

"Right under our noses, they have a hidden underground base just outside of Washington D.C." Director Fury stated.

 _Logan's mind went back to faint memories of him running through snow, winter woods, and freeing cold._

"Doesn't sound like where I was kept." Logan replied, unsure of Fury's statement.

"Logan, we know Weapon X has had and could well have many more bases of operation. Why would they hold you, one of the deadliest men in the world, in their main base if there was the possibility of you escaping and going on a rampage?" Director Fury scoffed.

 _Logan listened carefully, Fury's heartbeat is steady and calm. The mutant hero also saw no signs of sweating or trembling. Even though he knew Fury didn't take shit from anyone, he knew that Fury lying to him was a gamble. He came to the conclusion of Fury was telling the truth. He was unsure at first, though he felt like Fury wouldn't do this, not after experiencing/knowing what would 'likely' happen if he manipulated them again. Despite something telling him there was something off, he felt this was concrete._

"Ok, I'll get the Deadpool and the kids ready. Tell your squad they need to be ready in an hour." Logan said as he started to get out of his chair.

"Actually, the Academy won't be taking a part in this mission." Director Fury said.

 _Logan stopped moving._

"What do you mean? The little Web Head won't tolerate that." Logan scoffed.

"I have him and his team on another mission. Classified of course, but they'll be gone for a bit." Director Fury replied.

 _Logan scratched his chin, ideas and thoughts running through his mind._

"Your kids won't be too happy about what comes next if you just send us in." Logan grunted.

"We can setup a false assassination. Have it to where it seems like the Weapon X organization had been caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. and then on the way to holding, they are killed by some assassins from afar." Director Fury explained.

"Webs is a smart kid; I'm guessing he would figure it out." Logan stated.

"Not with forensics. Evidence will be present that will be convincing enough to sway them to believe what happened." Director Fury replied.

 _Logan still detected no signs of lies from Director Fury, he knew Fury well enough and realized the man was capable of such feats and has helped Logan out of jam or two before._

"Alright Fury, I believe you." Logan sighed.

"Thank you, Logan. Now, get your team ready, and end these monsters once and for all." Director Fury said.

"Fury, I know it hasn't been easy lately. The kids, they've just need this. Those dicks tortured them for so long, and were just mad that we've been held back. Thanks Fury, glad you're giving the green light. We'll get it done, again…thanks." Logan said.

"You're…You're welcome. You've got an hour." Director Fury replied.

 _Logan nodded then left. Director Fury sighed._

 _(Just outside Washington D.C., an hour or so later)_

 _Wolverine, Laura, Deadpool, and Death Cat are hiding in some brush, studying a military site. There is a pair of heavy metal doors apparently in a dug out, open part of a small hill. A few armed guards are posted outside it._

"Alright, let's wipe these sons of bitches out." Wolverine whispered.

"Aww, I wished I sharpened my katanas more, this would've been the perfect time." Deadpool grumbled.

"Don't you have guns, smartass?" Wolverine scoffed.

"Oh yeah! Heh heh, hello girls." Deadpool chuckled then laughed as he pulled out two AK 47s out of thin air.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand the appeal of guns. Though that's probably because I've been shot at and shot a lot." Death Cat grunted.

"Who needs guns when we have these?" Laura chuckled, her claws slowly extruding as to not make any noise then retracted them.

"Good point." Death Cat replied.

 _Laura chuckled, a warm smile on her face. Death Cat felt smiled in return. Wolverine smiled at the sight of the two of them._

 ** _(Ooohhh! I see some nice possibilities there, heh heh.)_**

"Alright, let's get this done. Deadpool, say hello for us." Wolverine said.

 _(A few minutes later, just inside the piece)_

 _The sounds of explosions and gunfire were heard. Suddenly the doors blew apart, when the dust and fire disappeared, Deadpool stood with an empty a rocket launcher. He laughed hysterically, his friends appearing behind him._

"Nicely done, let's do this." Wolverine said then extruded his claws.

 _Laura extruded her claws while Death Cat's fingers twitched with deadly anticipation. As they walked into the building, however they didn't walk far. Wolverine, Laura, and Death Cat growled in anger._

"Fury…FFFFUUUURRRRYYYY!" Wolverine growled.

 _(Triskelion, meeting room,)_

 _Director Fury and the Academy are sitting around the table watching the group go ballistic on the screen in the room. The Academy, mainly Spider-Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Rhino, and a few others burst out laughing. Everyone else either chuckled under their breath or were unsure what to do._

"They're getting what they deserve." Spider-Man chuckled.

 _(Back at the empty facility)_

 _The group groaned and growled at the realization they had been duped._

"Wolvie! I thought you said Fury was being truthful! Didn't you use your senses?!" Deadpool cried out.

"I did! But it appears…Fury is so experienced at lying…he can do it as easily as telling the truth…or perhaps telling the truth is lying to him…I shouldn't have ignored my instincts." Wolverine grunted, berating himself.

"Well it seems we go back to NYC and…*sniffs* Someone's coming." Death Cat grunted.

 _Wolverine and Laura began sniffing._

 ** _(I'm kinda feeling a bit left out. Maybe if I had some hyena DNA…hmm yeah…oh well.)_**

"It seems you've reached the end of the road, Logan." A familiar voice said.

"Who are you?" Laura snarled.

"That…That voice…why…why does it sound so familiar?" Wolverine grunted.

"Oh should know me all to well, old friend. We have a bit of history together." The owner of the voice said as they stepped into the entrance of the facility.

 _Wolverine looked at him confusingly. Suddenly his mind exploded with memories, then it started piecing together. He growled more furiously than usual._

"So…you and Fury, huh? He's in this too huh, Stryker?" Wolverine growled.

 _Stryker smiled smugly, delight in his eyes._

"Oh no, just me. Director Fury just had to be tricked into this, sorry Director, but this had to be done." Stryker chuckled, his vision shifting from the group to somewhere else.

 _The group turned and saw a camera recording on a corner wall._

 _(Triskelion, viewing room)_

 _Everyone present is quiet with shock. Director Fury's face turns into a mask of rage._

"Sir?...Wh-What…What is he talking about?" Dagger gasped.

"He's…a part of Weapon X…he's their link in the U.S. government and military to Weapon X. The son of a bitch tricked me into luring them into a trap for them." Director Fury snarled, his hands clenching into fists.

 _Spider-Man's eyes suddenly went wide with horror at the realization._

 **(Oh my god…wha…what have we done?)**

 _(Back at the empty facility)_

"Don't blame Director Fury, he didn't know about this. Granted, he hates you…all of you, as do those stupid brats in his playhouse he calls an 'academy'. But still, they served their purpose, and Weapon X will have their weapons back. So please, make this easy on yourselves." Stryker chuckled nonchalantly.

 _The sounds of pounding feet, several feet, were heard. Several armed men in military garb and protection with 'suitable' weaponry appeared. They demanded to the group to surrender and come with them._

"I have 50 armed men here with me, all highly trained and experienced. Of course they can't kill you, but they'll make you hurt." Stryker chuckled.

"We're never going back. We'll kill all of them and then, I'll get the information to where the heads of Weapon X are and then slaughter them." Wolverine snarled.

"Ah haha…take them down." Stryker chuckled then began walking off.

"Deadpool!" Wolverine shouted.

"Got it! WOOOHHHAHAHA!" Deadpool squalled as he magically pulled out two more AK-47s and unleashed a barrage of bullets on the group.

 _Several of the men in the facility screamed in pain as he fell to the ground riddled with bullets. Wolverine, Laura, and Death Cat roared as they rushed forward. Their claws flew into the men, cutting through them like hot knives through butter. Blood flew and screams rained as the men were slaughtered. Wolverine and Laura cut off heads and limbs, Death Cat snapped necks and arms & legs. Deadpool riddled every man who could with gun fire. Stryker walked to the armored military JLTV. He stood beside a taller individual._

"My men are being slaughtered, I should've brought more. Grab one of them at the very least, we need them all alive. One will do for right now; the Professor though has a special interest in the one-" Stryker rambled.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I'm interested in grabbing that one." The taller individual growled, his voice as rough as stone and sadistic.

 _Stryker nodded. The individual ran forward. Wolverine snarled as he slashed the head off another man. Suddenly he began sniffing the air furiously. His eyes opened wide._

"Oh no, WADE! BEHIND YOU!" Wolverine bellowed.

"Huh? What are you-YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU-GAHGH!" Deadpool grunted then screeched.

 _Death Cat grunted as he turned to see Deadpool's decapitated head drop to the floor._

"DEADPOOL!" Death Cat roared in shock.

"Gah…huh? Death Cat! KID, RUN! NOW!" Deadpool's decapitated head screamed as he/it bounced barely off the floor.

"What? What are you-" Death Cat grunted then was cut off by surprised snarling.

 _The mutant hybrid turned to see a tall muscular figure holding Wolverine and Laura by their throats with both hands, lifting them off the ground as the two struggled to free themselves from the grip. Death Cat snarled, despite the man's larger size and impressive feat of subduing both mutants, it didn't intimidate the young man._

"Well boy, you've grown up from last time I saw you. Your mama would've been so proud to see you like this." The mystery man chuckled.

"I don't have parents! I'm a clone! I doubt I was brought into this world by-" Death Cat grunted yet was cut off again by the man's sinister laughing.

"You're wrong, boy. So wrong, it's just too bad. I might actually feel sorry for you…well…that's if I had morals." The man chuckled, his toothy grin bared before Death Cat.

 _The mutant hybrid's eyes widened some in surprise at seeing the fangs in the man's mouth._

 _(Triskelion, viewing room)_

 _The Academy had been watching in horror at what they had seen, but now they are fixated on what's going on now._

"Oh no, I hoped he wouldn't be apart of this." Director Fury grunted.

"He escaped a few months ago, but there were no leads to where he went." Spider-Man gasped.

"Now we know…and this…has become much more dangerous." Director Fury gasped.

 _(The empty facility)_

"You really are like your mama, makes this all the sweeter." The man chuckled.

"Leave…the kid…gra…alone…gah…Creed." Wolverine grunted.

"Keep your trap shut, runt." The man named Creed grunted.

"C-Creed?" Laura gasped.

"You must be this son of a bitch's little scientific experiment gone wrong. Name's Victor Creed, but you can call me: Sabretooth." Sabretooth chuckled, his scowling face switching from anger to delight and back again.

"LET THEM GO! NOW!" Death Cat bellowed, his orange eyes blazing with fury.

"Ahh, got your mama's temper as well…but that…ferocity…heh heh, that hahaha!" Sabretooth chuckled.

"You don't know anything about me!" Death Cat snarled.

 _Sabretooth laughed as he smashed the heads of Wolverine and Laura together then tossed them to the ground. Death Cat leapt with a growl. Sabretooth, however, rushed forward at the same time. His left clawed hand grabbed Death Cat's throat and forced him to the ground. Sabretooth pummeled him repeatedly with his right fist, blow after blow striking the mutant hybrid's masked face. Sabretooth grinned sadistically as he raised his bloodied fist. Death Cat's mask had been torn, revealing more of his broken, bloody face._

"You don't…*spits out blood*…know anything about me." Death Cat grunted.

"Wrong again, boy. I'm your daddy." Sabretooth chuckled.

 _Death Cat's eyes opened in utter shock and tried to say something, but Sabretooth's fist descended again which sent Death Cat into a deep and troubled sleep._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, I'm truly sorry for the delay.)_**


	43. Chapter 42

_**(Here's the next chapter guys, so sorry for the wait.)**_

 **Guest: Here it is.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: I hope it's ok, thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Hope so.**

 **Chapter 42: Complicated Confrontation**

 _(The empty military site, an hour or so later)_

 _Laura, Wolverine, and Deadpool (who had reattached his head and healed) stood in silence, but screaming internally. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s betrayal had been enough, understandable…but enough. What had happened was not Fury intended, instead of being arrested and place within military custody…they had been duped by Weapon X, and one of the group had been recaptured. They then heard the familiar sound of several powerful engines bellowing outside. The trio walked outside, they found Director Fury, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, and 30 armed & armored S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical soldiers._

"You damn idiot, Fury. You goddamn idiot." Wolverine hissed, his anger simmering below the surface.

"I didn't know, Logan. But I won't apologize for trying to have you four arrested, you have been out of control. I know you're not agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., but when you work with us I am in command. I gave you some leniency because I thought you would come back to work for me at S.H.I.E.L.D…but I was wrong, it seems you can't be controlled. I cannot allow that to stand any longer." Director Fury replied, his voice empty of emotion except a slow boiling anger.

 _The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. snapped the fingers of his right hand, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers raised their guns, their aim dead center on the trio._

"The weapons these men are carrying are filled with round of highly concentrated horse tranquilizer, they'll slow you down long enough for you to be immobilized. Logan, Wade, Laura, you three are under arrest by the authority of S.H.I.E.L.D. Men, fire when-" Director Fury started to order.

 _Wolverine gave an almost imperceptible nod to Deadpool, who gave one right back._

 **(*Spidey Sense* Oh no.)**

"Guys! They-" Spider-Man tried to shout.

 _Deadpool suddenly pulled out two machine guns from seemingly thin air, the barrage of bullets that damaged the weapons as the soldiers scurried around along with everyone else. The Academy and the Director took cover or moved others to cover. Deadpool continued to unleash his hail of bullets until he made sure all of the guns were damaged then threw the guns away._

 _ **(That's enough of that bullshit.)**_

"Alright Fury…Fury! I've had enough of your shit!" Wolverine growled.

 _Director Fury got off the ground, calm and collected, except for the anger in his one good eye. He walked up to Wolverine and stood a few inches from him, looking down on the mutant._

"You really think this is gonna go your way, Logan? What makes you think I'll let you walk out and your companions walk out of here free?" Director Fury growled.

"Because of THESE." Wolverine snarled then extruded his claws at the last word in his sentence.

 _Suddenly webbing covered his claws and he looked over to his left with a hateful scowl. Spider-Man's arms were out towards him, two lines of webbing linking him to the clawed man._

"Enough! Weapon X tricked us, and has Fang Face. Controlling him and making him into the murder machine he is. You all messed this up and-" Spider-Man started to say, then his spidey sense went off.

 _Just as he moved, a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see a punch fly forward. Spider-Man began coughing in pain and shock as Laura's right fist slammed onto his solar plexus then her left fist followed swiftly and hit his liver. Spider-Man fell to the ground shivering and shaking in pain, he whimpered in terror as he looked upon the young woman._

"That's enough of you, you pathetic little insect." Laura growled as she squatted down and aimed a hateful glare at the wall crawler.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A feminine voice roared.

 _Laura growled as she quickly stood up and turned. She and White Tiger faced off, claws extruding and snarls exchanged._

"STOP!" A voice cried out.

 _Everyone turned to see Iron Fist walking over towards the feud, both hands out to either side of him._

"This…This isn't doing any good, for anyone! The reality of Weapon X has divided us on manners to which have caused infighting. This will not help in stopping them!" Iron Fist proclaimed.

"Kid, enough of the bullshit. We're going to hunt down those assholes and kill them all." Wolverine snarled, flexing his fists and cutting apart the webs holding them.

"What the Director did was wrong, if I had known-" Iron Fist started to say.

"Iron Fist, I order you to be silent. We will discuss this back on the helicarrier." Director Fury commanded.

"You don't give orders right now." Wolverine growled, placing the tips of his right claws under Fury's chin.

 _Director Fury remained emotionless as he faced off with the mutant. Wolverine didn't smell any fear on him, the Director didn't fear any of them, including Lucas. He knew the man to sometimes take calculated risks, including pissing the group off._

"We don't have time for this shit Nick." Wolverine grunted.

"You don't walk out of here without my permission, and you won't walk out of here without cuffs on." Director Fury replied, unfazed by the confrontation.

"Director, please. I don't agree with their methods, but fighting them isn't helping our cause. Peace is not realized if those who seek it fight against one another and not together." Iron Fist said.

"Yeah…uh…what he said." Deadpool added.

 _Director Fury's one good eye shot daggers at Wolverine, but the mutant sent them right back. Iron Fist walked up a put on hand on either man's shoulder._

"Gentlemen, what's best for Lucas and everyone likely to become a victim of the horrors of Weapon X?" Iron Fist asked.

"Kid? Wade?" Wolverine called out.

"I like the kid, Wolvie. I really don't wanna see something even worse happen to him. We don't have much time. If they stay out of our way…maybe." Deadpool grunted.

"We can't trust them! No!" Laura snarled.

"Sir?" White Tiger grunted.

"Why should we even begin to trust you all…again? The kid is in their hands because of you. BECAUSE OF YOU!" Wolverine hissed then bellowed, teeth bared.

"Logan!" A familiar voice called out.

 _Everyone turned to see Sarah Kinney stamping forward with two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents following her and unable to stop her._

"Mom?" Laura grunted in confusion.

 _Wolverine and Laura retracted their claws, White Tiger a little more slowly. Tiger then hurried over to help Spider-Man._

"Mrs. Kinney, I told you to-" Director Fury started to say.

 _Sarah Kinney's fist came flying forward, sweetly hitting Director Fury across his jaw. The man took a step man, aghast at the punch, but quickly frowned._

"You damn idiot. Weapon X is laughing at everyone one of us for this: they were able to out maneuver and use you all to gain what they wanted…or just a single piece. This is a game of chess, and their pieces are moving close to a checkmate." Sarah growled.

"So what is it that you want us to do? Kiss and make up?" Wolverine grunted.

"I want you to stop being so damn blind by playing into their mind games, Weapon X just broke Sutters and that bastard, Rice, out of your holding cells." Sarah hissed.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Almost everyone gathered cried out in unison.

"They had another of their top agents pull them out. He's called: Agent Zero. He's a lethal killer: agile, fast, capable hand to hand fighter, and deadly accurate with any firearm. He's a one-man S.W.A.T. team, or two even. He killed more than a dozen men on your helicarrier, escorting them out with traitors in your organization 'Director'." Sarah explained, her voice filled with disgust.

 _Director Fury's one good eye closed and his face contorted to a mask of rage that threatened to snap out at any moment. Most of the Academy, the soldiers, and the two agents flinched at this. He finally composed himself and turned to face everyone._

"Alright…we get our shit together…and go after these motherfuckers…together." Director Fury growled.

 _Wolverine studied his scent, every aspect detailing his emotions and this time listened to his instincts. He knew then, Fury was telling the truth._

"About goddamn time." Wolverine said.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, so sorry for the late update.)**_


	44. Chapter 43

_**(I will try to do another thing for the scholarship, but I at least wanted to update A New Breed before I did, since that will take some time. Hope you all enjoy the update.)**_

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: Perhaps, though it isn't always easy. I hope so, didn't know how this would be taken.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Tried my best with that, thank you.**

 **Chapter 43: A Cruel Reminder**

 _(Unknown location, a few days later)_

 _Death Cat growled in discomfort as he finally awoke, though his vision was nowhere near clear yet. Several bright lights shone and the beating he had taken wasn't doing him any favors, though he felt as if he had been attacked while he was unconscious._

"Ah you're awake, excellent." A familiar voice stated.

"That…That voice…no…" Death Cat gasped, recognizing the owner of the voice yet unable to see them clearly, only just a blurred figure standing beside another larger figure.

"Yes, hello Nemean." The smaller figure chuckled.

"That's not my name." Death Cat grunted.

"Oh but it is. It was the moniker I gave you. From the legend itself, quite fitting I believe." The same figure laughed.

 _Death Cat grumbled under his breath, his vision slowly clearing._

"You've heard of the legend of the Nemean Lion, haven't you? It goes that the monstrous feline beast was one of the most feared creatures in Greek mythology, a gigantic, savage lion whose hide was impervious to any weapon made. A truly mighty beast indeed. Heracles, failing to slay the creature with his clubs and arrows, strangled the lion with his bear hands." The man, now visible to Death Cat, revealed by his sight and hearing now to be The Professor chuckled.

 _Death Cat growled in annoyance, baring his fangs._

"YOU! I'll tear you apart for what you've done!" Death Cat snarled.

 _He growled as he tried to lunge at the man, but found himself chained to a wall._

"You've been restrained; don't think you'll get your chance to murder me." The Professor scoffed.

 _Death Cat growled in anger and annoyance, trying to lunge at him yet the steel chains held him in place. The mutant hybrid let out a lion-like roar in fury at his once again captor._

"Now the Nemean Lion has been reborn, but instead of being killed by a man…it is controlled by a superior man with a greater weapon than muscles: a genius level intellect." The Professor chuckled, a cruel grin spread across his face.

"You added more than just lion DNA into my genetic code, and I'm not impervious. It seems you failed to realize I don't live up to the legend." Death Cat hissed, unimpressed with the man's statements.

"While you do have more than lion DNA within you, you do have much more to you than you realize. I heard you made the Hulk himself bleed, did you not wonder why?" The Professor asked.

 _Death Cat didn't reply, but he did wonder how he was capable of that._

"Weapon X has been working with Adamantium for years, and we've altered a new kind form of the metal that's been implanted in your claws. Keratin is the 'ingredient' that makes up the claws of cats, and with this new form of Adamantium, it has strengthened and sharpened your claws immensely." The Professor explained.

"But…S.H.I.E.L.D., they didn't find-" Death Cat started to say.

"Please, we developed this Adamantium to be undetectable…except by Weapon X. It was designed as clear liquid which hardens at the direction of the one who created it. I happen to be one of the ones who partook in its design. We molded it onto your claws. It is also leaves a unique signature which only technology we have that can identity it." The Professor explained, his scoffing voice interrupting the hybrid.

 _Another man, about The Professor's height, and slightly young with short red hair, moustache, and beard in a white lab coat with a device in his hands. Death Cat roared at him as he got closer, but the large figure beside The Professor lunged forward, a large fist slammed into Death Cat's face. The mutant hybrid snarled in pain and frustration as he hit the wall behind him from the force of the hit. The bearded man pressed a button on the device, some kind of whirring sound come from it as a red light crossed down the mutant hybrid's claws._

"Claws are as how we had them before the…" The man grunted as he began walking away.

"Thank you Doctor Cornelius. Your work with mine on the Adamantium has been most essential." The Professor said.

 _Death Cat snarled at both of them. He had smelled him as soon as he woke up, but he turned towards the owner of the chuckling voice beside him. Sabretooth grinned his snaggletooth smile as he walked back to stand with The Professor and Dr. Cornelius._

"Deception runs through Weapon X like poison. His statement about being my 'daddy' is just another piece of that bullshit. I doubt any woman would want to be with you…let alone have me." Death Cat grunted in annoyance.

 _The Professor and Sabretooth laughed, and Death Cat felt a terrible pain in his heart._

"Oh Nemean, he is your biological father. Unlike X-23, who, by Wolverine's DNA implanted in that traitor's womb…you were born naturally." The Professor said.

 _Death Cat had studying under Logan about how to use his senses around people, to realize the metaphorical state they are in. He knew he wasn't as experienced as Logan, but he realized that they were telling the truth._

"Yeah, your mama, whoo! She was a hot piece of-" Sabretooth started to say.

 _Death Cat let out a puma-like roar, the snarling scream sound rang out through the room. Sabretooth covered his ears and growled in annoyance._

"Oh boy…a feminist are we?" Sabretooth scoffed.

"You bet your pathetic ass, 'dad'." Death Cat snarled, baring his fangs before him.

"Anyways, I met her in Kenya oddly enough. Her name was Leandra. I married her oddly enough. She was a zoologist, studying the big cats in one of the savannahs. We hit off, she was a helluva a spitfire that one. I left not long after, couldn't take her attitude after a time…besides, I had other things to do. I continued having problems with the runt and soon I learned she had a son. The ole' prof. her told me and made me a deal." Sabretooth explained, a wicked grin spread across his face.

"What kind of deal?" Death Cat grunted.

"I've been unable to finish off the runt because of the damn Adamantium in his body…so the Professor gave me an offer: you for my skeleton and claws implanted with the same metal as the runt. He'd use you as a weapon and a test for the metal to see how the bonding process would work for me. So I found her with you, the spitting image of me…except for the hair and skin complexion, that was your mama in you." Sabretooth continued.

"Wait…no…y-you…" Death Cat gasped, eyes wide with fear.

 _Sabretooth grinned his fang filled smile. The mutant hybrid's eyes closed instantly, a tear dripped down under his torn masked face._

"It was truly ridiculous that she actually loved you." Sabretooth scoffed.

 _Death Cat gasped as he felt something familiar and his mind flashed._

 _(Several years ago, Kenya)_

 _A small boy with a head full of dark hair and long nails slept on a chair in a room within a trailer. He awoke to the sound of shouting. The young boy rubbed his right eye and got off the chair and opened the almost closed door._

"Mommy, what's-huh?!" The boy groaned then gasped when he entered the room.

"Where is he, 'dear'?" A tall, muscular man with a short blond hair and sharp nails grunted as he towered over the lady before him.

"Get out of here! NOW!" A strong, feminine voice snarled.

 _Despite being shorter than the rugged man, the woman was rather tall. She had a lean, athletic figure and tanned skin from likely working within the savannahs. Her long, dark hair cloaked her attractive and scowling face. The man turned and chuckled at seeing the boy._

"Ah, there you are." The man chuckled, a sinister grunt in his voice.

 _The woman pushed him back a few feet then quickly stood between the man and the boy._

"You will not touch my son! Honey, go to your room!" The woman bellowed angrily.

"Out of my way, woman! Or I'll gut-" The man growled as he moved forward.

 _The woman suddenly pulled out a large knifed from a scabbard on her belt tied to her waist._

"You won't touch him you monster! Go sweetie!" The woman hissed.

"Oh enough of this, Leandra. Rrah!" The man growled as he threw a fist forward.

 _Leandra dodged to the side and jabbed the knife into his torso, then quickly pulled it out._

"Go to hell, Victor!" Leandra snarled.

"You damn bitch!" Victor growled in pain in anger, one hand on his healing wound.

"My boy will never be like you! He is mutant like you, but he's not a monster!" Leandra hissed back, knife before her.

 _Victor snarled as he licked the blood off his hand then growled as he grabbed her shoulders. Leandra grunted as she stabbed the knife into his shoulder then his neck. The mutant hissed in pain as he continued to be punctured with the blade. His left hand flung down, his claws slashing the woman's lower torso. Leandra growled in pain at the feeling, but she threw his right foot forward. Victor cried out in pain at the feeling off Leandra's foot hitting his groin. His hands went instantly to it._

"Sweetie! Your room. Now." Leandra growled.

"Wha? Mommy! Behind you!" The boy screamed.

 _Leandra gasped then quickly slashed the knife behind her, but found her arm caught in a powerful grip. Victor's other hand went to her throat, slowly choking her. Her eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of the mutant who held her against one of the walls of the trailer. Her legs kicked out against his, but Victor wasn't halted._

"Mommy! Let her go! Let her go! Raar!" The little boy cried out as he ran over to the man, hitting his right leg, but then he growled as he opened his mouth filled with small, sharp teeth and bit him.

 _Victor's grip was gone as he hissed in pain_

"Damn you boy!" The man hissed then kicked him, who flew back and hit the other wall.

"You damn bastard!" Leandra screamed, jabbing her knife down into Victor's collar bone.

 _The mutant screamed in pain as he grabbed the blade then responded with a punch. His fist slammed into Leandra's lower torso, feeling ribs cracking and breaking. The woman growled in pain as she fell to her knees as the man stumbled back. Leandra crawled over to the boy, whose bleeding, cut head was slowly healing._

"M-Mommy?" The boy whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

"Sweetie, I need you to listen to me. I need you to run, baby. I'm gonna open the door and you have to run away ok." Leandra said, pain in her voice.

"Wha? B-But-" The boy whimpered nervously.

 _Leandra reached up and put a calming, shaking hand on his face._

"I need you to be brave, baby. You're my little lion cub, honey. Right?" Leandra said, a pained yet comforting smile on her face.

 _The boy mewed like a frightened kitten, but nodded to her. Victor growled as he started to get up._

"That's right sweetie. Be my brave little lion, Lucas. Remember: I love you." Leandra said as she got herself up and moved to the door, then opened it while moving him out of the trailer.

 _The boy hesitantly walked away, but turned to see a clawed hand grab his mother and pull her out of view. The sounds of blows landing and shouting was heard, but eventually ended._

"Mom! Mommy! Mommy!" The boy cried out as he ran back to the trailer only to find a large hand grab him by his hair.

 _The boy hissed and groaned as he struggled to break free. His eyes opened and he saw his mother laying on the ground, eyes closed and not moving. Victor growled in pain and annoyance, his bruises and cuts on his face and arms healing._

"Good riddance. Come on boy, you're gonna do a favor for me." Victor growled as he started to walk out of the trailer.

"Mommy? Mommy?! MOMMY!" The boy screamed, trying to reach out as he called for his mother.

 _(Unknown location, present)_

 _Death Cat's eyes are closed, tears running down his face._

'She…my name…did…did I? Mom…I…' Death Cat whimpered in his mind.

"He remembers how I killed his mama." Sabretooth chuckled.

"Indeed, now let us-" The Professor started to say.

"You bastard. You bastard! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Death Cat snarled then bellowed in fury and ripped the chains off the wall containing him.

 _Death Cat raced forward with a tiger-like roar, throwing his claws forward._

"Tabby." The Professor said.

 _The mutant hybrid froze instantly and stood up straight. He was still, not moving a muscle and the rage that filled his heart and revealed itself from his actions were now gone._

"I'm glad to see the control words still work on you, it's one of the few that do. Now…let us get back to business." The Professor sighed.

 **To be continued…**


	45. Chapter 44

_**(Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Oh, sorry about the last chapter…I shouldn't have said 'enjoy'…I hated myself for writing the chapter…I hope this update is far better.)**_

 **gemm1mt: Sorry…it wasn't for me either…**

 **Noble Six: I hope so.**

 **The Timeless Writer: No he isn't…**

 **Death Fury: Thanks. Weapon X employs certain mechanisms to 'control' their 'weapons'. Yup, it's been revealed.**

 **Chapter 44: Trying to Bounce Back**

 _(Trikselion, a few days later)_

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. had collected the dead of Weapon X, researching their identities, histories, connections to various people/organizations, etc. Director Fury was having his agents searching nonstop, trying to find concrete evidence of the main base of the mutant hating organization. Not much had come up, but they hadn't stopped. The Academy students are currently meeting in another room, discussing how to fight Weapon X in the future._

"Guys we need to make sure we're prepared to defeat Weapon X OUR way, not THEY'RE way." Spider-Man stated.

"Really Web Head? Last I checked the chick with the claws had you on the ground, whimpering like a little-" Nova scoffed, but was cut off by Spider-Man webbing his mouth shut.

"Who asked you, Bucket Head?" Spider-Man grunted.

"My friend, planning behind they're backs isn't going to help us defeat our common enemy." Iron Fist said, his voice sincere and nervous from his friend's statement.

"They're cold blooded killers, Fist. We can't let them do what they want. If we do, we let countless murders wet the ground with the blood of people. I don't care that they're evil, if we want to be better, to be heroes, we don't, we can't kill. Period." Spider-Man replied, his voice deadly serious and dripping with calm aggression.

"How do you expect things to go once you try to betray them? We know you plan to lock them up once the fight against Weapon X is done?" Power Man asked.

"Direct combat won't work against them effectively…we'll need to attack from afar. Iron Spider, Dagger, Nova, and I will use our ranged abilities to immobilize them. Power Man, you and Iron Fist will knock them out as quickly as you can. Cloak will transport them into something that can hold them indefinitely. We'll need someone to keep them calm for this, not on high alert with their advanced senses. Ka-Zar, maybe Zabu can-" Spider-Man tried explaining.

 _Zabu growled at the wall crawler, eyes ablaze and his fearsome teeth bared before him._

"Zabu says he won't do it." Ka-Zar translated.

 **(Oh you've gotta be joking!)**

"Ka-Zar…tell your…'brother'…that he follows my commands. He will do this." Spider-Man said.

"I won't be able to convince him." Ka-Zar responded.

"Did he forget that I saved him? Hmm? You know…Mr. Moustache wanted to gut him and I happened to stop his ritual? Hmm? Does he recall that at all?" Spider-Man stated, mocking annoyance in his voice.

"Spidey!" A growling, feminine voice called out.

 _They all turned to see White Tiger staring at the wall crawler._

"I need to talk to you for a moment." White Tiger said.

"Ok…this conversation isn't over." Spider-Man said.

 _Zabu growled lowly, ears flattened and nose wrinkled up as he bared his fangs. Spider-Man took a quick step away from the big cat as he followed his teammate. He followed her a bit away from the rest of the group._

"Look Tiger, we need to-" Spider-Man started to say.

 _His spidey sense went off, but didn't react quickly enough. White Tiger slapped him, hard. The wall crawler found himself against one of the walls after the hit._

"OW! What was that for?" Spider-Man groaned in pain, rubbing his aching jaws.

"For being so stupid! This isn't helping!" White Tiger snarled, her eyes narrowed with anger.

"Hey! I'm trying to make sure that integrity stays within S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Spider-Man responded.

"How? By betraying allies who are willing to trust us after we messed up?" White Tiger asked.

"We messed up?! We-" Spider-Man scoffed.

"We gift wrapped Lucas for Weapon X. Yes, we had no idea who he was…but Laura blames us for what happened to Lucas! If her mother hadn't diffused the situation a few days ago, Laura and I would've been tearing at each other with our claws!" White Tiger grunted, her voice filled with annoyance and directed at Spidey.

"I wouldn't let her, Tiger." Spider-Man said, putting his reassuring hands on her shoulders.

 _White Tiger smiled under her mask, blushing slight, putting her hands on his wrists calmly._

"I can take care of myself, Spidey. But I appreciate it." White Tiger said warmly.

 _Spider-Man suddenly realized what he was doing, he blushed furiously. He carefully pulled away his hands. He rubbed the back of his head with one of them._

"W-Well, yeah…I know…I just…oh! Look at the time! I gotta go!" Spider-Man stuttered nervously, looking at his communicator and took off like a jackrabbit.

 _White Tiger grumbled under her breath._

 _(Director Fury's office)_

 _Fury had been going over documents he had on everything to do with Weapon X, including Colonel Stryker. The trick the accomplice of Weapon X played on him left Fury humiliated. The man wanted retribution for having been tricked and his agents that were killed by the one called, Agent Zero._

'He will pay for what he and his allies did, dearly.' Director Fury growled in his mind.

 _He was looking through records that detailed Stryker's military and financial history. He came from a deeply religious family, served in the armed forces for a few decades working up the ranks, and found himself studying a set records detailing flight patterns in the past decade or so._

'Dozens of flights to a remote part of Canada, but it doesn't specify where exactly…hmm' Director Fury mumbled in his mind.

 _He scratched his beard slightly, a few thoughts crossing through his mind. After several minutes and a call, Deadpool walked into the office._

"Wha-" Deadpool started to say.

"Wade, check your underground sources for any suspicious and unusual activity in a specific area of Canada." Director Fury interjected then showed him the flight patterns of their enemy.

"No! Don't tell me you actually have something!" Deadpool gasped, his voice half serious, half mocking.

"Just do it, Wilson." Director Fury grunted in annoyance.

"Yes sir!" Deadpool mocked in reply, saluting him then walked out.

 _Director Fury groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose with the fingers of his right hand._

 _(Other side of the Triskelion)_

 _Spider-Man is walking through the halls, mind racing with the event of the past few days._

 **(Ok, so we have to face off with Sabretooth, this 'Agent Zero'…heh, dumb name…like Death Cat, what kind of stupid name is that anyways? Where was I?...oh yeah…and they'll have likely dozens of soldiers…just gotta figure out how to handle them. Man, this isn't good.)**

 _He grumbled under his breath, walking through the halls. Voices alerted Spider-Man, to which the arachnid teenager went to investigate as he crawled on the walls. He crept closer till he saw Sarah and Laura talking. He couldn't hear them clearly at first, so he moved ever closer. Laura growled under her breath, said something else to her mother then walked off._

 **(Damn, couldn't hear what they were talking about.)**

 _Spider-Man grumbled and stared to move away._

"What do you want, boy?" A feminine voice grunted.

 _Spider-Man gasped as he turned, finding Sarah Kinney glaring at him. Her arms crossed and eyes narrowed in anger._

"Uhhh…hi." Spider-Man nervously chuckled.

"You better not be planning what I think you are." Sarah hissed.

"Uh, what would that be?" Spider-Man asked, walking over to her.

"You know what: you want my daughter, her father, and her friends locked in cages." Sarah snarled.

"Ma'am, please, this world cannot be plagued with killers. If the people are to-" Spider-Man started to say.

 _Sarah slapped him, Spidey's groaned in slight pain._

 **(Again! Really?!)**

"You will not touch them, especially my daughter! Do you hear me?!" Sarah growled, her face contorting with boiling anger.

"Your daughter is a killer; she's assassinated countless people. She has to pay for her crimes, I know she's your daughter, but she's a criminal that has to be brought to justice." Spider-Man argued.

"You touch her and I will-" Sarah snarled.

"What? What are you going to do to me?" Spider-Man scoffed.

"You're right, I'm not strong or fast like you…I'm not as powerful…but at least I have a heart. I love my daughter more than you could possibly imagine you little troll. It doesn't matter that you're a part of this organization, that you don't take lives…you are no better than the monsters in Weapon X, you're so much like that bastard Zander Rice! It doesn't matter that I can't do anything like you, but I will protect her from anyone who wishes her harm: the monsters…you…and Weapon X!" Sarah stated, her voice growing with anger and passion with every word.

 _Spider-Man was about to retort, but Sarah punched him. The web slinger stumbled back and hit the wall behind him. He rubbed his jaw in both surprise and pain._

"If you cared for anyone you'd do the same!" Sarah hissed as she walked away, giving Spider-Man the finger as she walked away.

 _Several feet away and behind a corner, White Tiger listening to the conversation. Her thoughts wandered._

'Peter…' White Tiger sighed in her mind, her expression soft under her mask.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Sorry again for the late update.)**_


	46. Chapter 45

_**(I'm sorry for the late update y'all, college had me swamped with work. I hope to get some updates completed in the next few days. Oh, I recommend you all to get in contact with the author Jack Montero, he has taken up management of Aferus' account (good luck and much honor to him wherever his path leads). Hope y'all enjoy the update.)**_

 **420: Hahahaha!**

 **Jak jak: Wait what?!**

 **Sport21: Maternal instinct, long may she reign. Peter isn't exactly kind to those who kill. In a comic, a woman who was a helper of the Punisher had been captured and Spidey mocked her because they were using her as bait to catch Frank (and Spidey was enjoying it). Such things are complicated.**

 **The Timeless Writer: I get what you mean. (Read what I said to Sport21, to me, Spidey isn't out of character, you're just seeing his less noble side.)**

 **Death Fury: Thanks. I'm trying to explore Sarah, since she wasn't ever explored in Marvel for very long. Yes, it is.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 45: The Past Speaks**

 _(Triskelion, a few days later)_

 _Director Fury had been in his office for days, in deep conversation with American and Canadian governments about Weapon X's threat. He had gotten some responses, but the most common replies he received were silence or laughter. He shouldn't have expected anything less, the common view of mutants wasn't favorable and were busy with 'more important' matters. There was a knock at his door._

"Come in." Director Fury said.

 _Agent Phil Coulson walked in, a folder in his hands._

"Sir, I have something you might want to see." Coulson said.

 _Director Fury rubbed his beard in curiosity. His agent and friend laid the folder on Fury's desk. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. opened the folder, his one good eye scanning the files within it._

"Not exactly what I was hoping for Coulson." Director Fury grunted, though with a curious glint in his eye.

"Perhaps, sir. But we don't have many options left. Every government official contacted hasn't given anything useful. Deadpool's underworld connections don't know anything either. I know it isn't much…but we need to use what we can get." Phil Coulson said.

"*Sighs* Very well. Gather them, they'll need to know. Set up a meeting in one hour." Director Fury said, rubbing his left temple.

"Yes, sir." Agent Coulson said then walked out of the office.

 _(Conference room, an hour later)_

 _Laura, Logan, Wade, Sarah, and all of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy sat or stood around the room waiting for the meeting to begin at Director Fury's word. The man nodded to Coulson, who nodded back. The agent placed a flat device on the table and pushed a few onscreen buttons. A holographic projection of the map of Kenya appeared, a red dot on it._

"What is this, Fury?" Logan grunted, scratching his chin.

"You see that red dot?" Director Fury stated, pointing to the holographic image.

 **(Uhhh…is this a trick question?)**

"Ooh! Ooh! Is this a game?! Is there a prize if I win?!" Deadpool sarcastically giggled, clapping his hands repeatedly.

'Oh good go.' Director Fury groaned in his mind.

 _The man shook his head in annoyance, then looked directly at the group._

"That dot is the location of where a trailer once was in a national park in Kenya. It belonged to a woman named: Leandra Creed." Director Fury said, making a motion with his left hand near the end of his sentence.

"Creed?!" Logan snarled in surprise.

 **(Wait! Wait! Does…Does that mean…?)**

 _At that same time, Phil Coulson pushed a few more buttons on the device, a holographic image of the woman taking the place of the map of Kenya with the red dot._

"Damn, she's a looker." Nova quietly chuckled.

 _White Tiger rolled her eyes in annoyance, having heard his whispering._

"Fury…are…are you leading this to where I think you're leading this?" Logan asked.

"After some tests I was given earlier this day…it's been revealed…that Leandra Creed is the biological mother of Lucas." Director Fury stated.

 _Several amongst the group gasped in surprise, some not as much sense they detected the likely possibility once hearing her name._

"He had a mom?!" Spider-Man grunted in surprise.

"So he isn't a clone." White Tiger said, rubbing her chin in curiosity.

 _Laura grumbled under her breath._

"Well, I can see the young man got his looks from his mother." Sarah said.

"Yeah, he's got some of Creed's rough edges though." Logan added.

"She was found murdered in the trailer by a group of scientists she had been working with in the park. They were studying the local big cat populations. The autopsy revealed she had been dead for a few days. It was believed she was attacked by a lion, though some of the wounds didn't match the attacks of an animal. The closest law enforcement there gathered everything they could, including the trailer. They found a large knife with blood they couldn't identify. Some toys and other items that would present the presence of a child there were also discovered." Director Fury elaborated.

"Wait…did...did Sabretooth-" Spider-Man gasped, the possible scenario blaring in his mind.

"That bastard slaughtered her…sick piece of shit always enjoyed violence against women…then took the kid…when he was a boy. Damn you, Creed." Logan snarled, his voice filled with disgust and venom.

"She…she didn't stand a chance. My god, Lucas doesn't even know." White Tiger gasped.

"They without a doubt told him once they dragged him back to wherever that hell pit is." Logan hissed, the very thought enraging him.

"Most of the blood they found wasn't hers though." Agent Coulson chimed in.

"Well, at least the lady went down swinging, and gave Creed a good beating hopefully." Logan said, impressed with the lady's actions.

"Sir, while this does reveal somewhat of the history of the horror Weapon X has done…why specifically did you ask us in here?" Spider-Man asked.

"It's possible that there could be something in the trailer that we could use to locate the last Weapon X facility, the main base." Director Fury answered.

 **(That's…that's great! We can finally find these sickos!)**

 _ **(Yeah! Oh just imagining what I could do to them is so fucking great! So many possibilities, so many ways to get back at them! Ohhh ho ohh! I'm touch-)**_

 **(Don't finish that!)**

"Alright, let's saddle up and head to Kenya." Logan grunted, getting out of his chair.

"Actually it's being transported here. It should arrive here tomorrow. We need forensics to scour it top to bottom, every crack and crevice." Director Fury replied.

"They better find something; payback's been coming for a long time to those bastards." Logan grunted.

 _(Secure loading bay, Tri-Carrier, the next day)_

 _Men in Tyvek suits had been searching through the trailer for hours, unable to find anything of significant value. The forensics team went over the trailer, left to right, top to bottom. They couldn't find anything. They walked out of the trailer, standing before Director Fury and the others._

"Nothing sir…we couldn't find anything." The leader of the forensics team sighed.

"Damn it…very well, get yourselves cleaned up, I'll make a call to have this sent back to-" Director Fury started to say.

 _Laura grumbled under her breath as she pushed past the forensics team and walked into the trailer._

"Kid? Kid!" Logan grunted, following her into the trailer.

 **(Now what?)**

 _White Tiger followed them, dragging Spider-Man into the room by his hand. He blushed under his mask._

"Wh-What? Why did you drag me in here?" Spider-Man stammered nervously.

 _She, Laura, and Logan sniffed around in the trailer. Spider-Man looked around, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion._

 **(What? What do you expect me to do in this situation? I'm know I'm just sitting here with a dumb look on my face!)**

"I smell Creed's blood, it's diminished though. After so many years, the scent has nearly wasted away." Logan growled.

 **(Oh really? It's only been what? Uh…18 to 19 years! I forgot how old the killer kitty is.)**

 _Laura and White Tiger walked over to a corner near some cabinets at the kitchen area of the trailer._

"You smell that too?" Laura grunted.

 _White Tiger nodded. They opened the cabinets, scanning the insides by both sight and smell. Something then drew their attention. The wood of one of the cabinets was particularly light in color, and they saw something dark marked on it._

"There. That's where that bastard took him. That's where their base is." Laura snarled, eyes narrowed with anger.

 _(Conference Room, several minutes later)_

 _Everyone stared at the holographic image of what Laura and White Tiger discovered. Two words carved into the wood, dark stains in the the markings and around them saying: Alkali Lake, Canada._

"We deduced Leandra carved those words into the wood. The stains are dried blood from her and Sabretooth." Director Fury said.

"Alkali Lake?" Spider-Man grunted in confusion and curiosity.

 _Logan gasped in surprise, eyes widening as he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees._

 _(Several years ago, Alkali Lake, Canada)_

 _Men are gathered around a pod, a short, muscular man with only a loincloth on floating in the water inside. Several tubes are lined to devices around the man's arms, legs, and an oxygen mask on his face. Next to the machine is a clear container with a light steel gray liquid substance within connecting to the pod with large coils._

"Vitals are good, sir. The serum is ready." One of the men said.

"Good, begin the procedure." A man, The Professor, said.

"Yes, sir." The man said, nodding to a man by a large machine.

 _The man nodded back then pulled a lever on the machine. The substance in the container was sucked through the coils in the tubes within the pod. The man in the pod's eyes widened in surprise and pain as the substance was injected into his body through the tubes. His screaming and growling was muffled by the mask, but he thrashed around in the pod, desperately trying to escape. After several minutes, the substance in the tubes was completely transferred into the man's body, who stopped moving._

"Vitals are stable, weaker than before, but holding…process complete, sir." One of the men said.

"Excellent…heh heh, thank you, Logan." The Professor chuckled, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

 _The man slowly starts to move. He groans and looks at his hands. Suddenly, three metal claws pop out from his knuckles, covered in blood. The man cries out in agony._

 _(An unknown amount of time later, Alkali Lake)_

 _The Professor watches as some of his scientists begin working the machines. The man is still in the pod._

"Vitals are stable, sir. He should be…wait…his vitals are-" One of the men started to say.

 _The man in the pod began thrashing, his eyes wide with rage._

"Enough of this! Sedate him! We shall continue lat-" The Professor scoffed, but quickly stopped when a sound caught his attention.

 _Everyone turned to see the man in the pod pull his arms forward fast and hard. The parts of the tubes attached/going through the pod were ripped off. He then dropped to the bottom of the pod. He groaned as the metal claws popped out again, blood lingering on them. His eyes narrowed with rage._

"SECURITY! NOW!" The Professor screamed in shock and fear.

 _The man's right claws tore through the pod, slicing it open. Water rushed out of the container, and the man jumped out. The scientists screamed as the rushed away, including the Professor. The man groaned as he pulled out the needles connecting him to the tubes, then tore off the mask. Several men in black ops uniforms and carrying assault rifles rushed into the room. The man rushed forward with a snarl, throwing his claws forward. The men screamed in horror and pain as the metal claws sliced through their bodies like hot knives through butter, splattering blood across the room. The clawed man rushed out of the door then through a shockingly large facility. He cut apart every man he came across until he cut open a wall. He grunted in surprise, a snow storm raced through the sky. He heard men shouting behind him. He saw the silhouettes of trees beyond the falling snow, and raced towards them. And before he got to the trees, he saw a lake near the facility. Then he rushed into the forest._

 _(Triskelion, present)_

 _Logan gasped in shock and exhaustion, eyes wide with seemingly fear. Everyone stared at him in worry and fear._

"That…that…was the place…where they tortured me…experimented on me…I know where they are." Logan gasped in surprise and anger.

"Sir?" White Tiger grunted, turning to the Director.

"Logan, Spider-Man…prepare your teams…it's time to get these motherfuckers." Director Fury ordered, his one eye narrowed in dead seriousness.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, I'm so sorry for the late update.)**_


	47. Chapter 46

_**(Here's the next update y'all. Hope you enjoy it.)**_

 **The Timeless Writer: I hope so. Sorry about that.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 46: Calm Before the Storm**

 _(Trikselion, a few days later)_

 _Spider-Man sat in a chair, fixing his web shooters and loading them with new cases of web fluid._

 **(Hey guys, just preparing for our assault on the main Weapon X facility. Fury's wanting us locked and loaded, armed to the teeth for this mission. We're not sure what we'll find once there…but I have a bad feeling about this. But I have to concentrate on taking down Weapon X, the right way. I can't linger on this.)**

 _His nerves were on end, and he felt something sinister on the horizon. He heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see White Tiger walking towards him._

 **(I thought she was prepping her claws?)**

"Hey Tiger. What's up?" Spider-Man greeted, slight concern under his voice.

"We need to talk about the mission." White Tiger said, her voice lacking the usual fire.

 **(Ooookay…I'm not sure I like the way she said that.)**

"Uhh…something wrong?" Spider-Man grunted in confusion.

"Pete…we've gone after villains from tyrants to petty robbers…but the people we'll be going to stop…they're unlike anything we have ever faced." White Tiger said, her voice lingering on every word.

"Don't worry Tiger, we've faced worse." Spider-Man chuckled confidently.

"Cosmic despots, yes, we've face more powerful foes…but I'm not sure about crueler." White Tiger replied.

 _Spider-Man started to say something, but he paused for a moment or two. The characters of Weapon X horrified Spider-Man like few, or any, villains ever did. Their bigotry, hatred, cruelty…to Spider-Man, they are a definite example of evil. That made him nervous, whether he wanted to admit it or not._

"What are you trying to say?" Spider-Man asked.

"I don't feel good about this. Something about this doesn't feel right about this. Even though we know where they are…but everything we have experienced and seen…this…something's telling me this is bad." White Tiger said.

"You're talking about instinct aren't you? Tiger, that's what caused Wolverine and his posse to kill. We have to be better than our instincts." Spider-Man said.

"I never said anything about killing. But yes, my instincts are warning me danger is coming." White Tiger replied.

 _Spider-Man shook his head, sighing in confusion. He took his mask off and dragged his right hand down his face._

"Fury told me that Logan's group is only going to have me and one other person to go with them. He said he wanted the other members of the Academy as backup, ambush forces along with S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers. Tiger, I told him I picked you. Ava, I need to know if you are ready to go into this prepared. I need you at my side, with me 100 percent." Peter sighed, his voice welling with unsurety.

 _White Tiger placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused Peter look up at her. She took off her mask._

"I am, but you need to trust me." Ava stated.

 _Peter smiled, putting his one of his hands on hers._

"With all my heart, Tiger." Peter chuckled.

 _They both suddenly pulled their hands away, blushing madly. Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Ava grunted under her breath at no one. There was a familiar buzzing sound._

 **(Saved by the bell. Oh boy.)**

 _They answered the call on their communicators. Director Fury's face appeared, humorless as ever._

"Mrs. Ayala, Mr. Parker, I need to see you two in my office. Now." Director Fury ordered.

 _They both sighed then walked off._

 _(Triskelion, Director Fury's office, a few minutes later)_

 _White Tiger and Spider-Man stood before the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The man had been contemplating on many things._

"I'm having Mr. Rand and Mr. Cage command of the ambush reinforcements. It's very likely not only will Weapon X have their men prepared along with their 'agents'…Stryker will have his men ready for battle." Director Fury said.

"Don't worry, we can handle it. Once we come rolling in, Weapon X won't know what hit them." Spider-Man chuckled.

"We've underestimated this enemy before; we can't do it again. I've lost too many good agents to these terrorists." Director Fury grunted in response, a snarl displayed on his face.

"Yeah because we-" Spider-Man started to say.

"Spare me, Mr. Parker. You need to be focused. Some people might not make it out of this." Director Fury grunted, nostrils flaring in annoyance.

"That's not happening. Not on my watch." Spider-Man grunted back, all humor having vanished from his voice's tone.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has lost too much as it is because of Weapon X. See to it that none of my agents lose their limbs or their lives. Understood?" Director Fury grunted.

 _Spider-Man nodded, eyes narrowed in seriousness. White Tiger turned to look at Spider-Man for a moment then turned to Director Fury and nodded. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. nodded in response._

"The Academy is nearly ready; we've just got a few things left to have prepped. Where are Wolverine and his team?" White Tiger asked.

"A private matter. They'll be back later. Then, Weapon X falls." Director Fury replied.

 _(Unknown location)_

 _Laura, Logan, Wade, and Sarah stood around something._

"I gotta say…I didn't think I'd ever be doing something like this." Wade sighed.

"Well bub, I didn't know what happened afterwards. So-" Logan started to say.

"I convinced you to do this." Sarah interjected.

 _ **(Ooh, convinced, eh? Heh heh.)**_

 _Logan grumbled under his breath, rolling eyes eyes in frustration. Sarah chuckled, Laura gave a small smile. Wade chuckled at this. They then looked down to the thing they are gathered around._

"I uh…I ain't good at this kind of shit." Logan grumbled, his voice filled with what seemed like possible anxiety.

"Logan! Come on." Sarah grunted.

"You heard the lady, Logan." Wade chuckled.

"Fuck you, Wade." Logan hissed back.

"You gotta buy me dinner first." Wade scoffed in reply, a wide grin across his face.

"Are you two done? Come on." Sarah grunted, unamused.

 _Wade just chuckled while Logan shook his head. The mutant then turned to the object._

"I…Despite never meeting, the kid has made an impression on me. He never should've been through what he's been through. What happened to the past…was terrible…and Creed will pay for it. I'll throw him into a volcano is I have to." Logan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 _Sarah slightly smiled, motioning with her hand for Logan to continue. The mutant sighed._

"I…I can't promise what will happen in the end...but I will promise this: I promise to do my damnedest to bring Creed and those Weapon X shits down…and I promise to do my damnedest to save the kid." Logan grunted.

 _Logan tipped his hat then walked away. Wade walked forward._

"Uh…what he said…we won't let those psychotic assholes live to regret what they've done." Wade said then followed Logan.

 _Sarah took a step forward._

"I'm so sorry for all of this…I wish…I wish I could've done something. I will do what I can to make sure nothing like the evil that's happened ever returns to plague innocents again…from one mother…to another." Sarah proclaimed, a tear rolling down her hard yet also soft face.

 _She then followed Logan and Wade. Laura walked forward and kneeled down._

"I'm…sorry…I don't know what to say…what happened to you…and him…never should've happened…I can't undo what happened…but I will do what I can do to save your son…you would be proud of him…it's time...we'll bring them down…and bring him home…one way or another…" Laura sighed, her voice low yet focused in anger.

 _She walked away to follow the others. Leaving the tombstone of Leandra Creed._

 **To be continued…**


	48. Chapter 47

_**(Here's the next update y'all, hope it's enjoyable. After some consideration, I've decided to make A New Breed a saga. I know I originally said I would leave it up to y'all…but I've got a few ideas where to goes with this story and don't wish to waste them. I will also be adding the alternate ending to this story at the end, from if the story had ended here as a one-shot. Sorry for breaking my word, I hate doing that.)**_

 **Daicar: Wait, what?**

 **Noble Six: Cliffhanger? Not how I intended it, but curious perception. Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: I tried to make it so. Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 47: Into the Fire**

 _(Triskelion, the next day)_

 _Director Fury oversaw the preparations for the teams' duties in the missions. Wolverine and Spidey's team included White Tiger, Laura (who had been given a black body suit similar to Wolverine's and a fitted black domino mask, which would allow for to use her agility, speed, and claws without problem, that both fit and was comfortable to wear, in the style Lucas's costume was formed), and Deadpool. Iron Fist and Power Man had the entire Academy with them. They are joined by several battalions of S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical soldiers. Near them are a line of Chinook Helicopters branded with S.H.I.E.L.D. insignias._

"You all know the importance of this mission. Weapon X is a terrorist organization that has been on our radar for some time now. We've gradually been hunting them down and taking down their bases, weapons, and agents. Now, their main base, their command center is known to us. It's time to end their organization once and for all." Director Fury proclaimed, his one eye and voice directed with zero humor.

 _Some of the group nodded._

"I will also be going. I shall act as the head tactician during this mission. Agent Coulson will remain here in New York as commander. Triton will stay by his side. Weather reports state that a snowstorm is heading towards Alkali Lake soon. His physiology wouldn't do well in that already cold environment, so he shall stay here to protect Sarah Kinney." Director Fury added.

 _No one said a word, they just nodded in understanding._

"Alright, get to your choppers. We leave now." Director Fury ordered.

 _The groups headed to their respective military helicopters. Once everything was situated and prepared they took off and headed towards Canada. A few hours later, the group is preparing for the fight ahead. Logan stood near the front of the chopper just behind the pilots and navigators. The mask part of his costume is peeled back for the time being. His eyes narrowed in focus, gazing into the Canadian Wilderness before him. Faint memories of himself running through the woods, fleeing from the cursed base of Weapon X plagued him. He scowled, growling under his breath._

"Everything ok up there, bestie?" Deadpool called out.

"Don't call me that." Logan hissed, not turning to face the mutate.

 _Spider-Man couldn't help but chuckle slightly._

 **(Oh no! Don't get the wrong idea! I-I don't think that was funny! I-I…that was…sniffling! Yeah! That's it!)**

 _White Tiger sighed, looking at the perplexed reaction of Spider-Man. She chuckled slightly. Laura didn't say a word, seemingly staring into nothingness. Thoughts of what was to come filled her mind. She awaited the heat of battle, to reap vengeance on those who had wronged her and rescue…or avenge Lucas._

"So…kid…ready to crack some skulls?" Deadpool chuckled, directing his question to Laura.

 _Laura's right claws extruded, emphasizing her position on the mission._

"Atta girl." Deadpool said, a grin under his mask.

 _Laura retracted her right claws. Spider-Man was about to get up to say something. White Tiger placed a firm hand on his shoulder. She shook her head._

"But-" Spider-Man whispered.

"Spidey, we cannot fight them. Fighting is what caused Weapon X to gain the upper hand on us." White Tiger replied.

 _Spider-Man grumbled, but nodded._

"Web Head, I know what you're feeling. If we fight each other at all, we could all end up dead…or worse. Please, Spidey…we need to work together." White Tiger said.

"You're right, Tiger. I'm just-" Spider-Man sighed.

"It's alright, the details aren't ideal. We must do the best we can in the situation we're in." White Tiger said.

"Sounds like something I would say." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Oh? Should I take it back?" White Tiger replied, amusement in her voice.

"No, I'd like to think I'm rubbing off on you." Spider-Man chuckled, a grin under his mask.

 _White Tiger chuckled, slightly punching Spidey's shoulder._

"Sir, we've got something on radar." One of the pilots said.

"Weapon X." Logan snarled.

 _His eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the building slowly rising from the tree line through his visual perspective. He snarled under his breath._

"Lower done here. We move any farther and they'll spot us. Send the message to the others. Fury can start forming his perimeter around here. If any of these pricks get away from us, you have to catch them. None of them can escape, none." Logan ordered, pulling his mask on and walked back towards his squad.

"Yes, sir." The pilots said in confirmation.

 _They pushed a few buttons on the chopper's console to contact the others. Wolverine stood before the group._

"I ain't good at speeches and shit. But let me tell you something: We are not letting these fuckers get away with what they've done. They've done a lot of harm to mutant kind, a lot of good people. Well that's over with. Once we get in there and raise hell, they'll rue the day they came into the world with their genocidal shit. Now get off your asses!" Wolverine proclaimed, his voice deep and snarling.

 _The chopper landed and back end opened. Wolverine stood at the top of the lowered door that dropped to the ground._

"We've got work to do." Wolverine grunted as he walked down the opened rear door.

 _The others followed him. Director Fury walked out of the chopper next to them, ordering tactical units and the Academy to take positions he saw most strategic. He turned to the group and nodded. Wolverine nodded back and motioned for the group to follow him. After several minutes of trekking through the woods, they came upon the facility. The building's walls are high and seem to be made from dense metal. The group is hiding in some brush._

"There are guards around the perimeter of the facility. *Sniffs* I can smell them." Wolverine grunted, taking a whiff of the air.

"*Sniffs* A dozen or two at least. We should take them down, make sure we don't have them flanking from us behind in case of an ambush." Laura added, taking whiffs of the air as well.

"Yet you still can't smell yourself." Spider-Man scoffed under his breath.

 _Wolverine growled at him lowly, to which the web slinger whimpered slightly. Deadpool chuckled._

"Enough. We need to infiltrate the building. We should move into the building while bypassing the guards. The security cameras are placed in specific spots on the walls, mostly on the corners. So we need to time our movements carefully." White Tiger hissed.

"So that if security inside asks for reports from the guards, they'll give an all clear. Good thinking, kid. Alright, do this quick and quiet. Two at a time." Wolverine grunted.

 _The group nodded in understanding. After several minutes of studying the movements of the guards and security cameras, they designed a series of the group's infiltrations. They quickly made their way out of enemy sight and into the building, opening a door after Deadpool picked the lock. They slowly walked through the building, trying to avoid any camera they could see._

"So…this is where they turned you into a lab rat, huh, Logan buddy?" Deadpool grunted.

"Yeah…don't push the subject, bub." Wolverine grunted.

"Are you two ladies done?" Laura grunted in annoyance.

 _Wolverine and Deadpool glanced to one another surprise. White Tiger chuckled. Soon they found a fork in the hallway. Laura, White Tiger, and Wolverine sniffed the air._

"I can smell him." Laura gasped.

"So can I, kid. But something doesn't add up. His scent is coming from both hallways." Wolverine grunted.

"I hate to say this…but we might need to split up…momentarily…" Spider-Man gulped.

"Shit." Deadpool grumbled.

"Momentarily…Wade, you're with me. Laura, go with them. We meet back here and report to one another about what we've found." Wolverine ordered.

 _The others nodded. They slowly made their ways down the separate hallways. Wolverine and Deadpool walked slowly down theirs, awaiting to release their respective blades at any moment._

"So, who do you hope we gut first? You know, after we rescue the kid." Deadpool asked.

"Stay focused, bub." Wolverine grunted.

 _Wolverine sniffed the air, and his eyes narrowed in anger._

"Wade, get your damn weapons out." Wolverine growled.

"Oh don't tell me..." Deadpool grumbled.

 _From both sides of the hallway, several men ran in a hybrid mix of SWAT and military gear and stopped about 20 yards from both sides, armed with ballistic shields, 45 Machine Pistols, and batons attached to belts on their waists. From behind them walked a man in similar gear to the other men, but armed with more weaponry and armor plates on his gear. He aimed a MP5/10 submachine gun at either of them._

"Ah shit." Deadpool grumbled, unsheathing his katanas.

 _Wolverine snarled as his claws extruded._

 _(Another part of the facility, several minutes ago)_

 _Laura took point as she followed the scent of Lucas. White Tiger was right behind her, also tracking the scent. Spider-Man was following behind them, on edge for his spidey sense was barely going off._

 **(Something's not right. My spidey sense is slowly building in intensity, but nothing's happening. Maybe Tiger's right, I don't feel good. I don't like this.)**

 _Laura began sniffing the air more heavily, as did White Tiger._

"Oils, several of them. Blah, it's awful. Though, I still smell Lucas." Laura grunted in disgust.

"Something isn't right about that smell. The air's so mixed up with so many scents, it's confusing." White Tiger hissed, rubbing her chin in confusion.

 _They continued sniffing the air as they kept walking down the hallway. Laura's eyes narrowed in focus._

"His scent, it's more clear. Come on!" Laura grunted then rushed forward.

 _White Tiger and Spider-Man followed close behind. Soon they came upon two doors._

"He's in here." Laura grunted.

 _She opened the doors. The trio carefully made their way into the room, it was large and barren without lights on. Spider-Man's spidey sense started going crazy._

"I don't like this. My spidey sense is going haywire." Spider-Man gasped.

"As it should." A voice suddenly said, filling the room, seemingly over a speaker.

 _Laura snarled, extruding her claws as did White Tiger. Spider-Man just squeaked in surprise. Suddenly the room was filled with light. The room was a steel gray with dark stains painted on the walls, ceiling, and floor here and there. The doors the trio walked through slammed shut._

"Thank you for coming, it saved us the trouble of dragging you here." The same voice said.

 _The trio looked up to see a long glass window, with a few men standing there observing them. They recognized two of them as Zander Rice and Dr. Sutters. The third was a skinny, bald man in a lab coat and glasses. Laura growled._

"That's the 'Professor'." Laura snarled.

"Ah, so nice of you to remember me, Laura. I've missed you." The Professor chuckled.

 _Laura growled loudly in response._

"Since we came all the way down here, you could at least offer us snacks and drinks." Spider-Man stated.

"Ah, Mr. Parker, so there's that infamous wit." The Professor chuckled.

 **(No…God…please…no…)**

 _Spider-Man couldn't say anything; his eyes were wide with shock._

"Where's is he?!" Laura growled.

 _The three men chuckled. The Professor pushed something on a console board below him. Around the room, pieces of the wall extended out two various lengths around them, yet still leaving some space open._

"What the…?" Spider-Man mumbled in confusion.

 _A door sized hole opened in one of the walls._

"Release the lion!" The Professor called out.

 _Two orange eyes appeared in the shadows in the open space. A dark blur leapt from the space. It leapt around the trio on the blocks around them that extended from the walls. Then it landed on one above them. In a crawling positon before them, fiery as locked on them, and fangs bared is Death Cat. The mutant hybrid let out a deafening, lion-like roar._

 **(*Gulps* Oh crud.)**

 **To be continued…**


	49. Chapter 48

_**(I'm so sorry for the late update y'all. Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter. Oh, no one spoil Infinity War. I won't get to see it till much later this week or next week. I've been trying to avoid spoilers, so no one spoil anything. Oh, for the song that plays in this chapter try to find a video without those parts with the awful screaming.)**_

 **Daicar: Sorry…**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: You'll find out.**

 **Noble Six: Here it is.**

 **Chapter 48: Rushing into the Lion's Jaws**

 _(Alkali Lake Weapon X Base, a few moments later)_

 _Death Cat snarled at the trio, eyes ablaze like two fiery suns. He started to leap forward._

"Tabby." The Professor stated.

 _Death Cat stood up straight, all emotion gone._

"His deactivation word." Laura grumbled under her breath.

"Ha! Tabby, should've said that awhile ba-" Spider-Man laughed then stopped, seeing Laura and White Tiger glaring at him.

"Yes, it's fitting to humble the lion by way of man's superior intellect. Man must have power over nature." The Professor chuckled.

 _White Tiger looked down at her amulet, a guilt stricken visage came over her face under her mask. Then she looked up at the Weapon X personnel with disgust._

"You have much distaste for the one who kept you from becoming a weapon of Weapon X, Mr. Parker." The Professor mused, rubbing his chin curiously.

 **(WAIT, WHAT?!)**

"Your bigotry must be clouding your mind; he's never saved me." Spider-Man scoffed in response.

"When you first encountered him, I sent one of our best to capture you. Agent Zero was tasked with bringing you to me as well as recapturing Nemean. It seems Nemean used himself as a shield to keep you from coming to us. Despite his claws only being Adamantium, the rest of his body is resilient." The Professor replied.

"How did you make his claws form with the metal without me knowing? Also, Nemean?" Spider-Man grunted.

"Humans are more intelligent than beasts such as you. And, that is his 'name'." The Professor grunted in reply.

 **(Wow, anyone else like that name better than 'Death Cat'?)**

 _White Tiger elbowed Spider-Man in his chest._

"Ow, what?" Spider-Man grunted in response.

"Focus." White Tiger replied, a hiss in her voice.

"You're dead." Laura snarled, extruding her claws.

 _Spider-Man lifted a finger, starting to say something. Laura snarled at him then turned back to the Weapon X personnel. Spider-Man was lost for words then turned to look back up in the same direction._

"Well, it seems like we have two more subjects to work on and one we have to reedit the original amongst the number. Along with the other two originals also here. Remember Nemean, we want them alive." The Professor chuckled, a smug grin across his face.

"None of us will be dragged into being mindless drones." White Tiger snarled.

"You all are already mindless. You freaks are abominations on this Earth. God sent you here as a test, to see if humanity could stand strong against the monsters that awaited us in the dark." A new voice, a familiar voice, snarled.

 _They saw Colonel Stryker appear walking up to the side of the Weapon X personnel._

"You won't get away with this." White Tiger grunted.

"We're on the right side of history. And you will just be footnotes within the future Weapon X creates." Dr. Suttler proclaimed.

"You freaks, will just be tools for humanity's bright future." Zander chuckled, a sadistic grin spread across his face.

 **(Ok, I've had enough of this.)**

"Well you see, I've gotten the better of 'Nemean' there…so…why don't you all just surrender and this goes down easy." Spider-Man chuckled, spread out his hands to either side of him.

"Oh, I don't believe you've seen him at his best." The Professor chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spider-Man chuckled.

"Tsavo." The Professor stated, a wicked grin spread across his face.

 _(Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin plays)_

 _The trio turned to Death Cat, who they heard a low growling from. His masked face was down then raised up. His eyes glew like two burning red suns and his mouthful of fangs bared before them. His snarl became a growl as he opened his maw and his clawed hands reach out to either side of him leveled to his waist._

 **(Oh no.)**

 _Death Cat let out a bellowing tiger-like roar as he lunged towards them. The trio leapt out of his way. The mutant hybrid stood up, the trio nodded to one another and began circling him. Death Cat turned slowly, snarling as he watched them, fingers twitching with deadly anticipation. The trio continued to circle him and then nodded to one another. They then all leapt at him, throwing a punch. The mutant hybrid blocked their attacks with either arm. He let out a snarl then a roar as he grabbed their hands then slung them around the room. They all grunted as they got onto their feet. Death Cat turned to Spider-Man and leapt at him, throwing a punch. The wall crawler jumped out of the way, but the punch swiftly turned into an open palm as it caught Spider-Man's leg. The mutant hybrid slammed a fist into his foe's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and breaking a few ribs. Spidey screamed in pain as he hit the ground. He threw a punch forward as he stood up, but the mutant hybrid's claws raked down his arm. Spidey growled in pain as he shot out a kick, but the mutant hybrid slapped the foot onto the ground then quickly cleared the distance of a few feet between himself and Spidey. Spider-Man's eyes widened with shock as Death Cat uppercutted him, the blow swiftly hitting Spider-Man's lower jaw. The hit broke his jaw and sent him flying._

"Spidey! Rrrah!" White Tiger gasped then snarled, watching him hit a wall then raced towards Death Cat.

 _Death Cat turned to her and growled under his breath. White Tiger threw a punch with a snarl, but the mutant hybrid twisted to the side with his head slightly back. He quickly turned to the feline heroine's other side, pushing away another punch with his left hand. Death Cat grunted as he quickly thrust with his right elbow towards her, leaning forward, as an attack. White Tiger grunted and she pushed the attack away with her left arm, her back facing him. She then swiftly twisted to the right with a punch flying forward, but Death Cat blocked it with both of his hands by pushing her attack away from him. White Tiger growled as she aimed a kick at his chest, but he dodged to the side. She then jumped slightly up and slashed down with her right claws. Death Cat jumped up before her claws made contact with him. Lights in the room shone brightly above for a few seconds. She looked up after landing on the floor, but couldn't see him. Then he suddenly appeared, his left arm pulled back to the side. Death Cat let out a roar as he threw that fist forward as he got closer to White Tiger. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but she grunted as she leapt out of the way and the punch made a crater in the floor where she originally was. He snarled as he leapt at her. White Tiger growled as she sent out a roundhouse kick, her foot slamming into his face and sending him to the ground._

"Web Head! Are you ok?" White Tiger called out, her voice and eyes filled with worry.

"G-Gud…j-jst…niid ah memment." Spider-Man stammered gibberish on one of the blocks, pain thick within his voice.

 _White Tiger turned to look at Death Cat, who now stood up once again. He snarled as he raced towards her, but he turned to side as Laura tackled him to the ground. Laura stabbed her claws into Death Cat's shoulders, who growled in pain and anger. She quickly pulled out her claws then retracted them, following with a punch to Death Cat's face._

"Get the insect back into the fight!" Laura growled, burning eyes turned to White Tiger.

 _The feline heroine nodded to her then leapt onto the block where Spidey laid on the ground, touching his bloodied jaw._

"T-Tigger…it…hrts…" Spidey grumbled.

 _White Tiger's placed a calming hand on Spidey's shoulder._

"Just relax." White Tiger said, her voice thick with worry.

 _Snarling and roaring suddenly drew her attention. Laura shot out a Flying Side Kick, her foot slamming into Death Cat's chest. The mutant hybrid slid along the floor, his claws scrapping into it. He charged forward after stopping. He threw a Tiger Claw Strike in a short haymaker motion, but Laura leaned back then swiftly turned with a Spinning Back Fist. The mutant hybrid blocked the attack by forming his left arm into a 'v' shape with the part of his arm below his elbow up and facing towards her. Then he quickly lowered the arm, blocking a kick from Laura. Laura snarled as she extruded her claws and slashed with her right ones. Death Cat snarled in return, locking his left hand on her right side and forced her down then locking his other hand on her back. Laura growled in anger and pain as the mutant hybrid's Adamantium claws gripped her. Death Cat then slung her away, but Laura used the momentum to twist in the air then jump off the nearest wall. Death Cat lunged at her, but Laura's Flying Side Kick sent him tumbling to the ground._

"Ah fuhged shid…" Spidey groaned, holding his broken jaw.

"Hold still." White Tiger said, placing her hands on his jaw.

"Wha arr yew-aahhh!" Spider-Man whimpered then screamed as White Tiger popped his jaw back into place.

 _Spider-Man groaned in pain._

"That hurt!" Spider-Man cried out.

"And still you talk." White Tiger sighed, a hint of chuckling in her voice.

 **(Not funny.)**

 _They leapt down to aid Laura. Spidey fired his webbing which caught the back of Death Cat's hands. He turned to find White Tiger slamming a Haymaker into his face, knocking his face to the side. Laura sent a Jumping Back Kick into his chest. The mutant hybrid hit the ground. Spider-Man and White Tiger then stood at either side of Laura. The three of them had cuts and bruises on various parts of themselves, their outfits torn with blood patch marking their bodies. Death Cat snarled as he picked himself off the ground._

"Any ideas?" Spider-Man grunted, eyes wide with worry.

"Still got your taser webs?" White Tiger asked.

 _Spider-Man nodded._

"Fire when I say." White Tiger ordered.

 _Spider-Man nodded again. White Tiger nodded to Laura, who nodded back. The mutant hybrid raced forward, as did Laura and Tiger. Death Cat slashed with his right hand, but Laura blocked with her left arm then sent a jab to her foe's lower torso. White Tiger slammed a Flying Side Kick into Death Cat's chest, knocking him back. Laura extruded her right claws as she jabbed with her right hand. The mutant hybrid caught her at the wrist, pushing away the claws then threw a Tiger Claw Strike towards her face. White Tiger kicked at Death Cat's left knee, but he quickly pulled up his leg to block the attack. Laura used his divided attention to pull away her hand then shot a swift punch which slammed into his face. Death Cat roared as he used a Tornado Kick, but White Tiger & Laura leapt back. The two young women growled as they charged forward and slammed him into a wall. Laura and White Tiger slashed with their claws, leaving red ribbons along his torso. Death Cat grabbed an arm each from them and threw them in the air. He leapt towards them, slashing with his claws. The two young women growled in pain, but quickly kicked out with a foot each. The blows hit Death Cat's chest. He fell to the ground, as the women landed on their feet. White Tiger locked a hand around Death Cat's throat wit a viselike grip and Laura stabbed with her right claws into the snarling mutant hybrid's forehead. Spider-Man almost threw up in his mask._

"Now! Aim for his head!" White Tiger bellowed.

"Oh god." Spider-Man whimpered, but fired his webbing.

 _Laura and White Tiger pulled away, and the taser webs hit their marks: where Laura had stabbed him. Death Cat snarled in pain as the electricity coursed through him. The two young women moved to the sides of Spidey. Death Cat growled as a shaking hand pulled off the webbing. The trio stood ready as the mutant hybrid slowly made his way to them, snarling and red eyes ablaze. Laura extruded her left claws, White Tiger moved her hands forward and claws extended. The two women growled in return, while Spider-Man held his shaking fists up. Death Cat snarled as he slowly walked forward, reaching a clawed hand forward. As he got a few feet away, he growled in pain as he hit the floor, unconscious._

 _(Song ends)_

 _Spider-Man dropped to the ground, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Laura retracted her claws and leaned down, hands on her knees. White Tiger dropped to a knee. The three breathed heavy. Laura and White Tiger snarled, turning their heads to the side as they heard something: a closing door from the viewing room where the heads of Weapon X were once at._

"Fuck." Laura growled in annoyance.

"They won't make it out of here. We'll find those bastards." White Tiger grunted, nodding to Laura.

 _Laura nodded back._

"Hey…do…do either of you have any Tylenol? I…I don't feel so good." Spider-Man groaned.

 _White Tiger shook her head, chuckling. She lowered down to Spidey's side._

"You'll be ok, Web Head. Just try not to talk, please." White Tiger said, placing a calming hand on his chest.

"O-Ok." Spidey stammered, cheeks burning under his torn mask.

 _Laura watched them for a moment then walked over to kneel down to Death Cat's side. She turned him over on his back. Her eyes scanned him, bruises and cuts covered his body as blood oozed its way out of the wounds along his torn and cut up costume. She placed a hand on the side of his face. Her face contorted with a mix of emotions._

"Yo! Tiger! You there?!" A familiar voice called out over comms.

 _White Tiger checked her communicator._

"Yeah Deadpool, what's wrong?" White Tiger asked.

 _(Another area of the facility)_

 _Deadpool sat down and leaned against a wall, his costume riddled with bullets._

"We faced off with some of these fuckers, including Agent Zero. He got away. Wolvie went after him. I'm about to follow him. Just took a moment…to…uh…catch my breath. I know where he's going: northwest corner of the building. Wolvie also said he caught another scent: Sabretooth. That giant pussycat is in that direction as well." Deadpool said.

"Alright, we'll head over there. We've got Lucas, got into a scrap…but we managed. See you over there." White Tiger replied.

"Good job. See you there, over and out." Deadpool responded, ending the chat over comms.

 _He sighed and looked around. The men that had surrounded him and Wolverine laid around the hallway. Some were headless, others riddled with bullets, others just cut to pieces as the hallway swam with their blood. The walls were marked with bullet holes and cuts marks and spattered with blood._

"*Sighs* Heh heh, that was awesome." Deadpool chuckled as he got onto his feet and pulled his katanas out of a nearby corpse.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the wait y'all. Hope this makes up for it.)**_


	50. Chapter 49

_**(Sorry for the late update y'all. Hope you enjoy it. Got to finally see Avengers: Infinity War, quite the film. Oh I do have some ideas for fanfics in other areas: the tv show Supernatural, another incarnation of Animorphs, Assassin's Creed, etc. I'd like your all's thoughts on that, if not on review you can inform me through messaging. I'd just like to hear others' opinions.)**_

 **The Timeless Writer: It was meant to be one of the most important parts of the story. Thanks, I tried to go all out on it.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 49: The Right Path?**

 _(Alkali Lake Weapon X Base, a few minutes later)_

 _Laura carried the injured and still unconscious Death Cat with an arm of his around her shoulder. White Tiger helped Spider-Man along as they made their way through the building towards the area Deadpool informed them to head towards._

"Director Fury, come in." White Tiger said over comms.

"What is it, White Tiger?" Director Fury answered.

"We've got Death Cat, he's unconscious but alive. The situation overall isn't great. It's like Wolverine and you predicted: all the heads of Weapon X are here, including 'The Professor'. Stryker is here as well, it's certain he has men in this building. Sir, they're wanting to capture us and force us to become weapons. Sir, Lucas…saved Peter…Weapon X went after him and knows who he is." White Tiger replied.

"We'll take care of it. These men cannot escape." Director Fury stated.

"That Agent Zero is here…as well as Sabretooth. Wolverine and Deadpool are going after them. Laura, Spidey, and I are headed to help them. Laura and I also smell the heads of Weapon X headed in that direction as well…with a large protection detail…multiple men." White Tiger added.

"You know what to do. We'll be out here if reinforcements are needed and to prevent any possible escape for Weapon X." Director Fury responded then ended the comm chat.

 _White Tiger and Laura looked at one another._

"They're not far. We just got to keep moving." White Tiger said.

 _Laura nodded to her. They then looked forward._

"Can the insect keep fighting?" Laura asked.

"N-Not…an insect." Spider-Man grunted.

"He'll be fine. And if he isn't, then I'll have to persuade him. White Tiger stated.

 _Spider-Man gulped in response, eyes wide with fear. Laura chuckled slightly._

"What do you expect out of this? Of killing these men?" White Tiger asked.

"Vengeance." Laura answered simply.

"But that isn't justice." White Tiger replied.

"Why isn't it?" Laura asked.

"You are repeating their crimes; you are becoming what they intended you to be." White Tiger answered.

"All my life I have been tortured and experimented on, called a monster because of my genetic code. Forced to do things which I had no control over. And these men, fear death at the hands of a mutant above all else. Isn't what you say justice to be the thing that defeats those who are in the wrong totally?" Laura countered.

"Killing…doesn't solve anything, it just makes you a monster like them." Spider-Man gasped, trying to staying awake.

"Have you ever tried it?" Laura asked.

"N-Never." Spider-Man grunted, his voice trying to growl the word.

"Lo…Wolverine told me, sometimes doing the right thing means you have to get your hands dirty…it can be messy and isn't always convenient." Laura stated.

"How is it convenient?" Spider-Man scoffed.

"Choosing not to end the life of someone who could cause the destruction of countless other lives that one deems meaningless and abominable. And instead, sparing them with them still having the intent to achieve that same goal." Laura replied.

"You can't just-" Spider-Man started to say.

 _His spidey sense went off and gasped as he looked up. Several men with army gear holding up M27 IARs at the group._

"Freeze freaks!" One of the soldiers said.

"Back off!" White Tiger snarled in return.

"Surrender, you have to know what Weapon X is doing is right. Give up. S.H.I.E.L.D. will-" Spider-Man pleaded.

"Fire!" The same soldier ordered.

 _The soldiers unleashed a barrage of heavy fire at the group. Laura pushed White Tiger and Spider-Man behind her along with the still unconscious Death Cat. Laura growled as she braced herself, the bullets peppering her while others flew past her and away from the others. Clicking came from the guns, the soldiers realizing that their weapons were empty. They reached for ammunition in packs on their belts. But they stopped when in the corner of their eyes they saw the bullets popping out of Laura's body with the wounds healing._

"Oh shit." One of the soldiers whimpered.

 _Laura bellowed as she lunged forward, claws extruded._

"No-" Spider-Man gasped.

 _Laura growled as he jabbed with her right claws. A soldier cried out in pain as the claws went through his chest. As the men tried to retreat, Laura's foot claws extruded as she leapt in the air, spinning around. She threw out her hands claws out as she spun. White Tiger and Spider-Man stared in shock at seeing the soldiers scream in terror and anguish as the claws tore through them like an Adamantium blender. Limbs, heads, hands, and other body parts went flying as Laura cut her spinning way through them. She then landed on the other side of where the soldiers now stood, which was now a mess of bodies and blood._

"W-Why? Please…we can't be killers…we have to be better than them." Spider-Man cried out.

"Don't presume to lecture me about what to do with them." Laura snarled.

"You can't go around killing people! You're being the monster they see you as! Let S.H.I.E.L.D. help you, after you serve some time you we can guide you-" Spider-Man

"You mean control me? Hell no, insect. I will not abide by that. I won't let anyone dictate what I do anymore. If you try to, what makes you any different than those who have compelled me all these years?" Laura snarled, eyes narrowed with anger at Spider-Man.

 _Spider-Man opened his mouth, but his eyes widened as even more men appeared. The group heard it coming, but were surprised to find what looked like an Iron Man rip-off. In the hall way stood an eight to ten foot tall mockery of an armor of Mr. Stark's. It filled the hallway's space, both hands leveled at the group._

"H-How did you-?" Spider-Man gasped.

"You didn't think Weapon X doesn't have spies just in S.H.I.E.L.D. did you, freak? We have eyes and ears everywhere. And they're all gathered here, to witness you freaks come under our control." The man within the machine chuckled, his laugh fused with the mechanical audio filters of the suit.

 _The repulsors of the hands started firing up._

"Don't worry, this won't kill you. Just to keep you unconscious long enough for you to come under our thrall. Can't having you doing things that don't fit with our beliefs, now can we?" The man in the machine chuckled.

 _Laura was about to lunge forward. The group gasped in surprise as something flew past them. The mass slammed into the machine. There was an awful cacophony of metal grinding and scrapping, bones breaking, and horrified screaming. Then the sounds stopped and the group looked up: A figure in a crouching position. One arm was pulled back, something in the hand of that arm then was dropped. The familiar figure stood up and turned around._

"No one is controlling anyone…not anymore." Death Cat grunted, orange eyes shaking.

 _The trio looked at him. His wounds are healing, his costume torn open and cut up in certain areas with dried blood in some areas and other still were slightly wet. His right hand is coated in blood. Death Cat stepped off the machine which held the corpse. As he touched the floor he fell over. Laura moved to him, getting on one knee. She helped him up._

"You should have killed me." Death Cat grunted.

"Like hell." Laura grunted, her voice a mix of anger and relief.

 _Death Cat grunted in slight pain as she placed a hand on his still healing face. The mutant hybrid's face burned as he made a soft purring sound. Laura pulled her hand back then hugged Death Cat. Spider-Man's eyes widened in surprise at this, but White Tiger just smiled under her mask. The mutant hybrid returned the hug._

"Good to have you back." Laura said.

"T-…Thanks…" Death Cat replied.

 _Laura ended the hug. Her attention from the mutant hybrid to White Tiger and Spider-Man._

"Let's move, we've got work to do." Laura commanded.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry about the late update.)**_


	51. Chapter 50

_**(Sorry for the late update y'all.)**_

 **Daicar: It's here.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Not sure I'd do an Infinity War story, nothing against your idea, but I feel like that's something to continue to be explored since the sequel will explain some things about the film that will have great meaning to the MCU, its characters, and the future of all of it.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks. It's his belief.**

 **The Timeless Writer: I tried to make compelling arguments for both sides. That is your right.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks. One of a more mystical/spiritual nature rather than aliens.**

 **Chapter 50: Nearing the Heart**

 _(Alkali Lake Weapon X Base, several minutes later)_

 _Wolverine snarled as he slashed with his right claws which tore through one of the soldiers. He quickly threw back his left claws, jabbing into a soldier trying to tackle him from behind. Deadpool slashed with his right blade, cutting off the head of a soldier then kicked it as he leapt into the air. The decapitated head hitting another soldier's face, knocking the man to the ground._

 _ **(Things are kind of nuts here, and that's coming from me. Ran into some guys that thought they could take ole' Wolvie and I. They've been learning that was a shitty idea.)**_

"No! No! No! Please! No-aaahhh!" A wounded soldier screamed as Wolverine jabbed his right claws into his chest.

 _Deadpool jabbed both his blades behind him, impaling into two soldiers rushing behind him. He pulled out his blades from the men while Wolverine stabbed the last soldier through his throat then pulled back his claws._

"Where to now adventure buddy?" Deadpool asked.

"Don't call me that. *Sniffs* I can smell Sabretooth, I'm gonna enjoy gutting that bastard." Wolverine snarled, catching his foe's scent in the air.

"The kids are on their way, hopefully Scar's good son is up soon." Deadpool replied.

"What?" Wolverine grunted in confusion.

"Oh nothing, never mind." Deadpool grumbled in disappointment.

 _ **(Eh, what are you gonna do?)**_

"C'mon bub, let's move. The kids are coming; I can smell them. They'll catch up. Let's move." Wolverine ordered then ran off with Deadpool following him.

 _(Another area of the facility, present)_

 _Laura and White Tiger helped Death Cat and Spider-Man through the facility, Laura holding up the mutant hybrid and White Tiger the wall crawler._

"I can…smell the bastards…but…I'm tired…and weak…my healing." Death Cat grumbled.

"Stop complaining." Laura grunted.

 _The mutant hybrid sighed, but nodded. Laura saw his cheeks redden after she snapped at him. She could smell something about his scent, something about it would change when they would interact. In her past missions she had smelt it on men before._

"Grr." Death Cat grumbled in pain, his bones popping and snapping back into place as his healing kept working.

 _Laura looked at him with empathetic eyes._

"I'll say this…I wish I had his healing factor." Spider-Man grumbled in slight despair.

"You have one, it'll take care of you. Like Laura said to him: stop complaining." White Tiger sighed in response.

"Yes ma'am." Spider-Man whimpered nervously, cheeks burning fiercely.

 _White Tiger smirked in satisfaction at this. They continued walking for several more minutes. Laura and White Tiger were on high alert, senses focused._

"Smell that?" Laura grunted as they stopped walking.

"Yeah. Blah, that's too awful to even try to describe." White Tiger grunted, barely able to keep from throwing up.

"What is it?" Spider-Man asked, his voice indicating he really didn't want an answer.

"Some of Stryker's soldiers ran into Wolverine and Deadpool, they really regretted it." White Tiger replied, her voice unsavory in delivering its not so cryptic message.

"Oh god." Spider-Man gasped.

"Keep moving." Laura said, instigating for the group to keep moving.

 _Death Cat grunted as he was finally able to walk on his own. The combined attacks of Tiger, Laura, and Spidey did a number on him. Now his healing factor was working on him quicker now that he was able to stand up._

"*Grunts* I can still smell the Professor and those other pricks here, but they're somewhere else." Death Cat hissed in slight pain and anger.

"They're moving to where my father and Wade are." Laura replied.

"Huh…I think that's the first time I've heard you call Logan 'father'." Death Cat said, his voice a low gasp of surprise.

"Let…Let's just keep moving." Laura grunted with frustration.

 _Death Cat managed a small smile yet refocused on tracking his enemies. He growled as he and Laura trailed them, his fangs slightly bared. After a few minutes Laura motioned for the group to stop._

"Soldiers, a least a dozen. The Professor, Zander, Sutters, and that Stryker close by. My f…Wolverine and Deadpool are close by, along with Sabretooth, someone else…I can also smell several more soldiers coming." Laura whispered.

"Those psychos are probably watching Sabretooth and I'm guessing Agent Zero leading Wolverine and Deadpool into a trap. Wolverine's told us when he fights his old foe that he loses his sense of direction and awareness, only his hatred for that bastard remains. Deadpool doesn't have heightened senses so he won't hear or smell them coming…but as a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and experienced mercenary, perhaps he might have the feeling…but then again…" White Tiger grunted, analyzing the situation.

 **(Oh…ugnh…that's…just…unh…great.)**

"White Tiger, contact your Director and have the two of you escorted away from here. We'll take them." Death Cat stated.

"No…this is…unh…a S.H.I.E.L.D….operation. We're seeing this through…ugh…to the end." Spider-Man grunted, trying to walk on his own.

 _Death Cat grunted in contemplation and nodded. Laura led the group not much further till they spied four soldiers, two on either side of a door._

"I smell those pricks behind that door." Death Cat hissed, his voice a venomous whisper.

"Lucas, you take the ones to the right. I'll take the ones on the left. Quick and quiet." Laura ordered.

 _Death Cat nodded._

"W-Wait…you…you can't." Spider-Man gasped.

 _Laura and Death Cat growled under their breaths, slowly moving to attack. Several soldiers were running, some turning their guns around to fire behind them. Some of the soldiers found themselves or parts of themselves falling to the ground in bloody pools. Wolverine's claws and Deadpool's swords cut through the soldiers left and right._

"We sing a song of dirty dancing! We move to the right! We move to the left! Ad chop, chop, chop!" Deadpool sang as he cut through the men in rhythm with the song.

 _Death Cat watched them with both curiosity and confusion. Laura rolled her eyes then grunted as he eyes went to the guards posted at the door. Those men fired at Wolverine and Deadpool. Laura snarled under her breath and Death Cat turned his head to look at her. Laura nodded to the mutant hybrid, who nodded in return. They both leapt forward. Laura jabbed her claws into either of the soldiers on the side she jumped towards. Death Cat snapped his targets' necks as quickly as he grabbed them._

"Kids! I can smell them! Those bastards! They're close." Wolverine grunted, approaching the group with Deadpool after cutting down the last soldier.

 _Laura placed a finger to her lips then pointed that same finger to the door._

"Then let's knock." Wolverine snarled.

"Hello runts." A familiar voice chuckled.

 _The group turned, claws and swords out, growling in anger. Sabretooth and the man known as, Zero, stood at one end of the hallway. Sabretooth just grinned his hideous, gnarled smile. Soldiers filled the gaps around them and filled the other end of the hallways, weapons locked and loaded._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	52. Chapter 51

_**(Sorry for the late update y'all. Hope the new chapter was worth the wait, apologies about that.)**_

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: I hope so.**

 **Chapter 51: Claws Closing In**

 _(Alkali Lake Weapon X Base, moments later)_

"Well, boy, it seems you're not the hunter you portrayed yourself to be." Sabretooth scoffed.

"You bastard, you left your scent along the walls and covered yourself with disgusting oils to mask yourself." Laura hissed.

"Clever girl…and a nasty one at that. Reminds me of your mama, I guess you do take more than just my powers from your old man." Sabretooth chuckled, his yellow fangs revealing themselves as the mutant spread his cruel smile.

"I'll gut you for what you did to her." Death Cat growled, baring his fangs at Sabretooth.

"I'm the alpha here boy, cubs don't challenge their elders. That's how a pride works." Sabretooth scoffed.

"What do you know of such things? You murdered your wife then sold your son to be an experiment!" Death Cat bellowed.

 **(I'm not liking this guys. This isn't good.)**

 _ **(No shit, Sherlock!)**_

 _Wolverine gave a hateful glare to Sabretooth, who just grinned back at him._

"Tranquilizers ready?" Agent Zero called out.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers responded.

"F-Aggh!" Agent Zero grunted then screamed.

 _Everyone looked to see a bullet hole in his right hand. They all turned to see Deadpool holding up a gun towards Agent Zero, steam rising from the hole in the gun's barrel._

"Not happening." Deadpool grunted.

 _Agent Zero dropped his gun and clutched his bloodied hand with his unmaimed hand. He groaned and cried out in pain._

"Now Wade!" Wolverine snarled.

 _Out of nowhere Deadpool pulled out two M16s and aimed them at either side of the hallway._

"Let's have some fun." Deadpool chuckled.

 _Death Cat and Wolverine moved the others of their group on to the ground and stood over them right before Deadpool unleashed a barrage._

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" Deadpool shouted as he fired his assault rifles.

 _Soldiers cried out as they were peppered with bullets, screams mixed with gargles as blood flew in the air and filled the men's throats. Agent Zero was running before Deadpool fired the first shot. Sabretooth grabbed a soldier and forced him in front of himself, a bullet never hitting him. He tossed away the corpse and readied to leap forward. Wolverine swiftly turned and lunged at him._

"Rrraahghh!" Wolverine and Sabretooth both snarled as they tackled one another, tumbling back into another hallway.

"Damn, gotta admire that fighting spirit of his." Deadpool chuckled.

"Deadpool, get White Tiger and Spider-Man out of here. Laura, Wolverine, and I will continue here. Return to help us once you've gotten those two back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Death Cat grunted.

"No!...we…I'm not…" Spider-Man grunted.

 _Death Cat snarled in annoyance, his head turning to the direction where Wolverine and Sabretooth had tumbled back into._

"Lucas." Laura grunted.

 _The mutant hybrid turned to face her._

"We will get him, but Wolverine is battling him now. The heads of Weapon X lay behind that door." Laura stated, pointing to the door.

"Than let us cut our way through it." Death Cat grunted, baring his claws before the door in anticipation.

 _Laura extruded her claws as well, a fierce snarl on her face like Lucas's. They lunged forward and began cutting through the door. To to their chagrin, they realized the door had been reinforced by strong alloys of steel. Their adamantium claws were cutting through it, but the door was much thicker than they realized. The two growled and snarled as they continued to slash their claws at the door. They quickly stopped, hearing a cacophony of machines working._

"They have an escape hatch in that room! No!" Laura growled.

"They have nowhere to go, S.H.I.E.L.D. is watching this place in and out. They won't get away." White Tiger said.

 _Laura and Death Cat sniffed the air carefully._

"I still smell them in this building." Laura grunted.

"They're likely in a more secure part of it. We have their scent; we can track them." Death Cat said.

"Hey guys, we still gotta bring down Agent Zero, Sabretooth, and every other shit here." Deadpool said.

"I haven't forgotten about the one who killed my mother." Death Cat snarled, eyes blazing and fangs bared.

"You still got that fire inside you, that's good. C'mon, let's go get'em." Deadpool chuckled.

 _The group hurried through the halls, trying to catch up with Wolverine and Sabretooth. They hurried through the halls, till they came upon a 'fork in the road'. Death Cat and Laura sniffed the air._

"Rah! The bastards have contaminated the air; the mix of smells is making it difficult to track. They've learned." Death Cat snarled.

"Though I can hear several foot falls; more men are moving in the building." Laura grunted.

"I'll take the left; you all take the right. The smells this way don't seem to go very far. I'll double back if there isn't anyone." Death Cat grunted.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked.

"Sort of. I'll still be in earshot." Death Cat answered.

"Fine. Don't get caught." Laura hissed, unhappy with the plan.

 _Deadpool, White Tiger, and Spider-Man started moving to the right despite Spider-Man's protests._

"Stay safe." Death Cat said.

 _Laura had started to follow the others then stopped. She turned around._

"Yeah, you too." Laura said, her eyes depicting a mix of emotions.

 _Death Cat thought he felt his face burning, but wasn't sure about it. He nodded and the two went on their respective paths. The mutant hybrid raced through the hallway, tracking the faded scents he could smell._

'The smells are so mixed together I don't know what I'm gonna run into…if anything at all…damn them.' Death Cat grumbled in his mind.

 _._

 _As he he kept moving he heard something very familiar and darted towards the origin of the sound. He snarled as he scarped his claws against the ground as he slid on his hands and feet. His fiery eyes locked upon the leaders of Weapon X and several of their soldiers._

"You all will pay for what you've done." Death Cat snarled then his eyes turned blood red.

 _(Oh Death by Jen Titus plays)_

 _Death Cat stands up to his full height, flashing his claws to either side of him. He starts walking towards the men, everything seemingly in slow motion. The men's eyes widen with shock, trying to raise their weapons. Death Cat's blood red eyes seemingly stare through them and opens his mouth for his fangs to be bared, making the men shiver in terror. The men's screams and bellows seemingly become mute as his rage fills him. The men finally raise their guns to level with the mutant hybrid. The mutant hybrid races forward, just almost seemingly breaching the distance in seconds, between two of the men. Within an instant, those two men lost their decapitated heads which fell to the floor in bloody puddles. Death Cat's eyes fell upon more of the men and continued to walk forward. The men prepare to fire their guns. The men raced forward about to fire their weapons as the heads of Weapon X moved to escape. Death Cat rushed forward, his claws slashing through the guns left and right. His claws then move to opening the men up. His claws tear open the throats of the soldiers, ripping open the torsos, severing limbs, and cutting through the men through the men whilst painting the hall with red. The heads of Weapon X stared in horror as the mutant hybrid continued to approach them, carving through their men. Those fiery red eyes, never leaving them as Death Cat cut a path through their men to get his claws on them._

 _(Song ends)_

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry about the late update.**_ ** _Oh, the ending scene was inspired by a scene from episode 4 of the Skyrim: Legend of Cain series by NS Jones on YouTube, check out his series.)_**


	53. Chapter 52

_**(I'm so sorry for the late update everyone…with everything that's happened…I've been…ugh…sorry. R.I.P. Stan Lee, a man of stories that inspired us all…Has anyone seen the trailer to the 2019 remake of The Lion King? It looks amazing. Anyways, sorry it took so long and I hope this chapter makes up somewhat for the lost time.)**_

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: He is. Thanks.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 52: Battle on the Mountain**

 _(Alkali Lake Weapon X Base, moments later)_

 _The Professor sweats profusely, shaking in terror at the sight of the fiery eyes of the mutant hybrid stalking towards him. The fangs and claws nearing closer to him filled him with ever greater dread. He and the other heads of Weapon X felt the terror gripping their hearts._

"You tortured me for years! Enslaved my mind and body! Experimented on me! Planned to do who knows what with me?! You did the same to Wolverine! But worst of all…you hurt Laura and killed my mother!" Death Cat snarled as he approached the men.

 _Death Cat growled as he forced the men's backs against the wall. Zander tried to make a break for it. Death Cat snatched him around the throat and threw him against the wall._

"Where do you think you're going?" Death Cat hissed.

"E-Even if you k-kill us…you won't succeed…someone else…someone new will come and continue our good work." Sutters stuttered, trying to sound threatening.

"They shall fall, just like you." Death Cat snarled.

 _The mutant hybrid growled, eyes ablaze with fury. He raises a hand, claws ready to strike down._

 _(Outside the facility, several minutes ago)_

 _Wolverine growls as he checks the ground. Laura and the others arrive to see him tracking. The snow begins to fall._

"Not sure what you'll find out here, Wolvie. The snow's starting to fall." Spider-Man said.

"Rrr, can it kid. I've still got Creed's scent. He's here…and so is 'Agent Zero'…they're close…so don't just stand there." Wolverine snarled.

"He's right, I can smell them too." Laura grunted.

"*Sniffs* Listen to them, Web Head. I'm still smelling them. Gah, and Sabretooth needs to take a shower." White Tiger added.

"You at a bit of loss here too?" Deadpool asked, his question directed at Spider-Man.

"Actually, yeah." Spider-Man sighed.

 **(Well, here's somewhere I never thought I would be…anyways I *Spidey Sense* Oh no!)**

"EVERYONE! MOVE!" Spider-Man screamed.

 _The group looks around as several Weapon X task forces and Stryker's soldiers rush into view of the group. Agent Zero is leading them._

"Where's Sabretooth?" Spider-Man grunted in confusion and fear.

"HERE!" The voice of Sabretooth bellowed.

 _The group looked up to see Sabretooth falling down towards them, having leapt from a tree with a growl._

"Creed! Rah!" Wolverine snarled as he jumped up and punched Sabretooth, knocking him back.

"Kid! Wade! You two and the others take the gun mob. I'll deal with Creed." Wolverine ordered before rushing off to fight

 _Deadpool pulled a bazooka out of no where and fired on the approaching soldiers. Several were blown apart in the explosion, painting the snowy ground with their blood and guts. Spider-Man pulled up his mask then vomited on the ground. He pulled the mask down, still shivering from what he saw._

"God help me." Spider-Man whimpered.

"He's with us, freaks!" One of the surviving soldiers bellowed.

"But he won't be able to save you!" Laura snarled, her claws extruding.

 _She dashes forward. Deadpool pulls out his katanas and follows her. White Tiger looks at Spider-Man, a grin under her mask._

"We gonna let them have all the fun?" White Tiger chuckled.

"'Fun'?...Well no…but-ah!" Spider-Man grunted then squeaked as White Tiger yanked him towards their foes.

 _Sabretooth picked himself off the ground, cursing under his breath. Wolverine stalks towards him._

"You're gonna pay for what you did to the kid's mother, bub." Wolverine snarled, extruding his claws.

"Really? Like you've made me pay for every other person I've gutted. Face it, Logan. You aren't 'the best you are at what you do'. I am." Sabretooth scoffed, grinning.

 _Wolverine's eyes narrowed with hatred and he let out an equally hateful snarl as he charged forward. Sabretooth growled as he dashed towards his nemesis. Wolverine snarled as he slashed with his right claws. Sabretooth growled in frustration and pain as the claws cut his chest, leaving three red lines. The cat-like mutant grunted as he grabbed Wolverine's neck and smashed his face into the ground._

"Gotta do better than that." Sabretooth scoffed.

 _Wolverine quickly jabbed his left claws through Sabretooth's right leg, receiving a grunt of pain in response._

"I'm not done yet." Wolverine grunted as he pulled his claws free then leapt up and tackled Sabretooth.

"Stab! Stab! Stab! Cut! Cut! Cutty cut cut!" Deadpool yammered as he slashed and jabbed through the soldiers with his blades.

 _Agent Zero rushed at Deadpool. He fired off with dual pistols at the mutate. Deadpool grunted in pain as the bullets lodged into his body. Deadpool slashed with his katanas, but Agent Zero evaded the attacks by jumping away. He kept firing with his pistols. Deadpool grunted as he was able to start dodging the gunfire after the bullets popped out of his body. Deadpool quickly sheathed his blades then pulled out dual pistols himself. The fired and evaded the crossing gunfire._

 _ **(Well what do you know, an actual fight for me. This is fun, I haven't had a good challenge in a good while. Heh heh.)**_

 _Agent Zero quickly reloaded his guns as he jumped away from a kick from Deadpool. He fired off at near point blank range. Deadpool had reloaded his guns and was doing the same. They weaved around trees as they fired at one another._

"Not a single hit from you. And how many times have I hit you? Heh heh, you always were second best, Wade." Agent Zero scoffed from behind a tree, arming himself with a fallen soldier's assault rifle while reloading it.

"Second best? Second best?! SECOND BEST?! You dare?! YOU DARE?!" Deadpool bellowed in hurt and anger.

 _Agent Zero heard footsteps directly behind him. He turned around and aimed the gun, firing the assault rifle in the direction he heard the footsteps heading while he yelled. He then pulled out a pistol as he turned the corner. No one was there._

"What the-?" Agent Zero started to say then stopped when he felt something on the side of his head.

 _His gaze shifted to the side, eyes widening in horror at seeing Deadpool holding a gun to his head._

"Wade! Wait! Please!" Agent Zero begged.

"Bang." Deadpool grunted then shot.

 _Agent Zero tried to beg, but the shot fired off. His blood flew against the tree and Agent Zero dropped to the ground with his eyes still wide._

"Second best? Yeah, right." Deadpool scoffed then rushed off towards the fight with the soldiers.

 _Laura slashed her right claws through a soldier's gun as she leapt over him. Landing behind him, she swept his feet from under him. As he fell, Laura used her left claws to jab into his chest. Her right foot claw extruded as she swung towards another soldier, cutting his throat open. Laura turned at hearing a snarl. White Tiger flipped over a soldier. She landed gracefully, quickly following it up with sweeping kicking like Laura's. White Tiger snatched the man's throat and slammed him face first into the ground. She dashed at another soldier, slashing her claws forward and leaving red lines across his chest. She jumped up, slamming her right knee into his face and knocking him out. The soldiers fired off at Spider-Man, who dodged the bullets as he fired off spits of webbing. Each shot encased a hand or the barrel of a gun. Spider-Man fired off several strings of webbing tying several soldiers together. He rushed over and knocked them out._

"How many more?" White Tiger called out.

"Boom baby!" Deadpool laughed, throwing actual bombs towards the last soldiers.

 _The soldiers cried out in horror before the bombs exploded, sending their remains flying. Spider-Man pulled up his mask again, vomiting on the snow covered ground again. He shivered as he put his mask back over his mouth._

"None anymore." Deadpool chuckled.

"Ragh! Come on, guys! Why do you keep-" Spider-Man started to cry out until something caught his attention.

 _The snarls and growls from the battling of Wolverine and Sabretooth drew their attention. The two mutant rivals foot literally tooth to claw. Blood covered each others' bodies as their claws tore and slashed each others' flesh. Spider-Man knew Wolverine is one of the world's best martial artists, having even seen him defeating Captain America in single combat. But now, against Sabretooth…they didn't fight like skilled combatants, but beasts as they ripped at one another with fierce fury in ways that could've overwhelmed many heroes Spider-Man knew._

"Logan! Come on!" Spider-Man gasped then rushed forward.

 _The others followed him. Deadpool pulls out a shotgun from out of nowhere and fires off a round. The slug grazed Sabretooth's forehead, receiving a snarl of pain from the mutant. Sabretooth grabs Wolverine's right arm and slings him away. Laura rushes to Wolverine._

"WILSON! RAGH!" Sabretooth bellowed as he charged towards the group.

 _Deadpool threw the shotgun away then unsheathed his blades. He leapt forward and jabbed with his swords. The blades slash at Sabretooth's arms, cutting into his flesh._

"Agh! I'm gonna disembowel you!" Sabretooth hissed in frustration and pain.

 _Sabretooth snarled as he swiped with his hands at Deadpool. The merc with a mouth dodged the attacks and jabbed with his blades, but Sabretooth growled as he dodged the attack with another swipe. This attack hit its mark, tearing off Deadpool's head._

"AAHHHH!" Deadpool screamed as his head flew away and hit a tree then dropped to its base facing Sabretooth.

"Wade!" White Tiger gasped, rushing over to his head.

"That's sweet of you, Tiger, but you have other things to worry about." Deadpool warned.

 _White Tiger heard him coming. She leapt up into the tree before Sabretooth's claws came near her._

 **(Man, I'm not looking forward to this.)**

 _Spider-Man leapt forward, throwing a punch at Sabretooth. Sabretooth caught Spider-Man's fist, causing Spider-Man's eyes widening in shock._

 **(Crap.)**

 _Sabretooth grabbed Spider-Man by the scuff of his neck with his other hand. He snarled in Spider-Man's face. Spider-Man gasped in fear, new blood drenching his costume from some of his now reopened wounds._

"I should've squashed you the moment I met you." Sabretooth hissed.

"Well, you did try to." Spider-Man chuckled nervously.

"I won't fail this time." Sabretooth snarled, pulling his other hand back with his claws pointing at the wall crawler.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A fierce feminine voice bellowed above Sabretooth.

 _Sabretooth looks up to see White tiger falling towards him. She throws her right claws forward, cutting his face and leaving five red lines. Sabretooth growled in pain. White Tiger landed on the ground then quickly released a furry of slashes and punches at Sabretooth. The cuts and blows struck his chest again and again. The mutant snarled as she swiped with his right hand. White Tiger ducked under the attack then kicked out with her right foot, striking his face now healed from the scratches._

"Get up! Get up!" Laura growled, shaking Wolverine.

"I will, kid. But go help them." Wolverine grunted.

"If you and I take him on at the same time we can beat him. But you have to get up. Now." Laura stated.

"Alright, kid. Let's do this." Wolverine grunted.

 _Laura pulled Wolverine off the ground. They both rushed off towards Sabretooth._

"I'm not done with you yet, Creed!" Wolverine shouted.

"Good! Because I'm not done either!" Sabretooth growled in response, catching a punch from White Tiger.

"Tiger! No! Let her go!" Spider-Man cried out.

"You want her? Have her!" Sabretooth scoffed then slung her at Spider-Man, knocking them both down.

"Tiger? Are you-?" Spider-Man gasped, his voice thick with concern.

"I'm fine…are you?" White Tiger sighed in response.

 _White Tiger places a hand on his masked face. Her eyes are filled with concern as she notices the new blood on his costume._

"Tiger…I…if…if I die on this mountain-" Spider-Man grunted in pain.

"Don't." White Tiger hissed.

"Tiger, please…if he does kill me…I…I just want to let you know…" Spider-Man stammered.

"Web Head?" White Tiger gasped.

"Tiger…I…I lo-" Spider-Man started to say.

 _Loud growls cut him off. White Tiger and Spider-Man turned to look to their side. Laura and Wolverine rush at Sabretooth, who charges at them. Wolverine jabs with his right claws, Sabretooth grabs that arm and punches his foe in the face. Wolverine growls in response as he jabs with his left claws. Sabretooth snarls in pain as they puncture his lower torso. Sabretooth snarls as he slams his fists onto Wolverine's back. Wolverine falls to the ground, his claws popping out of Sabretooth. Laura snarls as she lunges forward, kicking out with her left foot. Sabretooth grunts as her attack hits, knocking him back. Wolverine and Sabretooth both get up. They tackle one another. Wolverine snarls as Sabretooth lifts him off the ground, but quickly head-butts his enemy. Sabretooth snarls in pain as he stumbles back, a hand on his bloodied face. Wolverine hears falling footsteps behind them. Sabretooth shakes his head, his face healed. He lunges towards Wolverine, who respond with a kick. Sabretooth skids back against the snowy ground. Laura yells as she jumps onto Wolverine's back then off while lunging towards Sabretooth. Her left and right claws slash Sabretooth's chest. Sabretooth bellows in pain and anger, blood flying. He grunts as he falls onto the ground. He places a hand on his chest, blood dripping between his fingers. Laura snarls, raising her right claws. Wolverine walks forward. He watches Sabretooth, who he sees a smile on his hear hidden face._

"Kid! Get back!" Wolverine yelled, rushing forward.

 _Laura turns to look at Wolverine for a moment yet turns quickly when she hears a chuckle. But Sabretooth lunges towards Wolverine and past Laura. The two snarl as they tumble in the snow before Sabretooth is on his feet, repeatedly punching Wolverine's face and then slamming him onto the ground. Laura growls as she lunges forward. Sabretooth snatches her around the throat._

"Now, let's hear you scream." Sabretooth chuckled.

 _He jabbed his claws into her lower torso. Laura screams in pain._

 _(Inside the facility, present)_

 _Death Cat prepares to slash down with his claws. He hears a distant sound and recognizes it. His eyes widen with fear and concern._

"LAURA! NO!" Death Cat yells fearfully.

"Sabretooth." The Professor chuckles.

"Heh heh…it comes down to this doesn't it: getting your revenge you've lusted after for so long or save someone you barely know." Zander chuckles.

"That means there's no contest." Death Cat snarls.

 _His hand clenches into a fist then swings its. He knocks out the Weapon X heads in one swinging blow. He rushes off in the direction of the sound._

 _ **(Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope to update more often. I hope this makes up somewhat for the months long delay.)**_


	54. Chapter 53

_**(Here's the next chapter, y'all. Hope it's one to remember.)**_

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: I know, doesn't make me feel any better about it. He didn't make all of it, but he was a figurehead and an icon of meaningful stories…he will be/is missed. Up to you, but I feel like you'll be missing out. Hope they include the full length He Lives In You song, amazing song.**

 **Chapter 53: A Lion's Heart**

 _(Alkali Lake Weapon X Base, outside, moments later)_

 _Laura grunted as Sabretooth tightened his grip around her throat and slowly continued to push his claws into her torso. Wolverine watched from a distance, horrified and terrified._

"Laura…no…" He gasped in fear and pain, still rattled from Sabretooth tossing him.

"Ah, now that was a scream. Heh heh. That'll bring the boy running." Sabretooth chuckled.

"I…gagh!...won't let you hurt him." Laura hissed.

"Oh please, as if you'll be able to after I tear out your heart." Sabretooth scoffed.

 _He pulled out the claws from her torso, receiving a snarl of pain from Laura. He pulls back that hand, leveling it with the center of her chest. Laura snarls as she jabs with her right claws, stabbing him in his left shoulder. Sabretooth growled in pain, his grip gone. Laura dropped to the ground and kicked out with her left foot, sending Sabretooth skidding back. His shoulder heals from the wound, but the blood turns cold as more snow falls._

"You'll pay for that." Sabretooth hissed.

 _All of Laura claws popped out._

"I look forward to it." Laura scoffed.

 _The two rushed at one another. White Tiger is helping Spider-Man off the ground, who is groaning in pain._

"Agh…damn…never thought this would happen." Spider-Man groaned.

"Yeah, well, you still need to get your ass up." White Tiger grunted.

"You all seem to keep me on my feet." Spider-Man said.

"Part of what I do, Web Head." White Tiger chuckled.

 _They smiled under their masks and rushed towards Sabretooth, stopping and grimacing to see Deadpool's body crawling towards his head._

"Huh? Oh guys! You should've seen it! There was a Father-Daughter Team Up move like the Logan movie last chapter! It was so sweet! The way Laura just jumped up and-" Deadpool chittered excitedly.

"Deadpool! What happened to you?" Spider-Man asked, trying not to vomit.

"Oh…right…Sabretooth ripped my head of…trying to get my body to pick my head and place it back on." Deadpool sighed.

"Right…ok…" Spider-Man stuttered, still thrown off.

"Hey! You two need to get over there and help the dynamic duo! Go!" Deadpool stated.

"Right." White Tiger said, nodding.

 _The two rushed off._

"Come on…come on…" Deadpool muttered, his body getting closer.

 _Laura snarled as she slashed her right claws, cutting at Sabretooth's right side, receiving a growl of pain from him. Sabretooth raised his right hand, but suddenly webbing snapped onto it._

"What?!" Sabretooth hissed.

"We're not outta the game yet!" Spider-Man yelled.

 _Sabretooth turned his head, only to see White Tiger punching him across the face._

"You still have to deal with us!" White Tiger added, eyes narrowed with anger.

"Fine by ME!" Sabretooth snarled, grabbing the webbing and pulling it with the last word.

 _Sabretooth laughed as Spider-Man flew at him, who cried in panic. Sabretooth caught him by his right shoulder._

"Uhh…hi." Spider-Man whimpered.

 _Sabretooth grins, his fangs bared in a terrible smile. Spider-Man gulps nervously._

 **(Oh no…I really am going to die…please…no…)**

"LET HIM GO!" White Tiger roared, slashing her claws across Sabretooth's face.

"Oh, defending your little squeeze, huh? I know a bitch in heat when I smell one." Sabretooth scoffed.

"YOU BASTARD!" White Tiger bellowed, slashing his face again.

 _Sabretooth growled in pain. Swings his arms back, but White Tiger ducks under the strike then jabs with her left claws. The claws dig into his torso. Sabretooth grunts in pain. He then throws Spider-Man at White Tiger, who catches him. They both hit the ground yet White Tiger keeps hold of Spider-Man._

"T-Tiger…get out of here…he'll…" Spider-Man whimpered.

"We've fought Dr. Doom and survived, this prick doesn't have what it takes to beat us." White Tiger scoffed.

"Dr. Doom is bad, I agree with you on that, girl. But I'm worse." Sabretooth laughed, letting her see every one of his fangs.

"You're not the only wild cat here, Sabretooth." White Tiger scoffed.

"But I'm the baddest cat in town." Sabretooth laughed.

 _White Tiger puts an arm over Spider-Man's torso, protecting him._

"Tiger…I…" Spider-Man gasped.

"We're not dead yet. And you can tell me later. I look forward to hearing it." White Tiger said.

"Cute, but not worth a damn." Sabretooth laughed.

"We're not done, Creed!" Another voice called out.

 _Sabretooth turned to see Wolverine lunging at him. Using his right shoulder, he slammed into Sabretooth's chest and sent him falling to the ground a few feet away._

"How's Web Head?" Wolverine asked.

"He's hurt." White Tiger said, her voice a mix of anger and concern.

"Sabretooth's no one to take lightly. Get him out of here!" Wolverine ordered.

"No…can't leave." Spider-Man said, his voice weak.

"You're gonna get yourself killed. Go!" Wolverine snarled.

 _Wolverine turned when he heard a snap. Sabretooth launched a deadwood log at him. Wolverine slashed with all his claws, cutting the metal into pieces. Sabretooth raced forward._

"Let's go, bub! Hrraah!" Wolverine grunted and growled, racing towards his nemesis.

 _They lunge at one another, slashing and snarling._

"Maybe he's right…maybe I should get you out of here." White Tiger said.

"N-No…all the death…to what end…we're…we're supposed…to be heroes." Spider-Man gasped.

"What good does that do you if you're dead?" White Tiger asked.

"I'm going enjoy gutting you, runt!" Sabretooth bellowed.

 _They turned to see Sabretooth and Wolverine really cutting loose and each other apart. Blood splatters the ground as their claws rip and tear at each others' flesh. The snarls and screams fill the cold air._

"Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna gut your pretty little clone. How's that sound?" Sabretooth taunted then punched Wolverine.

 _Wolverine instinctively snarled in return, making a sound Wolverine had made very few times. Before he could realize it, he landed on a rock…or more accurately his head landed on the rock, making an awful cracking sound. Wolverine laid there, seemingly unconscious._

"No." Deadpool gasped in fear from where he was, his body still trying to reach him.

"Runt." Sabretooth grunted, eyes still on Wolverine.

 _He turned his head, hearing footfalls, to see Laura rushing at him. She leaps up and kicks out, her right foot claw slashing his chest and leaving a red line. Sabretooth grunts in pain. He snarls as he turns to her._

"I'll kill you!" Sabretooth hissed, eyes blazing.

 _A roar stopped the tension. Everyone turned to see two familiar glowing orange eyes piercing through the now heavy snow fall. Death Cat walked into view, claws and fangs bared._

"You're not gonna do a damn thing to her." Death Cat snarled.

"Heh heh, couldn't save your mother now you think you can protect your little squeeze, huh?" Sabretooth mocked.

"She doesn't need my protection." Death Cat scoffed.

 _A growl sounded out behind Sabretooth. He turned to see Laura leap at him, jabbing her hand claws into his torso. Sabretooth growled in pain. Her foot claws retracted as she pulled her hand claws out of her foe's torso. She jumped back with a flip, slamming her feet into Sabretooth's jaws and receiving a crack. Sabretooth snarled in pain and frustration. Laura snarled at him yet ran to Wolverine again._

"I barely even remember my mother, all because of you." Death Cat spat.

"Oh I've killed a lot of women, boy. Your mother was only one." Sabretooth scoffed.

 _Spider-Man gasped at that._

"White Tiger!" Death Cat called out.

 _She turned to look at him._

"The heads of Weapon X are alive…it's possible they might try to escape; they're just knocked out." Death Cat stated.

"W-Wait…does that…" White Tiger said, confused.

"You…You mean you gave up your vend-" Spider-Man added.

"Hell no…but…I…I came because…" Death Cat stammered.

"You heard Wolverine's clone scream. Heh, just like the runt. Always trying to save the damsel." Sabretooth mocked, rubbing the blood off his face.

"She's no damsel, she's been kicking your ass. My mother did the same thing." Death Cat scoffed.

"Yet, who walked out of the trailer?" Sabretooth mocked.

 _Death Cat snarled, baring his fangs._

"That's right, let the animal out. Be who the runt never could be." Sabretooth chuckled.

"You don't know much about animals do you? They are fierce when they want to be, they don't kill for pleasure. Last I checked, only humans do that. You're more man than animal." Death Cat retorted.

 _Sabretooth rolled his eyes. White Tiger looked at her amulet, confusion reigning in her mind. Spider-Man watched the father and son face off._

"Yet here you are, aiming to kill me for killing your mother…and to take pleasure out of it." Sabretooth scoffed.

"Not to take pleasure out of. To avenge my mother, and everyone you've ever hurt." Death Cat retorted.

"Come then, boy. Come to papa." Sabretooth chuckled, claws twitching and fangs grinning.

 _Death Cat's eyes narrowed, fangs and claws bared. They both glare at one another and begin circling one another. They exchange growls and snarls, blazing eyes locked on another. Death Cat's mind runs with thoughts and memories, most dominantly Sabretooth attacking his mother. They continued to circle one another, the others watching with various emotions._

 _(I'm Not Buried Yet by Aram Zero plays)_

"Hrrrah!" Sabretooth snarled, racing forward.

"Rrrrahh!" Death Cat growled in response, charging.

 _They lunged at one another, eyes wide with fury, claws nearing one another, and mouths open with their fangs in full view as they growled. The impact was made. Sabretooth and Death Cat hit each other full force. Neither of them were able to force the other to the ground. They snarled as they tore at each others' flesh. Sabretooth's snarls were mixed with laughs. Death Cat's eyes narrowed in hatred, snarling the whole time._

"It's a lost cause, boy. The runt can't take me down, never has and never will. What makes you think will take me down? You're just gonna get whupped!" Sabretooth scoffed, trading slashes from his claws for punches.

 _Death Cat pushed aside a punch from Sabretooth's right fist with his left hand then used a Tiger Claw Strike to Sabretooth's face. Sabretooth grunted in surprise. Death Cat hissed, twirling around Sabretooth then slammed his right elbow into Sabretooth's back. Sabretooth grunted as he quickly turned, throwing out his left hand and gripped Death Cat's right shoulder. Sabretooth threw his right fist forward, punching Death Cat's chest. Death Cat grunted in frustration._

"Like I said: whupped." Sabretooth grunted.

"I'm gonna kill you." Death Cat hissed.

"Not likely, boy." Sabretooth hissed, punching his chest again.

 _Death Cat growled as he lunged up, uppercutted Sabretooth in an instant. Sabretooth growled in frustration and surprise. Sabretooth growled as he fell on his back. He picked his upper half up from the ground. Sabretooth chuckled as he picked himself off the ground._

"There you go, boy. Most natural thing in the world. This ain't fighting. This ain't even killing." Sabretooth stated, a wicked grin on his face.

 _Death Cat lunged forward, claws out to either side of him. Sabretooth bends on one knee, both claws hands lowered to knee level._

"This is just playing." Sabretooth chuckled, the grin growing even wider.

 _Laura is trying to wake Wolverine, having already moved him off the rock. She is trying to shake him. She looks out of the corner of her, seeing Death Cat and Sabretooth tearing at one another._

"Get up, Wolverine…come on…get up! Logan…please…Lucas is in trouble…Ava…Wade…even that fucking insect…we need your help!" Laura grunted, frustration filling her voice.

 _Wolverine wouldn't wake up. Laura hits his chest with her fists._

"Come on you bastard." Laura snarled.

 _White Tiger is holding Spider-Man._

"Tiger, get out of here…before Sabretooth-" Spider-Man gasped.

"Don't even try it. We have to get back into the fight." White Tiger scoffed.

"I…I've never seen a fight like this, Tiger. S-So much rage…and blood…it's…I'm.." Spider-Man gasped.

"You're afraid, it's alright. It's instinct. You've face cosmic level beings, far more powerful than Sabretooth…but this…this is instinct…primal." White Tiger explained.

 _Death Cat growled as he slashed his claws, leaving five red lines across Sabretooth's chest. Sabretooth snarled in pain. Sabretooth did the same to him, receiving a similar growl from Death Cat. But the growls of pain were far less prevalent than their roaring and bellowing. If one weren't seeing the action themselves, they'd believe two big cats were locked in a duel to the death…well…they'd be partly right._

"Come on, kid! You can do this!" Deadpool cried out, cheering on Death Cat, his body still trying to get to his head.

 _Death Cat growled as he jabbed Sabretooth's chest then followed up with a haymaker, striking Sabretooth's face. Sabretooth growled in anger as he threw punches of his own. Death Cat dodged his attacks. Sabretooth growled as he swiped his right hand, which slammed into a nearly dead tree. Sabretooth snarled, trying to pull his hand back yet they were stuck. Sabretooth grunted as he tried to pull them out._

"HA! He's stuck!" Deadpool laughed.

 _Sabretooth growled as he snatched another part of the tree with his other hand. He bellowed as he slowly yet surely began pulling the tree out._

"GET HIM, KID! GET HIM!" Deadpool shouted.

 _Death Cat grunted as he began to lunge at him. Sabretooth snarled as he slammed his non-stuck hand back, slamming into Death Cat's face. Death Cat grunted as he stumbled a foot or two back. Sabretooth yelled as he pulled the tree out of the ground._

"Batter up!" Sabretooth grunted, swinging the tree and hitting Death Cat.

 _Death Cat growled as he flew back and slammed into a tree then fell, hitting the ground._

"Oh no." Deadpool gasped.

 _Death Cat grunted as he started to get up, bloody dripping from his soaking costume. Sabretooth chuckled as he put the tree down. He panted yet chuckled. He approached Death Cat._

"Lucas!" White Tiger shouted.

 _Death Cat looked up and grunted as he got onto his feet, swiping his right hand. Sabretooth stops the attack by grabbing his wrist. Sabretooth backhands Death Cat with his free hand. Sabretooth then snatches him around the throat with that same hand while walking in the previous direction he walked. Death Cat grunts as he claws at Sabretooth's arm. Sabretooth grins as he lifts him up then impales Death Cat on one of the large roots of the tree. Death Cat roars in anger and pain._

 _(The music ends)_

"LUCAS!" Laura cries out.

"KID!" Deadpool screams.

 _White Tiger and Spider-Man gasp in horror. Laura looks down at Wolverine._

"We need you…please." Laura whispered.

 _Laura runs._

"Hmm, how does it feel, boy?" Sabretooth chuckled, grinning.

"Screw you." Death Cat grunted.

"Damn you." Sabretooth snarled, raising his right hand.

 _A roaring scream shot out. Sabretooth turned to see Laura charging at him, hand claws out. Laura jumps onto Sabretooth's back, flips to his left side and throws him to the ground. She grunts as she hits the ground. Sabretooth snarls as he scrambles towards her, but she kicks out with both feet. He grunts as his face hits the floor yet lunges towards her. Laura snarls as she stabs into his torso, directly into the right side of Sabretooth's ribcage. Laura then kicks out with her right foot, knocking Sabretooth onto his back. She growls as she lunges on top of him. She straddles him and begins jabbing her claws into Sabretooth's chest. Her hair flies back and forth as the claws from either hand take turns jabbing into the villain. Blood flies and Sabretooth growls in pain._

 _(Overpowered by Phantom Power Music, and Vivien Chebbah plays)_

"L-Laura!" Death Cat grunts, watching the event.

 _Wolverine grunts as he slowly regains conscience._

"Go Laura! Tear him apart!" Deadpool yells, his voice recognizable yet somewhat audible to Wolverine.

 _His vision starts to clear and he sees a few things: Deadpool's head and body separated with the second trying to reach the other, Spider-Man severely injured with White Tiger protecting him, Laura ferociously stabbing Sabretooth, and to his anger he sees Death Cat trying to free himself from being impaled on a huge dead root._

'I'm gonna gut you, Creed.' Wolverine grunted.

 _Laura snarls as she keeps stabbing Sabretooth. Sabretooth snarls in pain. He then grunts as he punches her torso then swiftly jabs his claws into her torso then throws her off. Laura growls as she scrambles on the ground, trying to get to Sabretooth. Sabretooth swats her with his left hand, hitting her face and knocking her to the ground. Wolverine's eyes narrow in anger as he tries to pick himself up. Sabretooth snarls as he gets onto his feet and grabs Laura's throat with both hands. He lifts her off the ground.)_

"Now, boy, watch me kill your little bitch like how I killed your bitch mother." Sabretooth mocked, grinning and not even looking at Death Cat.

"KID!" Deadpool cried out.

"No." White Tiger and Spider-Man gasped in unison.

"LAURA!" Death Cat cried out, trying to get himself off the root.

 _Laura grunts as she grabs Sabretooth's hands, trying to pry them away. Sabretooth laughs as he tightens his grip. Laura grunts and growls, trying to shake free. Sabretooth then stars digging his claws into her neck. Laura screams in pain. Wolverine's eyes widen in horror._

'Laura…no…no…not again…never again!' Wolverine gasped and growled in his mind.

 _His eyes narrow in rage, glowing red as he picks himself off the ground. He then starts racing towards Sabretooth and leaps into the air. Sabretooth turns back when he hears growling, grumbling. His eyes lock onto Wolverine in the air._

"CLAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER, CREED!" Wolverine roared, extruding his claws.

 _Laura's eyes widen in surprise. Wolverine tackles Sabretooth to the ground, claws jabbing into his back. Sabretooth growls in pain, his grip gone. Laura gasps, hands around her throat as she coughs. Everyone watches Wolverine slashing at Sabretooth. Wolverine roars as he doesn't let up, repeatedly slashing his claws. Sabretooth snarled in pain. His eyes widen in anger and surprise. Few times he'd seen Wolverine so angry. Sabretooth's anger turned to excitement and he started laughing. He then grabs Wolverine's wrists._

"Ha! That's the spirit! Come on!" Sabretooth laughed.

 _Wolverine snarled as he head-butted Sabretooth._

"Shut up." Wolverine snarled.

 _They slashed at one another, snarling as blood continued to fly. A blizzard began picking up. Wolverine and Sabretooth snarled as they kept ripping at one another, claws drawing and slinging blood across the snowy ground. Laura gasped then growled as she raced at Sabretooth. She lunged forward, slashing her right claws and leaving two red lines across Sabretooth's back. Sabretooth snarled in pain. Spit flew from his jaws, he slashed and ripped with his claws at Wolverine and Laura._

"Hahaha! This is more like it! RRaggh!" Sabretooth laughed and snarled, slashing with both claws.

 _(The music ends)_

 _The blizzard began to intensify. Spider-Man shivered. White Tiger held him tightly._

"W-We gotta…stop..." Spider-Man stammered.

"You're freezing. My priority is keeping you alive. So I'm not leaving you, understand?" White Tiger grunted.

"U-Unders-s-stood-d." Spider-Man gasped, holding onto her.

 _Death Cat grunted as he continued to try to pull him up from the root. He watched as Wolverine and Laura battled Sabretooth. The mutant hybrid snarled and slashed with his claws behind him. He cut the root from the tree. He dropped onto his side, grunting in pain. He looked up, eyes slightly shaking. Sabretooth laughed as he grabbed and threw a rock at Wolverine and Laura. The rock smashed into both of them, sending them tumbling back. They grunted in pain, blood and bruises covering them. Sabretooth chuckled as he grabbed the rock again and smashed on top of them. He held the rock down, forcing more pressure on both of them._

'No.' Death Cat gasped in his mind.

 _He grabbed the cut off part of the root sticking out of his back and starts to pull it out. He snarls in pain. The mutant hybrid pulls the entire cut off root out and tosses away. Snarling in pain, he picks himself off the ground. He grunts as he stumbles towards Sabretooth. White Tiger, Spider-Man, and Deadpool watch with surprise._

 _(None Shall Live Extended by Two Steps From Hell plays)_

"SABRETOOTH!" Death Cat bellows.

 _Sabretooth grunts as he turns to look at the bloodied mutant hybrid. Wolverine and Laura look at Death Cat with worry._

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Death Cat shouted.

"GLADLY!" Sabretooth yelled back, lunging towards him.

 _Sabretooth swipes with his right hand, slashing Death Cat's face._

"You've been a pain in my ass long enough!" Sabretooth snarled.

"The feeling's mutual, 'dad'!" Death Cat scoffed, retaliating with his own swipe.

 _Sabretooth growled in frustration. He snatched Death Cat's throat and shoved his face into the ground._

"This is pathetic, I thought my own flesh and blood would put up a better fight than this. You're too much like your bitch mother!" Sabretooth scoffed.

 _Death Cat snarled in anger, leaping up and biting Sabretooth's left shoulder. Sabretooth bellowed in pain. He grabbed the scruff of Death Cat's neck and pulled him off. Blood oozed from the wound. Sabretooth head-butted Death Cat, who fell on his back._

"You little shit! I'm gonna send you to hell." Sabretooth snarled walking towards Death Cat.

"Maybe, but I've got a feeling, a real sick feeling that we're gonna be sharing a room down there together." Death Cat scoffed, eyes filling with even more hatred as he glared at Sabretooth.

"You ain't got the stuff to kill me. Because once I'm done with you, every one of your friends on this mountain will die." Sabretooth scoffed and mocked.

 _Death Cat lunged upwards with a ferocious roar, uppercutting Sabretooth and sending him flying back. Sabretooth grunted and snarled as he picked himself up. His eyes locked onto Death Cat, whose head is down. His head rises and his eyes are glowing red. Death Cat races forward and punches Sabretooth, sending him tumbling back. Sabretooth lunges at him, slashing his claws. Death Cat growled as he returned the slashes, the two tore at one another's flesh. Wolverine and Laura grunt as they retract their claws and grip the boulder. Deadpool, put back together, helps them push off the boulder._

"Come on! They're heading towards a cliff!" Deadpool shouted.

"No!" Laura shouted.

 _The trio rushed in the direction of the brawling foes. White Tiger and Spider-Man saw them running by._

"T-Tiger…we gotta…follow them." Spider-Man said.

"Are you…alright. Let's go." White Tiger replied.

 _They followed behind them and caught up with them. Death Cat and Sabretooth are fighting several feet away from the mountain's cliff edge._

"C'mon kid! Take 'em down!" Deadpool shouted.

 _Death Cat and Sabretooth pant, tongues lolled out of their mouths and blood dripping from every limb. Sabretooth grins._

"Doesn't matter…I'm still gonna gut them all. Just like I did to your mother." Sabretooth laughed.

 _Death Cat grunted as he swiped with his right claws. Sabretooth caught his wrist and backhanded him, sending him tumbling back and hitting a tree. Wolverine and Deadpool shouted as they charged forward. Sabretooth snarled as he slashed at them. Laura, White Tiger, and Spider-Man rush to him. Death Cat grunts as he sits up and lays his back against the wall, eyes their normal orange color._

"Lucas! Are you ok?" Laura gasped.

"Urgh…been better." Death Cat grunted.

"Lucas…your…" White Tiger gasped.

"How are you all?" Death Cat asked.

"Been better." Spider-Man grunted.

 _Death Cat stared at him, seemingly trying to hold himself together with White Tiger's help._

"Sabretooth...I've never seen him like this…when Wolvie and I fought him…he…" Spider-Man gasped.

"He's in a frenzy." White Tiger replied.

"We have to end this…I don't know how much longer we'll be able to do this." Spider-Man grunted.

 _Laura placed a hand on Death Cat's masked face._

"You ok?" Death Cat gasped.

"I'll be better when this is over. That bastard needs to be taken down, once and for all." Laura grunted.

"You see boy! I can't lose! Your friends will never be free! They're all going to die!" Sabretooth laughed, slashing and ripping at his foes.

 _Sabretooth growls and cackles, swatting aside Wolverine and Deadpool which sent them tumbling back. He approaches the rest of them, claws dripping with blood, his fanged smile widening as he grins. White Tiger and Laura growl at him._

"It's over, boy. They all die now. Make sure to say hello to your mother for me, in hell." Sabretooth chuckled, seemingly slowly raising one hand.

 _Death Cat looked up at him and jumped up, uppercutting him and sending him skidding a few feet away from the edge of the cliff. He grunts as he stands up. He turns to look at the others._

"Tiger, take care of the bug." Death Cat stated.

"Huh? What are you-?" Spider-Man grunted, confused.

"Wait…are you…?" White Tiger gasped.

 _Laura looks at Death Cat._

"I'm sorry, Laura." Death Cat states.

"L-Lucas? What are you-?" Laura grunts.

"I…I love you." Death Cat stammered, cheeks blushing madly.

 _Laura's eyes widen in shock._

"You…" Laura gasped.

"Goodbye." Death Cat states, tears rolling down his face.

 _Death Cat turns to Sabretooth, eyes once again blazing and glowing red. He lets out a great lion-like roar and charges. He races on all fours, just like a lion. Sabretooth's eyes widen. Death Cat continues to roar the whole time and roars when he lunges at Sabretooth, arms wrapping around him and jaws snatching his throat. They both fall of the cliff. White Tiger and Spider-Man cover their mouths, eyes widening, to shocked to utter a word._

"NO!" Deadpool yells.

"KID!" Wolverine shouts.

"LUCAS!" Laura screams.

 _Sabretooth screams as he and Death Cat fall into the dark abyss below them._

 _(The music ends)_

 _The group gathers around the cliff's edge. Deadpool lowers his head. Laura begins crying and almost runs into Wolverine, who wraps his arms around her._

"D-Dad…he…he…" Laura sobbed, despair filling her voice.

"I know, Laura…I know…" Wolverine shushed, doing his best to comfort her.

"He…He…" White Tiger gasped.

"There…wasn't any hesitation. Why? Why did he do it?" Spider-Man gasped.

"He cared, kid. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to us." Wolverine replied.

"He…He'll heal from that…won't he?" Spider-Man stuttered.

"I hate to say it…but no…from the wounds he'd been dealt…and the looks of that fall…I fear that was his last act." Wolverine replied.

"So he…he died…he died to…" Spider-Man gasped.

"He died to save us." White Tiger finished for him.

"He had the stones to willingly jump off a cliff, to die…to save us…goodbye, kid. No matter what anyone says…you were a hero." Wolverine said.

 _Deadpool is unusually quiet, being silent for what just happened._

"Maybe…Maybe I was wrong about him." Spider-Man gasped.

"Maybe we both were." White Tiger added.

 _The group is silent for some time._

"Goodbye, Lucas." Laura whispered, eyes still closed and tears rolling down her face.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(I hope this chapter was enjoyable…or at least memorable.)**_


End file.
